Sin habilidades de acosador
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: La intención de Bokuto nunca había sido espiar a sus amigos, pero cuando aparecen extrañas noticias sobre todos y cada uno de ellos empieza a preguntarse si es que acaso no los conoce tan bien como creía… - ¿Semi AU? IDK ¿BokutoxOikawa? ¿BokutoxAkaashi? FINALIZADO
1. Antítesis de lo romantico

**NA: De las producciones de Holly dead Hatsu y Tentáculo terapeuta, con detalles artísticos de Chaos Cat. Esta historia está escrita por dos zumbados que en el fondo se llevan fatal a pesar de quererse, así que quizá nunca llegue a tener un final y además no os aseguro que la historia tenga mucha coherencia. Y como ya os he avisado de los problemas mentales que nos acontecen a la dulce señorita y a mí, dejo esto y si salís dañados en el proceso de lectura es asunto vuestro.**

 **Los personajes no nos pertenecen, excepto los que si nos pertenecen que son unos cuantos porque nos molan los OC.**

 ***se va montado en Kaiser Tobio***

Capítulo 1: _Antítesis de lo romántico_

Esta historia empezó sin que yo me diera verdadera cuenta. En realidad eso no es del todo tan raro, porque aunque me fije en los detalles, por norma general soy de mentalidad simple. Eso es lo que me han dicho siempre y creo que tienen razón.  
Todo empezó el último año del bachillerato, yo vivía solo en un piso minúsculo. Mi familia es del sur de Japón, pero al empezar la secundaria me trasladé a Tokio para hacerme un hombre de verdad. A veces no sé si esa sería la oración adecuada para definir lo que hago en la capital, pero estudio, juego al voley y me divierto. Sobre todo hago eso último, y está bien.  
Pero creo que lo principal que hay que tener en cuenta es la primera vez que yo vi a Oikawa. Fue en un partido de la universidad, él era titular en su equipo y yo chupaba banquillo como si fuera un novato incapaz de recibir un balón.

Me impresionó la belleza con la que movía su cuerpo, la forma a que tenía de lanzar y su habilidad asombrosa como acomodador. Pero no vamos a mentirnos, me llamó la atención porque era guapo además de buen jugador. Desde aquel momento me obsesioné con vencerle. Pensaba tontamente que si lograba ganarle le impresionaría y podría sentarme a su lado en un café. Sé que puede sonar como su un _crush_ romántico me hubiera asaltado, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, yo soñaba con ser amigo suyo. Era una idea muy tonta, pero yo nunca he brillado por un gran intelecto y no pasa nada por ser un poco más lento.  
Pero creo que debo reformular el modo de cómo cuento esto, si os hablo primero de Oikawa no estaría contado la historia desde el principio propiamente.  
Iba yo en el metro a hora punta, había logrado sentarme, aún ni se cómo, cuando conocí a Yamada-san. Técnicamente y si nos ponemos puntillosos, no lo conocí verdaderamente ese día, pero en parte sí.  
Yo estaba súper dormido, cansado, hecho asco, y es que el día anterior me había quedado hasta muy tarde "entrenando" con Akaashi en el gimnasio. Os explico de qué va eso de las comillas más adelante. Como consecuencia, no solo había salido tarde de la escuela, sino que además había perdido el último tren y como voy corto de parné como para coger un taxi, volví a casa andando. A causa de que qué esto me ocurría a menudo, empezaba a plantearme ahorrar para comprarme una bicicleta.  
Pero volviendo a la historia, estaba yo ahí sentado y me fijé en el tipo que estaba sentado a mi lado. El tipo tenía la manga de la camiseta vacía, por lo que pensé que quizá había perdido un brazo. Automáticamente mi mente se aterró, si me faltase un brazo no podría jugar al voleibol, no podría hacer mis remates estrella que me llevaban al top cinco. No podría ser muchas de las cosas que me definían.  
Perdido en mis dramas personales no me fijé mucho más y proseguí mi camino al instituto.  
Al día siguiente me levante más temprano con la intención de practicar más y más duro. El mundo me había dado la oportunidad de ser uno de los mejores jugadores de voley y no podía dejarlo ahí. Los que se fían solo de su habilidad natural no llegan lejos.

Me sorprendí al ver el tipo del día anterior, pero... Tenía las dos manos, pequeñas al estilo japones, sobresaliendo por debajo las mangas de la chaqueta.  
Hay una teoría que dice que los homosexuales tienen las manos más grandes. Dejadme deciros que es mentira, de mi lista de parejas sexuales, ninguno tenían las manos más grandes que la media. Aunque si lo pienso eso podía definirse en que solo ha habido tres amantes en mi vida, y patéticamente uno ni siquiera se considera homosexual.  
Pero volviendo a los hechos, aquel tipo despertó mi curiosidad.  
Lo observé y me senté a su lado como el día anterior, esperando a ver qué ocurría. No caí en la cuenta que podía ser que tuviera una lesión y el día anterior llevara el brazo encabestrado, pero ya os lo he dicho: Mentalidad simple.  
Las dos primeras paradas no ocurrió nada, pero al pasar por la zona residencial de las universidades el tipo escondió el brazo dentro de su ropa. Y entonces lo entendí. El tipo se la machacaba en el tren, soez y crudamente dicho. Era un exhibicionista, un pervertido común que aprovechaba cuando el tren iba a rebosar para pasar desapercibido.  
Me reí un poco al descubrirlo, ni entendía muy bien aquellos fetiches. Si bien mi padre me habría dicho que yo era un desviado por buscar afecto en los hombres, no me sentía al nivel de aquel tipo que tenía al lado.  
Si yo hubiera sido un _vouayer_ , probablemente me hubiera empalmado ahí mismo, lejos de eso sentí cierta lastima. Que te gusten cosas que la sociedad clasifica como repugnantes o cosas que están mal en sí mismas debe ser duro.  
Me acordé de una vez que Kuroo y yo fuimos a un bar hay por primera vez. Un tipo me invitó a varias bebidas, y yo confíe en él. Al parecer había puesto droga en mi vaso y cuando salimos por la puerta de atrás empecé a sentirme muy mareado.  
Recuerdo bien a aquel hombre, era más bien bajito y un poco calvo por la coronilla. Recuerdo caerme de bruces al suelo, y al tipo queriendo quitarme el pantalón. Me sentía muy mal, porque de no haberme drogado era posible que yo mismo le hubiera dejado hacer aquello, pero por algún motivo el tipo no lo había creído posible.  
Gracias a Kami-sama, Kuroo apareció y golpeó a aquel hombre antes de que hiciera nada conmigo, pero fue aterrador.  
El tipo que se masturbaba en el tren me recordó a aquel hombre, que se volvía un villano por culpa de falta de confianza, o por fantasear con cosas que en general no está bien llevar a cabo.  
Aquel día en el tren cuando Yamada-san término le alargué un pañuelo.

Pero el asunto no acaba en yo siendo amable con Yamada-san en el tren. Tenía veintisiete años, trabajaba como informático y le gustaba cenar carne parillada a menudo. Diría que se sentía muy solo y por eso nos hicimos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad.  
Años más tarde, dos exactamente, Yamada-san y yo nos encontrábamos en su _yakiniku_ favorito. Pagaba él por supuesto, porque yo, universitario independizado de la familia, no tenía dinero para aquellos lujos. Creo que a él no le importaba, porque como ya he dicho, se sentía muy solo.

— Ya lo he decidido ¡Hoy pierdo la virginidad de una vez por todas!— gritó Yamada-san golpeado la mesa con fuerza. Cuando le oí decir aquello me animé, pensé "al fin le va a echar huevos al asunto y va a ligar con alguna belleza". Podría describir mi cara al oír lo que dijo a continuación, pero os lo dejaré a libre interpretación. — Tengo la dirección de un prostíbulo que me han dicho que es excepcional.

No os he descrito a Yamada-san, pero es un tipo muy normal. Tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos castaños, sus mandíbulas son suaves para ser un chico, y sus labios son bastante gruesos. Es un poco más bajo que yo y debe pesar unos sesenta quilos más o menos. Vamos, un tipo del montón, como tú o como yo.

— ¿De verdad crees que es necesario ir tan lejos? — pregunté sorprendido. No tengo nada en contra de la prostitución en sí, pero en mi cabeza por algún cliché extraño, supongo, creía que solo los hombres solteros, viejos y arrugados iban a esos sitios. A todo esto yo me preguntaba quién le había hablado de un prostíbulo a Yamada. Según él yo era su único amigo, y en el trabajo le trataban mal.— No sé por qué te obsesiona tanto eso de perder la virginidad...

— Lo dices porque tú no eres virgen y tienes casi treinta años— cuando me contestó aquello me puse a pensar.— En dos meses será mi cumpleaños.

Akaashi y yo habíamos tenido "entrenamientos". Que básicamente los llamábamos de aquel modo, porque a pesar de que había sentimientos entre nosotros, nunca nos replanteamos mantener una relación sentimental seria. En aquellos momentos Keiji tenía planes de ir a una universidad en los Estados Unidos y a pesar de que quisiera seguirle al fin del mundo, no era algo muy realista. Pase una etapa de depresión por ello el primer semestre de la universidad en el que Keiji no estaba, llanto y helado bajo las mantas, con Kuroo echándome la bronca por no asistir a clase a pesar de que él tampoco iba. No íbamos a las mismas clases, pero lo sabía.

— La realidad es que solo me acostaba con un amigo en la escuela secundaria — me descubrí diciendo aquello con cierta amargura y las ganas de llorar por haber recibido solo tres correos electrónicos de Akaashi desde que se había ido al extranjero me asaltaron. Pero entonces me percaté ¿y por qué me contaba aquello Yamada-san? — ¿Por qué es importante que sepa que te vas a ir a pagar a una señora para que se acueste contigo?

Yamada apretó los labios en una mueca mientras me miraba fijamente y entonces lo entendí todo. Le daba miedo ir solo a ese sitio y quería que yo le acompañara. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo exagerado, a mí me daba vergüenza algo así.

— Se supone que eres mi amigo, Boku-kun — Yamada-san tenía las manos en pose de súplica, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.

La misma lástima que me aconteció cuando lo encontré masturbándose en un vagón de tren, años atrás, volvió a mi corazón. Además tenía que tener en cuenta toda la comida que me había pagado y hasta una vez me había ayudado a pagar el alquiler de mi minipiso.

— Está bien, como estudiante de antropología social saber cómo son esos sitios podría ser útil dije con cierta seriedad. Lo cierto era que no, pero tenía que decirme una excusa a mí mismo.— Pero tendrías posibilidades si fuéramos de fiesta y lo intentaras...

— No tienes ni la más mínima idea, a mí las chicas en el instituto me repelían — dijo para después dar un discurso sobre lo duro que había sido ir al instituto para él.

Quizá era una bendición que nunca me hubiera obsesionado ninguna chica. Aunque a menudo pensaba que el único motivo por el cual Yamada-san no conseguía las cosas era porque no lo intentaba de verdad, tomando siempre el camino fácil. De todos modos salimos del bar de _yakiniku_ sin que consiguiera convencerla de que saliéramos de fiesta y que se olvidara del asunto del prostíbulo.

Tomamos un taxi hasta el barrio de shinjuku, cerca de la zona de kabukichō. No diré que me diera vergüenza estar por ahí, la mayoría de bares gays de Tokio estaban allí, pero el hecho de saber por qué estaba allí me hacía sentir ligeramente azorado. Aquello era un tanto peor de lo que suena así dicho, porque además me sentía como una colegiala puritana, que quizá era si me abrumaba tanto pensar en ello. Si las luces de neón no me hubieran parecido tan molonas quizá mi estado de desánimo hubiera crecido hasta un punto infinito, pero allí estaban. Verdes, rojas, azules y amarillas, en romaji, katakana e hiragana decían hola en sus miles destellos. Diría que aquello me emocionaba porque llevaba mucha cerveza en el organismo, pero es una mentira como un templo. Siempre me han gustado las cosas que brillan, el aire de la fiesta nocturna y la gente divertida del barrio de kabukichō.

Acompañé a Yamada ente la muchedumbre. El andaba un paso por delante de mí, emocionado como un niño pequeño. Me hubiera gustado comprender por qué el factor de tener sexo con otra persona era algo tan importante. Antes he hablado de tres amantes en mi vida, uno era Akaashi y realmente creo que es el único que cuenta hasta donde llega mi narración por ahora. Otra de aquellas tres personas con las que me acosté ni siquiera era un amigo, era un conocido y lejos de sentirme cómodo con aquella experiencia sexual, me sentí profundamente incómodo. Si bien el tipo era atractivo y el sexo fue placentero, las situaciones divertidas que se sucedían con Keiji, no eran más que inconvenientes molestos con este otro tipo que vi dos veces y decidí alejarme de él. Era por aquello que para mí no había mucho sentido en pagarle a alguien para tener sexo, me parecía un tanto mejor hacerme una paja. No en el tren desde luego.

Yamada-san y yo éramos buenos amigos a pesar de no comprendernos, quizá porque la amistad solo comprende de apoyo y lealtad. Y por eso yo estaba ahí delante de un bar minúsculo muerto de vergüenza.

— ¡Voy a entrar! — anunció Yamada-san con una sonrisa emocionada. Le devolví la sonrisa.

— Llámame cuando salgas, para saber que estás bien — dije rascándome el cuello.— No me interesa que es lo que hagas ahí.

Le miré entrar y me disponía a irme cuando vi a Kuroo salir de uno de aquellos establecimientos. No os voy a mentir, no me lo esperaba para nada pero más que preguntarle que hacía allí, quería esconderme ¿Cómo iba a explicarle yo por qué estaba ahí? Estaba rojo como un tomate italiano con denominación de origen. Por supuesto que mi colega estaba al corriente de la existencia de Yamada y que incluso lo había conocido en una ocasión, pero Kuroo nunca había preguntado nada a cerca de él y como tal... Suponía una larga explicación.

Intenté mezclarme entre la gente, fingiendo que yo no estaba ahí de verdad, cuando la mano de mi colega se aferró a mi hombro.

— ¡Hey! — dijo mientras me giraba. Mi mente gritaba internamente "¡NOOOO!" tratando que mi rostro no pareciera que lo dijera, haciendo que mi sonrisa pareciera un ser amorfo entre la risa y el llanto. — No sé qué haces aquí, pero necesito pillar una cogorza y me vienes genial.

Parpadeé seguidamente. Estaba de acuerdo, beber hasta caer tumbado era una forma genial de acabar la noche. En general soy un tipo deportista, no os penséis que hago estas cosas muy a menudo, solo de vez en cuando.

— Me parece perfecto — dije, ahora si dibujando una sonrisa sincera.

Y de ese modo Kuroo y yo acabamos en un pequeño bar de kabukichō. Sentados en una mesa pequeña, yo tomaba otra cerveza mientras él se tomaba un vodka con lima.

Charlábamos de esto y de aquello, qué más da, cuando me fijé en el tipo de la barra. Era aquel Oikawa, tomando whisky. Uugh pensé ante la idea de un bebedor de whisky.

La vida te mente en situaciones muy raras, y personalmente nunca he necesitado del alcohol para hacer tonterías, pero más de cinco cervezas era suficiente como para hacerlas, así que fui a sentarme a su lado.


	2. Wish you were here

Capitulo 2: Wish you were here

"So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.  
Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?"

 **Pink floyd**

Sentado delante de aquel chico de cara angelical y sonrisa forzada me sentía especialmente extraño. Parecía que cada palabra que salía de sus labios fuera acompañada de una lagrima que no se permitía sacar fuera del lagrimal, y con los ojos anegados en agua me miraba y hablaba como si no se viera de lejos que estaba roto por dentro.

Me he emborrachado muchas veces, y he llorado muchas veces cuando el alcohol recorría mi torrente sanguíneo y embotaba mi cerebro, pero nunca recuerdo estar solo cuando eso ocurría.

Cuando supe a ciencia cierta que Akaashi se iba a ir a EEUU, hace un año y poco más, Kuroo y yo compramos seis botellas de _onigoroshi._ Tirados sobre el suelo de mi piso, bebimos hasta caer rendidos. Recuerdo que me puse a llorar amargamente pensado en lo injusto que era que se marchara. Era curioso pensar que fue Kuroo quien me abrazó, porque hasta entonces nunca había imaginado que tuviera un lado tan sensible.

— Si lloras ahora y lo sacas todo, no lo harás cuando te despidas de él en el aeropuerto haciéndole sentir más triste por tener que elegir— me dijo. Y yo, que ni siquiera había caído en la cuenta de cómo se debía sentir Keiji, lloré el doble.

Y ahí estaba aquel chico guapo, solo y triste fingiendo que no le pasaba nada mientras yo le hablaba de viajar a Brasil. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que le dejara solo, pero me sentía francamente incapaz, parecía tan vulnerable que solo podía obligare a volver a su casa.

Me alejé momentáneamente de Oikawa para avisar a Kuroo de que me iba, lo que le sentó ligeramente mal porque él quería tajarse hasta el infinito. Miré mi reloj y vi que tan solo eran las dos de la mañana, tampoco podía dejarle a él solo.

Si bien es verdad que yo también iba un poco pa'allá, aguantaba bien el alcohol y además la cerveza no era algo tan brutal. Solo meabas mucho y ya.

—Y si vas a mi casa — le dije arqueando las cejas.— Tengo una botella de Vodka escondida detrás de la nevera para ti y para mí.

Kuroo empezó a reírse.

— Vives solo ¿por qué escondes una botella de vodka detrás de la nevera? — me preguntó.

La verdad es que la escondía de mí mismo, evitar beber un día de cada día o cuando tocaban entrenamientos era importante. No soy alcohólico, pero cuando me deprimo fantaseo con serlo o algo parecido. A todo eso yo tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una tienda de discos _vintage_ los fines de semana, es decir al día siguiente, así que temía por mi vida cuando tuviera que subir la persiana si Kuroo y yo acabábamos con la botella de licor aquella noche.

"Debes ser responsable" era la canción que me repetía antes de hacer cualquier idiotez, lo malo era que no siempre funcionaba como el hechizo que me hubiera gustado que fuera.

— De ti, ¿no es evidente? — dije hinchando la boca y desviando la mirada.

Y entonces, después de que me confirmara que iría a mi piso, en seguida continué con mi tarea pendiente. Kuroo tenía una copia de la llave, así que no pasaba nada si me demoraba un poco y de todos modos es fácil colarse en el minipiso de Bokuto.

Cuando volví en busca del príncipe encantador, este había desaparecido.

¡Pum! y ahí estaba yo, buscando visualmente a un tipo muy borracho en medio de un bar a las dos de la mañana. Por si no os ha pasado nunca, os diré que era una tarea infernal, porque el sitio estaba bastante lleno. Y cuando ya empecé a pensar que era una misión imposible, además del dolor de cuello que me estaba dando de tanto girar la cabeza, lo encontré tirado en una esquina. Al parecer era inhábil para caminar solito después de tanto destilado escocés.

¿Le había llamado a él príncipe? Mentira, lo era yo. Asumí que su desaparición tenía que ver con que quería huir de mí, y no voy a decir que eso no me deprimiera un poco mucho, pero alguien tenía que acompañarle al taxi.

Lo levanté del suelo y me lo cargué a la espalda, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Sus brazos se aferraron a mí, en primer lugar creo que para estrangularme o no sé, pero después se dejó llevar. Supongo que no quería estrangularme, pero en el fondo me divierte extrapolar la situación.

—Eres un pervertido que va a arrastrarme a su casa ¿verdad? — dijo o eso descifré de las pocas palabras que salían de su boca. Creo que lo decía en broma, pero era difícil saber si bromeaba o no cuando parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar.

Tardé un tiempo en contestarle, para empezar porque me costaba deducir lo que decía y además cabe recordar que yo también había bebido un poco.

—En realidad pensaba dejarte en un taxi — dije mientras caminaba por la calle.

Quizá estaba asustado o no lo sé, pero empezó a llorar como un niño. Me hizo sentir mal, en cierto modo pensaba "es culpa tuya". Pero cuando paré el taxi y le dejé allí dentro la mano de Oikawa se aferró a mi muñeca arrastrándome dentro del vehículo.

No nos conocíamos de nada, pero ahí estaba yo, en un taxi con un universitario guapo yendo a... ¿su casa? Ni siquiera lo sabía y creo que la peor parte de eso era que no me lo replanteaba.

Siempre he sido muy confiando. Mi madre solía decirme que los veranos en la playa solía hablar con los turistas que se sentaban cerca, y que incluso aprendí a hablar algo de finlandés gracias a eso. Personalmente creo que solo se decir _kiitos_ y _Hei,_ y que mi madre exageraba bastante. Pero recuerdo a uno de aquellos turistas, alucinado por el color de mi pelo, preguntándome si de verdad era japonés.

Si lo pienso el modelo de hombre japonés recién sacado de fábrica debe estar lejos de como soy yo, pero no creo que ese tipo de hombre sea feliz a pesar de adecuarse más a la sociedad. Yamada-san, a su modo, siempre ha deseado encajar en ese perfil de hombre, serio, con mujer e hijos y con un Toyota aparcado en la puerta de una casa unifamiliar en los alrededores de Tokio. Mi padre era, y es, parecido a ese tipo de japonés medio y no creo que sea feliz.

Pero volviendo a la historia melodramática que os estaba contando instantes antes de empezar a divagar en un mar de pensamientos inconexos. Si hago esto sin querer cuando cuento una historia, no os querías imaginar mis textos en los exámenes, que además estoy nervioso y pierdo los estribos pensado que jamás lograré aprobar… Pero al tema.

Oikawa se encontraba medio dormido entre mis brazos, mientras yo pensaba en lo curioso que era haber deseado ser amigo de ese chico y el azar me había arrastrado allí como la marea a un náufrago a tierra.

Cuando el taxi se paró en medio del barrio de Nakano aluciné. ¿Qué estudiante universitario puede vivir en Nakano? Paramos delante de una casita chiquitilla, quizá la más pequeña de la zona. Saqué unos cuantos billetes de la cartera de Oikawa y se los entregué al taxista que me dio el cambio, pero cómo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por levantar los, diremos ochenta por decir un número aleatorio, ochenta quilos que pesaba el cuerpo ebrio de Oikawa ni siquiera miré el cambio, guardándolo en el bolsillo del borracho.

Lo cargué de nuevo a mi espada y esta vez no trató de ahorcarme cuando mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Pensé en Yamada-san, debía ser él pero no podía cogerlo.

Cachear a un tipo como Oikawa en busca de sus llaves debe ser la fantasía homosexual japonesa de todos los tipos gays que conozco, y si me apuras hasta de un montón de fans del yaoi, pero el ruido del teléfono había despertado ligeramente al acomodador. En su estado zombi-ebrio sacó las llaves del bolsillo y me las alargó apoyándose contra mi espalda. Me había roto la fantasía de buscarlas yo, pero en el fondo era mejor así.

Tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta de aquel pequeño paraíso. Me quité las deportivas sin desatarlas y las dejé en la entrada, arrastrando aún a Oikawa a mi espada avancé a lo que parecía un comedor cocina de medidas estándar, con una decoración clásica japonesa. Tenía hasta un pequeño altar. Él me indicó cual era la puerta de su cuarto, una habitación pequeña con una cama individual de tipo occidental. Había también un escritorio de color azul y un póster de Expediente X.

Lo dejé caer sobre la cama y le desaté los zapatos dejándolos sobre el tatami.

—Pervertido-san, ¿te vas a quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma? Por favor — dijo Oikawa mientras le cubría con el edredón. Estábamos a mitad de mayo pero aún hacía algo de frío.

Tenía intención de marcharme en cuanto acaba de taparle pero...

—Me llamo Bokuto — dije pensado en cómo me había llamado.

¿¡Pervertido-san!? Yo estaba allí porque él me había agarrado de la muñeca. Me sentí un poco extraño cuando él levantó el edredón y me invitó a tumbarme junto a él.

—No soy homosexual — dijo echándome el aliento de forma involuntaria.— Solo no quiero estar solo...

Me sentí muy estúpido al oír aquello. En primer lugar, yo no tenía un cartel en la frente que dijera "soy gay" y en segundo lugar no pretendía nada más allá que liberarlo de un posible coma etílico. Cualquiera podría decir que si podía dejar a Kuroo llegar al coma etílico, pero no, le conocía bien y sabía que él conocía muy bien el momento en el que hay que dejar de beber.

—Eres un poco engreído, príncipe encantador — le contesté. Me miraba con ojitos de cordero degollado, triste y a punto de llorar, mientras yo me preguntaba miles de cosas, como ¿Qué haces en la cama de este tipo? O ¿Se pensaría que estaba enamorado de él? Tenía ganas de golpearme la cara, era evidente que no estaba enamorado de aquel tipo que si bien me impresionaba mucho, no dejaba de ser un desconocido. Y me tomó la mano como si el hecho de que yo estuviera allí fuera algo importante.

En el pronóstico del tiempo de Bokuto Koutaro se avisaban lluvias con vientos huracanados. Pero yo no estaba atento a aquello. Solo notaba el calor de la mano de Tooru Oikawa, que se moría de ganas de hablar de algunas flechas clavadas en su cuerpo esculpido y mientras el olor perfumado de las sabanas se mezclaba con el del whisky y mi propio olor.

Me quedé dormido, no sé bien cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero cuando abrí los ojos tenía la boca seca y me dolía todo el cuerpo por la postura.

Oikawa estaba dormido, de espaldas a mí y podía ver la forma de su cuello perfecto. No había dormido con nadie desde que Akaashi se fuera. Keiji solía ponerse de espaldas a mí. Me gustaba olerle el pelo mientras lo abrazaba.

Quizá porque me recordó vagamente al pasado me levanté de la cama y procuré apartarme de aquel chico. No tenía intención de dejarle ningún número de teléfono, ni ningún modo de contacto. Tenía unas repentinas e impulsivas ganas de salir huyendo de aquel lugar a la de ya. Casi podía notar como mi corazón se salía por la boca, como cuando ves una peli de terror en la que sabes que el asesino no va a venir a buscarte pero aun así te sientes ligeramente asustado.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua. Iba a marcharme en aquel momento, de hecho estaba sentado en la entrada de aquella casita de muñecas en la que vivía Oikawa, pretendía ponerme las deportivas cuando mi móvil sonó.

Miré la pantalla del teléfono, era Yamada-san. De hecho eran las cinco de la mañana. Tenía que espabilarme a llegar a casa y pegarme una ducha para ir a trabajar. Kuroo debía estar ebrio en mi futón, cagándose en mí y quizá hasta había vomitado en mis sabanas y no habría ahuyentado el gato que venía a buscar las sobras de la cena cada mañana.

—Moshi moshi —dije descolgando y apoyando el teléfono ente el hombro y la cara mientras me ponía una de las bambas.

—Tengo que contártelo todo ¿quieres cenar hoy?— dijo Yamada sin decir nada más antes. No tenía planes, pero mi cartera no escupía billetes, así que le dije que no.

—Podríamos quedar el domingo— dije. Tenía fe en animar a Yamada-san a jugar al voleibol, pero siempre me había dicho que le parecía aburrido.

Yamada-san aceptó y colgué instantes antes de que la puerta de aquella casa se abriera.

Un tipo de tez morena, para ser japonés ya me entendéis, entró todo trajeado y con el ceño fruncido. ¿Era un yakuza? Me asusté, para que mentir. Un universitario con casa en Nakano, eso tenía que estar relacionado con la mafia como mínimo.

—¿Quién eres tú? — me preguntó el tipo. El móvil se me cayó al suelo y se abrió la tapa de la batería desparramarse en tres partes: batería, tapa y pantalla. Mierda, mierda, mierda ¿quién era yo? ¡Ah! Por un momento ni lo sabía.

—So-so-solo había venido a traer a Oikawa — dije con cierto tartamudeo.— No llevo micrófonos, no soy de la secreta, solo es que Oikawa había bebido mucho y...

Aquel chico hizo un aspaviento y después de quitarse los zapatos pasó de largo como si le diera igual.

Empecé a recoger los pedazos de mi teléfono móvil, esperando y deseando que no se hubiera roto, por lo que lo encendí rápidamente, cuando escuché los gritos del tipo que acaba de entrar.

—¡Estúpido Shittykawa! ¡Por qué traes a zumbados a casa!

—¡Ay! Iwa-chan, no es para tanto — la voz de Oikawa sonó casi en un susurro. Escuché sus pasos avanzar mientras montaba mi teléfono, poniéndome nervioso —.No grites, Pervertido-san me ha traído a casa porque estaba triste y no podía andar, tú no estabas así que ha interpretado el papel de mejor amigo por una noche.

El mafioso, que después descubriría que no era mafioso y se llamaba Iwazumi Hajime, bufó aflojándose la corbata. A todo esto yo trataba de atarme las deportivas lo más rápido posible para no tener que hablar con Oikawa me até los cordones de la izquierda con los de la derecha. Así que cuando el tipo guapo con el que había dormido, sin hacer nada porque "No soy homosexual", se acercó a donde yo estaba me levanté tratando de andar y cayendo de bruces al suelo inmediatamente.

La risa de Oikawa no me ayudó a sentirme mejor, pero me apoyé de nuevo contra el escalón de la entrada e interpreté que allí no había pasado nada. Nada aparte del alma de Bokuto Koutaro tratando de huir de su cuerpo mientras desataba y ataba correctamente sus deportivas.

—Me llamo Bokuto — dije con un sonrojo evidente.

—Pues Bokuto-san, tienes que darme tu número de teléfono para que te invite a una comida algún día en agradecimiento— la voz de Oikawa no alcoholizado era un tanto diferente, más bonita si se presta, aunque se notaba como arrastraba algunas vocales ¿por la resaca quizá?

—Es que no tengo teléfono móvil— dije quedándome tan ancho. Mi teléfono estaba en el suelo, justo donde yo lo había dejado para atarme las deportivas decentemente.

De fondo pude oír la voz de Iwazumi diciendo "zumbados, estos dos son tal para cual" y antes de que pudiera coger el mi teléfono del suelo Oikawa lo tenía entre sus dedos.

Sus manos de tamaño japonés estándar marcaron un número, llamaron y un tono de llamada empezó a sonar desde el bolsillo de Oikawa.

—Nos vemos, Pervertido-san — dijo haciendo un saludo al estilo militar y devolviéndome mi móvil.

 **NA: Eh, trabajar con Bokuto es infernal. Este tío es muy difícil de mantener IC, básicamente porque podría hacer cualquier cosa y al mismo tiempo no. Morimos en la adversidad de la life escribiendo esto.**

 **Otra cosa: Dar crédito al apodo de "Pervertido-san" sacado del manga Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko, manga un poco regular de leer.**

 **Also quería decir que me he dado cuenta de que Bokuto es un personaje totalmente homo en esta historia, y es algo u poco raro para mí. Yo creo que la sexualidad es fluida y que nunca está cerrada, sino que es un amplio espectro. Irónicamente mi colega es tan homo que a veces se sorprende de que existan personas heteros en el mundo… De ahí sale una mezcla muy rara, no nos comprendemos para nada, así que si algo suena muy heterofóbico, es culpa suya y en verdad no tenemos nada en contra con ningún estilo de vida (¿) Son disculpas por adelantado, porque es posible que ocurra.**


	3. Lechuzas campestres

Capítulo 3: Lechuzas campestres.

Aún no os he explicado como es mi piso, pero probablemente solo tengáis que saber que consiste en dos únicas habitaciones, separadas por una puerta corredera y un baño relativamente pequeño. Tiene un tatami muy gastado, una pequeña cocina de gas junto a la puerta de entrada, donde una ventana que da al pasillo de la terraza comunitaria dejaría pasar la luz, si no fuera porque la nevera tapa la mitad, y un par de armarios colgados de la pared. Uno de ellos tiene una puerta mal colgada desde el segundo día de vivir ahí, siempre he pensado que la mayoría de casas tienen un mueble roto a ese estilo, muy a pesar de que Komi diga que no. Komi solo dice eso porque su padre está podrido de pasta y si se rompe un mueble ni que sea una sola raspada, su madre compra otro idéntico y lo cambia antes de que nadie se dé cuenta.

Pero volviendo a la sencilla y esquemática descripción de mi hogar…El pequeño baño está provisto con un plato de ducha tamaño japonés medio, lo que me lleva a recordar que en aquel momento yo necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

Entre a casa y tal como había supuesto, Kuroo dormía boca arriba sobre mi futón abrazado a la botella de vodka cuando llegué.  
Gracias a kami-sama no había vomito por ninguna parte, pero el gato del vecino se había colado y como no le había dejado comida había expandido la basura por todo el suelo buscando algo de lo que alimentarse. Dormía junto a Kuroo como si fueran mejores amigos y me hacía sentir fuera de lugar, cuando los dos intrusos eran ellos dos. Al menos era un gato bonito, blanco con manchas naranjas y negras, con la cola corta y mirada maligna. A menudo terminaba pensado que era más mío que del vecino, porque pasaba más tiempo conmigo que con él. Supogo que teníamos una custodia compartida involuntaria, o algo por el estilo.

Al llegar sorteé la basura esturreada por el suelo y tras poner mí móvil a cargar me metí en la ducha.

Puse el agua muy caliente, siempre lo hago, y me acordé de Akaashi diciéndome que si tuviera cerebro se me herviría a tan alta temperatura como solía ponerla. Él se duchaba con el agua muy fría, decía que le ayudaba a pensar. Es una de las cosas que nunca he llegado a entender, porque a mí el agua fría me transporta a un páramo helado lleno de pingüinos emperador. La primera vez que le oí decir eso fue en las duchas del instituto, y estúpidamente me imaginé a Aristóteles y los demás estudiantes de la escuela de Atenas bajo una ducha moderna con el agua helada, rodeados de pingüinos y charlando animadamente. Aunque si lo pienso bien, si era posible que se bañaran con agua fría. Nosotros en el instituto no teníamos más remedio que hacerlo, porque solo teníamos 2 segundos de agua caliente. La parte positiva era que… no había parte positiva, pero por jugar a vóley yo hago lo que sea.

—¿¡Quieres café!? — escuché la voz de Kuroo desde la habitación de al lado, debía haberle despertado con el ruido. Iba a contestarle, pero mi vecino contestó por mi diciendo que sí y dejándome con la incertidumbre de si iba a aparecer a reclamarlo en un rato. Supongo que aquellas cosas hacían que nunca me sintiera solo del todo, aunque de un modo demasiado literal para mi gusto.

Cuando salí del baño me esperaba el café negro con unas tostadas. Y es que Kuroo en realidad, detrás de aquella pose provocativa, era una ama de casa perfecta que hasta había recogido la basura del suelo y había devuelto al salvaje gato a su habitad original: la casa del vecino. Sentado en la mesa baja de mi comedor, se comía el poco pan de molde que quedaba acompañado de su propio café.

—Dime que me dejaste tirado para enrollarte con el tipo guapo — dijo antes de que yo pudiera hacerle una broma acerca de si me iba a preparar la cena como buena esposa.

Me sentí ligeramente molesto, no solo me había fastidiado una buena broma, sino que además acaba de asestarme una patada en el alma.

Negué con la cabeza después de interpretar que me habían golpeado en el pecho y dejarme caer hacía atrás. Si, Oikawa me parecía de esos tíos a los cuales hacerles un favor sexual es más hacértelo a ti mismo, pero yo no pensaba en él de aquella manera aún. De hecho me sabía mal pensar que en el estado de embriaguez absoluta que estaba pudiéramos haber acabado follando. Además estaba Akaashi. No es tan raro que pensara que a miles de kilómetros, estudiando geología en una universidad con un nombre que ni siquiera sé pronunciar correctamente, Keiji quizá también pensara en mí.

—Que va, pero si yo salgo con alguien, un moreno de metro ochenta, serio y muy guapo ¿Te acuerdas de él?—Forcé una sonrisa exagerada. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o lo que nunca nos hubiéramos llamado "novios" propiamente ¿Y si volvía y…? Las lechuzas son animales que pueden pasar muchas noches separadas de su pareja, pero tarde o temprano vuelven y a mí me gustaba pensar que Akaashi era como una lechuza. No solía decir aquellas cosas en voz alta, pero si alguna vez delante de Kuroo. A veces la gente cree que por que seas extrovertido es más fácil hablar de sentimientos, personalmente discrepo totalmente de esa teoría.

Es verdad que yo había estado con otro tipo, quizá para tratar de olvidar, y tampoco iba a echarle en cara a Akaashi si había hecho algo similar pero él era mi chico especial. Si pienso un poco podría decir que Oikawa era mi chico espacial, pero suena demasiado a chiste malo propio de mí.

Kuroo apretó los labios y dibujó una mueca extraña. Era su forma de decirme que no pensaba opinar y no lo hacía porque ya me había dicho lo que pensaba respecto a aquello. Cosas crueles que os podéis imaginar, porque si pienso en ello me pongo triste.

—Te estás matando lenta y dolorosamente de forma innecesaria— dijo al fin Kuroo borrando aquella mueca y sorbiendo un poco de café.

Al oír sus palabras una imagen poco nítida de Keiji apoyado contra la barra de un bar y ligando con un americano rubio de ojos claros vino a mi cabeza. Probablemente debido a que veíamos juntos Breaking Bad, el bar era igual a uno de los que salen en la serie y el tipo se parecía sospechosamente a Aaron Paul. Asociaciones absurdas, porque él estaba en Alsaka y no en Nuevo México, pero que me hacían sentir como si mi existencia fuera insignificante para Akaashi.

—A todo esto... ¿Por qué era necesario alcoholizarnos ayer? — pregunté tratando de olvidarme de aquella imaginación estúpida.

—Pues... — Kuroo empezó a rascarse la barbilla y continuó por el cuello. Pero después de aquel "pues" se me quedó mirando confuso, como si no supiera qué contestar.

En aquel momento me acordé, él había salido de uno de aquellos establecimientos que en principio según Yamada-san eran burdeles. Me reí al pensar en ello y cuando al fin me daba la sensación de que aquel gato esquivo iba a explicar algo, sonó el timbre. Timbre que por cierto no estoy seguro que ningún miembro del bloque necesite, ya que las viviendas son minúsculas y cuando estos suenan nunca sabes a ciencia cierta si es el de tu puerta o es la de al lado. Golpear con los nudillos en la puerta es más que suficiente para que desde aquellas cajas de zapatos uno supiera que alguien está ahí.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando la puerta y preguntándonos con señas sobre quién podría ser. Si era el vecino que venía a por un café se iba a ir con las manos vacías porque Kuroo se lo había acabado todo. Había una leyenda urbana que decía que si tomas café negro sin azúcar con resaca esta desaparece con el viento y aunque yo no tenía resaca, él sí. Creo que Kuroo creía en aquella leyenda urbana, o quizá le gusta mucho el café.

—¡Bokuto! ¿Quieres abrir de una vez? — dijo Sarukui asomando la cabeza por la ventana que daba a la cocina. Su boca extraña parecía sonreía y eso siempre me daba buen rollo. Era un comportamiento infantil por mi parte, pero está demostrado que las facciones de un individuo siempre influyen en sus relaciones sociales.

Y entonces me acordé de qué hacía allí. Yamato había ido a la tienda de discos el fin de semana pasado para pedirme un favor muy importante.

Estaba yo en mi mundo feliz, escuchando el vinilo de Unknow pleasres de Joy Division, cuando Sarukui entró en la tienda. La música de generaciones pasadas no me motiva especialmente, si descontamos The Who que le molan mucho a Keiji y siempre me los ponía, pero el jefe de la tienda siempre dice que debo escucharla y entenderla para saber vender mejor. A veces cuando sé que el jefazo no va a venir, pongo algo de hip-hop, rap o cualquier otra música actual y entonces las horas pasan más amenas... Pero cuando Sarukui entró me estaba portando como un niño bueno.

Yamato entró veloz hacia el mostrador, colocándose frente a mí con una mirada de suficiencia. Mi primer pensamiento fue, "ya verás cómo empieza a alardear de lo mucho que sabe de música", no hubiera sido raro, pero no fue así. Asumo que a pesar de conocernos de tantos años no soy de esas personas que se fijen en los patrones de la gente, y eso es mal, porque se supone que soy un futuro antropólogo.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda! — Su mirada de "yo lo sé todo", falsa seguridad de un ego desmesurado con un autoestima dudable, desapareció en un instante dejándome alucinado. Tenía esa mirada de compañero que solo le veía cuando jugábamos juntos al vóley y aquello me fascinó. —Eres el único que puede ayudarme en esta empresa, es algo serio.

En aquel momento una chica con el pelo teñido de rubio caoba, algo bajita y con mucho pecho entró en la tienda de discos y nos sonrió a los dos. Yo respondí con una amplia sonrisa, y proseguí la charla con Yamato, los clientes solía ser aburridos hasta cuando no lo parecían. Abrí los ojos al observar que la expresión de mi ex-compañero de equipo había vuelto a cambiar por completo. Si antes miraba con compañerismo y estaba un poco desesperado, aquello había aumentado un 12.000%. Parecía abrumado, incluso asustado, así que me centré a mirarlo. Con mis dotes de observación quizá podría llegar a comprender qué le pasaba. Ja ja ja dedicado a mí, que puedo asegurar que no me estaba dando cuenta de nada en absoluto. Evidentemente es un ja ja ja por no llorar desconsoladamente.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— le dije sin dudar. La verdad era que me sabía mal verle en aquel estado, no parecía él mismo. Y yo, golpeándome el pecho con orgullo, siempre estaba ahí para mis amigos.

Su respuesta fue algo extraña. En un susurro casi infernal que descendía a medida que la chica se acercaba por el largo pasillo de la tienda hasta el mostrador pude entender algo como "cómics, tu casa, espacio y novia". Y no entendí nada más, porque la rubia se le agarró del brazo y se hizo el silencio digno de un cementerio, solo interrumpido por la caja de ritmos de los Joy División en una canción que llegaba a su fin. Veis, no la rubia no era una clienta usual, era una persona importante.

—Tú debes ser Bokuto-san ¿no? Yo soy Etsuko— dijo la chica tendiendo la mano con aquella sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico. Asentí con la cabeza. Tenía una voz dulce, pero no de esas que te hacen pensar que es alguien comprensivo. Debo admitir que me asustó un poco, pero si lo pienso es el tipo de chicas que pegaban con Sarukui, duras y crueles con él. Voy a omitir la imagen sobre sadomasoquismo y crueldad que vino a mi mente en aquel instante, porque a mí también me gustaría olvidarla. — Yamato-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti y del equipo de vóley del Fukurodani.

—¿En serio? Yo era la estrella del equipo — dije mediana… Brutalmente emocionado. No lo voy a negar, me molo demasiado cuando pienso en mis mates.

Era extraño ver a Yamato con novia. Todos apuntaban a que en realidad no era de esos chicos que hablara con las chicas...cof cof gay cof cof. Tenía una pose chulesca que quizá les impresionara, pero nunca les hacía especial caso y siempre tenía la cabeza metida entre historietas de cómic y fantasías de mujeres ficticias y seiyus preciosas. Era un tanto elitista, y siempre pensé que era factible que muriera solo rodeado de figuritas ecchi de manga.

— Bueno, bueno, tampoco diría tanto — mencionó Sarukui forzando una sonrisa y volviendo a poner su cara de narcisista pero con cierto toque enamoradillo al mirarla a ella. Pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica y me miró de nuevo.— Me pasaré el sábado que viene por tu casa a primera hora para eso que te he dicho.

Yo asentí, como si supiera lo que había querido que entendiera y entonces, cuando le vi salir por la puerta de la tienda me di cuenta de que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué diablos quería. Al principio me sentí un poco angustiado, pero luego recapacité ante aquello. Yamato era un colega, podía confiar en él.

Y volviendo a la oscura pero absoluta realidad... Me levanté del suelo y abrí la puerta, para ver frente a de mi tres cajas de cartón marcadas con rotulador "cómics de Sarukui" y empecé a atar aquellas palabras aleatorias que Sarukui había dicho en la tienda de discos.

"¿Podrías guardar mis cómics en tu casa? Como vives solo seguro que tienes espacio, y a mi novia no le gustan nada los tipos que fanáticos del manga y el anime".

Yamato cargó una caja y al metió dentro de mi pequeño piso bajo mi atenta mirada.

—¡ No puedes dejar aquí todo eso! — dije al ver que metía una segunda caja. Mi hogar era como una caja de zapatos hasta para un japonés de estatura media ¿cómo iba a caber yo allí con todo aquello? Si ni siquiera tenía televisor por el mismo motivo.

—¡Joder! Que peste hace aquí — se quejó Sarukui con una de aquellas cajas entre los brazos y mirando la bolsa de basura que Kuroo había apilado en una esquina. No me estaba haciendo ningún caso. Parpadeé seguidamente y decidí dejar preocuparme por la falta de espacio. La vida es demasiado corta para discutir.

— Son tus pies, cabrón — dijo Kuroo mirando los zapatos que había dejado en la puerta. Me pareció francamente mal educado pero, supongo que era la resaca o no sé. Yamato aqueró las cejas y le ignoro. Creo que pensaba en lanzarle uno de sus calcetines sudados, aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

Una pelea de barro entre Kuroo y Sarukui podía ser un bonito desenlace para aquello, mientras yo me deshacía de aquellas enormes cajas en el río Arakawa.

Cuando Sarukui entró la tercera caja cerró la puerta y se sentó a la mesa, mientras yo pensaba dónde podía dejar todo aquello sin que me molestara en el paso o fuera tremendamente incómodo. Pensé en la casa de Yamada-san. Tenía un ático enorme, con un baño que parecía un balneario y la cocina de un chef profesional... Quizá si le pedía a él que lo guardara...

—Tienes que guardármelos solo por un tiempo corto, Bokuto — dijo Sarukui poniendo las manos en rezo y haciendo una reverencia.— Mi novia cree que soy un respetable y ejemplar estudiante que no está en la universidad pública por elección propia, adulto y responsable, que sobre todo que no soy un otaku, y necesito que siga pensándolo.

Tal vez sea necesario contar que entrar a la universidad pública en Japón es algo complicado, se necesitan becas y pasar unos exámenes de selectividad realmente difíciles. Muy poca gente puede decir que no ha entrado en una universidad porque no quería, creo que la gran mayoría son todos unos mentirosos, como Sarukui.

Kuroo, que se había levantado y estaba hojeando uno de aquellos cómics tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara desde que se había levantado.

— Te iría un tanto mejor con tu novia si fueras sincero, porque esto no es una viñeta que leería un chico ejemplar— dijo mostrando una página aleatoria del cómic. La verdad es que no me fijé en lo que mostraba y quizá debería haberlo hecho para evitarme algunos asuntos en el futuro pero, no suelo pensar en el futuro más de lo necesario. Evidentemente era un comic hentai bastante explícito.

Creo que la cara de Yamato giró despacio, como el de la niña poseída en la película del exorcista con una mirada más aterradora que la de Sadako. Pelea de barro, sí por favor, pero fuera de mi casa. Amaba mucho a aquellas cuatro paredes mal apiladas a pesar de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar.

—Solo los guardaré una de semana — dije cuando conseguí articular palabra, porque el ambiente era jodidamente tenso.— Después de eso me desharé de ellos.

Aquello era medio mentira, la última vez que alguien me había pedido que le guardara algo lo había acumulado durante más de un año, y de hecho tenía aún ciertas cosas de Kuroo ocupando parte de mi único armario.

—Te prometo que no será más, encontraré otro sitio — dijo Yamato asintiendo con la cabeza.

Bostecé, ¿qué había dormido? ¿Tres horas? Y ahora me tocaban ocho horas de jornada laboral. Sentí que el mundo se me caía encima. Podía llamar a Sawamura y pedirle que me substituyera, pero tenía que ir a trabajar." Debes ser responsable" me dije como muchas otras veces esperando que el hechizo funcionase ¡Y funcionó!

— Me tengo que ir a trabajar — dije estirando los brazos y mirándoles fijamente.— No os peleéis dentro de casa y me lo grabáis en dvd si eso.

Me miraron confusos, y supongo que si analizo lo que les acababa de decir tenía sentido, pero no tenía tiempo de pensarlo en aquel preciso instante.

Me tomé el resto del café de golpe y tras coger de nuevo mi teléfono móvil, tomé la bolsa de basura y salí de casa dejando allí a Kuroo, a Sarukui y sus tres cajas de cómic.

 **NA: Tengo el headcanon de que a Bokuto y a Kuroo les mola mil el Rap y el Hip Hop, de hecho creo que bailan break dance. Oikawa es fan de Lady Gaga y Akaashi de los clásicos. Si tenéis algún otro headcaon Kawaii que supere estos os suplico que nos los digáis. Coleccionamos headcanons Kawaiis o algo (¿)**

 **Y antes de que digáis nada… Si, le hemos puesto a Sarukui una personalidad de mierda (digo poner porque en el manga tampoco es que se vea mucho cómo es), pero es que es nacido en el 2 de agosto, igual que yo… Así que mi compañera ha decidido meterle mi personalidad. Y sí, tengo una personalidad de mierda *Sonríe con estrellitas en los ojos* Pero me molo mucho a mi mismo tal y como soy.**


	4. Stalker

Capítulo 4: Stalker

El fin de semana pasó rápido, en general no ocurrió nada en especial sin contar que para ser días no laborables para Yamada-san, no me llamó. Cuando trabajaba era más normal que no supiera de su existencia, pero los fines de semana siempre era un poquito pesado. Puede sonar a queja, pero a mí me gustaba que me molestara.

Mi "increíble" habilidad como observador me dijo " A este le ha pasado algo", así que le llamé yo, pero tampoco contestó a mis llamadas. No tiendo a impacientarme, probablemente porque me olvido rápido de las cosas, así que simplemente perdí mi poco tiempo libre estudiando un poco, entrenando y… Básicamente no insistí con Yamada. Quizá tenía alto volumen de trabajo, y podía tener muchos defectos, pero él era un hombre entregado al trabajo.

Dicen que cuando se inventó el teléfono la gente gritaba en el auricular, pensaba que así la voz llegaría mejor. Me preguntaba si mí no preocupación ante la ausencia de Yamada era entonces como susurrar por teléfono, pero cuando recibí un email de Akaashi empecé a gritar. Necesitaba comunicarme, ver personas, hacer algo.

El correo electrónico era escueto: "Hola, estoy guay. Hay un proyecto de la uni que podría llevarme a Japón en verano pero yo prefiero el proyecto del polo norte porque soy frío como un cubito de hielo. Espero que estés guay, no tengo mucho tiempo. Adios." Bueno, eso pero con sus palabras y no con las mías. Pero no es un mensaje extrapolado, básicamente decía eso y nada más, nada como un "te echo de menos" o "No hay nadie en América que se compare contigo" o cosas que me hicieran pensar que aún era importante.

No era que fuera a contarle el drama personal a Yamada, tampoco a Kuroo o a nadie e particular, pero empezaba a pensar que Kuroo tenía un poco de razón con aquello de que me estaba matando poco a poco con aquel tema.

Tras leerlo me quedé tumbado sobre el futón, con el ordenador portátil encendido sobre la barriga y mirando el techo mientras me preguntaba cuánto tiempo podía tardar en morir si me quedaba de aquella manera para siempre. La media de tiempo que un humano puede estar sin ingerir comida es de unos 50 días, pero eso varía en función del peso, de la grasa corporal y de la persona en general. Lo peor era que yo no podía esperar tanto tiempo quieto, desde que era pequeño el ecosistema que definía de mi cuerpo me obligaba a moverme, y por eso yo nunca fui el hijo favorito de mi madre.

La imagen debía ser bonita, un hombre de 1,85 cm tendido sobre un futón mal extendido en el suelo gracias a tres cajas apiladas en una esquina, que en cualquier momento iban a caer sobre su cabeza y matarlo. Deprimente ¿Entendéis ahora por qué cuando estoy melodramático me gusta fingir que soy alcohólico? Nah, en verdad yo tampoco.

Apagué el ordenador y lo guardé, para ponerme algo de ropa deportiva. Necesitaba salir a correr o cualquier cosa antes de perder toda la cordura que podía tener. Estaba tan nervioso que casi podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj que no tenía en casa. Aquello podía explicarse por las finas paredes que separaban los electrodomésticos del vecino de mi posición, ya que quizá él si tuviera un reloj, pero nunca caes en razonamientos lógicos cuando una peli de terror acaba de cruzar tu retina y no te queda claro si los fantasmas existen o no.

La temperatura de la calle no era muy cálida, de hecho el sol estaba bajando y hacía un frio que pelaba para ir en maga corta. Sí, sí, yo iba en manga corta pero tampoco me percataba del frio. Mis pies se colocaban uno delante del otro a moderada velocidad, mientras mis brazos me ayudaban a mantener el equilibrio, aunque no miraba hacía donde iba. Solo corría preguntándome por qué no podía venir a Japón en verano. De haber tenido posibilidades económicas yo hubiera ido a verle. Aunque supongo que si la universidad hubiera organizado un proyecto para ir a estudiar a los Yupik en el sur de Alaska o los poblados indígenas que quedan en Brasil no hubiera ido a Alaska solo porque él estuviera allí...

Akaashi simplemente pensaba en su futuro, sus sueños, su vida y en él. Y no podía culparle por priorizar sus objetivos a mis deseos y de hecho, yo tenía que hacerlo también; pensar en mí mismo y en lo que era mejor para mí.

Llegué hasta el parque Higashi y tras subir todas las condenadas escaleras me paré a respirar. Había demasiadas condenadas escaleras, aunque tampoco era para tanto. Creo que el problema básico residía que había acabado en un estupendo y romántico jardín. No, no es tán cliché como que Akaashi y yo soliéramos pasear por ahí ni nada parecido. Solo era que los cerezos en flor empezaban a enrojecer sus flores con el inminente verano que se acercaba y todo el mundo parecía tan feliz que me daban arcadas. Digo eso por no decir que me hacían sentir estúpidamente miserable.

Tenía veinte años, un joven adulto si es que se puede tipificar la madurez por las etapas de la vida, quizá era hora de que dejara de ser tan soñador.

Después de decirme aquello una alarma mental empezó a sonar. Era como un "Bip-Bip" de un submarino con luces rojas parpadeantes anunciándome que no podía permitirme aquel estado emocional. Yo aún era un buen jugador de voleibol, un futuro antropólogo, un tipo medianamente guapo con un pelo extraordinario y tenía un puñetero futuro brillante. En parte me visualizaba en las olimpiadas cuando el entrenador me dejara jugar y les demostrara a todos mi gran calidad y mis increíbles habilidades ¿No había conseguido una beca de estudio buena gracias a estas?

Perdido en mis "delirios de grandeza", me apoyé contra el mirador, mirando sin mirar y pensado en lo tonto que era imaginarme según qué cosas. Pero no podía evitarlo, me gusta fantasear. Y entonces lo vi:

YAMADA-SAN IBA CON UNA CHICA AGARRADA DEL BRAZO. Podría haber pensado que era su hermana o su prima, pero es que era muy bonita. Y con eso quiero decir que no se parecía en nada a él, y no porque Yamada fuera un tío feo pero… Que más dará, que era linda y ya está. No sé, no se me ocurrió que fuera de su familia, porque ¿qué sentido tienen? Mi hermana y yo nunca nos hubiéramos cogido del brazo, a no ser que pretendiera arrancármelo, así que no creía en el amor fraternal.

Era alta al lado de él, delgadilla y con el pelo largo hasta la cintura. Tenía la nariz fina y boquita de piñón, pero lo más insólito era que la chica sonreía feliz cogida de su brazo. No me tachéis de imbécil por decir eso, pero es que Yamada había dicho tantas veces que no sabía cómo hablarle a las mujeres que casi me lo había creído. Aunque no había caído en la posibilidad de que tal vez se estuviera riendo de él… Pero es mejor dejar de sobre pensar cosas que en realidad no tienen sentido para la historia.

Saqué el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo y marqué las primeras silabas del nombre de Yamada, apareciendo su nombre en la pantalla. Era posible que no me cogiera el teléfono pero me podía la curiosidad. Pulsé el botón de llamada y me llevé el aparato al oído.

Empecé a oír los tonos de llamada cuando Yamada-san se soltó de la chica por un instante y buscó su móvil en el bolsillo. Si lo pienso, era un poco espeluznante que yo le observara desde la lejanía, y quizá hubiera sido interesante acercarse a saludar, pero no me apetecían presentaciones formales sorpresa. En ese momento debió ser cuando empecé a convertirme en un acosador/espía, pero era de forma totalmente inconsciente.

—Moshi moshi, Yamada al teléfono— contestó al otro lado del hilo telefónico. Observé como la chica se hacía a un lado y esperaba paciente a que Yamada terminara la conversación telefónica.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías novia? Yo ya me había hecho ilusiones de que nos casáramos —dije un poco sin pensar. Yamada-san empezó a mirar hacía todos lados, buscándome. A veces creo que Yamada creía que de verdad coqueteaba con él, pero no, no era en ese sentido.— Estoy en el mirador y casi creo que puedo perdonarte, pero quiero explicaciones.

A pesar de que no sabía si me veía o no, creo que no, me llevé la mano al pecho interpretando un súbito dolor en el alma. En realidad lo sentía pero por otros motivos y no por lo que él pudiera hacer.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, claro que tendrás explicaciones — asistió con la cabeza y todo, podía oír cómo se reía. Parecía estúpidamente feliz y aquello me hacía sentir bien. Resultaba extraño, pues no debía verme porque seguía buscándome. Era como cuando te ves en la pantalla de un gran almacén de electrodomésticos y buscas dónde está la cámara que te graba para hacer el idiota más a conciencia.

—Podemos quedar el viernes —dije. El viernes tenia entrenamiento hasta las ocho y media, por lo que me iba guay quedar cerca de la gran empresa corporativa para la que trabajaba Yamada.  
Él asintió y colgué. Me resulta muy interesante observar desde la perspectiva cómo aquello tan absurdo me hacía tan feliz y al mismo tiempo me ponía tan triste. Dicen que cuando alguien se echa pareja pierde una media de uno a dos amigos, y supuestamente yo era el único amigo de Yamada-san, así que la estadística… Decidí estudiar Antropología frente a Sociología, eso ya dice claramente que la estadística me parece una mierda como un piano.

A pesar de que no me apetecía especialmente interaccionar con humanos, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar solo, así que decidí ir a comprarme una hamburguesa para llevar y comer por el centro.

A veces me gustaba mezclarme entre la muchedumbre, sentirme camuflado entre la gran masa de gente y no sentir el peso de mi propia identidad. Era lo más parecido a desaparecer que iba a estar nunca antes de morirme. Si estaba con Kuroo solíamos salir a beber y bailar, pero no podía molestarle en aquel momento. Todos los martes, miércoles, jueves y viernes el condenado gato callejero decía tener un trabajo, nadie sabía de qué, ni cuanto ganaba, ni nada. Misterios del hombre misterioso que en realidad no sé por qué no había curioseado antes e ellos. Pensando en aquello mientras hacía cola en un McDonald's casi e dio un ataque al corazón: El viernes pasado había visto a Kuroo salir de un bar de dudosa reputación y...

—Disculpe, ¿va a hacer su pedido ya?— preguntó la chica de la caja. Llevaba una gorra amarilla y roja, y a pesar de llevar ahí parado como medio minuto ni siquiera la había visto.

—Sí, un menú Bin Mac con patatas especiales y Fanta de limón y también un Big Mac aparte— traté de fijarme en cómo trabajaba aquella chica para no pensar en el asunto de Kuroo pero no tuve demasiado éxito ¿Cómo era trabajar en un restaurante de comida rápida? ¿Prefería Kuroo quitarse la ropa a servir hamburguesas? Me golpee la cara la segunda vez que pensaba en aquello. No era algo en lo que quisiera pensar.

Había pillado el tren hasta una zona más céntrica de la ciudad, pero seguía sintiéndome raro. Creo que lo que más me molestaba de la idea de que Kuroo se prostituyera era que ¿nunca me lo hubiera contado...? Pero me adelantaba a los acontecimientos, en realidad yo no sabía qué era lo que hacía, solo tenía una suposición. No sé por qué hago eso, supongo y deduzco dando por hecho cosas en las que en realidad no tengo ni idea, y entonces, marca de la casa, Bokuto mete la pata. Ahora pienso eso, pero en aquel momento me sentí francamente desolado, creo que estaba abrumado y demasiado sorprendido. No lo pensé mucho y le mandé un mensaje para hablar de aquel tema mientas "disfrutaba" de mi primera hamburguesa. Lo pongo entre comillas porque realmente comía sin hambre, era más bien como un ritual absurdo para evitar pensar.

Sentado en aquel banco elegido al azar de una ciudad de aproximadamente 14 millones de habitantes, las probabilidades de encontrarse con alguien son de… ¿1 entre cuatro mil? Quizá por aquello cuando vi a Komi en una cita ni siquiera me replanteé saludarle, pero no pude evitar fijarme un poco más atentamente cuando vi a aquella chica bajita, de busto lleno y pelo teñido de rubio cobrizo. ¿Era Etsuko? Si hubiera visto a la novia de Sarukui más de 5 minutos en la vida quizá podría haber dicho si era ella o no, pero se parecía bastante a la imagen, quizá un poco distorsionada, que recordaba de ella.

Seh, siempre tan cotilla Bokuto Koutaro. Veis como el ritual de comida basura funciona, siempre trae alguna idiotez con la que distraerse, aunque sea quitar el pepinillo para comérmelo solo.

En mi afán de espionaje, cuando ya estaba dispuesto a seguirlos desde lejos para averiguar si se trataba de una doble de escena o la misma chica que salía con Yamato, mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Era Kuroo.

Quedamos en Irurando, un pub irlandés en el que siempre había un montón de extranjeros. El dueño era un inglés que apenas chapurreaba cuatro palabras en japonés y que solía invitarnos a la última ronda las noches que pasábamos integras allí sentados.

A Kuroo le gustaba ocultarse en una esquina del bar, observáramos a la gente y nos imagináramos como eran sus vidas. Me acuerdo específicamente de una chica muy mona, llevaba dos coletas y tenía los ojos grandes y azules, a pesar de ser altísima llevaba un traje de lolita y por aquella falda salían unas piernas kilométricas. Sarukui se inventó que le gustaban los chicos bajitos y… y Komi trató de ligársela y descubrió que era alemana y que efectivamente le gustaban los chicos muy, muy bajitos. Aunque el mejor en aquel juego era Kenma, que no solía ir mucho, pero a veces hasta me hacía pensar que era alguna especie de adivino o que veía el futuro.

Pero no estábamos allí para hacer teorías, así que delante de mi botella de _Suntory Premium_ me preparaba para preguntarle a Kuroo por qué nunca me había contado de su trabajo en un "burdel". Así que después de estar todo el tiempo en un silencio sepulcral, se lo solté sin más.

—¿Por qué no me habías contado que trabajas en un burdel?

La reacción directa de Kuroo fue empezar a reírse como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca antes. Pero cuando paró, dejó escapar un suspiro y me miró con su habitual perspicacia. En la vida creí poder ver a este señor sonrojado, pero si, estaba algo sonrojado y parecía más vulnerable que nunca.

—No es un burdel — contestó a mi pregunta levantando la mirada y forzando una sonrisa extraña. — Me pagan por fingir ser novio de algunas chicas, pero no hay sexo en la tarifa.

Arqueé las cejas ¿aquello existía de verdad? Y de ser así… ¿La novia de Yamada-san era una novia fingida? Aquello me hizo sentir una pequeña patada en el estómago. Y yo que creía que mi colega era feliz de verdad.

— No lo entiendo mucho, ¿te pagan por salir de fiesta con chicas?

—Bueno, en parte si, tienes que decirles que van bonitas y hacerles caso todo el tiempo hasta que llega a hora de irse a casa que en vez de un beso te dan unos cuantos billetes— continuó Kuroo explicándose. — Empecé a trabajar en eso para molestar a mis padres, después de todo tampoco tenía que hacer nada demasiado duro y me daban dinero.

Sí, yo también podía trabajar de eso, no parecía demasiada tortura.

Continuó contándome el asunto y resultaba que… Esto me causó un trauma monumental. Yo y Kuroo nos conocíamos desde hacía siglos, eones, desde antes de nacer y ambos éramos homos; homosapiens, homosexuales, homos.

Ni la psicología, ni la psiquiatría moderna han tipificado la homosexualidad como un concepto biológico, si bien hay algunas corrientes que apuntan a que es un concepto estrictamente genético, no está demostrado, por lo que la mayoría de estudios apuntan que es un concepto generado a través de la cultura. Esto suena muy profesional, por lo que aclararé que no son palabras mías, sino de un profesor de la uni en una conferencia a la que acudí con Kuroo.

La recuerdo claramente porque hubo un comentario ciertamente despectivo hacía los homosexuales y como no, Kuroo levantó la mano en medio del aula y preguntó:

— ¿Entonces me gusta comer rabos por que la sociedad lo ha decidido así? —Y yo sentado a su lado decidí que quizá la muerte era algo benevolente si consideraba que estaba sentado a su lado y que tenía que ver a aquel profesor el resto del semestre. No fue un semestre tan malo, el profe se acordaba de mi nombre y ya.

Pero volviendo al trauma colosal que rompía mis esquemas: A Kuroo le gustaba una chica. Pero no de gustar y ya, como te gusta la pizza porque sabe bien, no, estaba perdidamente enamorado. Y yo estaba perdidamente perdido. No es que fuera nada malo, pero me sorprendía. En realidad no tengo muy claro por qué ya que Kuroo enamorado siempre decía lo mismo, que era el amor de su vida y bla bla, para olvidar a los cuatro días. Pero él enamorado de una chica eran tierras nuevas que descubrir.

Al parecer era una de sus más viejas clientas, aunque era una chica joven que estudiaba en una universidad privada para señoritas de alta clase y no recuerdo qué más porque yo seguía flipando en colores. En el fondo solo me sabía mal porque era de los pocos amigos homosexuales, ¿ahora bisexual?, que tenía cerca. Creo que era guay que no se replanteara si lo que le gustaba era una u otra cosa, pero se me hacía raro.

— Bueno, y... ¿Ya sabes cómo vas a conseguir que salte la valla de clienta a novia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es uno de esos asuntos que te matan lentamente, porque ha dejado de pedir verme.

Tomamos un par de cervezas y él habló y habló de aquella chica. Creo que se moría de ganas de que alguien descubriera todo aquello, de poder hablar de aquel trabajo y la chica. A pesar de sentirme un poco entrometido, me alegré mucho de ser yo quien lo descubriera.

 **NA: Mi estado mental deja mucho que desear, tengo el cerebro hecho puré y no sé cómo ha salido esto, porque tengo un bloqueo descomunal ¿Es culpa del calor? ¿Es culpa de la edad? Ahh! je ne sais pas. En todo caso han salido más palabras de lo habitual, aunque no me guste cómo ha quedado. Me apetece gritarle a Kuroo que las chicas son muy complicadas, que siga siendo homosexual, pero me pregunto si solo es porque me gusta homosexualizarlo todo hasta puntos inexplicables (¿). Me voy a canatar Ke$ha y a llorarle cosas homo a un colega. C ya!**


	5. Braindead

Capítulo 5: Braindead.

El jueves por la mañana recibí un mensaje de Sarukui. Había abortado la misión "esconde los comics de Etsuko". No era que hubiera decidido mostrarse tal cual era él verdaderamente delante de su novia, sino que había tomado la determinación de convertirse definitivamente en la persona que Etsuko creía que él era. Como consecuencia directa tenía que deshacerse de todo el material, pero no se veía capaz de hacerlo él mismo. Aquello desembocaba en la necesidad directa de que yo me deshiciera de todo.

Imagino que yo tirando los comics al rio Arakawa debe ser lo primero que os ha venido a la mente al leerlo, pero dentro de lo que cabe y a pesar de que no tenga muchas posibilidades de reciclar en un piso tan pequeño… Soy pseudo-ecologista y no podía permitirme hacerlo.

Komi Haruki iba a la misma universidad que yo, y de hecho continuábamos juntos en el equipo de voleibol. He mencionado anteriormente que su familia estaba forrada de pasta, y de hecho es así, pero su padre consideraba que un verdadero hombre debía hacerse a sí mismo. Por aquel motivo, a pesar de que le pagara la universidad, no le daba ni un centavo, y Komi tenía que trabajar a tiempo parcial como los demás mortales que no tenían una casa enorme en el centro de Tokio. El trabajo de mi estimado libero, no os penséis que me rio aunque sí lo hago y además bastante, es en un maid coffee. Este es un rollo importante, porque cuando se enteró de que tenía toda la colección de Sarukui en tres cajas apiladas en mi cuarto y que su destino era la basura más cercana, me habló de que en el negocio aceptaban donaciones de mangas, animes y figuritas.

Estábamos en la cafetería de la facultad. Me sentía muy abrumado, porque al parecer Komi también había recibido un email de Akaashi diciéndole a grandes rasgos lo mismo que a mí. No era que estuviera mal que Keiji mantuviera el contacto con los colegas, pero me hacía sentir menos especial que nunca. Supongo que en ese punto mi mentalidad simple no me dejaba verlo con claridad, pero si, inconsciente ya empezaba a procesar que Akaashi y yo solo éramos amigos.

Komi había pedido un especial desayuno América; basado en tostadas, dos huevos fritos y una cantidad sobrehumana de bacon. Cuando llegó a la mesa con la bandeja entre las manos casi sentí asco. No era porque la comida en cuestión me desagradase, las cantidades sobrehumanas de bacon pueden hacer feliz a un hombre, pero lo cierto era que estaba tan decaído que yo solo quería tomarme mi café e incluso era capaz de desprestigiar el sándwich de atún de la facultad de Historia y Geografía. Eran los mejores de nuestra uni.

—Me sorprende que tú sepas que Sarukui sale con alguien y que a mí no me lo haya contado — dijo Haruki llevándose un trozo de tostada mojada en la yema de huevo a la boca.— ¿Se supone que es un secreto?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea — arqueé los hombros. La verdad era que sí, era extraño que el mensaje no hubiera llegado primero a Komi antes que a los demás. Ambos junto con Konoha eran como un pack indivisible de zumos. Zumos de naranja, uva y melocotón supongo.

Miré el reloj, me estaba perdiendo la clase de Etnología regional II. No era que tuviera la más mínima importancia, pero siempre que evadía responsabilidades estas me machacaban paseándose por mis pensamientos y recordándome que hacía las cosas mal. Era habitual saltarse Etnología regional, porque el profe era uno de esos hombres que lee monótonamente el powerpoint, mientras se seca el sudor de la frente como si estuviera en medio de un partido y te invita a abrazar a Morfeo. Su apodo entre los alumnos era "Valium" y más a las ocho y treinta de la mañana.

—Bueno, el asunto es que casi me siento ofendido con que no me lo contara, da igual si es un secreto o no— dijo dejando la servilleta de papel sobre la mesa. La pura verdad era que le daba igual, pero le gustaba hacer el papelillo de "¡Oh! Yo creía que era importante para ti, Sarukui". La teoría de Kuroo era que estaban enamorados el uno del otro. Pero el asunto era que Komi tampoco había hablado con nadie de la chica del día anterior, la cual en aquel momento yo no recordaba porque solo podía pensar en mi miserable existencia.— ¿Qué defecto tendrá esa chica para que no hable de ella?

Etsuko era en realidad un alienígena con tentáculos. Etsuko era un kitsune furry. Etsuko era un robot maligno. Etsuko era una sirena del mar de china. Etsuko podía ser mil cosas raras que a simple vista no se veían, pero ¿Por qué iba a avergonzarse? Aunque era cierto que no se atrevía a mostrarse tal cual era realmente delante de ella, así que quizá…

— No, pero no lo entiendo — Yo solía hablar por los descosidos. Komi más. — Si Konoha puede salir con una vieja, ¿Por qué él no puede hablar con normalidad de su novia?

—Hui An tiene como mucho treinta, no es que sea tan mayor como para que la llames vieja.

—No, no, la china ya es historia — dijo como si fuéramos marujas es la peluquería hablando de la telenovela. Aquello no era común entre nosotros, pero el caso de Konoha era excepcional. —Ahora sale con una madre soltera, imagina la de años que tiene si tiene una hija dos años menor que tú y que yo. Yachi-chan se llama, creo.

Y cuando digo que el caso de Konoha era excepcional, quiero decir que tenía una costumbre patológica con las mujeres mayores. Un verano, el primero de la escuela preparatoria, se me ocurrió invitarle a él a pasar una semana en casa de mis padres. Tengo una hermana mayor bastante guapa, no sé decir si es un diez, un doce o un mil, pero tenía problemas en la secundaría por tipos que la acosaban. Ojos ambarinos, pelo teñido de negro porque originalmente es igual al mío, laceo, delegada y bastante alta. A pesar de eso, Akinori acosaba a mi madre, hasta delante de mi padre. Es un asunto que aún me hace sentir un tanto incómodo, más si poníamos el caso que mi hermana se enfadaba y hacía cosas de lo más extrañas para tratar de llamar la atención de Konoha. A veces me pregunto si el hecho de que él esté interesado en mujeres adultas está intrínsecamente en la poca relación que tiene con su madre, una actriz popular a la que apenas ve desde que sus padres se divorciaron.

—Por cierto que tengo que verle esta tarde — añadió metiéndose un trozo de bacon en la boca. Debía estar crujiente porque podía oír como se partía mientras lo masticaba. Era un sonido parecido al que hacía mi corazón si pensaba en Akaashi. Me apetecía trasplantarme una patata asada, seguramente así podría dejar atrás tanto sentimentalismo y convertirme en el tipo sexy que me gustaba creer que era.— Podría traer él las cosas de Sarukui en su coche.

Y así acabé cargando las cajas de comics en el coche Toyota de antes de la guerra de Manchuria que tenía Konoha. Tres pisos arriba, tres pisos abajo y caja en el maletero. Tres pisos arriba y tres pisos abajo y caja en el maletero. Iba a repetir aquella acción para recoger la tercera caja cuando decidí que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera en aquella caja se había convertido en mío. No era que me apeteciera atesorar lo que fuera que Sarukui tuviera, pero me daba pereza. Y en el fondo yo tenía la intuición de que Yamato iba a cambiar de opinión antes de ponerse a estudiar en serio. Así que fuera lo que fuera, serviría como alimento del brasero que en realidad yo no tenía y que no necesitaba porque estábamos a finales de Mayo.

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto le contaba a Konoha las cuatro tonterías básicas de mi existencia, olvidando a la lechuza de más allá del océano Pacífico. Que me pregunto por qué lo bautizaron así, al océano, ya que tiene varias corrientes turbulentas, tiburones y si lo miras desde la costa de Japón no tiene nada de pacífico. Pero volviendo al tema de Konoha…

—Ah, sí, he dejado la universidad — le oí decir con total indiferencia. Iba conduciendo, centrado en el tráfico y hablando despreocupado al nivel habitual. — Construir aviones está sobrevalorado, y ganas pasta, pero hay formas más divertidas de pasar la vida que buscando un material más adecuado para la pieza X del motor X y al final conocer todos esos detalles hacen que termines teniendo ligera aerofobia, porque solo con que una pieza falle ¡bum! El avión se va al suelo y es una lotería de uno entre un millón sobrevivir.

Se había pasado el último año de curso en el Furukodani apretando en los estudiando al máximo para conseguir entrar en ingeniería aeronáutica y de golpe lo había dejado. Podría buscar una lógica, pero lo cierto era que no lo acaba de entender del todo. Se podía decir que estudiar tanto nunca le había pegado, pero cuando uno tiene un sueño va por delante de las cosas que normalmente todos creen que te pegan.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? — pregunté sin pensar demasiado en la magnitud de una pregunta como aquella para alguien que acaba de darse cuenta de que todo lo que había pensado que quería, no era exactamente lo que quería.

Konoha inhaló profundamente, hizo un cambio de marchas y cuando empezaba a creer que lo había asesinado moral y emocionalmente empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—Tengo un negocio entre manos que es la hostia — su voz indicaba que un poco más emocionado y se le salían los ojos de la cara. — ¿Te acuerdas de Hui An?

Asentí, aquella chica china con la que había salido me había parecido muy simpática a pesar de que fumaba más que una chimenea y bebía más que un pirata.

—Pues lo dejamos y todo parecía más dramático que el hundimiento del Titanic — dijo. Era divertido verle explicar aquello con la mirada fija en la carretera y con las caras que ponía. — Pero se ve que su padre tiene un negocio de productos de imitación, pero imitaciones perfectas, que se pueden vender como originales y nadie lo notaría.

—¿No es eso ilegal? — aquella era una pregunta absurda. Claro que era ilegal, pero yo tenía que preguntar porque debí golpearme la cabeza al nacer.

—Ssss… Bueno, eso no es algo en lo que pensar — dijo asustándome un poco.— El asunto es que Hui An y yo nos hemos partido las ventas en Japón y nos estamos haciendo de oro.

Y entonces me alegré de que Sarukui estuviera estudiando derecho y hubiera decidido tomarse mil veces más en serio su carrera profesional. Porque si Hui An acaba en la cárcel me, a ver me sabría un poco mal, pero me daría igual. Si Konoha acabara en la cárcel sería triste. Podía imaginarme a mi hermana hiendo a visítale hasta que admitiera que ella era preciosa y arruinando la salud mental de mi padre. Porque sí, a día de hoy Bokuto Kotoko sigue preguntando por Akinori cuando llama por teléfono antes que preguntar por mí.

—Lo malo es que Yachi se toma un poco mal eso de que trabaje con mi ex-novia — continuó relatando. Al parecer su nueva novia era una mujer muy independiente, fuerte e inteligente, casi perfecta. Aunque claro, supongo que cuando te gusta alguien tampoco es que le veas los defectos así a la primera.

Cuando llegamos al _maid Coffee_ , Konoha tuvo la decencia de cargar una de las cajas, lo cual fue algo muy amable ya que yo las había tenido que cargar solo en el coche. Me pregunto cómo Sarukui subió tres de aquellas cosas hasta mi casa, pero no viene al tema discutir si alquiló una grúa o tiene súper fuerza como capitán América.

Quitando la parte de lo extraño que era que una camarera espere en la puerta solo para decir "Hola, amo" a todo ser viviente que entrara con una cartera en el bar, era un lugar bonito. Decorado con cortinas, lazos y una parafernalia quizá excesiva, parecía un lugar limpio. Había estanterías con libros, cómics y otros detalles. Sin reparar demasiado en el contexto, dejamos las cajas sobre el mostrador central. Yo quería ver a Komi vestido de doncella francesa, hacerle una foto y enmarcarla para mi futuro despacho, pero… Ni falda, ni delantal, ni cofia, ni medias… Aunque si llevaba guantes, iba vestido de mayordomo.

El asunto que Akinori y Haruki tenían entre manos era un bolso azul y verde de firma italiana, esa que se escribe con "B" y "V" a la vez, pero que la "V" sustituye a… Bueno una marca de diseño que no sé pronunciar. Y entonces, al ver ese bolo de imitación hortera, que me recordaba a una especie de bote estrambótico, me acordé de la chica.

— ¿Es que sales con alguien? —pregunté sin pensar, sin poner un contexto a aquella frase. Solo estaba allí apoyado contra el mostrador central del café, con la cabeza vacía. ¿Tendría que haber sido más claro? Haber hablado de que le había visto con aquella chica, pero siempre igual, soy de mente simple.

El acusado negó con la cabeza. Así que respiré un poco más tranquilo. Si aquella chica era la tal Etsuko, por lo menos no estaba jugando a dos bandas. Otra vez en que debería haber mencionado el tema más a fondo pero estaba demasiado distraído.

—Que va a salir este con alguien — puntualizó Konoha. Como he dicho antes, eran un pack de zumos. Supongo que él también suponía que Komi contaría algo así… Aquellos tres se estaban comportando raro, y no era del raro habitual. El raro habitual solo incluía movimientos de karate encima de un taburete, y altas probabilidades de lesiones craneoencefálicas para las que ya estaba preparado.

Siempre he sido de esas personas que se acongojan por todos esos "por qués" y "cómo" de las situaciones, por lo que sé que en la mayoría de casos la única respuesta es dejar que pase el tiempo. Pero que engorroso llegaba a ser dejar pasar el tiempo. Así que empecé a preguntarme por qué estaban Komi, Sarukui y Konoha comportándose de un modo pasivo-agresivo entre ellos.

Y así, pensando, me quedé absorto mirando un punto abstracto. Seguro que os ha pasado alguna vez, que te quedas mirando un punto fijo, pero tu vista se vuelve borrosa y entonces o hay nada, pierdes la noción del tiempo y es como si el flujo de pensamientos se parara de golpe.

—Vaya, así que era verdad eso de que eras un pervertido — ¿Estaba mi cerebro tan apagado que soñaba con Oikawa? Era su voz, pero… ¿Qué sentido tenía aquello?

Pegué un salto, girándome en dirección al mostrador y ahí estaba. El chico guapo con el que había dormido, el no homosexual, el que hacía que jugar al vóley fuera una especie de danza ritual. Él, Oikawa Tooru, colocado frente a mi ojeaba un comic de los de Sarukui mientras negaba con la cabeza. Me fijé en la portada de aquel comic con una chica semi-desnuda enrollada en tentáculos.

Bueno, si Etsuko era una alienígena a Sakurui le haría muy feliz. No tenía muchas cosas seguras en la vida, pero después de aquella portada, aquello si me había quedado claro.

— N-eh-n-no no es mío — dije, si es que a aquello podía llamarle hablar.

Hay personas que tienen el don de hacerte sentir brillante, hay personas que te hacen sentir integrado y otras que simplemente pueden hacerte feliz. Oikawa tenía la habilidad de hacerme sentir… ¿Torpe? ¿Incomodo? ¿Mal? Nunca en la vida me había pasado algo así, y en aquel momento no podía pensar en por qué me pasaba aquello. Los efectos negativos siempre solían ser fruto de mi autoestima relativa, pero nunca eran verdadera causa ajena. Creo que entonces pensé que indirectamente él me había recordado a Akaashi, aunque quizá era simplemente que me gustaba más de lo que yo era consciente y capaz de admitir.

Observé como su rostro perfecto, prácticamente inmutable por mi frase, arqueaba una ceja.

—Eso es lo que diría un pervertido ¿no? — dijo Komi de golpe inmiscuyéndose en aquella "conversación". Me hubiera gustado reírme, pero me sentía patético, mal, y debía notarse, porque Konoha golpeó con el codo a Haruki en las costillas y este cambió su discurso.— Pero en este caso es verdad, Boku-kun no es un pervertido, estos comics no son suyos.

Y entonces un grupo de zombies tipo los de Guerra mundial Z se metieron en el _maid coffe_ y nos devoraron a todos. Traté de correr, pero en realidad no pasó nada de eso. Oikawa simplemente sonrió con su cara de actor de dorama y mencionó que sentía tener que trabajar cuando la visita era tan grata.

Le miré alejarse, acercándose a una mesa de chicas, mientras pensaba que quería arrancarme la cara. Aquel chico era, es, y seguramente será siempre demasiado genial. Y supongo que me hubiera gustado que los zombies me comieran, porque me sentía estúpidamente atraído hacía él y ni siquiera le conocía como para que aquello tuviera sentido. Era más fácil idealizar a Akaashi hasta el fin del mundo, que asumir que volvía a confundir mi "radar gay" con mi "Radar podrías ser gay por mí?".

 **NA: Siento si en este capi no hay mucho, pero es que cada vez se me alargan más los capitulos y o me mola meter cosas de diez mil palabras porque sería infumable.**

 **Subo esto para Indie, como premio de consolación, por si muero en la montaña y nunca consigo terminar el fic que prometí.**

 **Byee!**


	6. Tomoko y la loca de los tacones rojos

Capítulo 6: Tomoko y la loca de los tacones rojos.

Sentado en la terraza de aquel restaurante, el aire fresco me rozaba la cara mientras escuchaba a Yamada-san.

—Es que es tan raro, simplemente conectamos — decía. Se refería a la chica. No, no era una novia de alquiler, simplemente era una amiga.

Al parecer había entrado en el burdel muy seguro de sí mismo, con la vista fija en su objetivo y dispuesto a llegar hasta el final, cuando una vez en la habitación había decidido que no podía hacerlo. Simplemente no se había sentido cómodo. Como yo había pensado, un encuentro de aquel tipo resultaba forzado, incluso aunque la chica hubiera interpretado su mejor papel clásico, la situación no habría sido fluida.

Mi imaginación vagaba entre el concepto de prostituta rusa, rubia, voluptuosa, enfundada en lencería y que no hablaba una palabra de japonés, y la japonesa típica vestida de colegiala que ponía caras de sorpresa. Si, Kuroo y yo habíamos visto varias cintas pornográficas de tipo heterosexual durante la adolescencia para cercioraros de si solo pasábamos una etapa o si de verdad nos molaban los hombres. La respuesta final a todo eso es… Que nunca se sabe nada del cierto. Pero volvamos al encuentro de una dama de perfecta reputación y a un arquetipo japonés muy habitual que tenía sentado frente a mí.

Según Yamada, cuando salió del burdel fue a chocar con aquella chica. Estaba triste, como todo el mundo en la sociedad moderna, y sin darse cuenta la había invitado a una copa y la había conseguido hacer sonreír.

—Me gusta mucho y lo raro es que tengo la estúpida sensación de que también le gusto — Era formidable verle en ese estado. Sus ojos brillaban como si dos diamantes se hubieran ido a vivir a las cuencas de sus ojos y no dejaba de mover las manos emocionado. Serví un poco de sake en su vaso y seguidamente en el mío.—¿Es simplemente que me gusta y no quiero llevarme una decepción? Es tan raro, tan extraño…

—No lo sé — me encogí de hombros. Y levanté mi vaso, los chocamos y apuramos el licor de un solo trago. — Pídele una cita.

—¿Cómo se hace eso?— me fijé en como cerraba los ojos por un instante y que por primera vez tenía una sonrisa increíblemente radiante.

La camarera nos trajo varias raciones de pollo y las dejó en la mesa con delicadeza. Era curioso, normalmente Yamada se ponía nervioso delante de aquella camarera pelirroja, por su contra, en aquel momento hasta le dio las gracias con naturalidad. Me lo habían cambiado. Yamada-san era un hombre nuevo, uno que ya no se masturbaría en el tren mirando a universitarias… O quizá sí. Todo un misterio qué le habían hecho.

—Eso pregúntaselo a algún tipo guapo —contesté aquello sin pensar y la cara de Oikawa me vino a la cabeza. Tíos guapos, con sus caras perfectas. Todos podían irse al infierno, los Oikawas y los Akaashis de todo Japón y Norteamérica incluida. Creo que al pensar en él mi cara cambió un poco, pero forcé mi sonrisa y creo que Yamada-san estaba tan pletórico que ni siquiera me veía. Era triste pensar que no me veía, pero supongo que ser invisible es una sensación agradable cuando no tienes demasiadas cosas buenas que compartir, y… ¿Tenía yo cosas buenas?

Horas más tarde, aquella misma noche, estaría sentado en el bordillo de una calle con Oikawa Tooru. Sus ojos castaños me iban a mirar con simpleza, y aquella mirada iba a desarrollar la quemazón. El dolor que se extendía a la izquierda de mi pecho y se extendía por mi cuerpo despacio, como un fuego que arde poco a poco que me impedía mover el brazo izquierdo. Era como si mi organismo no funcionara con sangre, si no con gasolina que ardía y me quemaba porque en el fondo aquella sensación y yo éramos incompatibles ¿Experimentaba así el concepto romántico Yamada-san? ¿Y Kuroo? ¿Estaba Sakurui sintiendo eso exactamente por la sirena-alienígena-robot Etsuko?

—Yo que sé, pero tengo que hacerlo — dijo Yamada-san cogiendo pollo con los palillos y llevándoselo a la boca. Sonreía hasta cuando comía y en menos de quince minutos golpeó la mesa con las manos y dijo sin venir a cuento — ¡Le voy a pedir salir a Honda!

Así era el nuevo Yamada-san, genuinamente cambiado por el amor romántico. Y mientras repetía cómo una letanía, o un mantra las singulares bellezas de aquella chica apellidada Honda yo recibía un mensaje de Komi.

Al parecer la nueva novia de Konoha había estado trabajando en el diseño de unos folletos para una discoteca nueva, y tenían algunas entradas VIP. No era que aquello me entusiasmara, yo trabajaba al día siguiente, pero en realidad como ya sabéis, tengo un lema muy común: Pensar está sobrevalorado. Así que no tenía por qué pensar en lo mal que estaría a la mañana siguiente, que tendría que poner a los Sex Pistols a todo volumen para evitar sobarme. Tanto mejor, si lo pensé porque la letra del _No Feelings_ me vino a la cabeza y deseé hacerla mi himno personal. Creo que estaba desquiciado, no lo sé, solo me sentía a parte del mundo. Y es triste que ver a un colega tan feliz te haga sentir así, casi podía decir que parecía que yo estuviera enamorado de Yamada-san. Aunque la realidad estaba lejos de eso. Creo que solo estaba enfadado y triste, porque a mí no parecían irme las cosas guays. Siempre habíamos sido unos perdedores juntos, y ahora yo era un perdedor solo.

Cuando me despedí del nuevo enamorado de la vida, me olí la camiseta. No apestaba, así que podía salir con aquella ropa de fiesta. Añadiré que me había duchado aquella tarde después del entrenamiento, no soy tan marrano.

Anduve hasta Roppongi, estaba retirado pero hacía bueno e iba con tiempo de sobras. No recuerdo como se llamaba el local, apenas recuerdo la música que ponían y la larga cola que se amontonaba en la puerta cuando pasé por allí y vi a Komi y a Yaku sentados en el bordillo de en frente.

— Kuroo vendrá más tarde—dijo Morisuke tras levantarse y saludar educadamente.

No tenía ni idea de quién iba a ir y quién no, y entonces Komi soltó el jarro de agua fría.

—¡Ah! He invitado a Oikawa — dijo añadiendo que se veía que hacía pocas semanas había roto con la novia, además de que su mejor amigo tenía algunos problemas y que no salía demasiado.— Además que creo que te gusta.

¡Ah! Gracias, Komi. Fue un placer oír tus palabras cuando menos necesitaba oírlas. Evidentemente sonreí como si no pasara nada. No me gustaba. Bueno, eso me decía yo a mí mismo intentado pensar en Keiji y su mirada seria. Keiji era la inestabilidad estable, lo malo conocido y no lo quizá bueno por conocer.

— No, no me gusta, pero es un tipo guay — dije restándole importancia. Tampoco es que pudiera decirles a todos "¡Eh! no, a mí me mola Akaashi". Seguramente habían intuido o sabían de algún modo que Keiji y yo teníamos algo, pero no había sido algo "trascendental" para los demás. No nos cogíamos la mano después del entrenamiento, no dormíamos juntos en los campamentos y los besos de celebración nunca eran públicos. — ¿va a venir Lev?

Tras decir aquello la mirada asesina de Yaku me atravesó como si tuviera rayos láseres. Supuse que aquello era un no. Morisuke podía ser muy críptico a veces, muy amable otras y un poco borde siempre que se trataba de Haiba.

Lev era un tipo interesante. Si un día ibas corto de pasta y no podías tomar más que un cubata, no importaba, él podía compartir un poco más del suyo. Exagerado cargamento de alcohol, si te quedabas cerca de él era fácil llegar al coma etílico, aunque irónicamente él aguantaba como un campeón. A mí me gustaba que vinera, a pesar de que no tuviera aún los dieciocho y tuviera que colarse como un terrorista, era un tipo divertido.

—Es que Yachi-san es un poco estricta con eso de la edad — se encogió de hombros Komi.

Me senté al lado de los dos, esperando a los demás charlamos sobre los planes para el verano. Los míos no era que fueran muy prometedores, trabajar en la tienda de discos y encontrar otro trabajo que me permitiera ahorrar un poco, así que me morí de envida por sus planes. Yaku se iba a Korea con un trabajo de prácticas de la universidad y Komi se iba a Hawaii con su familia.

Cuando Konoha y Sarukui aparecieron la situación fue un poco tensa, pero ninguno preguntamos. Taketora y Fukunaga llegaron casi a la par que Oikawa. Me gustaría decir que me puse nervioso y todos esos clichés de cuento de hadas, pero que va. O el sake que había tomado comiendo era el mejor lubricante social de todo Japón o en aquel momento no me sentía nada intimidado por la cara bonita de Tooru. Supongo que en parte era porque solo quería divertirme, y puede que no recuerde el nombre de aquel local, ni el color de las luces de su puerta, pero si la música house y el calor de la pista de baile.

No soy el mejor bailarín, pero me encanta cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar. No es que piense demasiado, pero en aquellos momentos menos. Y Oikawa bailaba bien. Porque decir que no me fijé era una gran mentira.

Tras un rato de no parar quieto me encaminé a la barra. Estaba seco y necesitaba beber cualquier cosa. Morisuke, que casi nunca bailaba cuando salíamos, y me hacía preguntarme por qué venía, estaba allí apoyado mirando la pista de baile. Siempre siento cierta curiosidad por esos hombres heterosexuales que pagan una entrada a una discoteca y se quedan apoyados contra una pared moviendo el pie ¿Es algún tipo de rito de apareamiento o simplemente son más tímidos de lo que parecen? El asunto era que Yaku era de esos. Aunque Kenma era algo más espeluznante, ya que se sentaba en un rincón con su psp, se ponía unos tapones en los oídos y esperaba a que nos marcháramos.

Soy más de cerveza, pero ya que estaba allí y podía permitírmelo, pedí un tequila sunrise y me apoyé contra una columna cercana, al lado de Yaku. No era como si con la música fuéramos a entablar alguna conversación, pero como tengo la cabeza un poco dura, tengo que admitir que lo intenté desesperando un poco al libero. Toda posible comunicación terminó cuando recibió un mensaje de Kuroo, que cotilleé de forma totalmente maleducada por mi parte, y decidimos salir a buscarle.

A mitad del camino a la salida, antes de subir la escalera que llevaba a fuera, estaban los baños de hombres. No llegué a entrar aquella noche, así que la idea de cómo eran era simplemente una puerta roja. Una puerta roja por la que salía Oikawa, mirándome con sus ojos castaños y haciéndome temblar las piernas por primera vez en la noche. Bueno decirlo así quizás es exagerar un poquito. Verlo bailar me había parecido sexy, verlo mirarme me estaba matando por dentro y notar como su mano se agarró a la mía para no perderse entre el gentío fue el toque de gracia. Como en el Mortal Kombat, cuando haces un ataque perfecto de esos en los que el enemigo ni siquiera llega a tocarte y le arrancas la cabeza al tipo con una patada, pues igual pero de un modo más metafórico. Físicamente mi cabeza estaba ahí, pero era lo más que podía decir.

¡Ah! Creo que quería morirme ahí mismo, era el impacto real de saber lo mucho que me gustaba que empezaba a llegar entonces. Un flashback de peli recurrente de cuando me había colado entre sus sabanas y él me había cogido los dedos, una pequeña taquicardia exagerada por el tequila en vena y la cantidad abrumadora de gente que lo empujaba contra mí. Siempre podría decir que al menos me imaginé más guapo en el flashback, pero aquello no era como si me animara…

Y subí las escaleras, notando el calor de sus dedos en mi mano. Y pensando, o no pensando. Y ya no había un No feelings en mi cabeza. Y al salir a fuera, el aire de la noche en mi cara y no le solté la mano, aunque él a mí tampoco hasta que casi estábamos frente a Kuroo. Cuando lo hice me sentí extraño, como notando una huella de aire encima de mi piel.

Me miré la mano y luego levanté la cabeza para ver a Kuroo con una sonrisa socarrona. Y aquí hay un blanco en mi mente, algo que debí haberme perdido, porque la siguiente imagen fue Oikawa soltándole un puñetazo limpio sin más a Kuroo Tetsuro.

Supongo que Yaku se quedó tan a cuadros como yo, por lo que nos abalanzamos a separarlos. Nadie quiere ver a Kuroo en una pelea, la cara bonita de Oikawa menos. Supongo que porque Yaku tiró de Kuroo o por mi inminente sensación de "Protege al chico guapo", tiré de Oikawa mientras veía a Kuroo escupir.

Oikawa gritaba algo acerca de "hacer pagar a una chica" y "Tomoko". Tomoko, Tomoko, Tomoko. Repetí ese nombre en mi cabeza varias veces mientras Yaku arrastraba a Kuroo hacia otro lugar y los perdía de vista. Tomoko era la chica que le gustaba a Kuroo, la que había pagado para que fuera su novio de alquiler. Y mi mente me aclaraba todo aquello mientras mis brazos rodeaban la caja torácica de Oikawa Tooru, de un modo no sexual, porque tengo mala suerte, porque el universo estaba en contra de mí o quizá solo porque existía una chica en el mundo llamada Tomoko.

Le solté cuando Oikawa se calmó. Parecía que toda la ira se había marchado, y lejos de dejar al chico alegre y algo engreído de siempre, estaba con las pilas descargadas. Conocía un poco el lugar, así que lo agarré del brazo y lo arrastré a un callejón relativamente cercano dónde había unas máquinas de vending. Compré un par de botellas de café expreso y me senté en el bordillo arrastrándole a mi lado.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? — Yo no sé formular preguntas creo, pero siempre lo intento y creo que estuvo mal. Le observé dejar el café en el suelo sin abrirlo y esconder la cabeza entre los brazos. Me quedé en silencio durante un rato, ahí, a su lado esperando a no sé exactamente qué, pero tras unos diez minutos empezó a hablar.

— Tomoko y yo salíamos en la preparatoria y me dejó porque prestaba más atención al vóley que a ella— levantó la cabeza de entre sus brazos y me miró antes de coger el café y abrirlo. — Cuando nos encontramos en Tokyo pensé que tenía sentido, pero se ha pasado todo el tiempo viendo a ese tipo al mismo tiempo que a mí y no sé por qué me he comportado así.

¡Oh! Asuntos amorosos, tenía yo cara de Murasaki Shikibu y había escrito el Genji monogatari para poder y saber ayudarlos a todos en sus vidas románticas. Sonreí vagamente esperando que mi mente me regalara una respuesta adecuada, pero mi mente estaba de vacaciones en las Bahamas.

— Supongo que es difícil, ¿por eso bebiste tanto el otro día?— y las palabras salieron de mi boca haciéndome pensar que solo tenía un mono tocando platillos en mi cabeza. Hola, voy a consolarte recortándote momentos de épica patetiquez. Pero en aquel momento se rió, Oikawa se reía de mi idiotismo puro.

—Más o menos —sorbió el café y me volvió a mirar.— Y siempre estás cerca en esos momentos, quizá me traes mala suerte.

Me alegré de la tenue luz de la farola que evitaba que me viera directamente la cara.

—Siento no haberte llamado para agradecerte lo de la semana pasada— añadió. Parecía que no le había ocurrido nada de nada, que la noche estuviera siendo amena y que no se hubiera intentado pelear con nadie. Una de las múltiples caras de póker de Oikawa, como bien sabría después. — Me sentía un poco incómodo ante la idea de quedar contigo, no suelo arrastrar a hombres hasta mi casa ni nada de eso.

—La realidad era que yo tampoco quería que me llamaras, así que supongo que estamos en paz— dijo mi mente no funcional haciendo que se riera más.

—Pero ahora me has rescatado una segunda vez, Pervertido-san — noté su mano sobre mi hombro. Apuré mi café expreso en lata para evitar que notara el ataque de histeria nerviosa que podía asaltarme en cualquier momento.— No tendré más remedio que invitarte a desayunar.

—Sí, la verdad es que si Kuroo te llega a pegar dejarías de tener esa cara tan bonita casi seguro— ¿Estaba ligando con él? De alguna forma se podría decir que aquello era solo afianzar una amistad ¿no? Aunque si, me gusta pensar que él se reía de aquella manera porque estábamos coqueteando un poquito al menos. De todos modos no duró demasiado.

Nos disponíamos a levantarnos, y de hecho Oikawa estaba casi dispuesto a disculparse con Kuroo, cuando una morena bastante alta corrió por el callejón en dirección a él y gritando su nombre. Saltó sobre él impidiendo que se levantara y se quitó unos zapatos de tacón rojos que dejó a un lado.

— Me duelen mucho los pies después de todo el día con ellos puestos, Tooru, soy Nakahara Amai— me saludó girándose a mirarme después de llamarle a él por su nombre de pila. Era guapa y de hecho me sonaba de haberla visto en algún sitio antes, pero no sabría decir dónde. Seguidamente se giró a mirar a Oikawa golpeándome con su larga melena negra en la cara.— ¿Tienes un novio nuevo? ¿Dónde está Iwa-chan?

Oikawa bufó. No me sorprendía que una chica se lanzara a sus brazos, pero sí que él la rechazara. Me fijé en como la chica hizo una voltereta y acabó sentada sobre mí, como si nos conociéramos de algo. Pasó un dedo por mi nariz con toda confianza y abrió mucho los ojos. No me había fijado, pero eran de un verde extraño.

—Tú me suenas mucho — dijo la chica colocando la mano encima de mi boca y seguidamente besó su mano como simulando que me besaba. Estaba un poco loca, cabe decir.— Seguro que jugabas al vóley en la secundaria alta.

—Sí, claro— contesté. Iba a hablar más pero la tía no se callaba nunca.

—Estrella en top cinco de Japón masculino ¿a que sí? — dijo y yo asentí. — Yo era del top cinco femenino y…

—Amai-chan, vete con tu novio y déjanos vivir en paz — aquel no era Oikawa, o por lo menos no el Oikawa que yo conocía. No solía ser así con ninguna chica.

Ella se colocó de nuevo los zapatos de color rojo, sin levantarse de sobre mis piernas y miró a la entrada del callejón. Un tipo a paso lento caminaba con cierto desgarbo. No diría que iba borracho, pero si parecía que había bebido y estaba cansado.

— Amai ¿quieres dejar de correr hacía todos lados? — dijo el tipo que luego supe que se llamaba Ushijima y que a Tooru le caía bastante mal. De hecho me habló con tedio y depresión exagerada sobre lo horrible que era verse a él, un tío tan guay, teniendo que compartir equipo con él. "La desgracia me acontece desde que llegué a Tokio, ir a la misma universidad que Ushiwaka" había dicho poniendo los ojos en blanco. — Vamos a casa ya, anda.

—Solo si Tooru-kun y el chico del top cinco juegan contra nosotros dos un día — dijo ella rodeándome con sus brazos.

Sí, Oikawa confirmó que aunque fuera buena jugadora de vóley, trabajara como modelo de revistas y no sé qué rollo más, no tenía más que serrín en la cabeza. Aunque una conversación con Iwaizumi después resolvió el asunto en que la chica le había dicho directamente a Oikawa que Ushijima le parecía más varonil y atractivo que él, y que por eso el chico espacial no podía soportarla.

—Yo no puedo decidir por ellos, pero si es por mí está bien — Ushijima dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Di que sí, chico del top cinco — me habló al oído, y si bien no gritaba resultaba incómodo. Aunque debo admitir que tenía un punto de divertido y además a mí me gusta demasiado jugar al vóley como para negarme, creo.

— Está bien— dije y ella me soltó inmediatamente para ponerse de pie y empezar a decir adiós con la mano mientras sonreía exageradamente.

Ushijima se disculpó y se alejaron casi tan rápido como habían aparecido, dejándome muy confundido. ¿Tenía la gente aquella sensación cuando nos veían a Kuroo y a mí hacer el imbécil? ¿Era Akaashi aquel papel suplicante de "vamos a casa"?

— Si lo que pretendes es ligártela, sale con el lerdo que la ha venido a buscar— dijo Oikawa cuando ya no se les veía a lo lejos.

Abrí los ojos. Me había anunciado que no era gay cuando habíamos estado en su casa, me había llamado pervertido-san y… ¿Ni por asomo había caído en la cuenta de que yo jugaba en otro equipo?

—Oikawa, yo soy gay — me sentía un poco extraño al decirlo. No lo tenía tatuado en la cara, pero era bastante evidente.

Y él se encogió de hombros y me miró con indiferencia, dejándome profundamente rallado. No se había dado cuenta y parecía que le daba igual.

 **NA: Si os cae mal Tomoko, ok, meteos con ella. Si os cae mal Amai os cortáis los dedos antes de meteros con mi Mary Sue fav. La diseñé hace quinientos mil años y la amo, así que no os metías con ella, ya sé que no es un buen personaje LOL**

 **Y dicho esto. Nada más.**


	7. Lucky to be me en el piano de Bill Evans

Capítulo 7: _Lucky to be me en el piano de Bill Evans_

Y Kuroo apareció la tarde de aquel sábado con una bolsa de deporte en la puerta de mi casa. Cuando llegué del trabajo estaba ahí, sentado con las piernas cruzadas esperándome. Yo, que iba cargado con la compra de la semana ni siquiera me sorprendí.

—No puedo quedarme en mi casa y que mi madre vea evolucionar esto — dijo eludiendo el hola y señalándose la cara. Tenía una inflamación considerable y aunque no parecía que el pómulo estuviera roto, sí que iba a salir un hematoma considerable.

Apreté los labios en una medio-sonrisa extraña. Lo entendía, la señora Kuroo era más sensible de lo que parecía y el señor Kuroo no se lo hubiera tomado demasiado bien. Algunas peleas en la escuela media habían sido más que suficientes para que aquella familia se pusiera patas arriba. Las peleas no eran raras en adolescentes, pero hay a gente a la que le gusta exagerar y bueno tampoco está del todo bien dejarlo pasar.

—Pero vas a hacer tú la cena— dije mientras abría la puerta y él se levantaba del suelo. La realidad era que tampoco disfrutaba de tantísimas horas solo. Demasiado a menudo terminaba añorando la compañía de otro ser vivo que no fuera el gato del vecino y sus habituales pulgas.

—¡Eh! que es tú amigo el que me ha hecho esto por algo que ni siquiera es culpa mía — contestó.

Tooru se había "disculpado" invitando a Kuroo a una copa y fingiendo que no había pasado nada a pesar de ver como mi colega usaba el hielo de la copa para calmar el dolor del golpe. Pobre Oikawa. Me entró la risa tonta al pensar en su cara cuando le había dicho que era gay. Tenía demasiadas ganas de pensar en él y al mismo tiempo demasiadas ganas de desterrarlo para siempre de mi mente.

— Acostúmbrate a esas cosas, es la testosterona del amor heterosexual—. Cuando estaba con Kuroo que mis neuronas y mi boca no se conectaran no era un problema. Empezó a reírse como si hacerlo no le doliera en la cara.

Dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y me dejé caer en el suelo desde el pequeño escalón que separaba el comedor del dormitorio. Kuroo me imitó, chafándome el brazo y empujándome a un lado.

—No es que Oikawa parezca demasiado heterosexual — dijo dibujando una sonrisa ladeada. Estaba siendo malo a propósito. — Y a ti… ¿te gusta?

Apreté los labios por un instante. Sí, me gustaba, quizá era el momento de dejar de mentirme, pero no era todo tan simple. Trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, la frase coherente que describiera mis sentimientos, pero aunque la encontrara no iba a ser capaz de decirla en voz alta.

Kuroo rió devolviéndome a la habitación y haciéndome olvidar de la yuxtaposición de palabras formular un sintagma adecuado.

— No tienes por qué contármelo.

No era que yo no quisiera contárselo, era que me aterraba decir según qué cosas en voz alta. En cierto modo si algo sale mal pero nunca lo has dicho en voz alta parece ligeramente menos real que si has hablado.

—No, si quiero hacerlo pero…— arqué la espalda y me balanceé hacía adelante quedándome sentado en el pequeño escalón.— Me gusta, pero no siento que tenga sentido, no va a ocupar el lugar de Akaashi.

Kuroo se levantó y empezó a guardar las cosas que yo había comprado de forma totalmente aleatoria. Como yo tampoco es que tuviera demasiado orden en mi despensa, le dejé hacer. Una vez había encontrado una caja de cereales que llevaba un año caducada, y la verdad tampoco me hubiera sorprendido encontrar galletas mohosas por algún lado. Me di cuenta que todo sonaba como si Akaashi hubiera muerto y no fuera a volver, como un drama de telenovela de baja calidad o una historia cliché.

—No tiene que hacerlo — dijo sacando un par de latas de cerveza de la nevera y lanzándome una que cogí al vuelo de pura chiripa porque no estaba mirándole. Este tipo de actitudes iban a matarme un día, supongo.— Tu relación con Akaashi es una cosa y con los demás es otra, tampoco tienes por qué casarte con el bishonen, solo pasar el rato.

Abrí la cerveza y me encogí de hombros. También tenía razón. De todos modos ni siquiera sabía la orientación sexual de Oikawa a parte del "no soy gay" que no tenía ni idea de a qué había venido si él no se imaginaba mi sexualidad y… Bueno, en síntesis, que a lo peor simplemente solo seríamos amigos, que después de todo no era algo malo.

—Cambiando de tema, el Furukodai se ha clasificado para los nacionales y quería ir a verlos—dije. No quería pensar más en Oikawa, no, definitivamente no. — Onaga es capitán y se ve que lo hace bastante bien, ¿vendrás?

Kuroo asintió mientras empezaba a limpiar algunas verduras que había en la nevera. No estaba muy seguro de que estuvieran buenas, pero si cocinaba él, siempre podía terminar echándole la culpa de ponerme enfermo o algo así. No, la realidad era que cocinaba bien.

Cenamos relajadamente, sin alcohol, sin distracciones. Era un sábado silencioso, lo cual no era tan raro en aquella parte de la ciudad. Diría que la presencia de Kuroo me obligó a fregar los platos, pero era mentira, la confianza da asco, así que se quedó todo amontonado en la fregadera mientras intentaba vaciar mi cabeza de inutilidades absurdas.

Una parte de mí quería salir y despejarme, divertirme y esas cosas, pero estaba cansado y nada se me hacía más apetecible que el silencio sepulcral de mi casa. El vecino debía haber salido, por lo que tampoco podía oír sus quehaceres cotidianos. No era un tipo demasiado extrovertido, pero a veces, sobre todo los días de lluvia, solía tener siempre chicas gritonas en el apartamento. Eran todas diferentes, altas, bajas, delgadas o algo más regordetas, morenas, rubias y pelirrojas; todas diferentes en sí mismas, pero en común tenían eso. Gritaban, no solo en la cama, mientras cocinaban, mientras se movían por el poco espacio y cuando se iban. No sé por qué tenía aquello relevancia, pero mi cabeza divagaba entre estupideces. Siempre lo hace, o por lo menos en el 90% del tiempo que paso despierto.

Estaba tan cansado que cuando extendimos el futón y nos colamos entre las sábanas enseguida me quedé dormido y dejé de disfrutar del silencio. Soñaba con una pelirroja de sonrisa afable y muy gritona, una de las chicas del vecino supongo, que salía de mi casa enfadada cuando la voz de Kuroo me despertó haciendo que aquella pelirroja se trasformara pausadamente en él. Primero cambiaron sus labios y su nariz empezó a deformarse y lo último que recuerdo era como el pelo se le acortaba como en una animación deformada y después la oscuridad del cuarto y la voz del que no dormía a mi lado.

—Bokuto, Bokuto —escuché mi nombre varias veces. Debería haberme quejado, pero no podía. Campamentos de segundo curso, le desperté hasta tres veces para preguntarle si creía que un futuro como el de Blade Runner le parecía factible. Tenía un problema emocional con las posibles relaciones sexuales entre androides y humanos, y me sentía en la necesidad de conocer su opinión al respecto. Creo que me odió.— ¿Estás despierto?

—Sí, supongo que sí — creo que traté de decir eso, pero tenía la boca un poco entumecida así que puede que sonara extraño. El extraño sentimiento de que nuestras personalidades parecían intercambiadas del mismo modo gradual que la chica del sueño se había transformado en él me asaltó. Esta situación solía darse a la inversa.

— Ayer llamé a Tomoko y dijo que me llamaría, pero… — empezó a hablar. Considerando los dramas que yo había tenido con Akaashi y él había atendido como un hermano protector, tenía que escucharle.

Yo quería atender pero estaba muy adormecido. Era parecido a las clases de Teoría social, se decían cosas muy evidentes y el sueño era inevitable, pero era importante atender. Mantente despierto Bokuto Koutaro, tú puedes. Eso era yo en mi cabeza.

— Bokuto, oye, — volvió a llamar mi atención cuando mis parpados volvían a cerrárseme. Si él me hubiera acompañado a las clases en el Fukurodani, la secundaría alta habría sido infinitamente más fácil. Y quizá hubiera atendido a clase de mates. Noté su mano aferrándose a mi brazo.— Tú fuiste mi primer amor, aunque nunca te lo dijera, vuélveme homosexual otra vez.

Y ahí abrí los ojos definitivamente, cuando Kuroo estaba a un centímetro de mi cara.

—No, no, no, no, no, no — recité un montón de "No" en diferentes tonos mientras me arrastraba contra la caja de comics de Sarukui.

—¿Cómo qué no? — su pregunta me intimidó aún más. ¿Estaba sonámbulo y no sabía con quién hablaba?

Y entonces el timbre sonó. Mágico y adorado timbre. Me escurrí como pude para evitarle y encendí la luz. Fuera quien fuera la escena de mi mejor amigo solo con pantalones y yo en calzoncillos se podía malinterpretar, pero por suerte solo era Konoha y estaba tan histérico que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que no estaba en medio de la habitación.

—¿Interrumpo algo? — preguntó de golpe mirando a Kuroo primero y luego a mí. Negué con la cabeza a la par que decía que no y entonces el empezó a hablar. —Masami me ha echado de la habitación del hotel, cree que le pongo los cuernos con Hui An.

Negué con la cabeza dos o tres veces seguidas y le miré confuso.

—¿Quién? — dijo Kuroo expresando las palabras que yo había olvidado expresar.

—Mi novia, o bueno la que era mi novia— dijo él abriendo y cerrando las manos.— Yachi Masami, la diseñadora gráfica que os presenté ayer.

Y entonces asentí varias veces con la cabeza.

—Y vienes aquí… ¿por qué? — A veces me preguntaba si era mi casa o la de todo el mundo menos la mía. Me gusta compartir, pero resultaba confuso.

—Porque no puedo ir a mi piso compartido con Hui An — al parecer se había ido a vivir con su ex. No sé, yo también me hubiera sentido muy confundido si hubiera salido con Konoha. Pero Akinori no era de los que aclaraban las cosas demasiado. Independiente y seductor; así se definía él causando ligera risa en Komi que lo llamaba más bien "Llorica y acosador".

Y ahí estaba el panorama. Yo, Akinori y Kuroo en un futón individual. Estirados como sardinas en una lata, quizá solo nos faltaba el aceite en escabeche que fácilmente podrían ser los comics que quedaban de Yamato.

Y después de lo que había dicho Kuroo Tetsuro no podía dormirme de nuevo a pesar del cansancio. El siseo de la respiración de Konoha se acompañaba del rechinar de dientes de Kuroo, formando una extraña banda sonora y en mi cabeza yo solo podía preguntarme si es que estaba desprogramado ¿Nunca habéis sentido eso? Como cuando una chica preciosa te trae una carta de amor, solo me había pasado una vez fortuita y no era una chica tan preciosa quizá, y tú no sabes qué decir o qué hacer. Y piensas, joder, sería tan fácil decirle que es correspondido y se acabaría el asunto. Podría haberme dado cuenta en su día que yo le gustaba a Kuroo. Seguramente habría sido fácil corresponderle, no como a la chica de secundaria baja que se me declaró, y simplemente dejar los días pasar.

Pero no, no eliges la tormenta que te cala, ni el día en el que pillas la gripe, ni a las personas de las que te enamoras. Pero a pesar de eso, yo seguía pensado que quizá estaba desprogramado y por eso me gustaba Oikawa. Estaba desprogramado y por eso seguía echando de menos a Akaashi. Estaba desprogramado y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Pensando en cómo debía ser mi código de programación mal hecho desde el nacimiento conseguí dormir. Pero no es como si la paz durara mucho. Mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar cerca de las tres de la madrugada, despertándome a mí y a las otras dos sardinas. Además el gato se había colado de nuevo y reposaba sobre la encimera de la cocina, rebañando los platos con la lengua de forma apacible en la oscuridad. Como la luz naranja del parking pequeño que se encontraba delante de la casa se colaba por la ventana, me abstuve de encender la luz y agarré el teléfono.

Hay momentos de autoanálisis en los que me gustaría saber qué expresión pongo al ver según qué cosas, porque quizá eso me ayudaría a canalizar y clasificar mejor mis sentimientos. ¿Cómo era mi cara en aquel momento? Pues no lo sé, porque la luz estaba apagada, Kuroo se tapaba la suya con el brazo suplicándome que cogiera el teléfono y Konoha se acababa de meter en el baño. Pero en la pantalla de mi móvil el nombre de Oikawa parpadeaba con todas sus silabas mientras el tono seguía sonando.

— ¿Dígame…? — mi voz sonó ¿sorprendida?

—¡Chico del top five! — Era Amai Nakahara y su voz estridente, a pesar de que el teléfono no estaba demasiado alto, resonó por toda la habitación. —¿Estabas durmiendo? Suenas como una versión de _Lucky to be me_ tocada por un niño de 3 años que no entiende qué es un piano.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, Oikawa te echa de menos, pero no es capaz de admitirlo y deberías venir a tomar algo con nosotros ahora mismo— su voz viraba de grito a dulzura en un segundo. — Pero te llamaba para decirte que tengo tu teléfono y que te molestaré para ese partido que tenemos pendiente.

—¿Qué?

—Que vengas, que Iwa-chan, Ohira, Issei ,Uji-kun y Oikawa no me hacen caso y me aburro — dijo para después darme una dirección de un bar de jazz un poco retirado y colgó.

Así sin más, colgó dejándome con lo que probablemente era cara de idiota. Vi salir a Konoha del baño mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, seguramente escribiendo un largo email de disculpa, mientras se metía de nuevo entre las sabanas. Y luego miré a Kuroo que había robado toda la almohada y se cubría la cabeza con ella ignorando el entorno. Seguidamente me fijé en el gato, que me miraba con sus extraños y felinos ojos. Casi sentí como si aquel gato me estuviera juzgando. Si hubiera podido hablar mi idioma me hubiera dicho " De verdad estás pensando en ir, zoquete", y lo diría con voz muy señorial y educada a pesar de que él no es un gato muy refinado.

Apreté los labios ¿Y por qué no iba a ir? ¿Quién era un gato pulgoso y ladrón para decirme nada? Me sentí absolutamente absurdo por darle tanta importancia al felino, así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrí mi armario, con cierta dificultad, y saqué una camiseta al azar y unos pantalones limpios. Me iba a ver a la loca de Nakahara y a Oikawa. La verdad es que solo iba por ver a Oikawa.

Me vestí y cuando me disponía a salir el gato saltó a mis pies, ocupando la puerta y me miró. Pude oír su voz imaginaria diciéndome "Así que al final has decidido ir a ver a ese Oikawa, ¿eh?" y no pude evitar contestar que sí en voz alta. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando Konoha levantó la vista y me miró confundido, pero pateé suavemente al gato y salí por la puerta.

Debería haberle hecho caso al gato, que con su mirada sutil trataba de disuadirme de ir, porque al llegar Oikawa había desaparecido del local y solo estaba Amai, aporreando un piano, su novio, otros dos tipos a los que no conocía ni de vista y una chica que parecía Blancanieves versión japonesa. Más tarde descubrí que precisamente Blancanieves era el apodo que Nakahara le había dado a aquella chica, de la cual no recuerdo el nombre.

Aquel lugar era un bar bastante bonito. Las paredes eran altas y el suelo era de madera. Varias butacas y sofás se situaban por toda la estancia alrededor de mesas pequeñas y la música de ambiente estaba suave. Parecía un bar sacado de un sueño, ya que estaba todo perfectamente limpio y los camareros no tardaban ni un minuto en recoger y limpiar las mesas cuando los clientes se iban.

Me senté junto a Ushijima, que me miró esquivo, como si aparecer por ahí hubiera sido una ofensa para él o algo así. Quizá pensaba como Oikawa, que quería ligarme a Nakahara.

Fue una velada interesante que duró una hora y tres minutos exactos. Lo sé porque me aburrí bastante. Blacanieves, una chica guapa se mire por donde se mire, estaba todo el tiempo intentando llamar la atención de Issei, llenando su copa y tocándole la cara de forma descarada. Mientras que este chico, que al parecer conocía bien a Oikawa y al mafioso, la ignoraba, Ohira hacía lo indecible por llamar la atención de Blancanieves. Aunque quizá aquel chico de boca enorme estaba siendo demasiado sutil y la tía ni se enteraba. Pero estaba claro que le llamaba más la atención el otro. Aclararé que Ushijima solo miraba su vaso y luego a Amai hacer el tonto y luego a su vaso.

Antes de que esa hora y tres minutos acabara, Issei se levantó de su asiento apartando "gentilmente" a la chica y se sentó a mi lado.

—No sé cómo evitarla — me dijo de golpe. El aliento le apestaba a ¿Ron? Ni idea, pero iba fino. —Nos acostamos y desde entonces no me deja vivir en paz.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Claro, claro, lo debes pasar muy mal —Empecé a hablar con cierto sarcasmo. Estaba tan tediosamente aburrido que me disponía a decir cualquier cosa. — Una tía así de tremenda, debe ser horrible.

Los ojos de aquel tipo se abrieron mucho y empezó a gesticular.

—No todo es el aspecto físico, tío rarito — dijo. Parecía algo exasperado y además nos acabábamos de conocer. Aquella era una conversación extraña.— Y a pesar de que al principio pensé que era perfecta para mí, jugamos ambos al vóley y estudia historia arte, pero está loca.

En ese momento empecé a reírme estúpidamente y creo que él me imitó por la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba en vena.

—En serio, me dice cómo me tengo que vestir y qué tengo que comer— dijo cuándo se le calmó el ataque de risa y luego me explicó que Blancanieves era vegana. Que la había llevado a su apartamento y que al ver que tenía huevos, la tía los había cogido y había empezado a romperlos contra el suelo diciendo que comprar aquello en el supermercado era promover el asesinato, todo a grito pelao. Solo había conocido a un vegano en la vida, y era alguien muy tolerante, así que llegué a la conclusión de que tenía razón y Blancanieves había perdido algún tornillo a lo largo de su existencia. — Y todo eso sin ni siquiera haber llegado a ese punto en el que dices, sí, salgamos juntos.

Después de aquello me preguntó si yo había salido con alguna chica como aquella, a lo que negué con la cabeza y se quejó de que a él siempre le tocaban locas. Bueno, Issei, es lo que tiene no salir con tías, que difícilmente aparecen las locas.

—Por cierto ¿Quién coño eres y por qué estás aquí?— preguntó cómo si hubiera olvidado que me había presentado Nakahara cuando había llegado.

—Es el nuevo novio de Oikawa, ahora que Iwaizumi está tan ocupado — dijo Amai sentándose sobre sus rodillas. Era una escena peculiar porque los ojos de la otra chica se encendieron al verlo como si aquello fuera una gran ofensa, y lo cierto era que Nakahara hacía aquel tipo de cosas con cualquiera. — Lo he elegido yo, ya sabes que no me gusta que Oikawa-kun pase tanto tiempo solo.

—Sí, sí, evidentemente — se encogió de hombros y me miró como diciendo " De está tampoco me sorprende nada".

—¿De verdad ese Iwaizumi y Oikawa son novios?—Pregunté ya por curiosidad. Nakahara había dicho aquello mismo la noche anterior y también ahora dejándome infinitamente confundido.

Blancanieves dejó caer que tenía que ir al baño y Amai la agarró del brazo y desaparecieron juntas. Issei arqueó las cejas y se rió.

—No, al menos no que sepamos los demás — dijo y empezó a contarme que aquel Oikawa y el mafioso eran amigos desde que eran críos. — Se han ido antes hoy porque Hajime tiene que volver a Miyagi otra vez. Al parecer su abuela está enferma y su madre lo está pasando muy mal porque se huele un divorcio. Y Oikawa parece un tío superficial, pero en verdad es un buen amigo que está al pie del cañón, apoyando a Iwaizumi.

Me contó algunos rollos turbios más del mafioso. Al parecer lo estaba pasando realmente mal y el año universitario se le estaba hiendo a tomar por culo. Creo que en aquel momento no lo procesé demasiado, pero empezaba a entender por qué Oikawa se sentía tan solo. No lo estaba, tenía a un montón de personas cerca, pero estaba claro que había construido un muro muy sólido a su alrededor y casi nadie lograba atravesarlo.

Si lo pienso, el día que lo había recogido de la barra de un bar borracho había roto aquel muro conmigo por un instante. Pero era el chico espacial, el muro volvía a estar arriba y él se encontraba a años luz de mí o de cualquiera, cerca de Andrómeda o de la nebulosa de cabeza de caballo.

 **NA: Ah! Al fin coneguí terminar este capítulo. Es un capi un poco "no sé cuándo coño voy a poder volver a actualizar". Porque el lunes vuelvo a las clases y empiezo a trabajar y no sé si seré algo más que a waste of flesh and bones como para ponerme a escribir pero bueno. I will try, no es como si no fuera a actualizar nunca más (¿)**

 **Blancanieves es la archienemiga de Amai en el fanfic original de esos OCs LOL Me apetecía ponerla. Creo que en realidad Amai y ella son iguales pero bueno (¿)**

 **Quería poner más cosas o no sé, pero me olvido porque he dormido pocas horas y tengo desgaste emocional feo. A parte de eso, thankx por leer y esas cosas. Sorry por los typo y otros catástrofes, hoy no he revisado el texto lo mismo que suelo hacerlo habitualmente.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Pseudo-vida

Capítulo 8: _Drunk with the thought of you_ o Pseudo-vida

" _I wake up in the morning,  
Follow you and then hide  
Just to watch you walk by  
Comes on me with no warning  
I think about you and I get high"_

Sheryl Crow

Cuando escuchas música siempre es mejor hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Es una opinión personal, pero seguro que es mejor en todos los sentidos posibles. Desde luego no es que yo durmiendo sobre el mostrador de la tienda de discos escuchara mejor la música, pero aquella era mi escusa favorita cuando alguien entraba en el establecimiento y me pillaba roncando de lo lindo.

—Sí, es evidente que al no ver los colores del mundo, puedo llegar a sentir mejor la música — le dije a Sawamura el domingo por la mañana mientras sonaba algo de los Pretenders de fondo.

Siempre he pensado que no tenía ningún sentido que abriera todo el fin de semana, pero lo hacían y a mí me reportaba un trabajo y un salario, no me iba a quejar. Eran cosas de aquel centro de comercial moderno, en defecto cosas de la sociedad consumista. El consumismo, si hablemos de eso, de altas producciones de basura que pagar a precios altos, del despilfarro por el despilfarro y en la parte fea de la globalización. Una vez Komi dijo que el amor era un invento del consumismo en sí mismo, que antes la gente no se enamoraba, que solo follaban. Me acuerdo porque estábamos dando la revolución industrial japonesa y dijo que cuando llegó la revolución industrial se inventaron ese rollo. A veces creo que solo hablaba por hablar, pero como yo también hago esas cosas no es que vaya a retraerle nada. Pero volviendo al asunto de Sawamura…

— Ya veo — contestó él. Creo que no estaba seguro de creerme para nada, pero no puedo culparle, estaba durmiendo y no escuchando música. Le miré de reojo aún apoyado contra el mostrador mientras él pasaba a la trastienda, dejando una bolsa de deporte allí dentro o algo así. No tenía muy claro que era aquella bolsa y me despertaba cierta curiosidad.— Me han ofrecido un trabajo como instructor de vóley los fines de semana.

Su voz me llegaba desde aquel almacén, en el que solo había una cafetera estropeada y un montón de cajas apiladas que seguramente guardaban esos LPs que el dueño aún no había valorado si los quería para su colección personal o para vender. No era el mejor lugar donde guardarlos, ya que el olor a humedad y el moho se acumulaban en el techo y a mí particularmente me incomodaba. Era factible que aquel centro comercial, creado por el puro consumismo de concepto pseudo-definido con anterioridad, tuviera unas tuberías cutres y estuviera peor que mal construido ¿Escapes de agua entre el piso uno y el piso dos? A dónde vamos a parar, desde luego que las había y seguro que algún día iban a reventar haciendo una fiesta de la demolición improvisada. Como consecuencia de tales conocimientos mi imaginación activa, no controlada, se figuraba que cuando eso ocurriera yo estaría ahí debajo haciendo funcionar la cafetera y moriría exageradamente joven.

A mí me gusta pensar que moriré de viejo muy muy viejo, en la cama, y con alguno de mis descendientes agarrándome la mano y dejando escapar alguna que otra lagrimilla que infunda dramatismo a la escena. Seguramente después me incinerarían y ahí se acabaría la historia viva de Bokuto Kotaro, el tipo que se convirtió en una leyenda del voleibol. Sí, seguro que será algo por el estilo.

Pero volviendo al asunto, y es que siempre acabo yéndome por las ramas…

— Pretendo dejar el trabajo de las tardes, y Matsusaka-san ha pensado en cambiarte el turno— dijo Sawamura al salir de la trastienda.

—Sería una idea guay, pero no voy a dejar los entrenamientos — dije pesado e que por unos cuantos billetes más no iba a dejar el deporte de mi vida. Era una idea genial, porque trabajar entre semana me dejaría el fin de semana para estudiar de verdad. Y quien dice estudiar, dice salir por ahí, pero siempre queda mejor decir estudiar y esas cosas.

—Matsusaka a mí me deja una tarde libre y vengo por las mañanas los viernes — dijo haciendo que mi mente se imaginara ya el planazo que me permitía aquello.

—Supongo que tendría que pensarlo — Aunque no tenía que pensarlo, pero solté aquello porque sí y creo que después me alegré de haber dicho aquello, pero no os adelantemos a los acontecimientos.

Sawamura y yo hablamos un rato más. De tonterías interesantes, como que el Karasuno también se había clasificado para los nacionales. Pensé en Tsukishima, sentía cierta curiosidad por cómo debía irle yendo y también en Hinata. Si el Fukurodani se enfrentaba al Karasuno ya tenía muy claro a qué partido iba a asistir, fuera en el horario que fuera.

Supongo que vosotros también querrías saber qué había en aquella bolsa de deporte, pero la verdad es que…No lo sé. Creo recordar que Antón Chejov dijo que si en la primera escena de una novela aparecía un arma, por fuerza esta debía ser disparada a lo largo de la obra. Bien, esto no es una novela, es más bien un relato oral y los relatos orales están sujetos a la improvisación.

La verdad es que mi vida también está sujeta a la pura improvisación. No me gustan los planes a largos términos, ni comprar enciclopedias para pagar a plazos. A menudo la vida es un montón de puntos inconexos, detalles minuciosos que cambian el rumbo de la narración. No sé por qué aquella tarde recordé vívidamente el primer beso con Akaashi, sus labios mullidos y el sabor de su saliva, el clima frío de aquel día y la inminente lluvia que nos atacó a la mitad. Aquello ocurrió cuando salí de trabajar. Sabía que Kuroo y Konoha estaban en casa, pero quería evitar verles, así que anduve sin rumbo por las calles sin más.

¿Por qué me acordé de Akaashi? No lo sabía, tan solo una extraña melancolía me afectó de golpe. En realidad me pasa constantemente, recuerdo algo y mi cerebro enlaza un montón de sensaciones a ese recuerdo. Cuando volví en mí, de aquel estado relativo de inconsciencia, estaba cerca del Fukurodani, efectivamente sentado en el banco de color gris por el desgaste dónde había besado a Keiji. Desde allí podía ver a lo lejos el gimnasio donde entrenábamos y decidí colarme en el colegio para cotillear.

La parte trasera de la valla estaba rota desde hacía quinientos siglos, y a veces cuando quería saltarme las clases o no quería que en secretaría apuntaran que había llegado tarde, me colaba por allí. Afortunadamente aquella obertura en la que había roto diversas veces la chaqueta de mi uniforme seguía ahí, esperando para romper la ropa de otros estudiantes.

Rodeé el gimnasio con parsimonia, fijándome en todas las ventanas. En el primer año de preparatoria me tocaba a mí cerrarlas y desafortunadamente se quedaban siempre abiertas, porque no puedes decirle a un alma libre lo que tiene que hacer. La realidad era que me olvidaba, pero decirlo de la otra manera suena mucho más poético.

El caso es que el nuevo de primero encargado de las ventanas debía parecerse un poco a mí, porque las ventanas que daban al almacén estaban abiertas. Salté al interior del edificio golpeándome con las escobas y mopas mal apiladas en la esquina, haciendo que cayeran todas al suelo y me deslicé al interior del gimnasio.

La red de vóley estaba desmontada y todas las pelotas estaban recogidas en su cesto, pero el olor de aquel gimnasio me catapultó cinco años atrás en el tiempo. Como una TARDIS, pero más grande, vi a Komi y a Konoha tirados en una esquina leyendo una revista femenina para "entender a las mujeres", a Sarukui diciéndoles que lo de la personalidad por tipo sanguíneo era una memez y a Washiro exigiéndoles que movieran el culo para limpiar el gimnasio antes de que llegaran los senpais. Me senté en el centro de la pista y me dejé caer sobre el parqué.

¿Por qué todo parecía más fácil si echaba la vista atrás? ¿Por qué me daba tanto pánico pensar en el futuro? No era que no quisiera olvidarme de Akaashi, es que era mucho más fácil pensar en él. Mi móvil empezó a sonar en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y lo dejé vibrar indiferente ¿Cuándo dejas de echar de menos a una persona y empiezas a echar de menos un recuerdo? Divagaba entre pensamientos absurdos, la vida no iba a esperar a que terminase de comprender los cambios que se sucedían a mí alrededor. Tenía que espabilar, pero seguía sin saber del todo qué era lo que me atascaba en aquel punto, aunque le echase la culpa a Akaashi Keiji, el japonés que se fue a Alaska. Cuando esperas algo de alguien y este no te lo da una vez puedes quejarte, pero cuando no te lo da nunca seguir sufriendo es una elección personal. Estratégicamente es más fácil echarle la culpa a los demás, pero en realidad en aquel momento yo empezaba a tener claro que el único culpable de aquella fase de estancamiento categórico era Bokuto Kotaro.

Supongo que estuve un buen rato allí tirado, y de hecho cuando miré el teléfono tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kuroo, una de Yamada-san y dos mensajes de Konoha. Al parecer Konoha se había ido de mi casa, probablemente a su piso, y no especificaba nada más. Salí del gimnasio, no sin cierta dificultad y me encaminé al hogar dulce hogar, cuando me tropecé con Washiro. Él de hecho vivía al lado del Fukurodani, motivo por el cual había elegido el instituto en su momento. Yo había llegado allí con una beca de deportes, igual que en la universidad.

El casual encuentro me emocionó un poco. Era el único con el que no mantenía un contacto más fluido y además me pseudo-invitó a comer. Digo "pseudo" porque lo cierto es que no me invitó a comer en aquel instante exacto, pero si lo haría en un futuro no muy lejano.

Washiro había ingresado en la escuela de cocina tradicional japonesa después de terminar la preparatoria. No eran unos estudios reglados, pero entrar en aquella escuela era como tener la llave de oro de la ciudad. Vamos, que era un privilegio. No era una sorpresa, su padre Washiro Tatsuga, era el chef estrella de la NHK y además tenía un restaurante muy popular.

—Lo cierto es que las clases me van bastante mal — me admitió con una franqueza absoluta cuando le pregunté qué tal le iba. Era extraño, él debía tener lo de la cocina en las venas, como un gen de formación profesional o algo por el estilo. Aunque claro, si yo me hubiera decidido ser contable como mi padre también me habría ido mal.— Pero supongo que es normal, todo el mundo tiene las expectativas muy altas con mi trabajo.

Le miré pensativo. El mundo nos clasificaba y esperaba cosas de nosotros sin pensar en nuestras propias habilidades si o en la herencia que podíamos llevar. Era como un sino maldito, y yo mismo había jugado a eso pensando que Washiro llevaba la cocina en la sangre. La sangre solo lleva histiocitos, eritrocitos, plaquetas y plasma.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, por algún motivo no tenía ni idea de qué decirle. No sabía animarle y solo le miraba preguntándome por qué me sentía de aquel modo tan confuso. Debía estar con un síndrome premenstrual masculino, y no era tan raro, con Kuroo en casa y mis dramas personales con Oikawa y Akaashi no me había masturbado en semanas…

— Quizá podrías hacer pequeñas cenas para tus amigos — dije de golpe. Llevábamos siglos sin vernos todos juntos en la misma habitación. Casi sentía el ficticio peso de las décadas desde que nos habíamos reunido todos en un _soba-ya_ para celebrar una victoria o simplemente para hacernos compañía.— Conviértenos en tus conejillos de indias.

Washiro aceptó. Había dicho pseudo invitar ¿verdad? A ratos me sentía un poco liante con esas cosas. Pero él parecía bastante complacido.

Definitivamente añoraba un pasado en el que sabía desenvolverme con facilidad, sintiéndome ajeno de la actualidad en la que todos aquellos que quería habían decidido tomar caminos lejanos. La soledad es una de esas puertas fáciles de abrir y complicadas de cerrar, como una balada triste de heavy metal, que entra fácil pero luego te deja con un sinsabor extraño en la boca. La vida era salsa agridulce, si nos regimos a asuntos culinarios por referencias a Washiro, y yo siempre he preferido la salsa de soja. Y Oikawa se convertiría en el wasabi de mi salsa de soja, en el tofu de mi sopa miso, en la alga nori de mi maki.

Y le menciono porque nos volvimos a encontrar mientras yo me dirigía a mi casa. De forma casual, como cuando tienes una racha buena jugando al _Monkey Island_ y no necesitas pistas para pasarte el juego, algo que raramente pasa. Mi infancia se basó en horas muertas paseando por las pantallas de ese juego, esperando a poder desvelar qué diablos era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer.

Ni siquiera recuerdo realmente si nos llegamos a decir hola, solo recuerdo que dijo:

—¿No serás un acosador, pervertido-san?

Y yo me reí, pensando en que un acosador debía ser un buen espía y yo no tenía habilidades de acosador.

—Sería uno muy malo de ser así, un acosador patético ¿no? — dije fijándome en sus ojos castaños. Era complicado no perderme más cuando él estaba cerca.

—Es cierto, no tienes habilidades de acosador— se rió. Su forma de reírse me bloqueaba hasta eliminar mi propia consciencia de quien yo era. — ¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?

Y como yo no sabía quién diablos era yo después de verle reír, dije que sí, sin volver a casa y olvidándome de todo. Porque la realidad era que Akaashi ya no se acordaba de quien era yo y Oikawa nunca había tenido la más mínima idea de que yo existía, pero cambiar esas cosas estaba únicamente en mi mano.

 **NA: Este capi, más corto de lo habitual, está escrito a trompicones que se notan sin contar el que ha sido escrito con música deprimente de fondo y no no me refiero a Sheryl Crow si no, cosas peores y de aún más baja calidad. Acháquemelos todo a mi enfermedad mental ¿?¿?¿?. Mi estado mental, a pesar de optimista ante cualquier cosa está forzado a pocas horas de sueño y muchas de estudio, con unos colegas mamones que nunca se acuerdan de que NaDiE tIeNe UnA vIdA fÁcIl. Y tras llegar a fase Gamzeeana me voy a machacar temario de anatomía básica, porque quiero un 9 sobre 10 como mínimo y estoy en fase de 6 como mucho. La gente no se lo cree, pero no soy de esos robots que se conforman.**

 **Sorry por tardar mil años en actualizar. Soy un desastre humano y tiendo a procrastinar demasiado hasta las cosas que quiero hacer.**


	9. Desafiando la gravedad

Capítulo 9: Desafiando la gravedad

El mundo está lleno de aterradores situaciones, la vida empieza con el profundo trauma de salir por un agujero sumamente pequeño y después de nueve meses de formación te presentan al mundo y ¿qué es lo primero que hacemos? Llorar. Podría decir que es porque el mundo es aterrador, pero la verdad es que, según el ginecólogo que me trajo al mundo, que es porque respirar por primera vez aire es sumamente doloroso. Un asunto largo sobre cómo las dos capas de los pulmones se separan y no sé qué más, pero yo seguiré pensado que es porque el mundo es aterrador. Ese hombre también dijo que yo no lloré al nacer a pesar de empezar a respirar con completa normalidad. Cuando me contaron eso pensé que era porque yo era diferente, especial, pero lo cierto es que no, que al igual que todos los humanos tengo miedos. Mis miedos abracan la soledad, la muerte y el cautiverio. Todos ellos se resumen en una oscuridad profunda de no saber quién soy, de no dar la talla o de perderme. Pero lo cierto era que no lloré al nacer y en parte es porque, una parte de mí no me deja rendirme ante dificultades como que el mundo sea algo aterrador.

El restaurante en el que estaba con Oikawa era muy pequeño, con mesas alargadas y taburetes altos, servían un único tipo de ramen. El de aquel día era el de ternera picante y aquello me dio una buena vibración; era mi favorito. Si, si, es muy idiota eso de que tuviera _good vibes_ solo porque sirvieran mi caldo favorito, pero nunca he dicho que sea alguien espabilado y que recaiga en razonamientos súper lógicos ¿no?

El resumen es que Oikawa y yo nos sentamos cada uno en uno de aquellos taburetes altos y pedimos comida. Él llevaba el traje del maid café, sin la chaqueta y con la camisa perfectamente abotonada, ni una sola arruga en esta y me empecé a preguntar si Oikawa sabía planchar. Estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando empezó a hablar.

—¿Es diferente besar a un hombre que a una mujer? —preguntó él con cierta curiosidad. Creo que puse una cara extraña porque automáticamente empezó a reírse de esa forma tan particular suya, que no llega a carcajada pero que te hace pensar que debes haber hecho algo realmente gracioso o por su contra se está riendo de ti. Cruel este chico, muy cruel.

—No lo sé, nunca he besado a una mujer — dije encogiéndome de hombros.

¿Sería diferente? Yo suponía que sí. Recordaba los labios de mi profesora de primaria, la señorita Daigo, quizá la única mujer a la que había pensado en besar. Recuerdo sus labios mullidos de una sonrisa exageradamente grande, pero que por algún motivo me transmitían cierto sosiego. Me quedaba siempre mirándolos mientras cantaba en susurros mientras corregía los exámenes de matemáticas y nosotros estudiábamos. ¡Ah! ¡Profesora Daigo! Esa tenía que haber sido mi esposa y me hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento, aunque dicen que desarrolló un trastorno de la personalidad problemático… Pero ¿quién no?

El asunto real era que Oikawa me miraba con cierta curiosidad y yo no me daba cuenta, porque estaba empanadísmo pensando en la boca de aquella mujer de unos veinte años más que yo que sonreía con su boca enorme y me heterosexualizaba de forma inhumana. La verdad era que Oikawa Tooru era uno de esos homosexuales curiosos, pero reprimidos por un amor no correspondido desde la infancia y que salía con chicas perfectas. Yo no lo sabía, claro, pero era así. Todas sus novias eran el arquetipo de _Miss clean_. Esas chicas que sacan buenas notas, son guapas, bondadosas y con el corazón lleno de buenas intenciones, que siempre le caen bien a la suegra y que nunca alzan la voz más de lo necesario. Pero la realidad era que Oikawa siempre había estado enamorado del _yakuza_. No me lo dijo nunca, es solo una de esas suposiciones personales, pero los acontecimientos así me lo demostraron. Quizá si lo hubiera sabido de entrada no habría perdido tanto la cabeza por él, pero no tengo poderes mágicos y él olía tan bien siempre que era imposible no enamorarse un poquito de aquella sonrisa falsa y de sus ojos castaños.

Sin venir a cuento él cambió de tema. Supongo que se sentía incómodo, pero yo no le escuchaba casi, solo pensaba en su pregunta porque él me gustaba mucho y fantaseaba que deseaba que le besara o algo por el estilo.

Cuando los dos boles de ramen se plantaron frente a nuestras narices, podía notar el vapor de la sopa ascender hasta mi cara, casi como un bálsamo o una droga que me llevaba a hacer cosas estúpidas. En realidad ya he mencionado veces infinitas que no necesito escusas para hacer estupideces, tengo un alma impulsiva. Y aquí viene la relevancia real de porque yo no lloré cuando nací. Puede que yo le tuviera un miedo alucinante al rechazo, pero si no lo intentaba iba a morirme allí mismo. Tiré del brazo de Oikawa, girándole ligeramente y me abalancé sobre sus labios, apenas rozándolos. En este mundo es mejor arrepentirse de haber hecho algo que arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho. Él se apartó en unas milésimas de segundo, claro, pero yo le había besado. Había notado su piel sobre la mía por un instante, algo que nadie podía quitarme.

—Bueno, así es como besa un hombre — dije rascándome la cabeza. Si, en aquel momento era yo el que estaba incómodo. Creo que sus mejillas se enrojecieron algo, pero la pura verdad era que tampoco podía mirarle a la cara sin tener ganas de salir corriendo en dirección a China y no volver jamás. El vaho de la sopa era una excusa perfecta para el rubor de mi cara de imbécil sin cerebro. — ¿Es igual?

—Esto ha sido puramente científico así que no sé si la comparación será viable pero…— Si él estaba nervioso, no se notaba para nada. Parecía como que qué la gente tratara de besarle fuera la cosa más habitual del mundo para Oikawa. Yo por mi parte empecé a comer como si nada importara demasiado. — La verdad es que ha sido muy parecido, aunque quizá más emocionante, pero puede que solo fuera porque ha sido así de sopetón y no me lo esperaba.

Pronostico del tiempo de Bokuto Kotaro: Los labios de Oikawa son como la fina lluvia que parece que no, pero cala hasta los huesos.

Nuestra cena prosiguió como algo simple y sencillo. Yo me fijaba en como él sujetaba los palillos y comía delicadamente y despacio. Mientras yo devoraba mi plato a una velocidad infrahumana, hablamos de la universidad, de los planes de futuro y del vóley. Él estudiaba astrofísica… ¿Sabéis a donde quería emigrar? A América, como todos los tipos que sistemáticamente me llamaban la atención querían cruzar el océano. Trabajar en la NASA, ver la tierra desde el espacio, vivir sin gravedad... Era un chico espacial, un selenita o algo por el estilo.

Tenía más sueños que los que yo tendría nunca, y eso me hizo ver la lucecita de mis dramas personales. Yo no tenía un puñetero objetivo, así que dejaba que las cosas sucedieran sin más. Tenía que trazar objetivos, pensar en cosas nuevas, pero mi mente solo pensaba en que hacía pocas noches aquel chico me había cogido la mano por un asunto fortuito y su recuerdo estaba impregnando sobre mi piel. Ahora también en mi boca, haciéndome pensar que no quería irme de allí nunca.

Era extraño pensar que horas antes yo añoraba a Akaashi. Era extraño pensar en mí mismo y en la necrótica existencia. Llenamos la vida de cosas para llenar los vacíos, pero cuando Oikawa estaba cerca, yo no me sentía tan alejado de la realidad, el mundo parecía mucho más palpable. Me gustaba, estaba profundamente encaprichado, aunque supiera desligarme de aquella idea para evitar herirme con falsas esperanzas era así.

Cuando llegué a casa, Kuroo me esperaba como una ama de casa herida en el ego porque no le hubiera avisado de mi ausencia. Fregaba los platos con desgana mirando por la ventana. Tenía su parte positiva estar tan perdido en mi oscuridad, mi mejor amigo fregaba los platos por mí.

—Mátame— dije nada más entrar. Debería haberme fijado en que todo parecía ordenado y limpio, pero mi encaprichamiento hacía un tipo al que consideraba imposible de alcanzar no me permitía ver nada más allá de mi picuda nariz. Me dejé caer sobre el futón bocabajo, notando el golpe seco de mi cuerpo contra el colchón, que aunque mullido no dejaba de estar sobre el suelo.

— Intenta contestar al teléfono y no perderte por la puñetera ciudad en tus retiros dramáticos — dijo con una sonrisa socarrona que no veía, pero que sabía que había puesto. Siempre me decía lo mismo y de la misma manera. No sé por qué conocía tan bien mis patrones, yo solo deducía apenas los suyos.— ¿Me vas a contar qué te pasa?

—No — jadeé. Así era nuestra relación. Yo decía que no aunque me muriera de ganas de soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro y él se esperaba a que yo lo sacara cuando pudiera. A veces me preguntaba por qué no era capaz de hablar de aquellas cosas como una persona normal, simplemente decir lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y punto. Kuroo aún era peor, se encerraba en sí mismo y solo soltaba prenda cuando iba muy borracho… De todos modos no es que esto tenga sentido en el curso de esta historia, creo.

Dormimos, o bueno Kuroo durmió, porque yo tenía los ojos fijos en el techo. Estaban puestos en las formas que la madera hacía sobre mi cabeza tratando de pensar menos y menos en el pánico que sentía.

Pero a pesar de que no quería volver a ver a Oikawa cuando el martes siguiente Nakahara Amai me llamó para que jugáramos aquel partido doble solo supe que contestar que sí.

Mi móvil sonó en el aula 207 en mitad de la clase de Antropología religiosa mientras el profesor repetía concienzudamente la importancia de la música gregoriana en la edad media para definir el terror social al fin del mundo en el año 1000 en plena Francia. A mí el Apocalipsis no me habría asustado tanto como la mirada de aquel profesor, con la cara roja de ira.

—No acepto nunca un no por respuesta, chico del top 5. — dijo ella cuando salí del aula y descolgué para oír su dulce voz. Aunque hubiera querido negarme tampoco habría tenido oportunidad, la vida era así.

Estaba sentado en uno de esos bancos de madera que había frente a las aulas cuando, para mi sorpresa, Blancanieves apareció. Yo pensaba que no iba a ver nunca más aquella conjunción de rasgos perfectos con esbelta figura femenina, pero ahí estaba. Sería educado empezar a llamarla por su nombre pero lo cierto es que no lo recuerdo, así que la llamaremos Ogura Yuko, como a la cantante Yukorin. Esa chica, la verdadera Ogura Yuko, siempre me había parecido curiosa, mi hermana es una gran fan.

Su blanco dedo se posó con delicadeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo colgaba el teléfono, y sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos parpadeando exageradamente. La voz del amigo del chico espacial venía a mi cabeza "está loca" mientras la miraba.

—Eres Bokuto ¿verdad? —dijo dibujando una sonrisa exagerada. Era guapa hasta forzando las expresiones, si hubiera sido una mujer seguramente me hubiera dado hasta envidia. — Yo soy "Ogura Yuko".

Entended las comillas, no se llamaba así. Asentí con la cabeza y ella desvió la mirada coqueta. Aquella situación se me hacía confusa.

— ¿Te importaría que fuéramos a tomar algo a la cafetería? — preguntó aquello agarrándome del brazo mientras yo pensaba de nuevo en el fin del mundo del año 1000 antes de cristo en Europa, que suponía que debía ser la era Choho o la era Kanko para los japoneses. No era que nunca me hubiera entrado una chica, era que normalmente no eran tan mm… ¿Directas?

Tiró de mí caminando dirección al bar de la facultad, cruzándonos con Komi que arqueó las cejas al verme y sonrió sorprendido. Le odiaba, podía haberme rescatado de aquella extraña situación, pero no, solo se río de mí.

Casi podríamos decir que Blancanieves me sentó en una de aquellas sillas de mesas individuales, como si fuera un niño y casi me obligó a sacar la cartera para que le diera algún billete para ir a pedirse algo. Trajo dos tés verdes, que colocó ordenadamente uno frente al otro, y se sentó en la mesa de delante con una sonrisa perfecta mientras parpadeaba exageradamente.

—Me preguntaba si… Bueno…— su voz entrecortada me torturaba un poco.— Es que.. Amai ha dicho que tú ibas al Fukurodani y.. ¿Es verdad?

Asentí confuso mirando aquel té. No me gusta el té verde. Puedo soportar el rojo y el negro me gusta bastante. Mi madre solía ponerme té chai con leche para desayunar algunas veces, y la verdad como alternativa a la leche de soja con chocolate en polvo es un regalo del cielo. El sabor de la leche de soja es parecido a lamer yeso, pero en líquido. Asqueroso. El asunto es que no puedo con el té verde y ahí estaba aquella chica guapa esperando a que al menos lo probara para continuar su charla. En aquel momento la chica estiró su mano sobre la mesa para acariciar la mía, dejándome completamente estupefacto.

—Es que Amai me ha contado muchas cosas, pero nunca sé cuándo miente, vive en su mundo feliz y se inventa cosas de lo lindo — la cara de hastío de "Ogura Yuko" al hablar de la otra chica me sorprendía. No parecía tenerle mucho cariño a Nakahara. — El asunto es que… ¿tú conoces a un tal Konoha?

— No tienes porqué fingir que te intereso yo para que te lo presente — dije con la mirada fija en su mano ¿era extremadamente mal educado apartar la mía sin más? Por suerte ella paró de inmediato y exageró su postura desviando la mirada hacía la ventana. — Aunque creo que a él le gustan un poco más maduritas y no entras en su canon, aunque claro todo eso es puramente teórico.

"Yuko Ogura" dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Ya veo que no te intereso mucho — dijo con un tono claramente sobreactuado y dejándome aún más alucinado, porque enseguida se giró a mirarme con una emoción en los ojos digna de un niño en Disney world.— ¿Cuándo dices que me lo presentas?

 **NA: el 90% de este capi está escrito con el móvil, exactamente igual que los primeros capítulos y no sé si eso mantiene la esencia viva de este Bokuto. Aunque siento que contamino a Bokuto y a Kuroo de mi personalidad y la de un colega…. Anyways, todo el mundo ya sabe que soy un despojo, no sería una sorpresa. Un despojo que no contesta los reviews, so sorry cuz that. Prometo hacerlo cuando pueda procrastinar al nivel habitual las responsabilidades diarias y ser como a mí me gusta ser.**


	10. Wating for love

Capitulo 10 – Wating for love

" _Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around"_

 _Avicii_

Recuerdo casi como si solo hubieran pasado dos segundos el momento en el que Oikawa sostenía un montón de dinero entre las manos y me miraba fijamente. Creo que si hubiera sido alguien más inteligente habría visto con claridad lo que aquella mirada significaba, hubiera dicho "SÍ" con mayúsculas a lo que me preguntó y el mundo hubiera dejado de importar. Pero no, no soy exactamente lo que se dice avispado.

La mañana de aquel viernes en el que me salté las clases por orden explicita de la sargento Nakahara, allí al otro lado de la línea telefónica, no pensé que nada de lo que iba a pasar iba a pasar y a pesar como pasó. Yo solo hice eso que se me da tan bien, dejarme llevar por las olas hasta Kanagawa.

Hasta aquí, cualquiera que haya escuchado mi relato, pensará ¿Sargento Nakahara? Y yo asentiré. Si en vez de antropología hubiera elegido psicología o filosofía mi tesis final hubiera ido sobre esta chica peculiar y sus transformaciones extrañas. Quizá podía hacer un estudio sobre ella y su novio para mi tesis final, porque Ushijima también mutaba de forma extraña en contacto con la red de voleibol y las líneas que delimitaban la pista.

Oikawa y yo hicimos juntos el viaje en tren que nos movía de Tokio a Yokohama. Sus ojos castaños me seguían pareciendo un lugar donde perderme, pero a pesar de lo que Kenma había dicho de mí en varias ocasiones, no era capaz de ser tan desvergonzado como para hacerlo. Aunque tengo que admitir que sí que lo hice alguna vez, mirarle fijamente a los ojos por más de un segundo, quizá aquello fue lo que dio pie a lo que daría pie a el drama. No, no es que fuera un drama, pero es que muy a menudo me gusta exagerar. Él se pasó el viaje previniéndome de que íbamos a hacer cualquier cosa menos jugar a vóley, pero no le entendí hasta que no llegamos a _Umi no Koen_.

Volviendo al asunto de Nakahara y Ushijima; la extraña pareja que nunca parecían enamorados, que no te daban la sensación de necesitarse y que te hacían preguntarte ¿Por qué diablos salen juntos si no pegan ni con cola? Pues ese día lo descubrí.

Una vez en la playa, Nakahara nos llevó al club de voleibol en el que ella y su hermana pequeña habían aprendido a jugar un verano en el que sus padres las dejaban desatendidas de forma deliberada. Ella me contó su vida de forma exagerada, así que no sé si tenía que ver con su actitud o porque realmente era así. Pero me enrollo como una persiana en cosas que realmente no tienen la importancia que deberían tener. Nunca sabes lo difícil que es contar una historia hasta que no lo intentas, y a mí nunca se me ha dado bien eso de ir directamente al grano…

Era un sitio agradable, casi mágico y sobrio, además el tiempo nos acompañaba. Hacía sol, pero un aire puñetero te hacía sentir como que eh, el verano aún no ha llegado aunque esté casi ahí. Cómo si a mí la primavera me hubiera traído algo más que un par de emails sosos de mi soso romance de adolescencia… No fue soso, pero también siento resentimiento de vez en cuando.

Mentidos entre las cuatro líneas de la pista de vóley, playa la cara de Amai ya empezó a cambiar. Con el pelo suelto y con un traje, que debía ser muy incómodo por lo pequeño que era, la modelo se colocó con la pelota entre las manos y nos miró a los tres, Usishjima, Oikawa y yo, sentados en el banquillo desatándonos las deportivas, o en el caso de Oikawa quitándose sus zapatos pijos, que tienen un nombre concreto que ahora mismo no recuerdo.

—Te daré ventaja, chico del top five — dijo arqueando las cejas y sonriendo de forma casi malévola. No parecía la misma chica de diez minutos atrás que había insistido en que podíamos quedarnos a dormir en su casa aquella noche, allí en Yokohama, porque sus padres no estaban.— Quédate con el acomodador.

No entendí mucho que quería decir, pero supongo que era porque yo desconocía en qué posiciones jugaban ella y Ushijima. De hecho tenía la falsa idea de que Nakahara era bloqueadora por su altura y su afán de jugar contra mí, lejos de eso, era la estrella del equipo. Y si lo pienso lo había mencionado con anterioridad, pero mi memoria selectiva siempre se queda con el mono con platillos que suena en la cabeza de Komi cuando hay que pensar en las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Desde que Akaashi se fue, nuestros actos no estaban tan delimitados por la lógica. Oikawa dejó escapar un suspiro y caí en la cuenta que él debía ser el único acomodador allí. No miré a Ushijima, pero supongo que su mirada hacía aquella mandona amable que se había convertido en un sargento cambió también.

—Ushijima solía ser un buen jugador, hasta que empezó a salir con esta— susurró Oikawa para luego terminar su frase alzando un poco más la voz.— No tan bueno como yo, desde luego.

Me reí de su comentario mientras él y yo nos poníamos en situación de calentar un poco. La realidad era que había ido corriendo de la estación a la playa con Amai, así que ninguno de nosotros dos lo necesitaba, pero sí Tooru, así que estiré un poco con él. Creo que él se reía de mi forma exagerada de estirar, que según Akaashi era innecesaria, pero yo no sabía hacerlo de otra manera.

Colocados en nuestras posiciones, no voy a describir el partido con mucho detalle. Como ya sabéis soy un pésimo comentarista y además era no es que el partido fuera demasiado interesante… Decir que perdí sería mentira, pero tampoco es que el chico espacial y yo ganáramos.

Ushijima parecía otro, perdido de enamoramiento. Se podía ver qué quería rematar la pelota, pero terminaba colocándosela a Amai cada dos por tres de una forma un tanto… ridícula. Su voz diciendo " ¿Asi?" resultaba hasta vergonzoso por el tono cursi que usaba, mientras que ella le miraba con fiereza y casi parecía que iba a morderle. Eso es el amor, es la conclusión que saqué. Ushijima era capaz de darlo todo por aquella chica, hasta lo que más deseaba dentro de la cancha. Aquello me hizo pensar mucho que quizá yo no amaba tanto a Akaashi como había pensado algunas veces y quizá él tampoco sentía aquello por mí. Pensar en general, algo que me cuesta pero que cuando lo hago me sobrepaso, me dio cierto valor a hacer lo que hice aquella noche en casa de las Nakahara.

¡Ah! No mencionar que los remates de la sargento Nakahara eran increíbles habría sido una ofensa al voleibol y cabe decir que jugar con Oikawa fue interesante. No era tan perfecto como Akaashi, pero es que la compenetración entre Akaashi y yo era casi perfecta.

Cenamos en casa de Amai. Los cuatro juntos, con un Ushijima normal y una Nakahara amable que cocinó algo de mushimono de pescado y sacó un par de botellas de sake. Su hermana pequeña me recordó a Kenma, pero en femenino. Su comportamiento huraño y aquella mirada extraña que me echó cuando traté de bromear con ella… Aún siento el gélido viento que atravesó la habitación cuando me miró.

¿Estaba borracho a la hora de irnos a dormir? Pues claro, como si hubiera cabido lugar a dudas de algo así. Amai se reía de mi forma extraña de andar, cuando ella ni siquiera había sido capaz de levantarse del suelo al que había caído instantes después de levantarse de la silla. Ushijima no se reía, estaba más bien enfadado con Oikawa y mencionaba rollos extraños de cómo había desperdiciado su vida yendo al Aobajohsai, mientras él hacía los posibles por ayudar a levantarse a Nakahara. Al final el mismo Wakatoshi levantó a la chica en brazos y empezó a llevarla a su cuarto.

— ¿Vas a dormir abrazado a mí? — Le preguntaba Nakahara todo el rato, mientras él bufaba de forma incomoda. Yo los observaba de forma curiosa, porque Ushijima no dejaba de decirle que no podían dormir juntos, entre otras ideas arcaicas de vivir, mientras ella hacía el idiota por intentar besarle.

Eran en definitiva una pareja extraña. Pensaba aquello cuando Oikawa tiró de mi camiseta, casi como recordándome de que estaba haciendo de aguantavelas para ellos dos, y nos marchamos de allí a la habitación de invitados mientras los escuchábamos discutir.

La habitación con dos camas individuales apoyadas contra paredes opuestas estaba completamente a oscuras, solo iluminada por una luz anaranjada que se colaba por la ventana y… Lejos de sentarme en la cama me dejé caer en el suelo totalmente estirado. Notaba mi respiración pesada, y lo cierto era que aunque tenía ganas de dormir, tenía muchas ganas de gritar. No era un gritar en plan mal, era gritar en plan "que algo emocionante pase en mi vida de una vez"… A todo esto yo olvidaba que Oikawa estaba ahí, porque en la embriaguez y la exaltación a menudo siento como si el mundo fuera solo mío. Como en una montaña altísima en la que la libertad es el mismo aire que se respira y no en aquella pequeña habitación de una residencia acomodada en Kanagawa.

—Bokuto… — la voz de Oikawa sonó en un susurro dentro de mi cabeza y le miré. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en el pasillo que formaban las dos camas, y se estiró a mi lado. Le miré por un instante y él me besó.

Su boca pegada a la mía era una supernova explotando a millones de años luz de la realidad. Su lengua dentro de mi boca eran todos esos elementos que se descomponían en la explosión próxima a aquella estrella muriendo entre él y yo. O yo que sé, no se me dan bien las metáforas pero a veces me gusta fingir que sí porque queda tope de cool. El asunto en síntesis es que él empezó a besarme y yo me dejé llevar, como cuando te equivocas de tren y ya no puedes evitar viajar al lugar equivocado al menos hasta la siguiente parada, pero la siguiente parada continuó.

En menos de un segundo el cuerpo de Oikawa se encontraba debajo del mío mientras yo tiraba de su camisa. Mis dientes mordisqueaban su cuello y sus manos paseaban por mi espalda dudando de cómo continuar. Para mí todo aquello había sido siempre algo tan instintivo que me sorprendía su poca capacidad de reacción…

A veces aún me masturbo pensado en el momento en el que colé mi mano por dentro de sus pantalones y agarré su pene erecto, diciéndome que aquello le gustaba y yo le gustaba aunque solo fuera un poco. Y sus gemidos ahogados contra mi clavícula… Tengo infinitas imágenes grabadas en mi mente de esa noche, su cara mientras mi boca descendía por su pecho, la forma de sus músculos definidos, su cabeza desde arriba cuando intentó hacerme una felación… Todo está desordenado y hay puntos de lo que pasó que no vienen nítidos a la cabeza. Cosas del alcohol supongo.

Por la mañana descubrí múltiples marcas de sus dientes por varias partes de mi cuerpo, como pequeños trofeos de algo que no estaba del todo claro en mi cabeza. Pero si intento poner en orden todo lo que ocurrió me siento un poco avergonzado. No usamos preservativo, no pensábamos en nada de nada y aunque pensar está sobrevalorado, no está mal del todo usar la cabeza. Cuando me desperté no es que pensara en todo eso, simplemente sabía que tenía que irme a trabajar, y que él se quedaría allí durmiendo. Probablemente tendría en la cabeza tantas dudas como yo, o quizá no. Pero que no iban a ser respondidas aún porque la resaca de la vida diaria tampoco te deja demasiado tiempo para según qué cosas.

Así que sin seguir mi protocolo habitual de comportamiento, sin haber visto el pronóstico del tiempo de Bokuto Kotaro, que aunque yo no lo supiera anunciaba tifones en toda la costa disfrazados de un anticiclón, me fui a trabajar sin despertarle ni preguntar.

 **NA: Primero decir que este capítulo era Wish you were here parte dos, pero que mi hype por Avicii me hace débil y lo he cambiado bcs yes, que pa' algo es mi historia.**

 **Después, disculparme por las tardanzas en actualizar y por la ausencia de un lemon explicito que quería incluir, estoy estresado entre problemas random, horas en el hospital de forma extracurricular y además largos y duros muros de roca calcárea que me han roto los esquemas un poquitillo-mucho, así que solo tengo ganas de abrazar a mi coneja, lloriquear mientras canto los miserables y bocetar mi novela gráfica para drainerar los feels. Pero soy un kafkiano bastante cucaracha, y si algo sé hacer es sobrevivir.** **Así que I'm walking on sunshine, babes, this party is not coming down.**

 **Y en tercer lugar…**

 **Curiosidades e idioteces históricas que Satoki investiga: en la primera y en la segunda guerra mundial había un tal Mitsuru Ushijima y un tal Koshirō Oikawa que estaban picados. ¿Estará hecho a propósito? ¿Serán los abuelos de los personajes? Que alguien haga un fanfic histórico, aunque se invente quienes eran verdaderamente y el motivo de sus piques homosexuales. LOL**


	11. Viaje de retorno a la O Compulsiva

Capituo 11- Viaje de retorno a la obsesión compulsiva

Tedioso e intenso, el trabajo del fin de semana siempre era un largo proceso de horas que no quería hacer pero que en el fondo me ayudaban a pasar el interminable tic tac del reloj, que golpeaba como signos de interrogación a cualquier pensamiento que atravesara mi mente.

Nina Simone cantaba acompañada del leve sonido que producía la aguja del reproductor de vinilos en la tienda mientras pensaba en Oikawa. Me fascinaba cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con él y al mismo tiempo hacía que mi corazón se encogiera al minúsculo tamaño de una hormiguita. Si, de no haber tenido un trabajo la mezcla de sensaciones entre la euforia, el pánico y la codiciada y familiar resaca me hubieran mantenido horas en vela pensando en que ojalá me muriera de una vez y así no tendría que enfrentarme a la dura tarea de pensar y decidir qué paso tenía que tomar en aquel instante.

Es curioso cómo, a pesar de la edad, tomar decisiones, incluso aunque fuera de algo que quisiera con todo mi ser, resultaba una tarea propia de un súper héroe clásico ¿salvar al mundo o a la chica de tus sueños? ¡Ah! Si yo hubiera sido él, la chica estaría muerta y yo también porque no habría salvado al mundo a tiempo. Tic-Tac. Tic-Tac. ¿Tenía que escribirle algún mensaje a Oikawa? ¿Le molestaría? ¿Tenía que hablar de sentimientos? ¿Tenía que dejar fluir el tiempo?¿Tenía sentido siquiera pensar en aquello cuando solo habíamos hechado un polvo casual? Y nunca había respuestas claras, porque tomara la decisión que tomara, seguiría sintiendo que todo era una cagada monumental. La vida no es como el voleibol en el que o bien marcas un tanto o bien lo fallas, y todos aquellos matices posibles se reformulaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras intentaba atender a un montón de adolescentes hípsters en busca de algún vinilo molón que regalarle a sus novias el día 7 de julio, para el que aún quedaba un mes pero serían previsores o algo por el estilo.

Con perspectiva, ojalá no hubiera pensado tanto y hubiera actuado con más contundencia. Pensar ayuda, si, es bueno, sí, pero jode el noventa por ciento de las acciones que incluyen sentimientos. Las emociones son fugaces, las cosas que se sienten no pueden pensarse, porque al pensarlas ya no las sientes. Tic-tac. Tic-tac.

Estaba yo perdido en aquel mar de dudas más típicas de una novela rosa de las que lee mi hermana que de mi vida cuando un Sarukui cabizbajo y sin afeitar entró por la puerta de la tienda. Su desmejorado aspecto era notable, que dicho así suena muy pro, cuando en realidad yo solo quería decir que el pobre esta hecho una mierda. Si se había peinado, había sido en sus más profundos sueños, que a juzgar por sus ojeras no habían ocurrido desde hacía al menos una semana. Tenía las uñas largas y sin cortar, algo poco propio de él, y además su característica sonrisa de 80% grados estaba desaparecida en combate.

—Devuélveme mis comics y olvida que me has visto — dijo sin saludar. Su tono de voz ronco indicaba… no sé que indicaba, básicamente era por ambientar porque empiezo a olvidar algunas cosas de las que pasaron en ese punto en el que yo salté del bucle obsesivo Akaashil al trastorno obsesivo compulsivo Oikawil.

—No los tengo todos, solo una caja y… — Levantó la mirada y vi que tenía los ojos algo llorosos. Sinceramente, nunca le había visto de aquella manera y me parecía totalmente extraño y confuso. — ¿Quieres hablar?

Realmente le pregunté aquello, pero no era una pregunta realista. Le agarré del brazo y lo arrastré hasta el mostrador donde me esperaba un cliente con un vinilo remasterizado del _Nevermind the bollocks_. Sin soltarle del brazo y haciendo unas cuantas peripecias por esto, cobré al chavalín, que se marchó enseguida dejándonos a la voz de Simone, a Sarukui y a mi solos.

Yamato intentó empezar a hablar varias veces, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. En el fondo creo que solo intentaba saber que le pasaba para dejar de pensar en mis cosas, no era altruista, sino más bien una pastilla para no pensar en que aquella noche me habia follado con mayúsculas a Oikawa Tooru. Se supone que debería estar eufórico, pero estaba aterrorizado, porque supongo que estoy de la olla. El asunto era que la conversación entre Yamato y yo se convirtió en el juego ese de las pelis, en el que él gesticulaba y yo trataba de comprender qué quería decirme.

— Es sobre la universidad — dije al tuntún, y no necesité más que ver como apretaba los dientes para ver que era un no.

—Mejor si lo dejamos, tampoco sé si quiero hablar del tema — dijo con cara amarga y entonces recordé la cara de satisfacción con la que había entrado en la tienda el día que me había hablado de que yo me quedara con sus mangas.

—¿Pasa algo con tu novia?— Cuando pregunté aquello Sarukui dibujó una mueca amarga en su cara parecida a un Piccaso de época cubista. Había dado en el clavo, así que supuse que se iba a poner a llorar, lejos de eso empezó a reírse de forma amarga.

—Bueno, Etsuko y yo ya no somos novios, se ha terminado y aunque eso es patético y deprimente no es realmente el problema, creo — dijo cuándo la risa amarga terminó. — supongo que tengo que asumir que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro, es lo que hay, lo que pasa es que ¡Komi es un puto cabrón de mierda!

Empezó a gritar más cosas. La verdad es que no sé hasta qué punto la música había dejado de sonar o su voz tapaba cualquier clase de ruido producido por la sociedad que nos rodeaba. Mi tarea hubiera sido calmarle pero solo podía seguir sus razonamientos absurdos. Al parecer Etsuko había estado jugando a dos bandas, y Komi lo sabía y no le había dicho nada. Entre otras cosas porque el otro era él… Y me percaté de lo encantador que era Sarukui que había empezado a llorar entre los gritos. No estaba enfadado porque la chica le engañase, estaba enfadado porque uno de los que consideraba su mejor amigo le había importado una mierda herirle.

Cómo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo animarle, y la verdad es que tampoco creo que hubiera podido decir o hacer nada para eso, dejé escapar un suspiro y le abracé.

—No homo, ya sabes — dije haciendo que se riera, esta vez de no de forma amarga si no sincera.

—Pero devuélveme los comics que aún tengas —dijo mientras me devolvía el abrazo. — No puedo dormir sin mi dakimakura de Asuka.

Hasta aquel momento no había tenido nunca la sensación de tener una relación tan profunda con él. De alguna manera, Sarukui Yamato siempre se hacía inaccesible para todos. Siempre fingiendo que nada importaba, siempre en una fachada de seguridad que ciertamente no tenía. Supongo que hubiera estado bien hablar también de cómo se sentía respecto a Etsuko, a todo aquel romance en el que había sido capaz de abandonar mil cosas por conseguir que funcionara, pero no era verdaderamente lo que le causaba más dolor, así que no era la herida que realmente necesitaba drenar en el momento.

Cuando Yamato se marchó una extraña paz se adueñó de mí. El tic-tac pegajoso se había ido con él, como si la sensación ambigua de mis dudas y dramas personales se hubieran marchado con aquel abrazo que yo necesitaba tanto con él, creo.

De todos modos no es como si la paz en mi mundo personal dura muchos minutos más. Salí del trabajo con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Ni puñetera idea de qué tenía que hacer con Oikawa ¿Hablarle y punto? ¿Pedirle una cita? Estaba claro que aquellas dos cosas me aterrorizaban, pero era lo que quería. No es que lo tuviera claro, pero si lo pienso bien, era lo que quería hacer y si no hacía era solo porque estaba en su reducto totalmente acojonado. Motivos de esa sensación: Porque en el pronóstico del tiempo de Bokuto Kotaro nunca ocurría nada bueno.

Llegué a casa con mi pletórica sensación de que podía comerme el mundo y enseguida me di cuenta de la importancia de la intimidad y la necesidad intrínseca de tener una vida propia. No tengo nada en contra de nadie, y no me molesta que la gente tenga una vida sexual activa. Pero no, ver a Kenma sobre mi futón y a Kuroo encima suyo gimiendo no era lo que más ilusión me hacía al abrir la puerta de casa. Cerré la puerta de golpe y como tenía a los pies el gato del vecino, le recogí del suelo y bajé los tres pisos hacía abajo para sentarme en un banco del parque de delante de mi pisito. Mi pisto allanado y convertido en picadero ajeno ¿Podía recriminarle a Kuroo aquello después de haber estado con Oikawa en casa de Amai? Supongo que no. Aun así era incomodo de todos modos.

De los tiempos perdidos en los que me perdía en los profundos ojos verdes de Akaashi habíamos tenido sexo en lugares públicos y supongo que alguien nos habría visto. Desde el otro lado era diferente. Para mí, desde el primer día que me fijé en él, me enamoré estúpidamente y cuando él aparecía no había nada que pudiera hacer que apartara la vista de él. Supongo que por eso nunca me enteré si desvestirnos en el gimnasio después de que todos se marcharan se había convertido en una sorpresa incómoda para cualquiera, o las horas muertas en el parque a las tres de la madrugada en julio, o los días de lluvia en la playa… A veces es extraño pensar en un romance tan idílico.

Kuroo no tardó en bajar a buscarme mientras yo hablaba deliberadamente con el gato del vecino sobre las conductas sexuales de los gatos. Me hubiera gustado que contestara, pero supongo que los felinos no hablan japonés todavía.

—Pensaba que estabas todo el fin de semana fuera — dijo rascándose la cabeza. Su pelo negro estaba si cabe más despeinado que nunca, y no le hubiera sentado mal alguna pulla al respecto, pero lo evité.

No sabía que tenía que decir. En parte quería pedirle que no usara mi futón para esas cosas, pero lo cierto era que lo que quería decir era que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir mi reino más de lo necesario. A pesar de mi personalidad histriónica que trata de llamar la atención a casi cualquier precio, amaba mi soledad tanto como podía llegar a detestarla las tardes de domingo echando de menos un amorío del pasado. Para sacarme de mi estupor verbal mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar en su tono característico de tipo predeterminado.

—¿Si? — contesté tontamente a un número que desconocía mientras le hacía señas a Kuroo de que esperara para aquella charla que en realidad no quería tener.

— ¡Hola! Soy "Ogura Yuko", verás… — aquella chica otra vez, sí. Y no, no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado mi número de teléfono aquella Blancanieves.— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarás en presentarme a Konoha? ¿Podría ser ya?

Mi mente era un "vaya, cuantas prisas", pero como tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer, porque estudiar es una de esas cosas que procrastino o no hago nunca alegando que los espíritus de mis antepasados velarán por mí, le dije que sí. Ente otras cosas porque Konoha tenía quizá la respuesta a mis incógnitas de qué hacer con Kuroo y mi necesitada individualidad hogareña.

— Acompáñame a Shinjuku — dije cuando colgué el teléfono.

Mi plan era una improvisada situación que incluía la desalojada casa de Konoha por motivos de dramas conyugales. Si Akinori tenía derecho a llegar y colarse en mi casa a las tantas y dormir en mi futón individual, pues yo podía regalarle a Kuroo por un tiempo indeterminado.

Ogura Yuko, Kuroo y yo llegamos a casa de Akinori en menos de una hora. Mientras yo llamaba al timbre, Blancanieves hablaba por teléfono de forma compulsiva y caminaba poco a poco pegada a mi espada.

Nos abrió Hui An, hablaba con acento chino muy marcado e iba vestida con ropa altamente estrafalaria. Ella dijo que era de ropa de firma mientras asentía con la cabeza de una forma extraña, y empezó a recitar los diseñadores de cada prenda mientras Ogura saltaba frente a mí y discutían sobre la autenticidad de aquellos zapatos.

Konoha no estaba en casa, lo cual podía haber sido malo para la Blancanieves, pero no lo parecía. Por el contrario Kuroo y yo, sentados sobre el sofá que ocupaba gran parte del comedor nos mirábamos aburridos. Aunque no me voy a mentir, adoraba ese sofá. Era el tipo de lugar en el que estaría sentado horas sin hacer nada, solo pensado en la lluvia y en cómo gracias al agua líquida la vida humana era un hecho posible.

La casa de Akinori era interesante. Todos lleno de litografías chinas, sillas de estilo retorcidos, dragones chinos por todos lados… Era el restaurante chino de la esquina adaptado en un piso, solo rompiendo esa atmosfera el moderno sofá, un tocadiscos clásico y una tele de plasma de ensueño. De algún modo era como viajar a Pekín, un estudio antropológico de los inmigrantes chinos en Japón desde mi fantasía sexual de sofá.

Kuroo me golpeó con el codo mientras yo observaba a aquellas dos mujeres comunicarse, supongo que con intención de que nos marcháramos, cuando Konoha entró por la puerta. Era otro con cara de funeral, que arrastraba los pies, pero Akinori no era de los que se afeitaba, apenas le salía pelo en la cara.

No iba ni a dirigirnos la palabra, pero le saludamos llamando su atención, lo que hizo que se sentara en el sofá con nosotros.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? — pregunté sin pensarlo demasiado. Si todos mis amigos uno tras otro iban con aquellas caras amargas lo mínimo que podía hacer era preguntar. Ellos nunca preguntaban, pero es que mi cara era tan transparente y a veces yo era tan simple que no es como si hiciera falta.

—Nada, nada— dijo gesticulado y restando importancia a casi cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar. — Me voy a Miyagi en un par de horas.

—Perfecto — dije casi sin pensar señalando a Kuroo, que arqueaba las cejas de forma extraña — él necesita un sitio en el que quedarse.

— Vale

—¡Ah,¡ ¡Ah! Y ella quería conocerte — añadí señalando a Ogura.

—No, no, ya no — añadió Hui An.— Ya le he vendido yo lo que necesitaba.

Al parecer Ogura Yuko solo quería conocer a Konoha porque era un boom en la universidad que estaba vendiendo productos de imitación perfecta a precio de ganga. Así que conocer a Hui An le había parecido igual de servil que conocer a Akinori.

 **NA: Happy new year, babes!** **Espero que vuestro Nuevo año sea la hostia de Bueno.**

 **Y lo cierto es que he escrito esto a 38 y pico de fiebre y dopado a saco de antipiréticos… Sooooooo Sorry si hay muchos errores. Prometo revisar cuando mi temperatura vuelva a la normalidad.**


	12. Chasing pirates

Capítulo 12 – Chasing pirates

 _While the man in their swipes_ _  
_ _While the silliest thing's_ _  
_ _Flopping around in my brain._ _  
_ _And I'm trying not to dream_ _  
_ _Of the impossible escape to swim around_ _  
_ _Wanna drown me insane_

 **Nora Jones – Chasing pirates**

De nuevo aislado en la soledad de mi encantador hogar, yo solo y sin Kuroo que se había quedado tendido en aquel lujoso sofá de Konoha, volteé mi futón y me dejé caer sobre este y dormí durante horas sin soñar.

No soñar es agradable, porque cuando tiendes a soñar con naves alienígenas, rayos de luz cósmica, epidemias zombies y otros sueños por el estilo, con hombres gigantes que se parecen a Oikawa pero no lo son te levantas como si no hubieras descansado. Y es que si tenemos que hablar de sueños raros, tengo un montón, y no me refiero a esas fantasías sexuales de tentáculos, hombres atractivos y jacuzzis.

Pero el asunto de la historia es que la semana fue relativamente tranquilita, si quitamos el hecho de que Nakahara llamó queriendo saber por Konoha y un montón de chicas más también a raíz de Blancanieves… Y como suponía que lo que querían eran aquellos productos de marca y no sé qué, pues les pasé el contacto de Hui An y seguí con mi aburrida y amada rutina.

Estábamos ya en Junio, y había empezado a hacer mucho calor. En eso tengo que admitir que yo soy un tipo caluroso, de hecho a la que el termostato está un poco más alto de lo habitual, empiezo a desnudarme y no puedo evitar quedarme casi en pelotas. Cosas de mi hipotálamo, que debe ir mal, o eso dice siempre Kenma. Un verano en su casa a las tres de la mañana no pude evitar salir al jardín y dormir allí desnudo, creo que me odió por eso, pero ahora que me la había devuelto corriéndose en mi futón si volvía a hacerlo no tendría nada que objetar.

Pero voy a intentar no irme por las ramas otra vez. Aquel jueves querido, clavado en mi alma como un jueves confuso. Aquí Bokuto Kotaro sentado en el suelo de casa con apenas unos pantalones de deporte y con el móvil en la mano. Después de mucho pensarlo estaba totalmente decidido, iba a hacerlo, iba a llamar a Oikawa y pedirle algo parecido a una cita. Quería o creo que quería volver a besarle y esta vez sin alcohol y sin interpretar el teatrillo de mi vida, aunque a veces creo que cada día es el teatrillo de mi vida.

Pues eso, yo sentado y con el móvil en la mano muy decidido durante un minuto, y dos minutos, y tres minutos y así hasta que pasó una hora entera. Una hora entera para hacer una llamada que cuando al final pulsé al botón de llamar, tuve que colgar porque sonó el timbre.

Mil años para conseguir estar solo, una hora para conseguir hacer una llamada y ¿adivináis quién era? Golpeemos la mesa en plan tambor y centrémonos en el sonido, del mismo modos que hacían los indígenas americanos para convocar a sus espíritus, como si yo convocara a mis fantasmas del pasado cuando menos los necesitaba; Si señor, era Akaashi Keiji recién llegado Alaska.

Si esto fuera una entrevista sensacionalista alguien diría "¿Y cómo te sentiste al ver delante de ti de nuevo al tipo del que siempre habías estado enamorado hasta perder el juicio?". Y contestaría que me quedé en blanco durante al menos un segundo que me pareció entero.

—Me sorprende tan poco entusiasmo, si quieres vuelvo en otro momento— dijo Akaashi con una de aquellas sonrisillas que me dejaban muerto. Muerto. Eso estaba yo en aquel momento, muerto, con muerte cerebral y una parada cardíaca.

Recuerdo parpadear, porque de golpe me pesaron los parpados más que dos yunques, y volver a abrir los ojos y entonces reaccioné. Estiré mis brazos para abrazarle y lo arrastré contra mi cuerpo, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que casi podría haberle hecho daño. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y me había olvidado tanto de Oikawa, de la corrida de Kenma en mi futón y de la caja de comics que aún ocupaba parte de mi cuarto. No había nada en el mundo más que Akaashi pegado a mí.

Querer a la gente es malo, malo de cojones. No te das cuenta hasta que alguien te importa tanto que serías capaz de matarte por esa persona. Y es que Akaashi era Akaashi. Nunca dejaré de quererle, aunque en cierto modo no sea exactamente así. Tampoco podía elegir amarle o no amarle, las emociones y los sentimientos no se eligen, para bueno o para malo. Y yo no podía dejar de pensar en él como la lechuza que siempre volvía. No era cruel quererle más que a Oikawa, a Oikawa a penas le conocía, pero de Keiji sabía cómo le gustaba el café, cuáles eran sus calzoncillos favoritos y sus costumbres más personales. Nada de todo lo que sabía de él se lo había preguntado, lo había aprendido a su lado, y aquello no lo tenía con Oikawa. Así que no es como si pudiera escoger querer a Akaashi, tampoco que Oikawa me gustara.

Akaashi se sentó en su sitio habitual, el que yo ocupaba normalmente y solo le dejaba a él, mientras yo preparaba algo de té chai. Porque en realidad yo solo compraba el té chai para él, y tenía un montón de bolsas guardadas desde hacía siglos. Usualmente cuando guardas las infusiones mucho tiempo esta genera bichos, pero gracias kami-sama en este caso no había ocurrido y yo estaba listo para hacer sentir a Keiji que nunca se había ido. ¡Ahhh! Si lo pienso, soy tan idiota, me sentía tan estúpido y tonto ¿qué sentido tenía aquello? A ratos creo que solo soy un autómata que una vez sintió muchas cosas, y que se aferra a ese pasado esperando volver a sentir algo de nuevo. Pero no, no es una realidad, supongo que simplemente soy un ser humano que piensa solo y únicamente en el presente, y el presente entonces era que Akaashi estaba allí, sonriendo y contándome algunos detalles triviales de la vida en EEUU.

Serví el té y me senté a su lado, a la expectativa de poder cogerle la mano al menos cinco segundos, aunque sus dedos se aferraban a la taza de té que humeaba a pesar del calor de la habitación y de la vida entera. La verdad es que el calor había dejado de importarme y podía pasarme la vida pegado a él.

Quizá podría reproducir la estúpida conversación que teníamos, quizá podría detallar todo lo que no nos dijimos que deberíamos haber dicho, pero solo me viene a mi mente cuando volví a besar sus labios.

— Te he echado de menos — susurró tras aquel intercambio de fluidos que llevaba esperando meses, años, siglos o eones, según si mides el tiempo según un calendario o según cómo puedes llegar a percibirlo cuando eres impaciente.

Y empecé a reírme, no podía evitarlo. Lo había esperado tanto y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos verdes y sus manos delicadas, diciendo que me había echado de menos. Era una risa de felicidad, supongo, o no lo sé. Nos dejamos caer sobre el suelo y miramos el techo en silencio durante unos minutos mientras yo le cogía la mano.

—No parecía que me echaras de menos — confesé mirando sus dedos entrelazados a los míos. Me mordí el labio tras decir aquello, quizá sonara como una recriminación, pero no lo era para nada. — Parecías demasiado ocupado para acordarte de…

Fue entonces cuando Akaashi se rió de aquella forma característica. Es algo curioso como la atmosfera de un sitio parece cambiar cuando alguien en concreto entra en esa habitación. Oikawa me dijo una vez que la gravedad de la habitación cambiaba cuando yo entraba, que se sentía infinitamente más ligero, y eso era muy parecido a lo que a mí me pasaba entonces cuando Akaashi estaba ahí.

Podría resumir aquella tarde en dos o tres palabras leíbles pero supongo que solo lo dejaré en un: asdfghjkl. Que aunque parezca mentira es lo que se acerca más a cómo me sentía.

No tiene sentido describir con detalle cuánto tiempo pasamos allí tendidos, en silencio. Su simple presencia era suficiente para llenar aquel vaso medio lleno, medio vacío que en realidad si lo pensabas siempre estaba lleno. Pero yo casi nunca veía las verdaderas oportunidades cuando se me brindaban delante de los ojos. No hubo más besos apasionados, no hacían falta, ni sexo, tampoco era necesario. Solo silencio. Suena poco parecido a mí, que relleno los silencios con cualquier palabra existente, porque debo admitir que esos pequeños intervalos son demasiado parecidos a la muerte como para que los acepte, pero no era así en aquel momento.

Cuando Akaashi se marchó un vacío inmenso me inundó. La atmosfera había vuelto a cambiar y todo era totalmente diferente. Como no podía aguantar aquella extraña sensación, salí de casa y pillé el primer metro que pasó. Sentado en uno de aquellos vagones, miraba por la ventana el paisaje, preguntándome si el mundo podía reducirse a los ratos en los que estaba con gente. Había echado a Kuroo de casa, porque quería estar solo, y apenas había pasado tiempo cuando mi mente repetía lo odioso que me parecía estar solo. Nunca he tratado de entender las contradicciones absurdas que hago o digo, simplemente me dejo llevar y supongo que por eso la gente piensa que me faltan más de dos tornillos.

No recuerdo en qué parada decidí bajar definitivamente, supongo que estaba lejos de casa, porque no reconocí el paisaje. No importaba mucho dónde estuviera, cuando me perdía siempre llamaba a Yamada-san. Aquello era porque dos personas perdidas en la vida eran capaces de ubicarse mejor en un mapa, entre muchas otras teorías de cosecha propia.

— Si no me describes un poco el lugar no puedo ir a buscarte — dijo Yamada al teléfono. Y yo, que solo veía casas residenciales, no tenía ni idea de qué decirle a parte del nombre de la parada en la que había bajado. Podría haber pillado un tren de regreso cualquiera a no sé, el centro, pero no pensé en ello. Simplemente no se me ocurría algo tan simple y básico, quizá porque soy simple y básico y se contradice con la ley universal de la estupidez.

—Mimiko ¿con quién hablas?— escuché a través de mi teléfono móvil.

¿Mimiko? ¿Quién era Mimiko? Y es que yo no tenía ni idea de cuál era el nombre de pila de Yamada-san, quiero decir… ¿Para qué? Y es que entonces caí en la cuenta de que él era Mimiko.

—Mimiko, ¿estás con alguien? — dije antes de empezar a reírme. No era porque quisiera ser cruel, pero los padres de Yamada-san habían sido muy crueles al ponerle aquel nombre que veía a ser como la chica más hermosa.

—No, no me llames Mimiko o te dejo ahí perdido — dijo él con tono enfadado. — Mis padres querían una niña ¿vale? Y como el médico se equivocó al decirles el sexo del bebé y ya tenían decidido el nombre no me lo cambiaron.

Aguanté la respiración mientras él decía aquellas cosas al teléfono. Si hubiera sabido que le afectaba tanto no me hubiera reído, quiero decir, que yo soy una persona buena, recta y muy educada cuando quiero.

—Entonces ¿estás acompañado, Yamada? — dije tras varios segundos de silencio cuando él terminó una larga perorata sobre la crueldad de todas las personas que se habían reído de él por aquel asunto del nombre.

Sinceramente a mí me parecía una idiotez, si no te gustaba tu nombre era tan fácil como ir al registro civil, pagar unas tasas burocráticas y cambiarlo. Había pensado varias veces en hacer aquello, fingir que era Kuroo y cambiar aquello de Tetsuro que le daba un carácter fuerte a uno un poco más idiota o divertido, pero Akaashi y Konoha siempre habían sido oportunos frenando mis ocurrencias.

—Sí, estoy con Honda — y pensar que estaba con su novia me hizo mucha ilusión. Al fín quizá me la iba a presentar y… Enseguida me arruinó la idea —. Pero se tiene que ir a su casa ya, así que no va a involucrarse en nuestras, hace semanas anuladas, cena del jueves.

A Mimiko le había afectado que hubiera descubierto su nombre de pila. Mimiko el hostil era el que me había dejado tirado a mí en nuestras cenas de los jueves.

—No, no — se escuchó de fondo aquella voz femenina. — Yo quiero conocer a Bokuto-san.

Y creo que tampoco era algo tan raro, pero me sorprendió que ella supiera que yo existía. Me había acostumbrado tanto a ser un complemento alieno, que saber que ella me conocía me hizo sentir bien. Importante para Yamada, por lo menos, dejaré de llamarle Mimiko.

Así pues sin comerlo ni beberlo, porque era lo que íbamos a hacer después y no antes, terminaos en el bar de yakiniku de siempre, Yamada, Honda y yo.

Honda, con su pelo largo y negro, apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yamada-san mientras sonreía tontamente y casi me daba envidia todo aquel amor que salía por todos y cada uno de sus poros.

—¿Por qué te has perdido hoy? — preguntó Yamada-san apoyando las manos en la mesa mientras el delicioso olor de la carne asada llegaba a mis fosas nasales y me hacía olvidarme de mi miserable, aunque siempre de un modo exagerado, existencia.

—No me voy a enrollar mucho, porque si no Honda terminaría con la cabeza como un bombo pero… — me quedé callado ¿Por dónde empezaba para ser sintético?— Está el chico A recién llegado de Alaska del que siempre he estado enamorado y está el chico O que me gusta…

— Dirás B, ¿no? — preguntó Honda dejándome con cara de idiota ¿B? ¿B de qué?— Chico B, en vez de chico O.

Negué con la cabeza. No modificaba sus nombres por orden alfabético, porque entonces seguro que yo terminaba olvidando quien era A y quien era B.

—Akaashi ha vuelto — puntualizó Yamada-san que tenía la boca llena de carne y se acaba de limpiar la comisura de los labios con la mano izquierda porque con la derecha sostenía la mano de Honda. Tanto amor me estaba agriando el alma, si es que tenía de eso.

—Sí, sí, Akaashi ha vuelto — puntualicé apretando los labios y forzando una sonrisa.— Pero el chico O es francamente increíble y me gusta muchísimo y no sé qué hacer con mi vida.

En aquel momento Yamada-san tomó un trozo de carne con los palillos y se lo acercó a la boca a Honda, que abrió la boca y se lo comió despacio sin apartar la vista de él. De verdad, soy un ser que tiende a extra-edulcorar las cosas y además muy cursi cuando me da por ahí, pero aquella exhibición de amor público me estaba matando.

Yamada-san inspiró profundamente y me miró.

—Yo creo que solo puedes amar únicamente a una persona — dijo Honda mirando fijamente a Yamada y seguidamente a mí.

La voz de Komi diciendo que el amor era una invención del capitalismo se repitió en mi cabeza.

Yo nunca me había planteado que solo podías amar a una persona. Yo también estaba enamorado de Yamada-san, de Kuroo, de Komi, de Sarukui y de Konoha. No era en un sentido romántico, pero si les amaba como amigos. Era importantes y no menos que Akaashi. No, para mi amar no era una invención del capitalismo, tampoco una cosa exclusiva que abordaba a las parejas románticas, para mi querer a la gente era algo bastante más grande e importante que un mensaje en una tarjeta de san Valentín.

A pesar de eso, a pesar de amar mucho a Yamada-san y todo eso, aquel día decidí que no quería volver a quedar con ellos dos a solas. Honda y Yamada juntos eran demasiado cursis si no tenía refuerzos que ayudaran a Bokuto-san a sobrevivir.


	13. Deadbeat holiday

Capítulo 13 - _Deadbeat holiday_

Algo raro que pasó aquella semana fue la aparición repentina de Konoha en mi facultad. Estaba yo estirado frente a los gimnasios tres y cuatro, tomando el sol y esperando a que Komi y a Akaashi llegaran cuando él apareció con una mochila de excursionismo llena hasta reventar y con cara de apuro.

Akaashi había decidido colarse a ver nuestros entrenamientos, y a mi aquello me hacía tontamente feliz porque había mejorado bastante en el último año. Siempre mejorar, siempre hacer las cosas como un pro, ser un genio. Mis lemas habituales, ya se sabe.

—Necesito que saques esa capacidad tuya de compañerismo tan buena— dijo sin sentarse en el banco cuando yo dejé algo de espacio para él.

Le miré con cierta curiosidad. Konoha no era de los que pedían ayuda casi nunca y en poco tiempo ya lo había hecho dos veces. Mi intuición estaba apagada, no tenía ni idea de qué le podía pasar, pero eso era algo habitual, creo.

—Verás, he llegado hace unas horas de Miyagi y necesito que entregues esta carta —. Sacó un sobre de color amarillento, abierto y un poco arrugado. — Es Para Yachi, hemos roto. Te diré cuál es su dirección, y… No la leas.

—Está abierta— puntualicé, porque si no quieras que lean una carta personas ajenas, pues la cierras y… Que soy curioso por naturaleza y a mí eso de que me dejen las cosas en bandeja me parece una crueldad propia de tortura china.

—Mira, quédate el contenido de esta mochila, haz con él lo que te de la real gana — me agarró por los hombros y me miraba con fijeza. Estaba tan serio que casi creía que era su hermano gemelo malvado, era posible que la carta contuviera ántrax o algo por el estilo con intención de matar a la novia de su hermano—. Pero entrega esta carta.

Me mandó un mensaje de voz al teléfono con la dirección de su exnovia y desapareció.

Yo soy una buena persona, así que de entrada no leí la carta. La guardé en una de mis libretas e intenté contener mi nivel de curiosidad bajo, aunque era muy complicado. La mochila de excursionismo era mía, y al parecer tenía algo dentro que también era para mí, así que centré mi atención en eso. Después de todo, si era mía, podía cotillear lo que me vinera en gana ¿no?

Era una mochila de excursionismo normal, de color rojo y marrón con costuras de color amarillo. Tenía puesto un saco de dormir, lo cual no me llamó mucho la atención. Yo era más de playa que de montaña, aunque no era como si ir al campo no me gustara, solo que me había criado al lado del mar. También me podía ir a la playa con el saco de dormir a echar una siesta, sería una actividad innovadora y bonita. Retiré el saco de dormir y miré la parte superior de la mochila. Un montón de billetes de 5000 yenes quedaron a la vista y cerré la mochila de golpe.

Los sudores de la muerte empezaron a acontecerme. A mí, que lo más habitual era que como mucho llevara 50 yenes en el bolsillo… ¿Cómo iba a ir yo por la vida con todo ese dinero? ¿A dónde diablos se había ido Konoha? ¿Por qué me dejaba toda aquella suma de dinero? ¿Me había pagado solo por entregar una carta? Aquello solo podía significar que de verdad era el hermano gemelo de Akinori y quería matar a Yachi o que en aquella carta había algo de vital importancia. Pude imaginarme a mí mismo con un pañuelo que me cubriera la nariz y la boca, en mi comedor, centrado y listo para inspeccionar el contenido del sobre amarillo. Pero no tenía sentido, si era una carta asesina ¿por qué iba a venir abierta? Me golpeé la cara con intención de hacerme volver a la realidad, pero nanai, estaba ahogándome.

En realidad eso fue una lógica que desarrollé después, porque en aquel momento yo no sabía ni cómo me llamaba. Para poneros más en situación, estaba tan tenso que cada vez que miraba a un lado y a otro esperando a Komi me crujía el cuello.

Por suerte Komi y Akaashi estuvieron ahí en menos de un minuto, exactamente el tiempo que tardé en dejar de hiperventilar y parecía que era un humano más o menos estable.

—Verás, Komi — empecé a decir con todo el dolor de mi corazón, porque de verdad que yo quería lucir mis habilidades delante de Akaashi Keiji y seducirle para que nunca jamás se fuera de mi lado otra vez—. Dile al entrenador que tengo una indigestión por comer marisco en mal estado o que me han picado mil avispas, tengo que irme, es una emergencia.

Intenté poner mi tono solemne de héroe, pero se notó mi agobio.

—Creo que le diré que tienes diarrea y ya — dijo Haruki con indiferencia y miró a Akaashi.

Como siempre parecía que se hablaran sin palabras y a ratos, cuando me daba cuenta, me entraban alguna clase de celos que no se explicar. Yo quería que Akaashi me leyera el pensamiento a mí y me ayudara con todo aquel dinero, que quizá era falso, o que quizá quisiera robar una organización china de contrabando, o que… A saber.

—Supongo que os veré en otro entrenamiento — añadió Keiji instantes antes de que Komi empezara a andar hacía el gimnasio y entonces sus ojos se posaron en mí.

—Tengo que ir a casa — dije cargando la mochila en mis hombros y asegurándome de que la carta que Konoha me había dado seguía en la libreta y trasladadora a el bolsillo delantero de mi camisa de cuadros. Era una carta importante, las cosas importantes se tienen que guardar cerca del corazón, según decía la profesora Daigo de la primaria, anteriormente mencionada. Aunque la realidad es que me sentía profundamente estresado.

Cuando observé que Akaashi había decidido acompañarme tampoco es como si me relajara. Creo que me preguntó varias cosas, a las que contesté a todo "que sí, que sí, que sí" en plan máquina de repetición, así que puede que me preguntara también si podía venir o no.

La realidad es que yo estaba pendiente de todo el mundo. De todos y cada uno de los humanos que subían al tren. En cómo iban vestidos, si sus rasgos eran más chinos o más coreanos, o si quizá eran brasileños. Yo qué sé, para mí eran todos potenciales ladrones de aquella cantidad de dinero que no tenía ni idea de por qué Konoha había pensado que era buena idea dejar en mis manos.

Siempre me quejo de no llegar casi a final de mes, de que mis padres me pasan poco dinero, de que odio tener que trabajar los fines de semana en vez de entrenar, y bla bla bla. Pero era mejor todo eso a tener todo ese dinero. De entrada porque no sabía que tenía que hacer con él, y después porque aunque tenía muchas opciones en qué despilfarrarlo, no estaba seguro de que Konoha de verdad me lo hubiera regalado.

Hay tres cosas con las que no se bromea en esta vida, el vóley, el vóley y el dinero. Miré a un lado y a otro de la calle antes de acercarme a mi piso, sospechaba que quizá alguien me esperara. Aunque asumo que mi paranoia era notable, porque nada dramático aconteció.

Tiré la mochila en el suelo del piso y dejé la carta sobre la mesa, estirándola varias veces para tratar de evitar ver las arrugas del papel que por algún motivo inexplicable me irritaban.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Akaashi me golpeó la cara y volví a la realidad. Lo normal en mí hubiera sido hablar por los codos y soltar un montón de idioteces, digo yo, pero estaba totalmente reseteado. Era un androide del espacio exterior y me habían borrado el sistema operativo moderno y solo funcionaba en el arcaico ms2. El bofetón era el disquete de funcionamiento o algo así.

Me fijé en que la carta estaba abierta y que Keiji la había leído y entonces creo que me sorprendí, me sorprendí mucho de que hubiera hecho aquello. Vi cómo guardaba la carta en el sobre y lo cerraba con pegamento para que yo no leyera el contenido, lo cual me pareció sumamente injusto, pero supongo que lo comprendo.

—¿Me vas a decir ya que te pasa?—preguntó un poco irritado.— Dudo que leer las hermosas palabras de amor de Konoha a esta tal Yachi te hayan puesto así…

Negué con la cabeza. Si el dinero era ilegal no quería hacer cómplice a Akaashi.

—¡La has leído! — grité asustado—. Konoha se enfadará, me va a matar por esto ¿Por qué la has leído?

Me abalancé contra él y le miré con toda la seriedad que podía dado mi estado. Estaba muy muy perdido, si lo pienso.

—Solo he leído el principio y Konoha no tiene por qué saberlo— dijo tratando de relajarme y tras parpadear despacio, como si al hacerlo ordenara sus pensamientos para expresarlos en palabras continuó hablando— ¿Tú te has visto? No estás portándote racionalmente, menos de lo habitual al menos.

Respiré hondo y me levanté para coger la mochila, que deposité al fondo de mi armario. Tenía razón, no tenía sentido que estuviera de aquel modo, pero me resultaba un poco difícil calmarme.

—Verás te lo he estado preguntando más de dos veces y no me has contestado — dijo Akaashi mirando cómo yo me sentaba a su lado y trataba de estar calmado.

—¿A qué? — pregunté, y a juzgar por la cara que puso preguntar le exasperó un poco—. Es que Konoha ha hecho algo muy raro, y me ha dejado la misión de entregar esa carta y estoy un poco confundido porque ya no sé si estoy involucrado en problemas serios o no sé qué y… Da igual, ¿Puedes empezar desde el principio?

Akaashi suspiró y parecía que iba a volver a hablar cuando el sonido infernal del timbre interrumpió aquella conversación que él llevaba mucho rato intentando tener conmigo. Podía ser el revisor del gas, que como siempre, nunca se acordaba de que pagábamos un gas común en la comunidad de vecinos, así que me levanté a abrir porque en realidad tenía miedo de hablar con Keiji.

— ¡Tío! ¡Joder! ¡Se acaban de llevar esposada a Hui An! ¡Esposada! — dijo Kuroo entrando en mi casa con la cara blanca como el papel, a excepción del hematoma que aún adornaba su cara con un tono entre verdoso y amarillo.

Yo también empalidecí, después me puse azul, verde, negro, rojo y todo el arcoíris si cabe.

—Si, por eso se ha ido Konoha a Corea — dijo Akaashi con impasibilidad. Es decir que estaban quizá arrestando a uno de nuestros mejores amigos y él estaba ahí, frio y distante como si nada.

— ¿Es por el asunto de los objetos de firma? — preguntó Kuroo instantes antes de que Akaashi empezara a explicar lo poco que había leído en la carta.

Al parecer los días que Konoha había pasado en casa alegando unos celos locos de Yachi, la pobre mujer estaba lejos de ser una celosa exagerada. Lo que pasaba era que, asustada por los asuntos turbios de la mafia china, intentaba a toda costa apartar a Akinori de todos aquellos berenjenales de las imitaciones que en realidad eran objetos robados. Así que en realidad la importancia de aquella carta era entre otras cosas una clara disculpa, y por eso era tan vital para Konoha que la entregara sí o sí.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? — pregunté. Porque para mí no había en la cabeza otra opción que intentar ayudar a Konoha de cualquier manera posible.

Quizá tendría que haber pensado en el dinero que tenía escondido en el armario, que sin lugar a dudas provenía del contrabando chino, y que de haberlo sabido lo hubiera tirado a un contenedor de basura al momento. Y quizá pensareis que ese era el motivo por el que me importaba tanto ayudar a Konoha, pero lejos de eso, yo solo estaba preguntándome si Corea del sur tenía algún tratado de extradición con Japón.

 **NA: ¡Yuhuu! Es el segundo martes que consigo publicar, y es que mi meta desde el principio era publicar los martes, pero soy un desastre robótico en todos los sentidos. Así que me autodedico este capítulo que es un Deadbeat holiday aunque no hable de adictos, ni yo lo sea. Explicando que ese término está asociado a cuando un drogodependiente se gasta todo el salario en drogas y luego no puede pasar el mes.**

 **Que tengáis uno de esos días que te hacen sonreír tontamente ;D**


	14. Feel The Presure

Capítulo 14 : Feel The Presure

El comité de "ayudemos a Konoha Akinori" se celebró a pocas horas del momento que Kuroo entró por la puerta de mi casa, cuando sorprendentemente Yaku llamó a mi timbre.

Y mi cara de asombro fue alucinante, porque aunque soy un tipo guay y popular como bien sabéis, no es que a Morisuke yo le caiga muy bien… Recuerdo que leer en sus labios con completa claridad las palabras "Este tío no se calla nunca" la segunda vez que nos habíamos visto fuera de una de aquellos encantadores campamentos del instituto. Lo tengo casi grabado a fuego, porque yo cargaba unas bebidas para él y para Lev y bueno, Lev insistió en que se refería a mí. No lloré porque soy un tío digno, o algo.

El caso es que cuando él llegó nos invitó a acompañarle a una cafetería pública. Lo cual fue un acierto, porque Komi y Sarukui también estaban invitados y bueno… Sé de buena tinta que Sarukui no es de los que se controla en un lugar privado si lo que quieres es partirle la cara a alguien, y precisamente a Komi no parecía querer darle besitos.

Kuroo se había quedado por educación, pero yo le veía en la cara que quería irse de todas todas. Lo que pasaba quizá era que como sus cosas estaban en el piso de Konoha, y la policía estaba allí investigando. Tampoco tenía a donde irse, así que lo teníamos allí sentado entre Sarukui y Komi, como la gran muralla china hecha hombre, que separaba a los hunos y a los chinos de la cruel guerra.

Akaashi seguía en su línea, totalmente relajado y esperando una explicación. Mientras que Washiro, al que también habíamos llamado a pesar de que el pobre siempre andaba más descolgado que yo, y mira que eso es decir, podía tener alguna idea fantasticulosa, golpeaba constantemente con los dedos contra la mesa. Estaba nervioso por marcharse también.

El panorama era así. Sentados en aquella mesa redonda, con un único café que había decidido tomarse Yaku para que no nos echaran del local por no consumir, nos mirábamos confusos sin llegar a decir nada. Esperábamos que Yaku empezara a hablar pero se lo tomaba con calma.

—Tenía la tarea de avisaros antes de que el drama aconteciera — empezó a hablar Morisuke mientras disfrutaba de aquella taza de café como si fuera un gran magnate a punto de despedirnos a todos con placer. Era un tipo amable, pero se notaba que le gustaba tener el control. Bueno, esa era mi percepción de alma en pena que creía que no era amado por aquel libero con malas pulgas… —Pero el drama a acontecido, pero que sepáis que Konoha está en el piso que tengo alquilado en Seúl para el verano y me reuniré con él en cuanto acaben las clases.

—Pero va a tener que volver a Japón algún día, digo yo — razonó Komi, porque sí, efectivamente si la policía requería su presencia le deportarían inmediatamente.

—Si es para verte la cara a ti, seguro que no — mustió Sarukui poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Komi le miró de reojo y dibujó una mueca de burla. Creo que iba a decir algo, pero Washiro le pegó un codazo antes de que abriera la boca de nuevo. El ambiente estaba tan tenso que yo tenía muchas ganas de empezar a reírme y no parar nunca.

— Pero tendremos que buscar a un abogado ¿no? — dijo Washiro.

—Sí busca tú un abogado que podamos pagar — se burló Sarukui, no iba a echar tregua con nadie. — O uno que sea capaz de declarar contra la mafia china…

—Pero por el dinero no es problema, yo puedo pagarlo — dije pensando en mi armario y el contenido de la mochila. Automáticamente Yamato cambió de expresión, pero no era como si se hubiera suavizado.

—Bokuto, esto no es solo soltar billetes — añadió Komi —. No creo que sea tan fácil como alegar que Konoha no sabía nada, su nombre ha corrido por toda la facultad como que vendía esos productos…

Sarukui miró a Haruki y creo que aunque solo fuera por llevarle la contra se puso de mi lado. Propuso contratar a un compañero del bufete de su padre que al parecer ya le habían amenazado de muerte unos Yakuza y que seguramente no le importaría con tal de adquirir cierto renombre.

—Pero será caro — avisó para mirar con supremacía a Komi.

Esos dos me molestaban profundamente. Entendía su discusión y sus problemas, pero no estábamos ahí para lloriquear el drama personal. Estábamos ahí porque Konoha nos necesitaba de algún modo. Y sé que suena irónico, considerando que yo no era capaz de solucionar ninguno de mis problemas, pero a mí me gustaba estar allí para la gente a la que consideraba mis amigos. Mi familia, de algún modo, desde que me había mudado a Tokio eran ellos. Con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas, eran mis hermanos.

Cuando Komi se marchó, Sarukui lo hizo inmediatamente después, como si para ellos aquello hubiera sido una forzada visita familiar. Me recordaron a mi tía Hanakai, que solo venía a casa cuando le había pasado algo bueno y podía restregárselo a mi madre, peleadas desde la escuela secundaria. Era una señora un tanto insoportable, porque sus hijos siempre eran los mejores, siempre sacaban las mejores notas y bueno... Yo sabía que mi primo Kao en realidad esnifaba cola detrás de la escuela y sus notas eran pésimas ¿Pero qué necesidad de mentir? Yo nunca he sacado buenas notas, pero soy bastante increíble.

Pero dejando eso de lado, y el hecho de que Morisuke se despidió educadamente de mí, recordándome lo poco que yo le gustaba. Y lo destaco porque aquella noche se disculpó mil veces por lo que había dicho Lev y eso solo puede significar que de verdad pensaba que yo era un pesao.

Aquel fue el momento en el que Washiro me abordó, antes de que pudiera hablar con Yaku sobre aquella vez dramática para mí, y me recordó que siempre me olvidaba de todo. De todo es de aquel compromiso de ir a comer las cosas que preparaba para ayudarle a mejorar.

—Pues llámame y me lo recuerdas — le dije anotándole mi teléfono en el brazo, porque él era extraño y a pesar de que era el mundo de las tecnologías, no tenía teléfono móvil. Era una especie de criatura extraña, pero adorable en todos los sentidos con su rectitud personal. En parte él juzgaba a Konoha, pero era porque su tendencia familiar a detestar a los chinos. No lo entendí muy bien, pero tenía que ver con que sus abuelos o sus tatarabuelos o yo que sé, eran profesores en la universidad de Pekín durante la segunda guerra mundial y hubo mucho drama. Y claro su teoría era que si te mezclabas con chinos lo raro era que no acabaras jodido. Racismo asiático, en realidad nos odiamos todos, pero esas cosas pasan en todas partes, supongo.

Siempre que lo pienso, la familia de Washiro era muy curiosa, gente muy hecha a si misma pero salidos de la nobleza de Japón o algo así. Pero son cosas de otro asunto que no sé si quiero abordar ahora mismo porque yo estaba algo incómodo con Akaashi…

Washiro, Kuroo, Keiji y yo caminamos hasta la boca del metro más cercana y nos despedimos del futuro cocinero estrella. Nos esperamos con el señor Tetsuro un rato en un parque cercano mientras yo me columpiaba y él hablaba de lo raro que había sido ver llevarse a Hui An esposada y todo ese rollo.

Más tarde, cuando nos despedimos de Kuroo, Akaashi y yo seguimos caminando en dirección a mi casa. Probablemente deberíamos haber pillado el metro, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no caminábamos juntos y aún teníamos una conversación pendiente.

Mientras colocaba un pie delante del otro no dejaba de preguntarme lo mismo, y es que Akaashi apenas había abierto la boca durante nuestra reunión. Lo notaba raro, ausente y aún no sé por qué no me sentía del todo cómodo con su presencia. Era una situación muy confusa para mí, porque Keiji era una de esas personas en las que confié desde la primera vez que le vi. Y asumo que parece que confío en todo el mundo, pero no es exactamente así.

— ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? — pregunté, rompiendo el silencio que nos envolvía.

Él hizo uno de esos ruiditos característicos suyos que siempre me han gustado, como si pensara, y entonces me miró.

—En parte porque estoy pensado en otra cosa, pero en parte es porque Konoha se lo ha buscado — al oír aquello me paré en mitad de la cera y le miré confuso —. No es que quiera que le pasen cosas malas, pero los actos tienen consecuencias, Bokuto.

Y como siempre Akaashi tenía razón, pero me sentó como si me estuviera pegando una patada en las pelotas. Estaba de acuerdo en que todos tenemos que asumir lo que hacemos, con sus pros y sus contras, pero una cosa era eso y otra era no intentar ser el colchón que amortigua el golpe de un amigo.

—Ya, pero eso no significa que tenga que espabilarse solo para salir del agujero donde está — En ese momento me hubiera gustado ser de esas personas que se enfadan, de los humanos que se encienden en fuego y consumen sus emociones de golpe para dejar las discusiones en el olvido al cabo de unos meses. Por desgracia solo conseguía sentir una profunda decepción que se convertía poco a poco en un agujero negro de tristeza.

Esperé en silencio a que dijera algo más al respecto, pero no abrió la boca en los siguientes minutos que reanudamos el camino. Yo no era capaz de quitarme el asunto de la cabeza. Las preguntas me amartillaban una tras otra como si nunca antes hubiera ocurrido nada más.

—En parte no puedo involucrarme en lo de Konoha porque no dejo de pensar en la conversación que tú y yo aún no hemos tenido — dijo cuando llegamos al terraplén de delante de mi piso.

Akaashi se sentó en el banco de siempre y tras humedecerse los labios siguió hablando. Yo no sabía si sentarme o no, así que me quedé de pie delante de él. Prefería que subiera a casa, pero creo que él quería evitarlo.

—Lo que llevo todo el día tratando de decirte es que mi año en Alaska me ha hecho pensar mucho en ti — dijo golpeándome esta vez en el corazón que empezó a latir como si quisiera sacar toda la sangre de mi cuerpo de golpe. Yo no estaba para hablar de aquello. Dinero, Konoha, mafia china, policía, abogados caros y Sarukui y Komi en actitud agresivo pasiva.— Me gustaría construir un concepto más formal contigo, que saliéramos juntos — tragó saliva como si le costara decir aquello y me sorprendía porque él solía ser un tipo directo, al menos conmigo— ¿Quieres tú algo así?

Y yo lo quería ¿no? Era lo único que había querido en siglos, en eones, desde la formación de la tierra pero… ¿De verdad lo quería ahora? Me daba miedo, es evidente que me asustaba muchísimo pero la peor parte era no tener una respuesta clara en la cabeza. Yo siempre solía ser contundente, saber al menos lo que no quería me caracterizaba. Y Luego estaba el asunto de Konoha que seguía ahí en mi cabeza y fui tan idiota de sacarlo cuando era evidente que a Keiji le importaba un comino.

—Siguiendo tu lógica de actos consecuencias, no puedo quererlo — Empiezo a pensar que en aquel momento yo había perdido completamente el juicio. Pero no… No sé explicar qué me ocurría realmente, pero todos los reproches habidos y por haber salieron de mi boca como veneno puro y aquello ni siquiera era propio de mi—. Siguiendo tu lógica, me has herido aunque fuera de forma inconsciente en tus largas ausencias y me he sentido totalmente solo y perdido solo porque no eras capaz de redactar un jodido email personal y no igualito al que le mandaste a Komi…

Me callé. Veía claramente que estaba siendo profundamente dramático, y sabía que aquello podía irritarle y no quería perderle. Pero no tardé en retomar mi argumentación, buena o mala, dramática o no, era cómo me sentía y tenía derecho a decírselo para bueno o para malo.

—A ti no te ha importado herirme y es en parte porque no lo hacías a propósito— dije fijándome en que empezaba a cansarse de mi charla. Pero aguantaba, quizá porque siempre ha sido demasiado educado para callarme o quizá porque le importaba lo que pudiera decir o no sé—. Nadie es malo a propósito, no hay villanos de comic en la vida real y por eso tenemos que ayudar a Konoha, por eso no tengo que tomar la determinación de lo que quiera contigo en función de lo que ha pasado, si no de lo que puede pasar a partir de ahora.

Sonrió vagamente. Supongo que porque preveía que Bokuto Kotaro no podía reaccionar de otro modo.

—Cuando sepas qué quieres, dímelo — dijo levantándose del banco y besándome en la mejilla levemente. Después de aquello le miré alejarse. A veces me aterrorizaba darme cuenta de que Akaashi era capaz de leerme el pensamiento.

Subí a casa y me cambié de ropa para salir a correr. Necesitaba dejar de pensar, necesitaba que las respuestas llamaran a mi puerta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para que fuera yo quien tomara las determinaciones de quién quería ser.

 **NA:**

 **Una de las cosas terribles de este fic es que las partes en las que Akaashi y Bokuto están a solas las escribí entre septiembre y octubre y creo que se nota mil que están como pegadas.**

 **Anyways, no sé si he expresado bien la parte final, porque va un poco en función de esa frase de "Lo que quieres ser y lo que eres se diferencia en lo que haces", involucrado en el hecho de que si no eres tú mismo quien toma una determinación estás dejando que los demás sean los que deciden quién eres, y por eso decidirse a hacer cosas es algo tan complicado. Eso y otras pajas mentales Akaashiles ( because i have the head canon de que en realidad Akaashi se va a dormir pensado en gilipolleces morales like me LOL) que me hago porque en realidad mi vida debe ser muy aburrida o algo así ¿?**

 **¡yaaay! Otro martes que cumplo, y es que mira que me amo cuando soy autodisciplinado. Pero los INTP tendemos a procrastinar, yo no soy malo, me han dibujado así... (?) Aunque no nos mintamos, es un capitulo bastante flojo. :D**


	15. Expediente X

Capítulo 15: Expediente X

Si digo la verdad, tengo que admitir primero que me avergüenzo un poco de mi actitud, pero me pasé casi dos semanas encerrado en casa. Corrí las cortinas, o lo que quedaba de ellas porque una de las que había en la cocina estaba medio quemada de la última vez que calenté una sartén para hacer gyozas, y me dejé caer en el futón a modo de hibernación a inicios de verano.

Cualquiera podría pensar que esta era una actividad aburrida, pero con el móvil apagado, wifi y un portátil dos semanas pueden pasar como un suspiro. Y así fue mientras miraba capítulos aleatorios de expediente X y me preguntaba si habría aliens en alguna parte y por qué no eran tan amables de abducirme, llevar la carta de Konoha a Yachi y llevarme a alguna otra parte en la que no tuviera que pensar. Aunque en realidad tengo que admitir que elegí aquella serie porque Sarukui tenía unos DVDs en la caja que aún no había venido a buscar y bueno… Despertaron mi curiosidad de humano que quiere desvanecerse. Ya sabéis, ese estado mental en el que no es como si pensaras en matarte, porque cuesta trabajo y eso, pero si te atropella un autobús tampoco es como si fueras a llorar por tu propio fin.

Evidentemente salí de casa para dos cosas muy fundamentales. La principal ir a trabajar, que mis padres me pasaran dinero y que Konoha me quisiera tanto como para meterme en según qué berenjenal, no significaba que yo viviera a cuerpo de rey sin currar. La segunda razón fue comprar comida. Calculaba las horas de mis salidas y entradas de casa, porque Kuroo conocía bien mis costumbres y era capaz de venir y obligarme a hacer vida normal y de humano sano. Pero no lo hizo, estaría ocupado acostándose con Kenma o qué sé yo.

Dría que acabé amando profundamente David Duchovny y a Gillian Anderson pero sería mentira. Aunque en parte como eran los únicos seres vivos con los que hablaba, a parte del gato, pues les pillé cariño. La verdad es que de haber visto aquella imagen en otro alguien me hubiera reído de lo lindo. Dos habitaciones únicamente iluminadas por la pantalla de un portátil bastante trillado, que tenía el ventilador regular y hacía un ruido infernal y un señor en gayumbos delante de este con cara de embobado y contestándole cosas a dos protagonistas un poco estereotipados, no nos vayamos a mentir que es una serie de los 90, como si le estuvieran hablando a él.

Sí, eso era yo en plan ermitaño. Además como no me comunicaba con el mundo exterior y al gato del vecino no le importaba demasiado, no me molesté en afeitarme o peinar mi estiloso cabello. Mi aspecto era por tanto un poco… ¿deplorable? …cuando Komi llamó a mi puerta dos semanas después.

Cuando oí el timbre me sentí un poco agobiado, pero aun así me puse la bata por encima y me dirigí a la puerta para interpretar mi papel de japonés medio decente habitual. La luz de la calle me cegó un poco los ojos y los cubrí desviando la mirada al suelo una vez la puerta estaba abierta. Dramáticamente, como Komi es bastante enano, pues fue a él lo primero que visualicé, pero al levantar la vista resultaba que el retaco no estaba solo. Sudoración, palpitación exagerada, subida de tensión e ictus inmediato: Oikawa Tooru estaba a las 12 en punto mirándome con su sonrisa habitual cómo si mi aspecto de drogadicto inusual no le sorprendiera para nada.

Evidentemente cerré la puerta de golpe y me apoyé contra está preguntándome si no estaría soñando o algo así.

—¡Que te hemos visto! No puedes fingir que no estás — la voz de Komi llegó a mis oídos y pude ver como sus manos asomaban por los barrotes de la ventana de la cocina.

—Dame cinco minutos — dije cómo si con 5 minutos realmente pudiera deshacerme de mi estado de ánimo y mi aspecto deplorable por el WC. Quizá si hubiera estado solo Komi hubiera cerrado y le hubiera dicho que estaba muy ocupado desperdiciando mi vida, o que tenía que bañar al gato del vecino o… No hubiera importando mucho la verdad.

Recuerdo que respiré hondo, y me dije que por lo menos tenía que intentarlo. Me deshice de la ropa y salté debajo de la ducha con agua fría mientras me ponía espuma de afeitar. Evidentemente el agua fría era necesaria porque si no empezaría a pensar y… Pingüinos hasta en las Bahams. No pasaba nada, Oikawa me gustaba mucho, pero no era el fin del mundo y a fin de cuentas tampoco era para tanto, y además Akaashi había vuelto dando un tiempo muerto muertísimo casi sin querer a eso de Oikawa y yo. Me mentí cuando salí de la ducha y dejé la cuchilla de afeitar encima del lavabo, para ponerme gomina y ponerme un atuendo totalmente aleatorio.

Abrí la puerta de nuevo y sonreí. Seguían allí los dos, solo que Oikawa se había apoyado contra la barandilla de la parte delantera de mi bloque de pisos y parecía especialmente más divertido que antes.

Komi me miró de reojo, era su mirada reprobatoria. Decía "Bokuto, tío, eres una maruja usual". Komi en el fondo, no me ama. Es broma, no sabe vivir sin mí. Nadie sabe.

En aquel momento Komi se señaló a sí mismo la cara y luego me arqueó las cejas para señalarme a mí. Aquel lenguaje de signos modernos era para mí como el hebreo. Vamos, que no le seguía.

—Hombres como Hajime irritados por tenerse que afeitar todos los días — empezó a hablar Oikawa sin quitar aquella sonrisa amplia de la cara—, yo que apenas me salen dos pelos contados y luego tú, con formas creativas de quitarse el pelo de la cara.

Paseé mis dedos por la cara. Una franja ancha de la cara había quedado con mi característico pelo negro. Atravesaba mi mejilla desde la barbilla y hasta la patilla izquierda. Creo que me sonrojé por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aunque irónicamente la risa de Tooru me relajó. Les dejé pasar y corrí las cortinas a un lado para que pasara la luz.

Komi se auto sirvió una cerveza y le pasó otra a Oikawa, que la agarró sin mirar porque estaba mirando la pantalla de mi pc.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo — exclamó Oikawa como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a una de esas preguntas cruciales de las ciencias sociales que en verdad no tienen respuestas contundentes y claras—. Estabas viendo Expediente X, de ahí tu aspecto extraño.

Le miré sorprendido.

— Si, ¿por qué lo dices? — pregunté.

—¿No te acuerdas? — dijo Oikawa como si yo tuviera que recordar algo más que lo que de verdad me venía a la mente. Y eso era que le había hecho una llamada perdida que él no había contestado y que se suponía que yo tenía que pensar en lo que Akaashi había dicho pero solo había visto Expediente X—. Tengo un poster en mi cuarto, Danna Scully es la chica de mis sueños.

Komi bufó.

—Dejad de ligar ya, anda — dijo haciéndome sentí aún más cómodo. Nótese la ironía a esa frase, porque era mi casa y quería irme.

—Haruki-chan no seas tan descortés — se quejó Oikawa con una voz infantil.

Me sorprendía que se llevaran tan bien pero era lógico, trabajaban juntos y aunque Komi a veces parecía un poco borde, la verdad es que no lo era. Sociable como él solo, era capaz de meterse en el bolsillo a casi cualquiera, lo que pasaba era que raramente le interesaba demasiado eso de ganarse a la gente.

Me apoyé contra el mármol de la cocina y esperé a ver que tenían que decir. La verdad era que intenté pensar, por eso de prever un poco la situación y no sentirme como un idiota frente a Tooru, pero no se me ocurría nada de nada.

— El dinero de Konoha ¿Lo tienes tú? — preguntó Komi sin rodeos.

Empecé a sudar mares pensando en que quizá tuvieran un puñetero micro de la policía y aquello fuera algún tipo de investigación, pero eso era yo, montándome películas americanas en la cabeza donde no las había.

—N-nn-no — mentí, pero se notaba demasiado que mentía. Hasta Oikawa que apenas sabía nada de mí se había dado cuenta.

— ¿No porque es para pagar su abogado? — preguntó Haruki, mientras yo me preguntaba por qué diablos había traído allí a Oikawa, que se tomaba su cerveza y me miraba expectante.

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el gato del vecino no apareciera y se colara en el armario, porque con la suerte que tenía, hasta era posible que arrastrara la mochila fuera de este y se la entregara a Komi sin más.

—No y si — la verdad es que no sabía cómo ponerme serio con aquel asunto, pero tenía que hacerlo. No me importaba regalarle todo aquello a cualquiera, y menos a Komi, pero a pesar de lo que había dicho Konoha yo no sentía que aquel dinero me perteneciera —. Pídele dinero a tus padres, porque de momento ese dinero no se va a ninguna parte.

Komi se apartó hacía atrás y se colocó a modo de súplica.

—Tengo que… — Las palabras parecían ahogarse en su garganta como si algo le impidiera hablar —. Tengo que reponerle todos los objetos perdidos a Sarukui y me han, bueno nos han echado a Oikawa y a mí del trabajo, sabes que mis padres nunca me dan dinero. Por favor, Bokuto.

Su reverencia exagerada ya me hizo olerme que algunas piezas no acababan de encajar. Para empezar, nunca antes había visto a Komi hacer algo así. Aquello solo podía significar que de verdad necesitaba el dinero, pero entonces Oikawa iluminó mis dudas.

—¡Oh! Vamos Haruki-chan lo estás haciendo muy mal — dijo Tooru tomando un sorbo de cerveza con tanto estilo que yo me moría ahí mismo. Aún hoy me pregunto si es que ha hecho tratos con el diablo para ser tan atractivo o es que yo estaba demasiado enajenado como para pensar con claridad —. En realidad lo quiere por una chica, una que debe ser un vampiro…

—Se supone que habías venido a ayudarme, que eras el punto débil para que aflojara… — se le quejó Komi y caí en la cuenta de que yo era demasiado previsible para mis amigos.

Me apoyé contra la mesa, ocultando la cabeza y pensando en qué ojalá no les hubiera abierto.

—No — dijo Oikawa entonces—, yo solo esperaba que me dejaras quedarme en tu casa los días que tu familia se va a Hawaii, cuando me echen de la casa de Nakano.

—¿Te echan de la casa de Nakano? ¿Tienes a dónde ir? Puedes quedarte aquí — dije todo aquello sin pensar y entonces me tapé la boca porque…

Sí, hola, volvía a hacer aquello de ofrecer ayuda cuando lo único que de verdad quería era aislarme con mis problemas y solucionarlos cuando terminara la temporada diez de expediente X.

Y si señor, yo esperaba que Oikawa-san hiciera gala de esa fama que tenemos los japoneses de raramente aceptar ayuda ajena pero no fue exactamente así.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio harías eso Pervertido-san? — dijo como si le estuviera prometiendo un pasaje a un lugar mágico, que desde luego no era mi casa.

—Claro, sería un placer — dije en tono formal porque no sabía cómo retractarme, mientras él empezaba a hablarme del capítulo doce de la temporada siete de expediente X al que yo aún no había llegado, pero que a él le había gustado especialmente, ahora no recuerdo por qué.

Yo creo que a Oikawa ahí le gustaba yo bastante, quiero decir que se esforzaba por tener conversaciones conmigo y bueno era todo un poco confuso. Pero sobre todo era porque me prestaba mucha atención y aún no sé cómo o por qué lo hacía si no era que yo le parecía alguien muy interesante. Porque soy interesante ¿no?

—Bueno y qué, el asunto es que Etsuko cree que soy un empresario joven emprendedor y quiere que vayamos a un restaurante en Okinawa antes de que me marche a Hawaii — se quejó Komi golpeando con las manos contra la mesa. Y es que el pobre creo que se sentía muy incómodo del rollo que nos llevábamos Oikawa y yo. Cosa por la que no puedo culparle, pero es que Oikawa Tooru me parecía muy guapo y se me notaba demasiado.

Etsuko debía tener oro entre las piernas de verdad, o realmente debía ser una sirena del mar de China, porque no tenía sentido que todos le mintieran de aquella manera para llamar su atención e impresionarla. Otra cosa era que aquella chica no supiera ver que raramente un hombre de apenas diecinueve o veinte años podía estar podridísimo de pasta como para según qué cosas. Empezaba a pensar que secretamente, Etsuko era una chica que leía muchos shojos y se los creía, lo que la convertía en la pareja ideal de Sarukui si puedo opinar del tema.

—Tú le dijiste la verdad a Etsuko sobre Sarukui ¿verdad? — dije. Mmm... Creo que me sentí algo malvado en aquel momento, pero pensé en Yamato y en lo enfadado que estaba con Komi por cómo había hecho las cosas y no pude evitarlo. El dinero de Konoha era de Konoha y Etsuko era ahora la novia de Komi y él tendría que apañárselas con ella—. Pues dile la verdad de la misma manera.

Luego no me acuerdo mucho que pasó, porque creo que Oikawa puso play en el capítulo que yo había dejado a medias y nos quedamos los tres embobados mirando la pantalla. Pero en resumidas cuentas, que Oikawa iba a vivir en mis pocos metros cuadrados y yo no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o algo muy malo. Pero ¡Eh¡ Me alegraba mucho de no haberle dicho a nadie que él y yo nos habíamos acostado, porque creo que aquello podía haber llegado a ser mucho más problemático de haber sido así. Y si lo pienso es muy extraño que yo no hubiera contado que nos habíamos acostado, pero por algún motivo que desconozco fue algo que me guardé para mí.

 **NA: si el capítulo es malo es culpa de Kylo Ren, siempre es culpa de esa sabandija y le detesto por cobarde llorica y que mi hermana no deje de hablar de esa basurilla humana con nariz curiosa.**


	16. Purpurina y cocaína

Capítulo 16: Purpurina y cocaína

Aunque parezca mentira, la aparición de Komi y Oikawa me sacó de la ultratumba y me devolvió algo de lo que llamamos vida. Simplemente no podía seguir en aquel búnker emocional eternamente. No quiero decir que saliera a la luz del sol, este me bañara con sus haces de luz y me iluminara el pensamiento. Pero el asunto es que sus imágenes hicieron un clack en mi cabeza, como la canción esa de Oasis que dice algo así como "no puedo dormir porque el mundo no para". Que sí, que en verdad habla de cocaína, pero qué más da.

La comunicación con Akaashi siguió cortada por mi parte. Estaba en un punto muerto y no sabía cómo avanzar en aquello, porque sentía que quería estar con él pero al mismo tiempo sentía que quería correr hasta Katmandú o más lejos. No tenía ni idea de cómo interpretar mis necesidades contradictorias, que al igual que un cortocircuito, me dejaban apagado. En parte he de admitir que solo se trataba de una sensación profunda de incomodidad, porque tenía que explicarle muchas cosas que no sabía cómo decir y… Me daba miedo enfrentarme al hecho de que yo siempre había tenido algo parecido a una relación monógama con él, pero probablemente era porque en ningún momento había sentido que estuviera obligado a tenerla. Que si lo pienso bien ahora, Keiji nunca habló de términos de contrato de uso de la relación formal, así que técnicamente tenía miedo de que no me gustara algo que ni siquiera habíamos hablado pero… Soy un babuino de culo rojo, supongo.

En parte tampoco quería contarle a Akaashi que Oikawa iba a venir a casa, lo cual estaba mal porque no tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos. Pero para qué nos vamos a engañar, tampoco estaba teniendo en cuenta los míos o los del mismo Oikawa. Era todo un caos mental. Aún está por ahí ese caos, todavía hay mucho desastre acumulado en mi cabeza por cómo fueron las cosas a pesar de tener una mayor perspectiva de todo. Pero ahora mismo tampoco merece mucho la pena pensar en ello, el pasado, pasado está.

De todos modos, lo que quiero decir es que, me reincorpore a las clases y a los entrenamientos de vóley. El entrador asumió que mis diarreas fueron apoteósicas y no cuestionó nada, lo cual me alivió mucho, porque como todo el mundo sabe ya, no se mentir. Lo cual es un rollazo, porque mentir es una de las cosas que va mejor en esta vida para tener éxito. No, en verdad no, pero es un arte muy extendido socialmente. Si a alguien se le hubiera ocurrido preguntarme que cómo me sentía es posible que un rayo me hubiera atravesado, porque no quería contar cómo me sentía pero tampoco era capaz de decir que estaba estupendamente bien, como una rosa de mayo tú. Que va.

Pero antes de que me vaya por las ramas, volveré al asunto importante: Oikawa Tooru iba a vivir conmigo. No era un factor inmediato, pero él empezó a girar en torno a mi órbita un poco más de lo común. De hecho vino a casa varios días a ver más Expediente X, era entre genial y raro, no sabría cómo decirlo mejor.

Aquel sábado, mientras Bowie sonaba de fondo el chico espacial entró en la tienda de discos con paso lento, como si se deleitara de ser él mismo y se apoyó en el mostrador con su encanto habitual. Me dedicó su sonrisa de cine y yo, yo simplemente tenía la cabeza llena de serrín.

— ¿Cómo has sabido que trabajaba aquí?— le pregunté algo sorprendido por su presencia allí. Podía ser puñetera casualidad, como casi siempre que nos habíamos cruzado, pero como nunca había pensado en qué tipo de música le gustaba, pues… No me replanteaba que pudiera estar allí para comprar discos ¡Qué sé yo!

—Bokuto-chan, yo si tengo habilidades de acosador — dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Me apoyé sobre el mostrador a la misma altura que él y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Eso es genial, porque así no tendré que… — corté mi frase al ver como él entornaba ligeramente los ojos y se acercaba lentamente a besarme y bueno, entrecerré los ojos dejándome llevar.

¿Qué por qué me dejé llevar? Pues no lo sé, _maybe baby_ porque era Oikawa y porque como he dicho antes no podía dormir porque el mundo no se iba a parar. Es absurdo como recuerdo vívidamente el tacto fino de sus labios sobre los míos, y su lengua dentro de mi boca instantes antes de que me mordiera ligeramente el labio. Es muy absurdo que tenga grabado tan a fuego aquella forma particular de remarcar el beso repasando levemente mis labios contra los suyos, como una pequeña firma de "yo he estado ahí segundos antes". Creo que casi puedo temblar de la misma manera que lo hice entonces.

—Y dime Boku-chan — dijo cuándo se separó incorporándose y poniéndose recto, pero de nuevo con esa sonrisa de saber absolutamente todo —, ¿es Akaashi tú novio?

Creo que emití algún tipo de ruido al oír su pregunta. Me acaba de comer la boca como no quiere la cosa y entonces soltaba aquello. Al ver mi expresión de horror y drama se rió de mí dejándome K.O. Adiós a Bokuto Kotaro, tiradme al cubo de reciclaje, por favor, quiero ser útil algún día.

Creo que intentaba echarle la culpa a él, porque él había forzado o recreado aquella situación concreta, pero en realidad yo era el responsable real de aquel caos. A mí nadie me había metido allí a la fuerza, yo había puesto los pies uno detrás del otro. Desde luego aquella no era la lógica que me empujaba en el momento, de hecho no había ninguna lógica en aquellos instantes para mí.

—Bueno, es un poco complicado, verás — yo le intenté explicar sin mirarle a los ojos. Porque si le miraba a los ojos me quedaba congelado. A todo esto yo gesticulaba, como si con las manos pudiera darle a entender algo más allá que lo que decían mis palabras porque no sabía dónde meterme—. No es como si fuera mi novio pero si es… algo que no sé cómo explicártelo, porque es un asunto serio a pesar de que no sé exactamente si es muy muy serio o muy muy… raro.

Oikawa asentía a mi explicación ridícula, que di por concluida sin realmente saber si había dicho que sí o que no. Creo que en aquel momento, si él me hubiera pedido que fuera al infierno con él y nunca volviera, dejando que el fuego eterno me consumiera, habría dicho que sí gustoso. Me sentía su puñetero esclavo y en parte era algo increíblemente bueno, y en parte era la sensación más miserable que había tenido nunca antes.

— _I, I will be king, and you, you will_ …— Empezó a cantar _Heroes_ de Bowie, porque era la canción que había empezado a sonar y me lo quedé mirando y escuchando su pronunciación, un poco regular pero infinitamente mejor que la mía—. _We can be Heroes, for ever and ever what d'you say?_

Yo no sabía si aquello era una forma hortera de decirme algo o simplemente cantaba porque le gustaba la canción, solo estaba ahí, fijándome en como cantaba y se reía de, supongo, sus propias habilidades de acosador. Era mi bueno el cabrón, había logrado hasta infiltrarse en mis propios pensamientos.

En aquel momento de embobamiento global mirando a aquel tipo que conseguía dejarme fuera de combate con solo sonreír sonó mi teléfono móvil. Tardé un poco en reaccionar, pero enseguida descolgué sin mirar quien llamaba.

—Bokuto, necesito ayuda para lo de la cocina ¡Ya! — dijo Washiro al otro lado del teléfono antes tan siquiera que yo pudiera decir "hola"—. Tengo una prueba importante para aprender con alguien que no sea mi padre ni un amigo de mi padre, pero no puedo ir sin practicar y esas cosas…

—Sí, sí, sí — le corté en mitad de aquella frase —. Tú solo dime una hora y un lugar y ahí estaré.

— Vale, busca papel y boli — dijo para después darme los datos concretos que anoté correspondientemente en un ticket que me guardé en el bolsillo de mi camisa de cuadros, para no perderlo como perdía la cordura cada veinte minutos —.Ah y no te olvides de traer a tres personas más, necesito más opiniones.

Y colgó. Porque las conversaciones sencillas tenían su qué, y Washiro era de los que decía lo que tenía que decir y punto. Esa clase de gente me suele gustar, no sé si porque me dejan hablar a mi todo el rato o porque son fáciles de comprender. Quizá por las dos cosas. De todos modos yo aún no sabía con qué otras personas podrían ir a esa comida extraña o lo que fuera, pero daba igual, seguro que Kuroo aceptaba. Y después de un tiempo sin verle, siempre le echaba de menos.

Guardé el teléfono y miré a Oikawa, que seguía allí tarareando la cancioncilla y esperando a algo. No sé aún a qué, pero supongo que existiera o no un futuro geólogo muerto te ganas por perforar el hielo de la capa ártica, él era un futuro astrofísico loco por mirar las estrellas y creo que quería verlas conmigo. Todo está lleno de suposiciones, porque a pesar de lo mucho que hablamos creo que pocas veces llegamos a decirnos verdaderamente nada.

—Aún no me has contado por qué te echan de tu casa de muñecas — le dije. No sé si tenía curiosidad real, que casi seguro, o simplemente era que no me apetecía que se marchara aún, que también.

—Tiene que ver con Iwa-chan y sus problemas — siempre que mencionaba al mafioso ponía aquella cara extraña de entre tristeza y decepción, lo cual me parecía raro porque era su mejor amigo—, la compañía de su padre es la que nos "alquilaba" la casa, y ahora él y su padre están en un pelea cósmica que no parece de fácil arreglo.

Recordé las cuatro cosas que me había contado Issei, pero asentí como si no supiera nada del tema. Para mí era infinitamente más fácil así.

—Es jodido porque el "alquiler" era algo simbólico, no pagábamos nada —me fijé en sus manos y en como jugaba con mi bolígrafo azul, zarandeándolo de un lado para otro—. Ahora nos piden los meses que supuestamente no teníamos que pagar y bueno, Hajime ha tenido que posponer la universidad hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco y ha tenido que volver a casa.

—Te sientes solo en Tokio ¿no? — ni siquiera sé por qué dije eso. Era mi yo no pensante, el Bokuto que deducía sin saber por qué que Oikawa tenía algún tipo de afiliación romántica no correspondida con el mafioso.

El asunto es que quizá Oikawa era el mejor actor de todo Japón. Porque con lo transparente que yo parecía, él siempre sacaba aquellas sonrisas extrañas, como mascaras de la realidad, y conseguía descolocarme. Sí, sí, ya sé que lo repito constantemente.

—Que va, te tengo a ti — volvió a poner una de aquellas pantallas polifacéticas en su cara. Era asombroso lo fácil que le resultaba a él mentir, porque dudo que confiara en mí. No sabíamos verdaderamente nada el uno del otro. Éramos en resumen, perfectos desconocidos con curiosidad mutua, nada más—. Entonces, mañana no, ¿el domingo que viene te va bien que traslade mis cosas?

Asentí y charlamos un rato más de tonterías, de que pelis y de que a él no le gustaba tanto Blade Runner. Le argumenté el sentido real e la peli, le hablé de la aceptación de la muerte de las cosas naturales y artificiales y sobre lo mágico de la película. Me prometió que la veríamos juntos cuando se trasladara y la verdad es que cuento todo este rollo porque me hizo estúpidamente feliz tener un plan con él. Cuando se marchó me pregunté si aquella no era la respuesta real, la que venía a decirme que lo de Akaashi ya era agua pasada, pero yo no podía evitar aferrarme a él. No tenía ni idea de qué pesaba más, si las ilusiones de un millón de posibilidades aún desconocidas y no necesariamente buenas o un montón de recuerdos de todo tipo.

Cuando salí del trabajo quedé con Sarukui para ir a cenar e ir al cine después. Una parte de mi quería hablarle del tema Oikawa a Yamato, pero otra no, y creo que podría haberme dado una buena respuesta ante el asunto pero al final no le dije nada. Cuando nos sentamos en la mesa de aquel restaurante otaku tan raro al que me había arrastrado, simplemente no se me ocurrió como decirle nada.

Destaco el lugar porque era muy curioso. A diferencia de los _maid cofee habituales_ , aquí las camareras todas llevaban un cosplay exageradamente realista de algún que otro anime. Como es evidente y por su predilección por las pelirrojas, nos servía una Yoko Littner a la que parecía que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir una teta del traje. Aún no sé por qué le gustaban esos sitios en los que la comida de verdad era mala al nivel Bokuto podría cocinarte esto Sarukui, pero supongo que tenía que ver con las chicas.

— Etsuko y Komi lo han dejado — dijo él de golpe mientras le traían un plato de yakisoba de gambas. Miró de reojo a la camarera, como con ganas de hablarle o pedirle el teléfono pero se quedaba ahí, mirándola de lejos. Me parecía raro, supongo que estaba en su fase de "luto" emocional como Kuroo decía. Esa época en la que aún no estás listo para acostarte con nadie porque eres un caos por dentro. Irónicamente Kuroo no pasaba por esas épocas a pesar de bautizarlas —. Me ha dejado un mensaje en el contestador contándome la vida, pero creo que sigo enfadado.

Yo no sabía qué diablos decirle. Quiero decir que yo no sabía estar enfadado con la gente, a mí me dejaba todo en un sopor extraño y simplemente desaparecía, algo así como me había comportado con Akaashi pero en escalas más localizadas.

—Y ¿qué vas a hacer? — pregunté. Tampoco era como si estuviera obligado a tener un máster en psicología clínica y por algún motivo cada vez me daba más la sensación de que era lo que todos esperaban de mí.

— Es que esta es una historia más larga de lo que crees — dijo, siendo una frase muy propia de él, pero sin aquel tono enigmático y algo irritante que a veces le ponía a las cosas. Realmente se le notaba asqueado y cansado del asunto. Y empezó a relatar.

Al parecer Konoha estaba al tanto de todo, y es que solo el pack de zumos indivisible que al parecer no lo era tanto conocía verdaderamente los lazos de plástico que unían los bricks que contenían el jugo.

Sarukui había empezado a SALIR con mayúsculas con Etsuko hacía tres años atrás, se la había presentado el mismo Komi. El asunto se redondeaba con que aquello le había repateado mortalmente a Komi, que ahí salta la liebre; había tenido un rollo romántico con Yamato durante el primer año de la secundaria. Es curioso, porque Sarukui es de los de "no homo, no homo", pero lo que más me sorprendió es que nadie nos diéramos cuenta. Es lógico en realidad, Akaashi llegó un año más tarde y era el de los detalles. De todos modos, el asunto es que el SALIR con mayúsculas se terminó muy rápido porque en realidad Yamato es de esos que tiende a tener problemas para comprometerse con tanta rapidez y Etsuko quedó fuera de su vida por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Aquello se ve que deleitó a Haruki, que era un ni cómo ni dejo comer, y que en un resumen le echaba las culpas de que su relación adolescente no hubiera funcionado. Notas personales de Bokuto: como si fuera tan realista que las relaciones románticas que se inician en la temprana adolescencia duraran para siempre. Y siento la patada que me acabo de dar en el estómago a mí mismo porque Akaashi, AKAASHI.

El asunto se reduce a que Konoha, enterado del tema todo el tiempo, medió la situación para que Sarukui no matara a golpes a Komi en aquella época. Pero cuando Etsuko volvió, fue como volver a reavivar la situación, pero Konoha no estaba precisamente por seguir siendo la madre de Komi y ya conocéis el resto.

—Y la peor parte es que a pesar de todo lo jodido del tema es que creo que una parte de mí sigue estando estúpidamente enamorada de Komi — dijo para apretar los labios y sonreír forzadamente—. No podría tener nada con él porque estoy infinitamente resentido, y no sé si tengo la capacidad real de perdonarle que me trate así, pero…

Y es verdad que a veces Komi es particular, y que le cuesta darse cuenta de que se porta como un gilipollas… Pero no es como si fuera mala persona. A veces no se da cuenta de que es un niño pijo y algo caprichoso, pero bueno en el fondo todos podemos ser así a veces ¿no?

La peor parte de haber tenido aquella conversación era que, aunque suene muy egocéntrico, pero bueno esta es mi historia a fin de cuentas, era que me recordó a todo lo que me pasaba con Akaashi. Keiji nunca había sido tan idiota, eso sí, pero en cierto modo yo lo sentía tan cercano y al mismo tiempo tan lejano como Sarukui sentía a Komi.

 **NA: Hella! Siento el taco de texto, es que estoy muy Bokutil por decirlo de alguna manera… (¿) Idioteces varias de mi carácter impulsivo, tampoco es que yo me entienda demasiado a mí mismo.**

 **.**

 **Pero a lo que iba, y es que tengo una duda hacía el lector. Yo, humano nacido a finales de los 80, tiendo a meter cosas que en mi post-adolescencia y adolescencia y niñez eran muy habituales: véase x-files. ¿Se le hace al lector menos coetáneo a mi década esto u otros detalles muy raros? Decidme.**

 **P.D.: Ah! Esto no es un homenaje a Bowie, porque siempre le he odiado y le sigo odiando aunque ame su música.**

 **(Sorry Gus-gus por usar la canción que me dedicaste en su día, sigues pareciéndome un cliché del mismo modo que yo sigo siendo presuntuoso y tiendo a extra romantificar (esa palabra no existe :p) cosas feas, como muy bien apuntaste.)**


	17. Honda

Capitulo 17 - Honda

Honda. Honda es un apellido harto común. De hecho está la corporación Honda que fabrica motores, propulsores de vehículos y a saber qué más extendida por todo el mundo. Hay muchísimos japoneses apellidados así, de hecho significa algo así como "el que trabaja en los campos". Haciendo uso de mis conocimientos de antropólogo en formación mediocre que no asistía a clase diré que Japón será una isla y su población se alimentaba básicamente de pescado, pero también de la agricultura. Así que imaginad cuán extendido puede llegar a ser ese condenado apellido.

Pues estaba yo en el parque de cerca del restaurante en el que trabajaba Washio, esperando a que saliera y evidentemente también a Kuroo, a Yamada y a Honda cuando caí en la cuenta de lo común que era ese apellido. Tenía que ver quizá en que una moto de color rojo se apeó allí delante, cuando el motorista sexy bajó y empezó a quitarse el casco. Si, la moto era una moto de Honda, efectivamente.

Distraído en mis abstractos pensamientos sobre lo común de los nombres y cuantos Bokutos andaban por el mundo, evidentemente ninguno tan guapo y genuino como yo, no me fijé que el tipo de la moto era Kuroo. Cuando se sentó a mi lado con el casco entre las piernas le miré extrañado.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?— pregunté quitándole el casco de las manos y colocándomelo a la altura de los ojos para verlo. Era rojo, con franjas de color negro y blanco, bastante común, la verdad.

—He estado trabajando a saco y soy de oro, es mío — dijo y entonces caí en la cuenta que no había aparecido por mi casa ni un solo día. Y sí, aquello era raro—. Estoy teniendo tantas citas que me han subido las comisiones.

Le miré sorprendido. El fenómeno del trabajo "novio de alquiler" nunca me ha parecido demasiado normal. Pero bueno, era Kuroo, y si la gente piensa que yo soy raro y él no, es porque él sabe fingir.

—Pensaba que querías dejarlo por el rollo de Tomoko y eso. — la ex de Oikawa, la enamorada de Kuroo, la señora perfecta. No os imagináis el trauma que me aconteció a continuación, aunque para que mentirnos todo era muy " _What the fuck_ " para mí.

—Mira, Tomoko ya es…— y dejó la frase suspendía en el aire cuando Yamada-san y Honda-chan se pararon frente a nosotros. Creo que iba a decir historia, pero tampoco puedo asegurarlo porque Tomoko no era historia, era presente—. Hola, Tomoko.

—Tomoko, Honda Tomoko — dije como si fuera algo así como James Bond mirando a Kuroo con la boca entre abierta y luego a Honda , y luego a Kuroo y luego a Honda. Y así varias veces porque estaba a cuadros.

Honda sonrió con toda aquella dulzura exagerada que parecía tener, pero que a mí me daba un poquito de repelús. Y de hecho después de aquello aún me dio un poco más de repelús. "Hola Tomoko, he acogido a tu exnovio de alquiler y al de adolescencia en mi casa, no dejes a Yamada-san que no sé si podría vivir con él", pensé para mí.

—¡Kuroo-kun! — Dijo ella y entonces miró a Yamada—. Si no hubiera sido por él, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido ¿no es casual que sea novio de Boku-kun?

Yo iba a decir que no éramos novios, pero Kuroo me cogió la mano. Ah, sí, Tetsuro, Tomoko era historia, historísima. Y sí, ya sé que esa palabra no existe. Le dejé que entrelazara sus dedos a los míos y acepté de aquella manera el contrato de "Bokuto, se mi novio de alquiler hoy", pero era incómodo.

—Qué casualidad — sonrió Kuroo con esa cara que a cualquiera le da escalofríos—. Encantado de verte de nuevo Yamada.

Y entonces me pregunté por qué diablos los había tenido que invitar a ellos. Era un desastre humano, un caos en persona que metía a todos los desastres que me rodeaban en la misma habitación sin darme cuenta.

—¿Sabes que nunca noté que eras homosexual?— le dijo Honda a Kuroo. Claro, imposible que lo notaras. Y él continuó con aquella sonrisa forzada que al parecer a pesar de que "a cualquiera le daría escalofríos" yo era el único susceptible a ella.

Suspiré, qué remedio tenía entonces. Nanai, nada de nada, Washio esperaba. La realidad era que me apetecía mucho estar solo con Kuroo y empezaba a detestar a Honda Tomoko. Parecía como un imán al dolor, desacuerdo y drama de todos a los que conocía, y asumo que no era culpa suya ser una princesa bien parecida que le gustaba a todo el mundo pero es que a mi… A mí no me gustaba nada. Y es raro, porque no suele pasarme eso de que la gente no me guste, pero ella tenía un qué se yo, que no sé qué. En análisis creo que era que temía que ella rompiera en pedacitos a Yamada, que en verdad era pura sensibilidad, y que nunca fuera capaz de recomponerse.

Caminamos hasta el restaurante del padre de Washio. Estaba cerrado por ser el día libre del chef y no sé qué rollo que me explicó Tatsuki. Kuroo sostenía mi mano agarrada con fuerza, se notaba que estaba tenso y me sorprendía verle alterado. De un modo similar a Oikawa, Tetsuro era una máscara teatral muy bien ensayada, de esas en las que yo podía acceder gracias a una entrada VIP otorgada por la casualidad. Y amaba aquella casualidad, si os digo la verdad. El Kuroo inaccesible no me gustaba tanto como el que era mi mejor amigo.

Llegamos allí y Washio nos abrió la puerta, con su rostro serio y casi enfadado de la vida, nos dejó pasar en fila india y nos indicó dónde sentarnos.

Aquel restaurante de lujo que jamás hubiera pisado de no ser por Washio Tatsuki era de estilo tradicional fusionado con modernidad, palabras que yo apenas sabía ponerle matiz, pero que Washio decía. La decoración era simple y de madera, con ikebana frescos en cada mesa. La pijería de los muebles escandinavos, pero no de Ikea, con un estilo muy asiático. Al final yo eso del interiorismo lo acabo resumiendo a asiático, occidental y sillas en las que ningún humano puede sentarse y estar cómodo.

Nos sentamos en aquellas mesas bajas de madera blanco sucio con luces focalizadas sobre la mesa de tipo farolillo de papeles claros.

—Vale, os voy a traer un montón de cosas y necesitaré una opinión muy sincera de cada plato — dijo Washio de pie. Con aquellas luces bajas a penas podíamos verle la cara oculta entre las sombras, y como tenía los brazos cruzados su imagen resultaba imponente. Era como una especie de Dios supremo o algo así.

A mí no se me ocurría por qué quería que yo, precisamente yo fuera yo quien le diera mi opinión. Komi asegura aún hoy que era porque no se mentir y menos en los asuntos culinarios. Quizá tiene que ver en que una vez, en un campamento, Akaashi hizo el arroz con más vinagre del necesario. La mayoría del equipo se lo comieron sin decir nada, pero la manager , a la que llamábamos Sasha después de ver _Shingeki no kyojin_ , y yo lo vomitamos todo casi al instante. Nuestros delicados estómagos nada habituados a la comida refinada no eran capaces de asimilar algo con un sabor tan, lo siento Akaashi, asqueroso.

El primer plato no estaba mal. A ver, tenía demasiadas espinacas y yo y las espinacas tenemos una relación particular, pero era comestible. Y si las espinacas y nuestra relación no era complicada Honda empezó a irritarme con su voz. No era propiamente su voz, era lo que decía. Estaba hablando mal del voleibol.

A ver, si estas en un sitio con al menos tres personas que han dedicado amplio tiempo de su vida a un deporte ¿Por qué hablarías mal de esa actividad? ¿Por qué tenía que quejarse de forma indirecta y soltar todo su resentimiento hacía el vóley? Que sí, que yo no estoy de acuerdo con las teorías racistas de Washio y su familia, pero no le voy a discutir su opinión cuando ya la sé de antemano. Sería grosero por mi parte. Y me pregunté, sin más remedio que terminar en un sinfín de incomprensión, Cómo era posible que a Kuroo, hombre íntegro que ama el voleibol, pudiera impactarle tanto aquella chica.

Luego supe que Honda odiaba el vóley por dramas con su relación con Oikawa, claro, pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento. Además que aquello no me hacía sentir más amigo de ella si no más lejano. Mira que abandonarle porque dedicara tiempo a una actividad sana y bonita…

Una vez Kuroo y yo robamos un limón de una frutería. Estábamos sentados en un parque y valorábamos aleatoriamente cuantas pérdidas económicas tenían las tiendas de fruta y verdura por las piezas que tenían en exposición a la entrada de los establecimientos. Kuroo aseguraba que eran muchas y yo que no, porque si pones alcachofas o limones en la puerta ¿Quién va a robarlos? Vale, si pusieran sandías, pero nadie pone sandías en las puertas porque son caras y bueno, todo el mundo haría algo por llevarse esa exquisitez a casa por cero yenes y una carrerita. Como Kuroo no me creía, y era el Kuroo Tetsuro mejor amigo y no el de la máscara, caminamos por las diferentes tiendas del barrio corroborando mi teoría. Testarudo y pesado como solo él podría ser, no podía darme la razón sin más así que empezamos a reconsiderar el valor de los limones, y robamos un limón a un tendero que se dejó los pulmones gritándonos ¡Pero solo era un limón, señor!

El asunto es que en aquel instante yo deseaba muchísimo tener un limón en las manos. Pensé en el discurso de los villanos y en que yo era un villano total. Los limones fueron reconsiderados en su valor de origen porque son armas poderosas. Dale un limón a alguien y estarás confiándole tu vida. Si, deseaba tener un limón para verter el ácido en los ojos de Honda Tomoko y la voz de Akaashi sonaba en off, cortando la banda sonora de mi imaginación macabra, con un "Por favor, Bokuto, ¿cómo eres tan infantil?". Pero me imaginaba a Oikawa diciéndome que podía hacerlo y me sentía algo mejor. Y es que quería intentar apreciarla, pero no podía sufrirla. No era muy racional, pero sentía aversión por ella. Supongo que todo el mundo hacemos cosas irracionales a veces y yo no era una excepción bajo ningún concepto.

Vale, vale, ya paro. No me ensaño más con ella. Cuando tienes amigos que se comportan de una manera que te desagrada haces el esfuerzo por comprenderlos, pero porque les quieres y esas cosas. Pero cuando quien hace cosas detestables es alguien ajeno a ti, no sabes justificar o soportar esos actos de la misma manera.

De todos modos la escena que vislumbramos ese día rompió a Kuroo en dos. No es como si Tetsuro no supiera curarse de esas cosas, pero asumo que fue duro para él. Cuando Washio trajo el postre, él lo desecho. No le gustaban las cosas dulces, no es nuevo, y me lo entregó a mí. Estaba yo con mi cucharilla en mano, dispuesto a probar aquella repostería cuando ocurrió. Tampoco es tan dramático, solo es que me gusta ser sensacionalista. Bokuto como periodista de prensa amarilla.

—¡Ah! Está súper bueno Mimiko — dijo Tomoko con emoción intensa, se le veía hasta en los ojos— . Tenemos que contratar a este chico para la boda.

¿Boda? ¿En serio Yamada-san? Boda.

—Tomo-chan, que no quería que Bokuto se enterara así — le contestó Yamada. Y entonces el creck creck del corazón de Kuroo resonó en mis oídos, eso o tenía algún tipo de patología extraña que yo desconocía porque se puso blanco de golpe. Nueva máscara en la cara de Kuroo en tres, dos, uno.

—Wow, casarse tan pronto — la voz de Kuroo sonó normal, solo ligeramente adulterada por un leve ruidillo imperceptible al oído desconocido.

—Bueno, para Yamada ya no es tan pronto y yo siempre he querido casarme pronto — parpadeó con aquellos abanicos que tenía por pestañas.

Yamada-san y yo nos mirábamos. Lenguaje no verbal supongo, su mirada era un "el jueves hablamos". Sabéis, a mi Tomoko no me gustaba nada, pero sabía Yamada era feliz gracias a ella, así que a pesar de que hubiera preferido mil veces que se casara con un Kraken, porque me gustan los pulpos, claro, me gustaba que fuera tan feliz.

—Es un poco precipitado quizá — dijo Yamada-san y es que en el fondo se notaba que era un señor adulto, lejos de lo que yo podía ser a pesar de lo maduro que pudiera creerme que era—, pero un amigo me dijo que si aparecían cosas buenas en la vida uno tiene que saber agarrarse a estas e intentar hacer las cosas como uno cree que es correcto, una vez en un tren.

Sonreí porque algo así era lo que le había dicho yo la primera vez que hablamos y él trataba de justificar sus acciones de villano. Evidentemente él había puesto las palabras en un orden más coherente y comprensible, pero se refería a mí y me puse muy tonto. Porque yo ya sabía que yo era importante para Yamada pero, como casi siempre me pasaba con la mayoría de humanos, necesitaba que me lo repitiera muy a menudo.

Cuando salimos de allí, después de que Washio se sintiera satisfecho con mis apuntes de que estaba todo comible y los de Tomoko de que quizá si dejara de lado las cantidades infrahumanas de sal y redujera la cantidad de tomate en las salsas quizá hasta sería un cocinero de provecho, salimos del restaurante "kitch" o como se diga y volvimos a paso lento hasta el parque.

Kuroo y yo nos despedimos de la feliz parejita y nos tiramos en la hierba a tomar el sol, sin pensar mucho que ambos teníamos cosas que hacer, porque cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin ver a alguien tienes que eliminar el factor tiempo y hablar con esas personas. Bueno, eso es lo que me pasa a mí casi siempre, y además estaba el asunto historia historísima.

—Y... ¿Qué decías de Tomoko antes de que apareciera?— pregunté cuando él me miró con cierto resentimiento y me vi en la obligación de aclarar—. Era imposible que supiera que ella era Honda ¿sabes?

Me fijé en la forma de una nube que me recordó a un elefante, me gustaban los elefantes. Me siguen gustando, creo aunque me molan más las jirafas.

—Supongo que pensaba que podía seguir intentado ligármela si la encontraba de casualidad alguna vez — dejó escapar tras unos minutos de silencio mirando las nubes. Era agradable hacer aquello, la verdad era que sí.

—Bueno, aún puedes — contesté para recibir un codazo amablemente doloroso que siguió de un silencio un poco más largo que me atreví a romper yo—. Akaashi me pidió salir formalmente.

Escuché su risa burlona y le hablé antes de que dijera algo tipo "Oh, como si no hubiera sido algo súper evidente siempre".

—No le he dicho ni que sí ni que no, pero Oikawa va a venirse a vivir conmigo — lo solté en parte porque se me ahogaba en la garganta. No sé, quizá empezaba a ver algo claro y por eso podía hablar. No tengo ni idea—. No debería haberle dicho que podía, porque nos acostamos, pero es que le echaban de su casa y no tenía a donde ir y…

—La principal norma de los primeros auxilios dice que no puedes ayudar a alguien si no te proteges primero, Bokuto — ahí estaba él, echándome una bronca que yo no necesitaba porque ya sabía que era un inestable emocional que actuaba sin pensar y que probablemente estaba demente.

—Ya, pero ya sabes tengo un gen recesivo al optimismo — dije como si me creyera aquellas palabras al estilo dogma religioso—. Cuando muera y me encuentren en una cuneta por hacer tantas idioteces, puedes pedir que me examinen para identificarlo.

Rodé por la hierba hasta él y me coloqué a su lado apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Él no es mucho de muestras afectivas pero aceptó mi gesto idiota.

—Nah, cuando eso pase ya sabré que es porque eres un anormal de cuidado — dijo apretándome con los puños en las sienes.

Me zafé como pude, arranqué un puñado de hierba del suelo e intenté metérselo en la boca al puro estilo Bokuto, algo que me hizo pagar con creces con uno de sus ataques de lucha libre profesional.

—Esto no acaba aquí, gato callejero — grité teatralmente.

Y me di cuenta de cuanto llegaba a echarle de menos cuando pasábamos tiempo sin vernos.

 **NA: Pues aparte que siento que este capi no es nada pulido y quería disculparme, también quería decir que me estoy pseudo-replanteado dejar de escribir esto, porque a raíz de traumas de ansiedad y tal estoy iniciando una terapia y me han dicho que tengo que dejarlo because seguir con esto me jode la vida. Pero la pura realidad es que si el terapeuta tiene razón yo soy un drogadicto enfermo y paso mucho de él, porque amo esta historia y no quiero dejarla a medias. Así que escribo esto para fingir que me lo he replanteado ante mi consciencia relativa y ya.**

 **Loveee yaa, espero que tengáis un día Kawaii desu neeee :p**


	18. BBQ but With U

Capitulo 18 – BBQ but With U

Domingo siete de julio, siete del siete, nueve am. Bokuto estaba con los ojos como platos y pensaba "Hoy Oikawa Tooru empezará a vivir en estas cuatro paredes que llamas hogar". La realidad era que había dormido mal y por motivo del siete del siete iban a venir bastantes humanos a mi casa para hacer una cutre-familiar celebración del Tanabata.

Supongo que sonaría algo infantil, pero estáis hablando con un antropólogo cenizo. Yo celebro lo celebrable, los carnavales de Venecia, el día de la tortilla, Halloween y cualquier tradición de una cultura que me guste, porque sí señor, soy antropólogo. Así que una festividad como es el Tanabata me gusta, deseos y enamorados y cosas cursis.

Supongo que por eso cuando Sarukui llamó a mi puerta no fue del todo una decepción abrir y no ver allí a Oikawa todavía. Traía un arbolito de bambú artificial, demasiado grande para meterlo en mi piso a pesar de que no era de los más grandes que había visto, y una caja de cervezas.

—De paso me llevaré luego esa caja de cosas que aún tengo ahí — dijo Saru-chan mientras dejaba aquella planta en la puerta de la entrada.

—En realidad cuanto antes te la lleves mejor— añadí pensando en que había hecho algo de espacio en uno de los armarios del cuarto para las cosas de Oikawa, pero que no tenía ni idea de cuantas cosas iba a traer—. Sí, es una súplica para que lo dejes fuera de la casa.

Me imaginé a Oikawa, a saber por qué, como una de estas estrellas del K-pop que llevan como tres camiones de ropa en sus giras. La realidad es que si era así íbamos a tener que dormir uno en la ducha y el otro en la mesa de la cocina, porque no había más espacio potencial. La parte positiva era que hacía un calor del copón y si era así, bueno, pues podíamos dormir en la terraza comunitaria y dejarle el poco espacio interior al gato.

Estábamos en mitad de la calle, por lo que no fue el todo raro-raro ver llegar a Komi cargando una barbacoa de esas pequeñas que dejó en la puerta. Tragué saliva, pensando en el drama que podía llegar a acontecer pero me sorprendieron.

—Hey, al final la has traído tú — la voz de Sarukui sonó un poco forzada pero tranquila. Había salido a la puerta y se estaban mirando con cierta condescendencia, no parecía que fuera a estallar la novena guerra inter bricksocial.

—Sí, espero que mis padres no lleguen a darse cuenta, pero aquí está — Komi estiró los brazos y bostezó.

Me alejé despacio mientras ellos hablaban cordialmente, entrando en casa de nuevo. Aún tenía que fregar platos y recoger mi futón, así que me puse manos a la obra.

Estaba yo arrodillado, doblando las indoblables telas de aquel infernal futón que sinceramente necesitaba una limpieza urgente que no iba a tener, cuando Sarukui se sentó a mi lado. Y que le vamos a hacer, soy algo entre vago y cerdo, supongo que la higiene no está en la cúspide de mis prioridades. Aunque sí la comodidad, así que cuando empezara a molestarme mucho el malestar del colchón lo limpiaría.

—Le he invitado yo — dijo Saru—. Es que, aunque siga enfadado, no quiero que se quede varado de las cosas y ya sé que tú no ibas a decirle de venir para evitar peleas y…

—Oh, lo siento Saru, la realidad es que no lo invité porque pensaba que estaba en Hawaii ya — dije. Quizá debí haberme callado, pero qué se yo. La mayoría de gente tiene una vocecita interior que le dice "cállate", yo tengo a un gorila golpeándose el pecho que me produce cierta risa. Forcé una mueca que imitaba una sonrisa de "lo siento" mientras seguía dándole tundas al futón para conseguir doblarlo bien.

Yamato se rió y me dobló el mismo el futón con una habilidad curiosa considerando que él dormía en una cama de estilo occidental.

—Que yo conozca mejor que tú el horario de Komi, estado enfadado con él, me asusta — dijo para levantarse y ponerse a fregar mis platos como si nada.

Al cabo de un rato llegó Amai con una amiga suya que era una torre humana. Y es raro que un tipo de metro ochentaicinco diga que una señora era una torre, pero es que Ume era quizá una de las mujeres más altas que había conocido. Debía ser tan alta como Lev, como mínimo.

—¿Llegamos muy pronto? Llegamos muy pronto — dijo Nakahara. Cargaban las dos con un montón de bolsas llenas de comida, carne y verduras, bebidas y a saber qué más—. Da igual, porque tampoco es como si ahora pudiera convenceros para que vinierais a Kanagawa a la piscina de mi casa y…

Hablaba más que yo, y nunca sabré si eso me gustaba de ella o no. Era extraña, en medio de aquella conversación que hasta me costaba de seguir me abrazó y entonces se puso a organizar mi nevera como si fuera suya. La verdad es que de todo ese caos saqué a Amai, y me encantó conocerla y considerarla mi amiga. Era una de esas personas que te dejan una extraña sensación de que sea como sea que estás haciendo tiene sentido y es bello.

No tardaron en llegar Washio, Akaashi, Kuroo con Lev y Kenma, y sorprendentemente para mí, les había invitado Kuroo, ¡Tsukki! Con su amigo el pecoso, Yamaguchi, al que apenas conocía y también Hinata y el siniestro acomodador del Karasuno. Pero Oikawa seguía sin aparecer, eran ya las doce de la mañana y el tipo estaba ausente, y yo me impacientaba porque Washio ya se había puesto con Ume a preparar la barbacoa, mientras Kuroo se estiraba en el suelo del balconcillo a charlar con Amai, y Sarukui releía con Komi uno de aquellos comics pornográficos.

Kenma era mi favorito en la fiesta, sentado en un rincón de la habitación, evitando el sol, jugaba con su psp. Y yo sentado a su lado, evitando el contacto visual con Akaashi, le hacía preguntas sobre el juego que él no contestaba, porque en realidad Kenma me adoraba, le gustaba tanto oír mi voz que no quería perturbarla con la suya o algo así.

¿Por qué Kenma y Hinata no estaban juntos todo el rato? Antes solían vivir pegados… Aquello era un misterio que no me aventuraré a desvelar en este texto, pero me llamó la atención.

No sé exactamente en qué momento de aquella fiesta programada, pero muy poco planificada, Yamaguchi y Hinata se sentaron cerca de Komi y Sarukui cotilleando sus comics y…

—¡Bokuto es un pervertido¡ —gritó Hinata. Yamaguchi a su lado estaba totalmente sonrojado y parecía bastante incómodo, como sin saber a dónde mirar. Tsukki, que se estaba apoyado contra el mármol de la cocina tomando una cocacola cherry que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido, chistó y salió a la terraza. Aquel chico sabía cómo robarme el corazón, defendiéndome de Hinata como un príncipe azul.

Aquellos comics empezaban a incomodarme demasiado, debía haberlos quemado desde el primer momento que entraron por la puerta.

—Efectivamente Chibi-chan — dijo Oikawa que entraba por la puerta de la casa—. Esconde un sinfín de fetiches extraños.

—¡El gran rey!— saltó Hinata dejando caer el comic sobre la mesa. Ah, era ese en el que unos alienígenas con tentáculos luchaban contra unos demonios del infierno por introducirle cosas por la vagina a una tipa tetuda. Yo no sé qué era lo que le emocionaba a Saru-chan de aquellas cosas, la verdad que no.

Kenma levantó la mirada de la pantalla y luego me miró a mí. No tenía nada que decir, así que volvió a centrarse en el juego.

—¡Oh! Oikawa-kun tienes que contármelos — saltó Nakahara contra su espalda y subiéndose al estilo koala sobre él. Oikawa perdió el equilibrio y dejó caer la bolsa de deporte que llevaba en la mano, pero como es un sitio tan pequeño pudo apoyase contra una pared sin chafar a Yamaguchi. Yo imité a Kenma y fingí no enterarme de nada. No, no, yo no era un humano, yo era como esa planta del plástico que había traído Sarukui— ¿qué haces aquí? No me habían dicho que venías.

—Voy a vivir aquí unas semanas, quizá algo más pero me han contado que a Bokuto le gustan las personas muy muy guapas — Levanté la mirada cuando Oikawa dijo aquello, y en tres, dos, uno… Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Akaashi—. Guapas como yo, no como tú, Nakahara.

Keiji y yo habíamos hablado por teléfono un poco, le había dicho que seguía pensando, que no era fácil para mí tomar una determinación después de que él hubiera estado un año en el que prácticamente había fuera de mi vida. Keiji lo entendió, o por lo menos fingió muy bien comprenderlo.

—¿Necesitas que te ayudemos a traer algo o...? — le preguntó Akaashi. En realidad viéndoles trabajar juntos me daba un poco de, no sé cómo decirlo, grima. GrImA. GRIMA.

—Boku-chan, te gustan las personas guapas como yo ¿verdad? — Y ahí estaba Amai, preguntando idioteces mientras yo no podía pensar y se lo agradecí a ella y a su cortina de pelo que cayó sobre la cabeza de Kenmá y la mía y rompió la visión de dos acomodadores con los que había tenido relaciones sexuales, problemas emocionales y dramas personales.

Parpadeé mirando los ojos verdes de Nakahara. Si fuera heterosexual quizá perdería la cabeza por ella, quien sabe. Estaba como una regadera y siempre sonreía, y yo no necesitaba mucho más, la verdad.

—A Bokuto le gustan las personas que por dentro son especiales — la voz de Kenma brilló entre todas aquellas otras, sencilla y directa. Amaba a Kenma, le amaba, era mi héroe, mi amor platónico, el tipo que se corría en mi futón sin mí, el hombre del año, el tipo más genial que conocía. Te quiero un huevo Kozume Kenma.

—Sí, es por eso se masturba mirando radiografías —añadió Komi recogiendo los comics de Sarukui y devolviéndolos a la caja. Esa frase era más típica de Kuroo que de Komi, pero suponía que Kuroo estaba demasiado ocupado intentando ligarse a Tsukki a pesar de que siempre había sabido que nanai, no había nada que hacer.

El olor dela carne a la brasa empezaba a llamarnos la atención y ¿qué hora tenía que ser ya? A mí me daba igual, era la hora de comer casi seguro. Amai tiró de mi mano y me levanté, sonreía como en uno de esos anuncios para los que de hecho había trabajado en el pasado como modelo y me empezó a arrastrar hacía la terraza obligándome a sentarme con ella y con Kuroo a fuera.

Nos sentamos todos fuera, de hecho, y con platos desechables de materia orgánicos porque fingimos que respetamos el medio ambiente a pesar de que en realidad llevamos ropas que no lo hacen porque son mucho más económicas, y charlamos de cosas más amenas que mi sexualidad, desviada o no. Oikawa se sentó con Akaashi y en parte creo que lo hizo a propósito, quería incomodarme. O quizá solo estaba estudiando a Keiji, no lo sé, pero hacía que cada vez necesitara más un enema cerebral. Fuera mierda mental ¡Toma ya! No, esas cosas no existen, pero una lobotomía quizá…

De todos modos yo estaba cómodo al lado de Nakahara y Kuroo, era mucho más fácil, lo que se resume en que quizá yo era un cobarde pero tampoco sabía que otra cosa podía hacer y seguir siendo fiel a mí mismo.

—Un momento de atención por favor — interrumpió la comida Lev levantando su botellín de cerveza con una mano sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono móvil de color rosa y amarillo que tenía—. Yaku oppa y Konoha me acaban de mandar un mensaje y dicen — se paró un momento antes de empezar a leer—"Que os den con vuestra cutre fiesta, que nosotros tenemos barbacoa coreana".

Lev nos enseñó el teléfono y todos vimos la foto en la que Morisuke y Akinori estaban sentados alrededor de aquella barbacoa de yakiniku. Como no, Konoha estaba cogiendo a una chica por la cintura muy de su estilo, cuatrocientos años mayor a él pero bien conservada. Siempre temí que si Konoha viajaba a Egipto intentara robar la momia de Nefertari, por eso de que decían que era guapa y… Ya me callo el chiste malo, sí. La verdad es que yo envidiaba más a Morisuke y al pedazo de ternera y col y salsa picante.

—¡Oooh! Tenemos que brindar por ellos — añadió Amai levantando una botella de sake que no sabíamos de dónde había salido tampoco, en aquel momento Lev empezó a grabarla para mandarlo directamente a Corea— ¡Por Yaku que no sé quién es! Y ¡Por Konoha! ¡Gracias a ti tengo casi gratis unos Jimmy Cho! Si vas a la cárcel te iré a ver.

Giñó el ojo mirando a la cámara de Lev mientras todos levantábamos lo que tuviéramos a mano y nos reíamos de aquella frase que en realidad era más bien cruel. También fue ella la que, más tarde, repartió un montón de papeles de colores y rotuladores para que escribiéramos los deseos que colgaríamos en el árbol de bambú.

Me fijé en que el papel que tenía Akaashi era de color salmón, y quizá fijarme solo en el papel que tenía él fue un error, porque más gente tenía papeles de aquel color. Confié en reconocer su letra, o no sé, supongo que en realidad los deseos del tanabata no son un secreto pero…

De todos modos me centré en mi trozo de papel verde claro, pensando en qué era lo que debía desear. Cotilleé el papel de Kuroo que me empujó la cara en otra dirección con la mano abierta y casi metiéndome el pulgar en la nariz con brusquedad. Amai escribió algo cursi, no recuerdo exactamente qué pero era como que su novio tuviera más tiempo para ella, creo. Kenma se limitó a dibujar un muñeco palo con el pelo desordenado y pensé que quizá era una representación de Kuroo, pero debajo de este había algún carácter que no me dejó ver.

Y mientras tanto yo seguía sin saber qué poner en mi tarjeta de deseos, así que sucumbí a mi cliché habitual. Yo solo quería ser feliz y me daba igual si era podrido de millones, debajo de un puente o en norte-américa. La síntesis era muy simple, no se trataba de finales felices, se trataba de ser genuinamente feliz y ya ¿Era la respuesta a aquello seguir en la uni? ¿Casarme con Akaashi Keiji? ¿Volverme transformista y viajar por el mundo? ¿Intentar entrar en la selección japonesa de Voley? No tenía ni idea, así que… que el cosmos decidiera.

Garabateé los ideogramas y lo colgué en el bambú de plástico. Me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido una planta de verdad, que la verdad no eran tan caras, pero daba lástima comprar una planta para luego ser totalmente incapaz de cuidarla o para que el gato la matara.

Después de aquello bebimos y charlamos un rato más todos juntos. A la hora de recoger Komi y Sarukui se escaquearon con la barbacoa a cuestas y dejando el carbón y las cenizas tirados por el suelo. Eran y son unos mamones, pero les quiero igual, o eso me digo para no matarlos. Se suponía que estaban cabreados el uno con el otro, pero se habían pasado todo el día más pegados que unos hermanos siameses, así que me imaginé que quizá volvían a tener esa relación imperceptible de romance extraño que siempre había desconocido.

Cuando al fin Oikawa y yo nos quedamos solos estaba tan cansado que solo quería irme a dormir, así que estiré el futón sobre el suelo y me dejé caer sobre este. Miré como él pegaba su poster de expediente X en la puerta de mi armario y sonreí, en realidad odiaba aquello porque los ojos verdes de Mulder eran del mismo color que los ojos de Akaashi. Pero no quería obsesionarme como hacía con todo, así que simplemente agradecí cuando el gato se sentó sobre mi cara. Era una muestra de cariño, aquel gato me quería mucho ¿vale?

— El fin de semana que viene me iré a Miyagi para celebrar el cumple de Iwa —me anunció Oikawa quitándome el gato de la cara y colocándoselo sobre el regazo. Yo asentí mientras me fijaba en cómo acariciaba al animal peludo. Era tan guapo que me quería morir, lo digo constantemente pero es que es la verdad—.Me parece raro que tengas una gata, deberías castrarla o tendrás exageración de gatitos.

—No es mía, y yo también tengo que ir a Miyagi a entregar una carta —se me cerraban los ojos del cansancio puro.

—Tienes afición por adoptar a todos los que pasan cerca ¿eh? — dijo. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a la conclusión de que el gato era una gata, pero estaba bien. Todo me parecía súper ok—. Pero, a lo de ir a Miyagui, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y así descubres que Iwa no es un mafioso.

Asentí. Así él podía indicarme cómo encontrar la calle que Konoha había dejado para que llevara la carta para Yachi. Pensaba que la primera noche a solas con Oikawa iba a ser rara, pero la verdad es que no lo fue. Dormí en mi rincón de futón y él en el suyo, separados por una gata que hasta ayer yo pensaba que era un gato.

 **NA: ¿Es este capítulo fanservice personal? Puede ser, qué se yo, estoy desquiziao desde hace días. *si si desquiciado está mal escrito a propósito para aquellos que sufran irremediablemente del mal de la orcografía inestable. Sorry* Quería decirlos que el titulo lo ha elegido mi hermana porque, sí, en mi casa a todos nos falta la ferretería entera. No solo un tornillo, señores, todos los tornillos que quiera y más :D.**


	19. Vectores de motivación

Capítulo 19: Vectores de motivación

Si eres de los que al igual Sartre opinas que el infierno son los demás es porque no tienes en cuenta que la mayor parte de desgracias que te pasan suelen ser culpa de uno mismo. Tú eres el que deja la pieza de lego por ahí tirada, tú eres el que no cocina bien y termina comiendo porquería quemada, tú eres el que invita a Oikawa a vivir contigo mientras busca otro lugar donde quedarse y un trabajo nuevo. Y yo era el que no había recordado convencer a Tsukki para que le llevara la carta a la señorita Yachi.

Yo podía haber adivinado que mi gato adoptivo a tiempo parcial era en realidad una gata si le hubiera mirado los genitales, pero nunca lo había hecho ¿Quién va mirándole los genitales a los animales? Es tan traumático como el furry de Sarukui. En un resumen muy resumido, síntesis de mis conexiones neuronales siempre aceleradas: Yo era mi propio enemigo, algo bastante más propio de Hobbes con una distorsión relativa de sus postulados.

Pensaba en todo eso aquel martes cuando me pasé por la tienda de discos. Si iba a tener que ir a Miyagi tenía que pedir fiesta otro fin de semana más. Por qué si, el finde del Tanabata había tenido que pedir fiesta. Evidentemente sabía que tenía pocas probabilidades de conseguirlo, y como Komi no se iba hasta el lunes a Hawaii me lo llevé como refuerzo personal de apoyo máximo.

Si el hombre es el lobo del hombre, mejor ir en manadas ¿no? Sí, sí, ya vuelvo a extrapolar cosas profundas a grandes gilipolleces del siglo XXI.

—No, claro que no puedes coger fiesta — me dijo el jefe. Que siempre se las daba de enrollado, pero la pura verdad era que no lo era para nada. "Bokuto, escucha este disco de Gamma Ray", "¿Pero por qué no pones cosas de Haruoni Hosono?" o su favorito "Tú pésimo gusto musical te llevará a la tumba". Bueno a ver, quizá si era enrollado, pero solo a ratos.

Fue entonces que le presenté al encantador, cuando quería, Komi Haruki, historiador y cuenta cuentos chinos la hostia de bueno.

—Y ¿te interesaría un trabajo a tiempo parcial por las tardes?— le preguntó de golpe cuando él le dijo que me substituiría el fin de semana para que yo pudiera ir en un tren junto a Oikawa a cumplir mi sagrada misión de entregar una carta de amor. Y es que yo ya ni me acordaba, pero Daichi había dejado el trabajo y bueno, aquello explicaba el mal humor del jefe que hacía más horas de las que estaba acostumbrado y se moría de ganas de pillar vacaciones. Él aceptó lo que supongo que significaba que no se iba a ir a Hawaii.

Después de aquello Komi y yo fuimos a cenar a un "todo lo que pueda comer" y nos pusimos a comer como cerdos. La realidad, si pagas y te dejan coger todo lo que quieras, hay que amortizar. La verdad es que si lo hubiéramos calculado no hubiéramos comido durante todo el día con tal de amortizar más el precio de aquel buffet libre en el que había sushi, empanadillas, langostinos a la plancha, tofu frito con salsa… Era el amor por la comida lo que nos unía a Haruki y a mí.

—Estoy saliendo con Sarukui — me confesó de golpe mientras yo, sentado en la mesa, me metía un plato de estofado entre pecho y espalda—, pero es alto secreto ¿vale?

—Pues si Sarukui va diciendo que solo te habla por compasión y esas cosas, pero se pasa el rato pegado a ti, muy secreto no…— dije recordando las excusas del domingo anterior.

—Vale, vale pero cierra la boca ante el tema porque Saru dice que nadie se tomaría en serio a un abogado homosexual — Komi dejó su bol de arroz sobre la mesa.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sí, sí, un rollo largo sobre Onees y no sé qué más de que si sus padres se enteran le echan de casa — Puso los ojos en blanco—. Que tampoco es como si a mí me gustaran los hombres, me gusta él, pero eso no es el caso—Claro Komi, claro, porque Saru-chan es tan sexy que no te puedes resistir. ¿Por qué todos los hombres que coquetean con relaciones homosexuales se niegan a aceptar que simplemente también les gusta comer pollas? De todos modos no es el asunto. Haruki puso las manos sobre la mesa y su cara se volvió seria. — ¿Cómo funciona el sexo entre dos hombres?

¿Recientemente? Pones un capítulo de expediente X y rezas para que no haya sexo alguno porque eso solo te liaría más la cabeza. Que básicamente fue lo que había hecho yo la noche anterior con Oikawa. Él había colocado una almohada entre los dos y bueno, aparte de pasarnos al menos hasta las dos de la mañana hablando de gilipolleces antes de dormirnos tampoco había ido tan mal.

—No estamos teniendo esta conversación ¿verdad?—dije. No era incómodo, era profundamente raro. Todo el instituto sintiéndome como un bicho raro por mis tendencias homosexuales y ahora todos eran gays a morir.

Sorpresas te da la vida, la vida te da sorpresas. Komi no insistió en el tema, le dije que mirara porno y que lo adaptase a la vida real con las mentiras usuales que tenía la industria cinematografía. Para un hombre que no creía en el amor, que creía que Hollywood y el consumismo le había lavado el cerebro para pensar lo que pensaba y que el libre albedrío era una patraña de los medios de comunicación para responsabilizarte de ser gordo, no tenía sentido darle explicaciones complejas de que el sexo, fuera con quien fuera, era incierto. Que no se trata de hace ya está.

Cuando llegué a casa de la cena con Komi, encontré a Oikawa sentado a la mesa. Llevaba unas peculiares gafas de pasta negra, con un millón de papeles desperdigados en la mesa y su calculadora científica al lado mientras garabateaba un papel concentrado. Levantó la cabeza de entre sus apuntes y tras saludarme vagamente volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Me senté a su lado dispuesto a hablarle cuando me miró de reojo.

—¿Podrías no molestarme? Mañana tengo un examen importante — dijo y empezó a centrarse en aquellos cálculos extraños con letras griegas, números y no sé qué más.

—Ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí — dije. Yo estaba inquieto, casi siempre lo estoy, así que no podía irme a dormir sin más. Si no apagaba las luces iba a ser imposible dormirme.

Cabe decir que no lo entendía mucho, yo no era de los que necesitan estudiar demasiado. Con ir a clase, hacer los trabajos y leerme los manuales ya tenía asegurado un sesenta en los exámenes, así que aquella dedicación me sorprendía. Yo solo hacía aquello cuando… Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando Akaashi me ayudaba a hacer los deberes. Porque en parte me ayudaba porque yo quería pasar más tiempo con él y no porque necesitara ayuda verdaderamente.

Saqué mi portátil y lo coloqué encima de la mesa, en el poco espacio que los apuntes de Oikawa dejaban a la vista. Encendí el ordenador y entonces Oikawa empezó a chascar con la lengua inquieto. Empecé a sospechar que mi presencia le incomodaba, pero no sabía qué hacer, así que me puse los cascos y me puse a ver unos videos idiotas.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que él deslizó la diadema de los cascos hasta mi cuello y me miró fijamente. Parecía otro Oikawa Tooru.

—Deja de tararear— dijo seriamente. Casi echaba fuego por los ojos—. ¿Es que tú no estudias nunca?

Pues no chico espacial, casi nunca. Tengo una mente privilegiada o algo así. Evidentemente no se lo dije, al menos no de aquella manera.

—Lo-lo siento — me excusé. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que podía llegar a ser tan molesto—. Ahora me iré a… pasear.

Dibujé una profunda sonrisa. La convivencia con él no estaba siendo tan fácil como era con Kuroo, y en el fondo es normal. Kuroo y yo nos conocíamos bien, encajábamos a la perfección. Yo entendía sus putadas y provocaciones, y él soportaba mi molesto carácter sin quejarse. Pero Oikawa y yo no compartíamos aquella simbiosis extraña.

Le miré quitarse las gafas y dejarlas sobre la mesa mientras se masajeaba las sienes con las yemas de los dedos y emitía un leve ruidito.

—¿Mañana a qué hora te vas? — me preguntó levantando la mirada.

—Pronto, a las seis tengo un entrenamiento.

—Vale — dijo empezando a recoger sus, para mí, incomprensibles, apuntes.

Una de aquellas hojas de cálculos estaba cerca de mis manos y la cogí cotilleando aquella secuencia rara de paréntesis, corchetes y símbolos.

—Esto es muy raro de comprender — dije dándole la vuelta al papel—. Tienes que ser más listo de lo que pareces para entender estas cosas, chico espacial.

Me gustó decirle aquello, porque su mirada de ira descorazonada desapareció y una risa se escapó de sus labios.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a los Estados Unidos a trabajar para la NASA algún día, además unirme a SETI — dijo en tono desenfadado. Y a mí me daba envidia, porque tenía un gran objetivo, y como dijo Carlyle, un hombre sin objetivo es como un barco sin timón... Y yo estaba perdidísimo en el océano—, tampoco es tan difícil, la motivación es otra fuerza de la dinámica de Newton, como la que mantiene la tierra unida al sistema solar.

Le miré ligeramente confundido. Aquello me sonaba, pero no iba a mentirme, yo solía olvidar lo que no consideraba útil en seguida y a mi Newton…

Oikawa tomó uno de sus lápices e hizo un dibujo de palo de un chico. También dibujó un alienígena un poco más allá y luego una flecha desde el hombrecillo en dirección al alien.

—Este vector es la motivación y hace que cualquier cosa complicada sea en resumen infinitamente más fácil— dijo mientras señalaba con la punta del lápiz—. No quiere decir que lo vaya a conseguir, pero si nos guiamos por las leyes de la inercia, si lo intento no puedo fallar.

—Supongo que eso es en resumen tener un gran objetivo — dije. Se me notó la depresión existencial de mi drama personal.

—Bueno, Bokuto el objetivo principal no es la única fuerza que empuja a continuar — dijo centrándose de nuevo en sus garabatos y enseñándome de nuevo el papel una vez terminó de dibujar—. También hay otras cosas que ayudan.

En el papel había dibujado un muñeco de palo con un pelo como el mío con una amplia sonrisa y otro vector de aquellos que se dirigía a la representación gráfica que había hecho de mí. Me reí estúpidamente. Ni siquiera nos habíamos vuelto a besar desde lo de la tienda de discos, solo habíamos convivido y era tan extraño. Parecía encantador, aunque en parte creo que aquello era una manipulación total de mi estado mental para que yo cediera a él y correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Le robé el papel y dibujé una flecha en dirección opuesta del muñeco de palo que era yo hacía el que era él. Y cuando le devolví el papel él empezó a reírse. Me parecía cruel, porque yo era un señor perdido, sin objetivo ni rumbo. Hacer aquello era muy significativo para mí.

—No, así no puede ser — dijo en aquella risa que era como una especie de droga. Realmente me encantaba oírle y verle reír—. Estaríamos ejerciendo una fuerza el uno contra el otro y no sería efectivo, se eliminaría la motivación.

Y a mí me importaba un pepino el rollo de las fuerzas, yo quería besarle. Pero decidí que era el momento de irse a dormir, así que simplemente me encogí de hombros riéndome, solo decidí que quizá en otro momento, otro día, otra semana, otro mes, otro año…

—¿Vemos algún capítulo de Expediente-X antes de dormir? — dijo mirándome con sus ojos comunes pero especiales, porque era Oikawa y Oikawa era especial y espacial hasta en las cosas más comunes de él mismo.

Asentí. Una parte de mí seguía deseando que Akaashi fuera de aquella manera conmigo, aún no sé por qué.

Me puso el capítulo final de la primera temporada y se flipó como hacía con todos los capítulos, enamorándose de Scully cuando esta le pide disculpas a Mulder por no haber creído en él. A veces creo que se veía a sí mismo como Fox y al mafioso como a Dana. Pero qué se yo, desde el momento en el que había llegado a casa había desordenado aún más el cajón de desastres que tenía en mi cabeza. Y la almohada entre los dos era como una barrera insoldable de la capacidad inalcanzable de lo que podía o no podía hacer. Pero el resumen era dormir aunque yo desease tener ese mecanismo especial que tienen las cabras y autoprovocarme un paro cardiaco en aquella situación de estrés emocional.

 **NA: Mis excusas y condolencias por mi yo creativo en fases paliativas. Ya sé que no es martes en mi franja horaria pero voy a pasar la semana en casa de una humana con WiFi, pero que si voy a pasar tiempo con ella porque su chica está out from BCN no es plan de que me ponga a escribir y actualizar. Estoy en un estado deplorable de drama personal, me odio señores, así que no lo he corregido. Pero es que me han prohibido la cafeína y el sexo y yo ya no soy humano viable, soy un despojo que quiere hacer mil cosas que o bien su cuerpo genera rechazo a ellas o bien su psiquiatra se las ha prohibido. Adiós mundo cruel (?). Exagero, soy teatral. Lo que pasa es que i want it al and i want it now. Cosas de malas personas supongo (?)**

 **Pero lo que yo quería decir es que, realmente las frases de filósofos que he metido están intensamente distorsionadas por no hablar de lo mal que están explicadas las leyes de la física en relación a la motivación personal. Aunque la filosofía de Oikawa si es una filosofía muy mía, en serio no hay nada que motive más que ver a personas a las que aprecias sonreír (véase muchas gilipolleces que yo hago por mis hermanas because they are love), pero está todo desde la perspectiva bokutil y bueno, él tiende a distorsionar todo un poco. Love ya!**

 **Ah! Daz, dos cosas una ¡Ama a Oikawa por el amor de los dioses sagrados! Es hermoso. Y dos, no eres ingrata por no dejar reviews, los reviews solo hacen dos funciones, una decir algo importante al autor respecto al fic y dos hacerle feliz. Y a pesar de tener mil quintetos reviews al final el único responsable de mi felicidad solo soy yo mismo, así que… Tú solo déjame un review si de verdad quieres ;D Yo ya veo los hits de lecturas.**


	20. I want to belive

Capítulo 20 – _I want to belive_

" _Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war for a lead role in a cage?"_

 _ **Wish you were here – Pink Floyd**_

El viernes por la noche, después de los entrenamientos Oikawa y yo tomamos un tren dirección Sendai.

Pasar tiempo a solas con una persona que te gusta se supone que es algo positivo, pero no sé cómo afectaba en mí todo aquello. Mis sensaciones eran difusas y creo que estaba infinitamente asustado, pero es algo que creo ahora y no en aquel momento.

Allí, sentado al lado del chico espacial, solo podía pensar en que Akaashi. En cómo Akaashi se las había arreglado para irse y volver con una indiferencia total hacía lo que yo podía sentir por él y entonces la voz de Oikawa, que tarareaba una canción de Bob Seger, se cruzaba devolviéndome a la realidad y haciéndome pensar que no merecía la pena seguir atrapado en tantos pensamientos tontos. Pensar está sobrevalorado a la hora de actuar, pero también a la hora de analizar situaciones. Solo consigue sacarte de quicio y hacerte creer que no puedes co situación.

¿Cuántos amigos tengo? ¿A cuántos les podría haber pedido consejo? El rey de las relaciones estropeadas era Sarukui, Kuroo era la máquina sin sentimientos irónicamente muy visceral, Komi era el "me da igual todo", Yamada era el inexperto romántico y Konoha era el "Pasa página y busca cosas nuevas". Todos ellos podían haberle dicho cómo algo, podrían haberme ayudado pero… La realidad es que no se lo había pedido a ninguno.

Ir a Miyagi había sido una buena idea a pesar de ir con parte de la ecuación problemática de segundo grado. En realidad las ecuaciones de segundo grado son fáciles según Tooru. Cuando llegamos, llamé a Tsukki por teléfono y tras dejar mis cosas en la casa de Oikawa, conocer a su encantadora madre y al estirado de su padre, salí para cenar con el rubio larguirucho.

Tsukishima Kei era un seco de cuidado, pero por algún motivo pensé, tras una cena ligera con demasiadas verduras para mi gusto, que era a él al que debía preguntarle qué podía hacer.

Estábamos sentados en el suelo, cerca de una cancha de baloncesto comiendo de nuestros platos para llevar. Era genial verle convertido en un capitán hastiado que no sabía cómo lidiar con un acomodador aún demasiado engreído para su criterio, e incapaz de soportar a Hinata a pesar de los años.

—Voy a intentar ingresar en la universidad de Tokio — me había dicho. Medicina o Biotecnología eran sus dos opciones y yo creía que podía hacerlo bien en ambas—, pero no te creas que si voy allá a vivir te dejaré molestarme como ahora.

Me reí. Era posible que siempre fuera distante porque le fuera más cómodo estar solo que acompañado, pero en el fondo yo creo que sí me tenía aprecio. Aunque no lo sé claro, Tsukki era uno de esos humanos en los que es casi imposible adentrarse en su mente y adivinar que piensan, entre otras cosas porque él es de esos tipos que adivinan lo que piensas tú. Por eso a veces cuando estaba con él yo solo pensaba "patata, patata, patata", por si de verdad era telépata y podía infiltrarse en mi mente.

—Oye Tsukki, tengo una pregunta rara que hacerte — le dije y puso una de esas caras amargas que siempre ponía— ¿La contestarás?

—En primer lugar, no es como si yo te hubiera dado permiso para llamarme Tsukki — contestó con aquella voz seca tan encantadora. Nótese la ironía. — Y supongo que considerando que el 90% de las cosas que dices no son muy comunes no es extraño que sea algo raro…

—No, si es porque… — No sabía cómo decirle que yo le consideraba un asexual aromántico sin sonar engreído, así que simplemente lancé la pseudopregunta— Creo que me gusta Oikawa, pero Keiji y yo bueno, no estamos juntos pero es como si…

En mitad de mi exposición me callé y le miré pensando que quizá era una completa mala idea preguntarle a él. Tsukishima se mantuvo en silencio, levantó su mirada hacia el cielo mientras abría una lata de refresco y después tomaba un sorbo. Tras ese instante de silencio suspiró profundamente detonando ese encantador hastío que siempre parecía sentir, casi me daba lástima por aquello porque a pesar de todo parecía no disfrutar nada de la vida el pobre animalillo.

— Bokuto, tú eres el que me dijo que si no lo intentas siquiera estás perdiendo ya de entrada — dijo sin que yo terminara la frase. Lo dicho, era telépata.—Si con Akaashi sempai no tienes nada acordado puede ser duro para él, pero esas cosas no se eligen. Además que el hecho de que a Akaashi no le hayas dicho nada de nada a cerca de Oikawa solo implica que sí estás tomando una determinación respecto a él, porque el tiempo sigue corriendo y nadie espera eternamente. Ni tan siquiera Akaashi, con lo paciente que es.

En aquel momento la intuición seguida de que Tsukishima y Akaashi habían hablado del tema me asaltó y no sé aún por qué, pero sentí celos. Eran celos estúpidos, idiotas y nada realistas, pero otra vez tenía la sensación de que yo era un cero a la izquierda para Akaashi a pesar de lo que él hubiera hecho o dicho. Tsukki no era télepata, conocía el asunto de cabo a rabo y no necesitaba una explicación detallada para identificarlo.

—Ya pero…— intenté hablar para normalizar cómo me sentía, para que no se notara que aquello me había matado por dentro y mandado mi alma al círculo más profundo del averno.

Después supe que no, que no habían hablado de nada y me sentí mucho más imbécil por dejarme llevar por aquellas pulsiones mentales tan imbéciles. No pensar es de tontos, pensar es de más tontos. Todo lo que Tsukishima sabía, lo había observado en la fiesta del Tanabata. Pero ahí estaba yo, roto por dentro e intentando patalear hacía algún lado, haciendo cualquier cosa para sobrevivir a mí mismo y a lo que yo me hacía dentro de la cabeza.

—Tú solo puedes ser tú, Bokuto — dijo con una sonrisa amable. Era más de lo que creía poder conseguir de Tsukki, su análisis me hizo sentir que chocaba brutalmente contra la realidad—.Elijas lo que elijas, sabrás salir de ello si no es lo que esperas. Te irá bien.

Yo esperaba que aquella charla, aquel consejo, me elevara a la iluminación. Pero estábamos hablando de Tsukishima Kei, él solo observaba la realidad y la expresaba si quería. Podía sentirme alagado porque hubiera expuesto su opinión, por lo que no me iba a quejar. Sí, yo quería creer que eligiera lo que eligiera todo iría bien, realmente quería creer.

Supongo que por aquello, cuando llegué a casa de Oikawa y lo encontré tirado en el sofá mirando la tele, solo me dejé caer a su lado ¿Estaba apático? Puede que sí, no lo sé, pero entonces él apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro y yo pasé el brazo por su espalda y… La tele era tan aburrida…

Oikawa levantó la cabeza y me miró. Habíamos estado en completo silencio todo el rato y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de que estaba acariciándole el cuero cabelludo hasta que se apartó para mirarme. Era como estar hechizado, solo que mi corazón latía rápido y con mucha fuerza. Casi podía sentir como si la visión de Oikawa tuviera rayos X y estuviera haciéndome una tomografía axial computarizada de cada capa de mi cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo se prolongó aquel instante sin almohadas cerca? Aunque la realidad era que había un cojín y quizá tendría que haberlo puesto entre los dos para evitar que siguiéramos en aquel ritual que ya no sé si fue muy lento o muy rápido. Pero en vez de aquello lo que hice fue estirar los brazos, enredarlos contra él y besarle. Notar sus labios sobre los míos otra vez, pero era YO, con mayúsculas, quien le besaba a él. Le empujé contra el sofá y me estiré encima de él.

Supongo que la relevancia de que por primera vez fuera yo quien tomaba la iniciativa era una respuesta clara de quien era yo y mis propios sentimientos, pero no es como si yo lo tuviera verdaderamente claro. De todos modos no había alcohol, ni drogas, ni nada más aparte de él y yo bajo el parpadeo lumínico del televisor.

La sensación de sus manos contra mi abdomen, deshaciéndose de mi cinturón y yo tirando de su camiseta. La sensación de su saliva en mi boca y la necesidad de tener más de él cerca de mí. No éramos humanos pensantes, no éramos animales racionales, hasta que el ruido de la cocina nos devolvió ligeramente a la realidad. La madre de Oikawa quizá o a lo mejor simplemente un plato cayéndose por el efecto de la gravedad nos llevó a levantarnos del sofá.

Me sujeté el pantalón hacía arriba, caminando en dirección al cuarto de Oikawa mientras él apagaba el televisor y avanzaba a oscuras por el pasillo. Colándonos en la habitación sin ver más que nuestras propias sombras, él se quitó la camiseta y la dejó caer sobre el suelo antes cerrar la puerta y acercarse de nuevo hacía mí. Intuía la silueta de su nariz a punto de chocar contra la mía y la curva que se dibujaba en sus labios de aquella sonrisa traviesa. Casi parecía que él planeara todo y yo siguiera su juego, pero no era así porque llevábamos toda la semana evitando cualquier contacto físico. Y hablo en serio cuando creo que él también evitaba cualquier contacto físico.

Se apoyó contra la cama tirando de mi camiseta, para seguidamente subir sus manos por mi mandíbula y sí, Oikawa se estaba riendo. Se deshizo de mi camiseta solo parando aquel beso, en el buen sentido, para pasarla por mi cabeza mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos con los mismos pies. Levanté sus piernas, y deslicé sus pantalones por estas acariciando su piel. Cualquiera de aquellos contactos tan sencillos era increíblemente intensos para mí. Irónicamente no los recuerdo de forma tan determinante como la vez en casa de Nakahara, pero si tengo grabado en la retina cómo nos mirábamos. Era como si toda la tensión sexual que habíamos estado evitando surgiera de golpe en un impulso de necesidad.

Oikawa estiró el brazo hacía la mesilla de noche y abrió el cajón, sacando un preservativo. Lo abrí con la boca y mi mano derecha mientras tiraba de la elástica de los boxers de Oikawa y me arrodillé delante de él mientras tiraba de su ropa interior hacía abajo. Coloqué el preservativo sobre mis labios y tras sujetarle el pene empecé a deslizar el látex con la boca sobre él. Hacía todo aquello sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, hasta que mi lengua rozó su carne envuelta en aquel plástico, junto con la presión de mi boca, y el echó ligeramente la cabeza hacía atrás con un leve gemido.

Repetí el movimiento de mis labios, notando el sabor del preservativo en mi boca. No era lo que más me deleitaba, prefería quitárselo pero sinceramente siempre me ha gustado hacerles sexo oral a las personas que me gustan. Era, es, como regalarles algo hecho por ti solo para ellos.

A pesar de eso, creo que Oikawa estaba confuso. Pero no era fácil de ver en aquel momento, quiero decir que obviamente estaba comiéndosela y le gustaba, no iba a pararme y decirme. "Va, déjame montarme encima de ti" o algo por el estilo. Dicho así corta el rollo de la narración, pero lo cierto es que cuando paré y le miré noté eso en su mirada y traté de evitar reírme, pero me sentía cómodo, así que me reí.

—Es cruel que te rías de mí y de mi inexperta curiosidad — dijo él y creo que por primera vez le vi cohibido, le vi real, sin mascara ninguna. Y me encantó. Me encantó tanto que no pude evitar volver a besarle y empujarle contra la cama. Era extraño, porque normalmente me abrumo cuando me hablen durante el sexo, pero era el Oikawa real, así que el efecto habitual de romper la dinámica sexual con charlas innecesarias no me agobió.

Al final él no lo hizo del todo mal, y es que el sexo es algo puramente intuitivo. En definitiva, no es como si os fuera a contar ahora con pelos y señales como fue todo. No sé si sería incomodo o simplemente es que no es el momento más adecuado para recordar. Se supone que estoy contando una historia y acabaría teniendo una erección.

Cuando me desperté por la mañana hecho un ovillo de humano, apoyado contra su cuerpo y bueno, se me caía la baba. Literalmente. Pero después de una semana con él supongo que él ya sabía que yo podía llegar a ser muy patético, así que no es como si me traumatizara ese hecho. Él tenía los ojos abiertos y me miraba cómo si fuera a desentrañar un misterio o solucionar uno de aquellos problemas matemáticos del universo mirándome dormir y eso sí que me hizo sentirme un poco extraño, pero era una sensación que me gustaba.

Sí, me gustaba estar en Miyagui con Oikawa, y no me asustaba lo que había pasado entre él y yo. Pensando aquello por la mañana me acordé de una canción de Neil Young que decía que era mejor arder que desvanecerse. _Hey hey my my, rock and roll will never die_. Si Oikawa y yo llevábamos una semana desvaneciéndonos, la noche anterior habíamos ardido. _It's better to burn out than to fade away._ Era posible que solo me hubiera dejado llevar por puro despecho, por un dolor leve que empezaba en los dedos de mis pies y acababa en la última forma picuda de mi cabello engominado, pero la realidad era que Oikawa me gustaba, me gustaba muchísimo.

 **NA: Wish you were here es quizá una canción de las canciones más significativas y especiales que he oído en mi vida. Tengo un vínculo irrompible con esa melodía, (supongo que es por mi enamoramiento con el concepto de pérdida, porque soy una basurilla). Irónicamente en mi cabeza esa canción está unida al BokutoOikawa en mi mente como los polos opuestos de un imán. Pero sobretodo está unida a Bokuto y a su perspectiva de la toma de decisiones. Porque esa canción, hecha para Syd Barret, habla de dos personas que toman caminos diferentes, pero yo siempre la he interpretado ligeramente diferente. Para mi habla de la maduración personal a la hora de tomar decisiones y cómo estas te cambian para bueno o para malo, que en parte debido a los problemas mentales vinculados a las drogas de Barret, está intrínsecamente ligado pero para mí tiene un toque menos interpersonal y más personal introspectivo. Quizá porque soy un eneatipo 5 y además un INTP bastante aislado del concepto social aunque la gente no se lo suela creer… (¿) Anyways, las canciones, como el arte en general, siempre está sujetas a la interpretación personal, y nadie puede negar que es una canción casi mágica.**

 **Ala, ya he soltado un rollo nada significativo.**

 **Ah! Oikawa no escucha Bob Seger, pero ha oído una de sus canciones en la radio y se le ha pegado. En mi head canon Oikawa escucha a Lady Gaga y a Lana del Rey LOL**

 **A Alex, Gracias por decirlo, puede sonar petulante o engreído pero bueno a estas alturas a mí no me asusta aceptar mis defectos catastrales, también amo mucho este fic. No sé si es como me han apuntado varias veces personifico mucho mis miles de personalidades prefabricadas en todos y cada uno de los personajes y por eso lo amo o porque simplemente me gusta escribirlo y disfruto dela trama sencilla pero rebuscada al ser en primera persona y que Bokuto esté un poco pa'allá, pero lo amo.**

 **A Hollow, no me leas la mente de forma pública basurilla cishetero. LOL**


	21. Tic-tac

Capítulo 21 – Tic-tac

La confianza es una de las cosas más curiosas y extrañas que he experimentado. Soy un ser bastante confiado, confío en mí mismo a pesar de mi bajo autoestima y supongo que la parte importante en esta charla es que también tiendo a confiar en los demás, pero... ¿Sabéis que es lo más curioso de la confianza? Que en realidad no se trata nunca de que te digan a la verdad o que te mientan, se trata de que tú quieras creer en lo que te dicen o no.

Yo, a pesar de ser alguien confiado, me descubrí a mí mismo como el concepto totalmente opuesto a lo que creía ser. Y me di cuenta que hasta yo, siendo de mente simple, siendo un ser puramente sencillo y directo, era igual o más polifacético que el mismo Oikawa.

Sentado en la mesa de su cocina unifamiliar, con la madre de Tooru sirviéndome un desayuno arquetípico japonés, y escuchándole a él hablar sobre su vida en Tokio pude ver con completa claridad.

Las mentiras que Oikawa contaba en la mesa mientras tomaba su sopa miso eran como una bombilla LED iluminando mi mente. Mis percepciones hacía Akaashi, mi incapacidad para decirle que quería hacer, no estaban regidas por una ausencia de afecto ni porque me gustara más Oikawa. Yo simplemente había perdido mi confianza en él.

El fantástico sexo me hacía sentir bien, pero mi mente seguía atrapada en ciertos asuntos. Iluminado o no, mis sentimientos convulsos seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza y supongo que por aquello le pedí a Tooru que no me acompañara en busca de la casa de la señorita Yachi. Un error garrafal, ya que en el fondo mi orientación está en un punto regular y terminé dando vueltas a las mismas tres manzanas unas cuantas veces. Pero luego un anciano muy majo, apoyado en un bastón y con cara de malas pulgas, me indicó hacía dónde tenía que ir.

Cuando al fin llegué a la dirección adecuada y llamé al timbre de aquella casa pequeña recordé mis clases de antropología del feminismo. Probablemente yo nunca hubiera elegido aquella asignatura de forma voluntaria, de hecho creo que solo éramos tres chicos en aquella aula de los sesenta o setenta alumnos que asistían a las clases del doctor Kasuga. El motivo por el que terminé en aquella asignatura fue un descuido a la hora de hacer mi matricula, y en realidad creo que tuve muchísima suerte de que así fuera.

Aparte de leer mucho a Simone de Beauvoir, recuerdo haber leído también a una autora china muy curiosa. Soy totalmente incapaz de recordar su nombre, pero si recuerdo la impresión que dejaron en mi todas sus historias. Eran historias reales de mujeres que habían sufrido la ausencia de la igualdad bajo el gobierno comunista chino. Todas aquellas emociones quedaron concentradas en mi mente cuando vi a Yachi-san. Y la verdad es que comprendí por qué a Konoha le gustaban tanto las mujeres mayores, o por lo menos aquella en concreto.

Yachi Madoka tenía fuego en los ojos, pero no por ira. Era su espíritu de superación definido en las líneas del iris. Entendí mirándola la pasión de Kasuga por todas esas mujeres que salen adelante solas de situaciones duras, y cómo ellas mismas se transforman en seres increíbles. Porque siendo sinceros, la sociedad siempre les dice a esas mujeres con alma de líderes que son mandonas, que no sirven verdaderamente para lo que se proponen o les roban las oportunidades delante de sus propios ojos. Pero Yachi-san era fuerte, tanto o más como me gustaría ser a mi algún día, solo que yo tenía la fortuna de haber nacido con pene, y aquello me daba cierta cobertura para según qué. Aunque sé que el profesor Kasuga me pegaría si no destacara las palizas mentales que el mundo desigual a los hombres.

—¿Eres amigo de Hitoka? — preguntó. Sostenía un cigarrillo entre los dedos, confirmando de forma mi teoría de que las mujeres fuertes terminaban fumando, o añadiendo alguna habitud malsana a su vida, para completar el ciclo de soporte de las situaciones complejas.

Negué con la cabeza. La realidad era que aquella mujer me intimidaba un poco.

—Soy amigo de Konoha — dije y vi como aquel fuego en los ojos subía unos cuantos tonos. Estaba enfadada y supongo que tenía sus por qués—. Quería que te diera esto.

Le entregué la carta cerrada de la mano de Akaashi Keiji, un poco arrugada porque soy un desastre humano y con alguna que otra mancha de café.

—¿Está bien Akinori? — su voz parecía desapegada, pero sonaba como una interpretación necesaria para no ver sus propios sentimientos reflejados en su propia voz. Realmente el asunto de Konoha debía haberla afectado.

—Sí, está en Corea y por eso no ha podido traer el mismo la carta — dije y saqué mi teléfono móvil para darle el nuevo número de él—. Tiene un número de teléfono nuevo por si…

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya sé cómo contactar con él — añadió y después de aquello se despidió cordialmente para cerrar la puerta.

Las historias de amor todas tienen finales "tristes". Todas y cada una de ellas acaban con la separación, o bien porque la relación llega a su fin o bien porque la muerte es inevitable. Supongo que entregar la carta también me hizo pensar en aquello y caí en la cuenta de que quizá estaba bien que yo intentara salir, o no sé, con Oikawa. Después de todo, aunque amase profundamente a Akaashi, quizá ya habíamos tenido nuestro momento, quizá ya había aprendido lo que tenía que aprender de él.

Aquellas afirmaciones en mi cabeza me hacían sentir melancólico, pero al mismo tiempo me recordaban que el tic tac de las horas con Oikawa también iba a llegar a su fin algún día.

Cuando llamé a la puerta de los Oikawa, muerto de calor, Tooru saltó encima de mí besándome cómo si no lo fuera a hacer nunca más. Creo que tenía que ver con que sus padres habían salido o no sé, pero fue gwaah. Nos besamos largo y tendido en el sofá, mientras yo pensaba que ojalá el tic tac con Oikawa fuera un tic tac muy largo. No sé si su intención era que hubiera más sexo implícito, pero lo cierto es que al final acabamos abrazados en el sofá. Él hablaba sobre la fiesta que había pensado para el mafioso, y mientras lo hacía yo olía su piel con mi cabeza apoyada contra su cuello. Mis manos se enredaban en su cintura y notaba sus dedos pasear por mi columna vertebral. Yo le hacía preguntas y más preguntas sobre dónde iríamos y cómo era aquel sitio y todo estaba atrapado en una atmosfera casi mágica. Dicho así quizá suena muy tonto, pero me sentía estúpidamente feliz. Tanto si podía como si no, tenía la sensación de que no importaba si al final algo se descontrolaba. Tenía la firme y falsa sensación de que nada podía ir mal.

Supongo que ahora debería puntualizar un asunto muy concreto y que es relevante para comprender cómo se desarrollaron los siguientes acontecimientos. Básicamente quiero diferenciar dos conceptos que la mayoría de humanos metemos en el mismo saco y no son lo mismo. Amar a alguien no es lo mismo que estar enamorado, estas dos cosas pueden ir de la mano pero no necesariamente. Hablo de la delgada línea de las palabras, creadas y gastadas desde tiempos inmemoriales hace que a veces no pensemos en los pequeños matices de cada mote. Sueno tope de pro, pero la realidad era esta, amar es algo que fluye con el tiempo. Algo que habla de la experiencia de tener a alguien al lado, de saber cómo le huelen los pedos y que te parezca ok aunque no te mole el olor.

Yo creo que sí, que Oikawa estaba profundamente enamorado de mí, pero de ahí a amarme había un trecho. Un trecho muy, muy grande además porque ni siquiera estoy seguro que se hubiera replanteado hacerlo. Quizá podría decir que yo tampoco le amaba, y no es un drama, pero la clara diferencia era que yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo y él… él creo que no.

Aquella noche salimos de su casa más bien pronto, pero Tokio era una cosa diferente a aquel lugar. Había menos de todo lo que mis ojos acostumbrados a la ciudad solían ver y más de otras cosas. Yo me sentía como un intruso que iba a la fiesta de un tipo que había viso escusados minutos una mañana resacosa en la que estaba más por huir que por otra cosa. No es que esas cosas me abrumen mucho, pero por línea general me sabe mal molestar, motivo inconexo por el que siempre acabo hablando más de lo necesario con la gente para que no tengan la sensación de que he ido para nada, y claro a veces resulto más molesto que otra cosa.

De cualquier modo, que me voy por las ramas. La mano de Oikawa Tooru se aferraba a mis dedos con fuerza, como si no fuera a soltarme nunca la mano. Yo pletóricamente alejado de la realidad, como sentado en una nube de color rosa con sabor a algodón de azúcar, me sentí devastado cuando cruzamos cuatro calles en aquel barrio de casitas unifamiliares. La mano de Oikawa se separó de la mía y en principio yo podía comprender aquello, pero no volvió a cogerla ni un instante más.

Yo había dejado de existir para Oikawa, y si bien comprendía su pánico personal a salir del metafórico armario de la homosexualidad, no quería decir que pudiera lidiar con el rechazo personal que me hacía sentir. Aquella sensación me transportó a un estado de Bokuto silencioso, que no era como si no hablara pero lo hacía menos que en las situaciones habituales.

Cuando aparecieron Hanamaki y Matsukawa terminamos en un bar cercano a la estación de trenes. Era muy extraño, porque Issei y yo habíamos tenido una conversación casi profunda, pero él no se acordaba de mí.

—¡Oh! Vamos, Hajime — se quejó Takahiro porque el mafioso no quería seguir fuera después de aquella cerveza.

Y mientras discutían el asunto, yo miraba a Oikawa. Él estaba orbitando alrededor de Iwazumi Hajime, y brillaba como nunca con aquella voz casi infantil. No sé realmente si me sentía rechazado o celoso. Mi Oikawa era un jugador o un actor de kabuki, así que en parte sí podría hablar de celos. No lo sé.

Me centré en mi botella de cerveza durante unos instantes y empecé a arrancar la etiqueta mientras daba vueltas a aquellas idioteces que en el fondo no eran tan idiotas, pero si lo eran.

—Eso es de frustrado sexual —puntualizó Issei quitándome la etiqueta de la mano.

—En parte — dije. No estaba frustrado sexualmente precisamente, pero la mirada de reojo de Oikawa fue una respuesta a aquella pequeña venganza de no sostener mi mano delante de los demás.

Le miré de reojo ponerse cacahuetes en la boca para callarse lo que pensaba, porque en parte el chico espacial era un chico de impulsos como yo.

—Iwa, está claro que tenemos que encontrarle una chica a este hombre — dijo Hanamaki pasando su brazo por mi espada y extendiendo el otro hacía otro lado de forma teatral.

—Algo me dice que tú eres la chica más adecuada para Boku-chan — se le quejó Oikawa con un cierto resentimiento que creí notar solo yo. Lo cierto es que el mafioso lo miró como sorprendido, así que creo que sí que lo dedujo.

Creo que me reía, era lo único que se me ocurría hacer. Después de todo me sentía un poco roto, un poco inestable, un poco borracho, un poco perdido, un poco enamorado y un poco de todo y de nada a la vez.

—¿Tú aún sales con Blancanieves? — le pregunté a Issei.

—Te conté que salía con ella — dijo Matsukawa como si de golpe aceptara que era posible que nos hubiéramos conocido antes—. Sí, está como una puñetera regadera pero tiene sus momentos.

Issei siguió contándome asuntos respecto a Blancanieves. Sobre que ella era le gustaba porque solía hacer arte abstracto con globos de pintura, o pintándose el cuerpo entero sobre lienzos y que todas aquellas excentricidades de lanzar huevos quizá eran solo una forma de compensar otras grandes genialidades. Aquel tipo ,que después de todo lo que me había dicho la primera vez que nos habíamos conocido, parecía francamente enamorado y me hizo pensar.

A veces las personas te pueden desagradar en algunos aspectos y gustarte en otros. Oikawa podía desagradarme y gustarme al mismo tiempo. Podía pensar que era una persona falsa y artificiosa, pero al mismo tiempo también era alguien profundo y sincero, aunque solo fuera cuando estábamos solos.

 **NA: Este es un capi regular y es que el software de mi cerebro está jodidismo. Prometo esforzarme más en el próximo.**


	22. Desequilibrios equilibristas

**NA: Por distintos motivos había pensado en modificar la trama de este fanfic… ¿Pero sabéis qué? Que me la suda, los motivos que tenía para cambiarlo no pesan tanto como para que yo cambie nada. La trama de SHDA seguirá exactamente igual que cuando la boceté en mi mente mientras escribía el primer capítulo en mi viejo móvil LG. En fin, no me hagan ustedes caso, nadie lo hace y además estoy desquiciao.**

 **Sorry por no actualizar la semana pasada, tenía unos horarios de trabajo asesinos y lo último que me apetecía era pensar.**

 **Ah, y excusarme, yo y mis conexiones neuronales muertas han cambiado a un mes de diferencia el cumple de Iwa. En fin, me alegro que nadie me haya dicho nada porque con la mala leche que tengo encima gracias a dos señoritas muy egocéntricas la verdad es que i can't.**

Capítulo 22 – Desequilibrios equilibristas.

¿Recordáis aquella mochila que Daichi dejó en la trastienda? Hace porcientas palabras atrás en las que aclaré que a veces si hay pistolas que no se disparan nunca en una historia. Bien, pues… Mentí. Pero todo a su tiempo.

La gente normal cuando tiene miedo sale corriendo. Los animales salvajes en su mayoría si no se creen con la capacidad real de ganar una batalla salen pitando "y nunca se les volvió a ver". De hecho hay muy poca gente que pueda quedarse mirando fijamente a los ojos a aquello que teme y adentrarse en esa negrura profunda que te desgarra el alma. Yo no creo ser así, a menudo me veo a mi mismo como los escorpiones, que si los rodeas de fuego no saben cómo salir de este y se envenenan a sí mismos… Pero las palabras de Oikawa giraban en mi mente y supongo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensé que las quemaduras de cruzar el fuego podían ser soportables si pensabas en las leyes de la fuerza y esas cosas de la inercia tan bonitas que él me había contado.

Así que ahí estaba yo, sentado en un tren de regreso a Tokio un domingo por la tarde con Tooru, pensado en si decir lo que pensaba era algo adecuado o no. Dándole vueltas al coco una vez tras otra y pensando en qué diablos era lo correcto. Y me odiaba, porque hay gente que no es sutil a los detalles, y de hecho yo no era sutil a los detalles en un 90% de las situaciones pero con Oikawa sí lo era. Y era horrible, porque creo que era tan fácil leerle porque él verdaderamente deseaba que yo le leyera, pero como he dicho mil veces, nunca hablamos lo suficiente.

Yo tenía sus dedos entrelazados a los míos y estaba lo que viene siendo acojonado no, lo siguiente. Si no se lo decía, si no le hablaba, quizá nunca lo haría así que fije mi vista en el paisaje y hablé.

—No me dejaste cogerte la mano cuando estaban tus amigos y… — me callé al notar como sus dedos se aferraban más contra mi mano. Yo no miraba al miedo de cara, yo miraba por la ventana del vagón y sentía exactamente a través de todos los receptores sensoriales de mi piel una respuesta directa de otro temor, el de Oikawa.

—Es un asunto un poco complicado — dijo la voz del Tooru Oikawa real que rara vez se dejaba oír ¿Era el asunto de no querer salir del armario algo tan mal? ¿O había muchas más cosas? Yo no quería ser sutil a los detalles, yo quería ser ciego a aquellos asuntos que solo me hacían ver más de lo que estaba preparado para saber.

—Vale, creo que lo entiendo — dije sin tener verdadera idea de si entendía nada, pero asumiendo que hay preguntas como ¿Qué te ha pasado para que algo tan simple te asuste tanto? No se pueden hacer sin más.

Y entonces le miré. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí y no en la ventana. Atento y expectante, como el escorpión que se pregunta si tiene que envenenarse o puede pasar entre las llamas. No sabría identificar su mirada y aún no sé de qué era de lo que estaba tan asustado, pero estaba claro que me decía muchas más cosas con los ojos que con las palabras.

Le devolví una sonrisa amable. Todos los humanos pasamos por túneles oscuros, todos cargamos nuestros muertos a las espaldas, algunos son más pesados que otros, pero a cada uno le duele lo suyo. Yo me preguntaba cómo era el muerto de Oikawa, si real o imaginario, si grande o pequeño…

Yo tenía muchos dramas personales, pero lo cierto era que muchos eran imaginarios. Los fantasmas que me asustaban al acostarme en su mayoría eran más pensados que reales, así que nunca sé si realmente soy capaz de comprender los fantasmas ajenos.

Oikawa apoyó la cabeza contra mi hombro.

— ¿Sabes cuándo te despiertas de la peor resaca de tu vida y no sabes muy bien si algo ha pasado o te lo imaginas, pero sientes que la has cagado mucho?— dijo él, su voz sonaba casi infantil y seguía apretándome la mano con fuerza—. Es por algo así, pero sin alcohol…

Y yo no sabía cómo hacerle entender que quizá no era necesario que me contara aquello todavía. Le besé en la frente, quizá él no podía hablar de aquello, pero probablemente yo tampoco estaba listo para oírlo.

—Mis resacas son muy leves, no tengo muchas conexiones neuronales que estropear, chico espacial — dije y creo que deseé lanzarme a la vía del tren en aquel instante, porque él intentaba sacar algo importante y yo le había cortado un título de "LOS GIGANTESCOS E IDIOTAS COMENTARIOS DE BOKUTO KOTARO".

Oikawa me miró y se rió. Fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir, se había ido. Sus labios se acercaron a los míos, pero en vez de besarme se quedó ahí, como esperando a que yo tomara algún tipo de iniciativa. Me abalancé a besarle y entonces Oikawa se apartó riéndose, con ese tono travieso que me gustaba. Repitió aquello una vez más y sin pensarlo le solté la mano y le sujeté la cara para besarle superficialmente. Sí, éramos perfectos extraños que jugaban a estar enamorados y era más genial de lo que aparentemente cualquiera podría pensar.

—Voy a ir a ver a Komi — dije cuando llegamos a la estación. Estábamos aún en el andén y yo me preguntaba cómo le habría ido a Haruki, la verdad. — ¿Vienes?

Oikawa negó con la cabeza, prefería irse a casa, así que tomé rumbo al centro comercial mientras Oikawa se marchaba a casa. Realmente creo que él prefería estar solo, aunque no lo sé. Son tantas las cosas que no sé verdaderamente de nadie. No sé, introducid aquí algo profundo, existencialista y real, porque en cierto modo cuando pienso en Oikawa aún me siento triste, profundamente triste y los pensamientos empiezan a ir muy despacio. A veces creo que me gustaría poder olvidarme de su existencia, borrar su nombre de mi mente y no recordar como sonreía. Pero estúpidamente creo que si lo olvido también me olvidaré de quien soy yo, porque al final somos un cumulo de cosas que nos han pasado, de personas que nos han marcado, de ideas que nunca llegamos a realizar pero están ahí…

Mis palabras favoritas en ingles son… bueno, _ball_ y _bawl,_ pero quería decir que era _What if_ , porque en el fondo siempre estoy pensado que pasaría si, si yo hubiera hecho, o si yo hubiera dicho. Pero en realidad, como mi verdadera palabra favorita es _bawl_ , esto solo es berrear.

Cuando entré a la tienda de vinilos Komi no estaba en zona visible. Supuse que estaba en la trastienda, y como en cierto modo aquel lugar era como mi segundo hogar entré allí para darme cuenta de que no, aquel no era mi segundo hogar y a pesar de mis impresiones nunca lo había sido.

Sentado en el suelo de mármol, Komi Haruki revisaba la bolsa de deporte de Daichi-san.

—Oh, hola Bokuto — dijo él levantando levemente la cabeza y sacando una bolsa de plástico con pastillas de color rosado. — ¿Tú sabías que había esto aquí? Porque eso explicaría tu comportamiento cuando…

Arqueé las cejas un poco alucinado y Komi cerró la boca. Dría que su frase fue ofensiva, pero para nada, Komi solo era una masa de palabras inadecuadas con asertividad cero. Una vez lo sabes ya no te agobias por lo que dice.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? — Seeep, era lo que creía que era. Pero era la bolsa de Daichi y aquello no me cuadraba nada. Nada. NADA.

La MDMA, la droga que todos me acusaban de consumir pero que yo solo había visto en foto ahora estaba delante de mí. Empecé a reírme como si me hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

—También hay otros productos interesantes por aquí — añadió enseñándome más bolsas con otros estupefacientes varios. — ¿Tú crees que si me quedo alguna bolsa de maría tu jefe se dará cuenta?

Abrió una de aquellas bolsas y el olor me golpeó en la cara. Lo cierto era que siempre me había gustado mucho como olía la marihuana.

—No, no, no — me acerqué a él y después de quitarle las bolsas que tenía en las manos, las volví a meter en la mochila deportiva, para meter correspondientemente las bolsas de plástico que tenía desperdigadas por el suelo. — No toques nada de nada, es mejor que lo dejemos todo donde estaba y ya está.

Estaba asustado, muy asustado y es que no entendía que hacía aquello allí. Sawamura Daichi ¿Qué? Yo, pensando todo el tiempo que Konoha se metía en problemas y el que se metía en problemas por solo ir a trabajar era yo. Empecé a negar con la cabeza, no podía ser.

—Bokuto, no seas así — dijo Haruki mientras tiraba de aquella mochila y la dejaba en el rincón que la había dejado inicialmente Daichi tantos días atrás. — Estas cosas son divertidas, y si te pasas de la raya te matan y se acaba viaje.

—Nosotros queremos tener un largo y tedioso viaje — dije señalándole a él y a mí, y él me arqueó las cejas con una mirada picara. Porque no me tomaba en serio, no lo hacía para nada y yo tenía taquicardia y de la no bonita.

Mi impulso más natural era tirar todo aquello por el váter, deshacerme de todo, pero no era mío, así que no podía dejarme llevar por mis pulsiones naturales de salir corriendo en cualquier dirección.

— ¡Oh! ¡Bokuto! Esto no puede ser peor que comerte tu propia mierda y teóricamente no es malo hacerlo para emergencias, no es toxico— Me lo quedé mirando en silencio ¿qué emergencia tenía él? Y casi me leyó el pensamiento. — Mi vida es una emergencia de aburrimiento intenso.

—Pero si te comes la mierda una vez tras otra sí es tóxica, y lo de Saru y tú ya es suficiente enfermizo como para que quieras comer más mierda — dije dejando la bolsa encima de la estantería donde él no llegaba si no era con una escalera. Ser alto tiene sus ventajas. Vale, ahí el poco asertivo fui yo, pero es que solo estaba expresando mi opinión y a veces…

Él me miró con cierto enfado. No, normalmente no soy yo el personaje paternalista, pero por algún motivo la situación personal que vivía hacía que mi gorila mental hubiera dejado de golpearse el pecho y pensaba, aunque no sé si pensaba acertadamente, pero lo hacía. Akaashi solía actuar de aquel modo y no era como si yo tratara de ocupar su sitio o algo así, pero me sentía responsable y… ¡Ah! Odio la vida que te pone en situaciones mal, situaciones que tienes que pensar cuando yo no quiero pensar, yo solo quiero ir en paz y…

— ¿Ni siquiera puedes decidir si quieres estar con Akaashi o con Oikawa y crees que puedes decirme qué hacer con mi vida?— se quejó Komi. A nadie le gustas cuando tomas decisiones que no quieren asumir supongo, pero la realidad es que aquel solo era el Haruki que trataba de herirme para que le dejara hacer lo que quería sin decirle nada.

Le miré en silencio, no era que estuviera enfadado, ni siquiera decepcionado, solo que Komi era Komi y en realidad no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar. Dejé ir un suspiro, ojalá lo de Akaashi y Oikawa hubiera sido una decisión personal, porque definitivamente no puedes elegir cuando se trata de personas. Realmente aquello me había puesto profundamente triste, como si toda mi energía hubiera sido drenada por todas las emociones que había llegado a sentir aquel fin de semana interminable que, pase lo que pase, quedará grabado en mi memoria como una sobredosis de situaciones contrapuestas y confusas que me mataron.

—¿No vas a decir nada? — Komi apretó los labios. Le enfadaba más no observar reacción alguna que ninguna otra cosa, porque en el fondo solo era un provocador.

—Sí, que eres idiota — dije y, no sé muy bien por qué hice aquello pero lo hice, le abracé. Supongo que era mi intensa necesidad de saber que en realidad yo era alguien importante para Haruki. La realidad es que no era como si aquello tuviera sentido para él, quizá solo era importante para mí.

A veces un abrazo no significa nada de nada, es solo un cuerpo contra otro y ya está, pero para mí aquel abrazo era muy real. La sensación de afecto, no sé. Siempre odio discutir con la gente, y no tiene que ver con que nunca sepa argumentar decentemente y pierda las discusiones, es porque siempre me dejan con una sensación abrupta de soledad.

—Tú también — dijo él en un susurro. — Ya sé que solo quieres cuidar de mí, ya lo sé, pero es cosa mía ¿sabes?

Suspiré y dejé de apretarle contra mi cuerpo.

— Pero no podría dormir si al menos no intentara persuadirte — me reí tratando de restarle importancia a aquello.

No, hay gente que no tendemos a decir lo que sentimos con facilidad, Komi era de esos, a pesar de que él solo alegara no tener sentimientos y por eso no hablaba de ellos. En aquel momento mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar con una canción que Oikawa había puesto de tono aquella mañana. Salí de la trastienda y dejé solo allí a Haruki.

A veces me pregunto por qué el teléfono siempre suena cuando menos quieres oírlo, aunque en aquel caso fue por algo algo casi positivo.


	23. Time to say goodbye

Capítulo 23- Time to say good bye

Después de aquella llamada salí corriendo a casa sin despedirme siquiera de Komi. No tenía tiempo que perder, porque ya sentía que perdía suficiente con solo respirar. Me quejaría, pero en realidad me gusta correr, me gusta mucho correr, así que correr hasta el metro no fue un problema, tampoco correr de la parada del metro hasta mi casa. Pero estar en el vagón si fue infernal. Podía oír todo y al mismo tiempo nada, todo era ruido y más ruido. Y la verdad es que tampoco sé muy bien por qué me puse tan nervioso, pero era el aire contaminado de Tokio que volvía a mi organismo aumentando los niveles de toxinas y matando mis conexiones neuronales. Qué sé yo. En el fondo solo soy un tipo simple que hace lo que puede.

Abrí la puerta de casa y vi a Oikawa tirado sobre el futón acariciando a la gata salvaje. Me gusta pensar en esa gata como una gata salvaje, porque aunque nunca me había arañado la cara pero quizá debería haberlo hecho en muchos momentos.

Me dirigí al armario y saqué la mochila que me había dejado Konoha, la que estaba repleta de dinero negro.

—¿Cuánto dices que necesitas para pagar lo de la casa de Nakano?— pregunté mientras tiraba de la mochila y la arrastraba al lado de Oikawa.

En realidad es terrible que nunca me pare a mirar según que detalles, pero en aquel momento Tooru llevaba solo una camiseta roja que le sienta estúpidamente bien con, no sé, diremos su tono de piel o su color de ojos. Pero la verdad es que cuando la llevaba yo solo pensaba en quitársela.

Él se recostó dejando en paz al animalillo salvaje que se acercó para saludarme restregando su cabeza contra mi cuerpo. Y entonces Oikawa me miró un poco confuso, y es normal, yo no solía hacer preguntas de aquel tipo casi nunca.

—No lo sé seguro, tendría que hablar con Iwa — dijo él con sus ojos castaños fijos en mis movimientos de pelea intensa con los cordones de aquella bolsa de montañismo.

Supongo que a estas alturas estaría bien que contara de qué iba la llamada. Pues la llamada venía de Corea, era de Konoha. Se ve que Saru le había contado a Akinori que yo iba a usar ese dinero para pagar su abogado y además un montón de cosas que no sé qué y más rollos que aún no me quedan nada claros y el asunto es que las palabras de Konoha fueron muy claras y concisas: "Ese dinero es tuyo, Bokuto, gástatelo en putos o en irte a Alasaka con Akaashi, o en lo que quieras, pero yo ya tengo mi propio dinero para el abogado".

Y eso hacía ahora, gastármelo en putos. Bueno, queda mal decirlo así, pero si iba a dejar el trabajo, porque a mi asuntos turbios los justos, y además tenía ahí a Oikawa sufriendo por la mierda del padre del mafioso no mafioso, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Al fin abrí la mochila y unos cuantos fajos de billetes se desparramaron hacía afuera, cayendo sobre el futón y miré a Oikawa. Tenía la boca entre abierta y su mirada de confusión se había difuminado y transformado en una de alucine absoluto.

—Creí que lo que decía Komi era un farol — dijo al fin cuando cogí uno de los fajos y le quité la goma que lo sujetaba para mirar la cantidad de billetes aproximados que tenía cada fajo y se lo entregué.

—Paga tus deudas — dije.

Cuando le conté a Akaashi que había hecho aquello dijo que yo era alguien excepcionalmente generoso, pero no le veía sentido a aquello. Aquel dinero no era algo que yo hubiera ganado con esfuerzo, aquel dinero era un regalo para mí y para mí no tenía sentido no compartirlo.

Oikawa cogió el fajo de billetes y se lo pasó por la cara, como si intentar averiguar de aquel modo si era real al notar el papel en contacto con su piel.

—Bokuto Kotaro — dijo cuándo se apartó el dinero de la cara y lo dejó caer sobre su regazo.— ¡Qué pagar deudas, ni que niño muerto! ¡Vámonos tú y yo a Cuba a vivir la vida y olvidarnos de que el mundo existe!

Recuerdo que empecé a reírme como un idiota. Tendría que haberle dicho que sí, tendríamos que habernos ido a las playas de cuba a tomar el sol y a pasar el resto de nuestra vida allí, juntos.

—Eso estaría muy bien, muy, muy bien — dije y me quedé mirándole, con aquella cara de asombro que tenía y todos los sentimientos arremolinados en mi pecho clamando por saber más de qué era lo que él de verdad quería de mí. — Pero… Si nos vamos no serás astrofísico, ni te unirás a SETI, ni trabajarás para la NASA…

En mi mente hay un cine, es un cine en el que ponen películas de todo tipo, pero esencialmente por mi gran capacidad de sobrepensar suelen ser pelis dramáticas y con alto contenido doloroso. Asombrosamente en aquel momento pasó una peli bonita, una en la que Oikawa no priorizaba su carrera profesional y me elegía a mí, quizá con alguna frase bonita de "Qué más da eso si estamos juntos" o mierdas por el estilo que en realidad creo que solo me gustan en la ficción de mi cabeza. Porque tampoco es como si me hubiera pasado como para que pudiera decir que sí, que aquello era lo que quería de verdad. Pero…

—Tienes razón — suspiró Oikawa con cierta decepción. Y me hizo preguntarme si es que él esperaba que yo no le pusiera los pies en el suelo y que por una vez el cine de mi cabeza y el de su cabeza se juntaran en una simbiosis falsa y viajáramos al menos mentalmente a una playa de alguna isla. Porque quien dice Cuba dice las islas Caimán o a saber.

Le miré sonreír y poner de nuevo en orden el fajo de billetes, metiéndolo de nuevo en la mochila. Aceptar dinero ajeno en realidad es algo que a mí se me había hecho complicado, así que no sabía si Oikawa iba a aceptarlo con facilidad, así que le insistí.

—Tú di una cifra, da igual si es mayor a lo que debes, si hay suficiente ahí dentro es tuyo.

Él cerró la mochila de nuevo y me miró con cierta seriedad de nuevo.

—Gracias — se acercó despacio. La textura suave de sus labios sobre los míos y sus pestañas que casi me abanicaban la cara y mi corazón matándome de taquicardia y el timbre de la puerta molestándome en lo que habría sido otro polvo épico si no hubiera sonado.

Con todo aquel rollo del dinero y los sueños de no saber qué, la gata había salido por la ventana y se había colado en lo que creíamos que era su habitad natural anteriormente ya mencionada; la casa de vecino.

—Bokuto, abre la puerta — la voz de mi vecino, aguda y molesta, acompañada del retumbar de aquel timbre innecesario y de los golpes de su mano sobre la madera de la puerta. No odio a nadie, pero en aquel momento le odié, mucho además.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba él, con la gata agarrada por la barriga que pataleaba para ser soltada. No os he descrito a este peculiar señor, pero no es feo. Supongo que lo dejaré ahí. Porque si bien los dioses le habían elegido una cara armoniosa, no una personalidad agradable.

—Mi novia es alérgica a los gatos y estoy harto de que tu gato se cuele en mi casa y lo deje todo hecho una porquería — empezó su perorata, que en realidad se quedó ahí cuando vio la cara de asombro que Oikawa y yo poníamos al oir eso de "tu gato".— ¿Es que no es tuyo?

—Sí, Scully es mía — dijo de golpe Oikawa, levantándose del fondo de la habitación y robándole el gato de las manos—. Dile a tu novia que tome antiestaminicos, y es una gata.

El mismo Oikawa le cerró la puerta en la cara, quizá molesto porque hubiera sido tan inoportuno. Pero es que aquella semana Tooru y yo hicimos subir las acciones de las compañías de preservativos de Japón. Era como una fantasía idílica; Levantarse temprano y echar un polvo antes de los entrenamientos de la uni, algún que otro examen y quedar para comer y terminar en los baños de la facultad, y así. Ni siquiera recuerdo haber pasado una etapa similar con Akaashi y supongo que tenía que ver con la edad, no lo sé.

Uno de los ratos en los que no estábamos pegados como si un pegamento extrafuerte nos uniera decidí pasarme a ver a mi jefe. Tenía que hablar sobre lo que había pasado con Komi, porque si no tenía que ver solo con Sawamura…

—El tipo que te substituyó es muy atento, me gustó mucho como trabaja — dijo él nada más verme entrar. Ni hola, ni nada, porque a veces es mejor ir a la directa. Yo decidí imitarlo.

—Sí, encontramos una bolsa llena de… — miré alrededor había dos o tres personas y me agobié un poco.

—Sí, ya sé que hay en esa bolsa — dijo él como si me leyera la mente. — Solo me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta antes de todo, Bokuto-kun.

Me quedé en silencio ¿Cómo me iba yo a dar cuenta de nada? Yo solo quería trabajar, en realidad hacer el holgazán escuchando música y sacar un dinero, que sé yo. Y a todo esto yo seguía sin ser consciente de qué era ese "todo", solo para patentar mi idiotez , claro.

—Vamos, es muy evidente — añadió él. Sus ojos pequeñísimos detrás de aquellas gafas redondas que le daban un aire de ratilla me incomodaban, me hacían sentir tan tonto. — ¿Cuánta gente crees que compra vinilos en la actualidad?

—No lo sé, yo solo estoy los fines de semana y…

— Pues ya te digo que si tuviéramos que vivir de la música, tu sueldo hubiera sido de tres yenes al mes como mucho — suspiré al oír aquello.

Sep, mi segundo hogar, donde en el fondo me gustaba pasar tiempo, era en realidad un local de blanqueo de dinero para los yakuza. Porque acusar a Iwaizumi Hajime de ser un mafioso era súper fácil, pero indirectamente el verdadero mafioso era yo.

—Pues a mí me gusta cómo suena la música en estos formatos — dije cogiendo un LP aleatorio y fijándome en el diseño de aquella portada roja.

—Y a mí — contestó él —¿Vas a quedarte entonces?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me quiero involucrar en estas cosas.

La realidad era que me daba pena irme. Iba a echar de menos el poster de Deep Purple, la aguja del reproductor jodiéndose cada dos por tres, porque en el fondo soy un manazas, y la luz un poco lúgubre que a menudo me daba dolor de cabeza.

—No es nada malo, solo sobrevivimos como podemos — dijo él buscando supongo que autojustificarse. Supongo que debería haberme formado alguna opinión, pero no quería realmente involucrarme ni para bueno ni para malo. Yo era feliz con una vida simple, sencilla, son rollos dramáticos, porque los dramas ya suelen venir solos. — Te despediré oficialmente y te llevarás una comisión adecuada por tu silencio, espero poder confiar en ti.

Y oírle decir aquello fue un peso muy grande sobre mis hombros. La gente creía que podía hacer aquello conmigo siempre, desvelarme grandes secretos y confiarme importantes tareas, las cuales lo más probable era que yo no estuviera listo para asumir.

Asentí con la cabeza y dije adiós con la mano mientras me marchaba. Nunca me ha gustado decir adiós, es de esas cosas que te dejan mal cuerpo, a pesar de que sé que los cambios no siempre son para malo. Pero los cambios asustan, sin lugar a dudas, todo lo que es nuevo da mucho miedo.


	24. Someday this pain will be useful to you

Capítulo 24 – Someday, this pain will be useful to you

Cuando era un crío me fascinaba la mitología griega. Todos esos vaivenes dramáticos de los dioses antropomórficos que tenían rollos románticos de casi cualquier tipo y mágicas soluciones para todo. Pero lo que más me fascinaba era ese concepto de las heridas mortales en seres inmortales. Mi interpretación de esto era francamente épica, un ser que no puede morir herido de muerte, con una herida que siempre sangra y condenada a doler para siempre. Así que me imaginaba a Filoctetes herido de muerte, escondido en algún rincón, sin poder irse a ningún lado y sufriendo horrores. Evidentemente esta interpretación era fruto de mi imaginación activa, que siempre que no tiene toda la información genera espontáneamente lo que le falta. De todos modos siempre acabo pensando en ello, en heridas que no te matan pero que nunca se curan. Creo que son solo mitología, sinceramente, si arrancas las flechas y desinfectas las heridas, las vendas y las cuidas, todas las heridas se curan.

Aquel domingo por la mañana se ponía punto y final a la semana idílica con Oikawa. Tirados sobre el futón, con las ventanas abiertas, esperábamos si alguna pizca de aire podía correr a través de las habitaciones y devolvernos a la vida de aquel sofocante día, pero no fue así. Cuando al fin nos levantamos de la cama, fue para ponernos a limpiar un poco. Al futón le hacía falta, al tatami le hacía falta, y sobre todo al desastre del bambú de plástico de la entrada le hacía falta. Y es que Scully se había ensañado con los deseos del tanabata que habíamos colgado de más abajo.

—Ayer le compré una cosa a Scully — dije mientras aún estábamos tirados sobre el suelo. Oikawa estaba encogido a mi lado, con los ojos cerrados y se soplaba el pelo del flequillo para apartárselo de la cara. Tenía el pelo apegotonado sobre la frente por el sudor y la verdad es que sus facciones de niño guapo me dejaban anonadado. Recuerdo que estiré el brazo hasta mis pantalones del día anterior y saqué un pequeño paquete envuelto en color violeta. — Y luego nos ponemos a trabajar ¿vale?

Me había hecho especial ilusión comprar aquello, porque era como la primera cosa que le regalaba, aunque no se la regalarse directamente a él. No sé si eso tenía sentido, pero para mí era especial. En realidad no me gusta hacer regalos vacíos, siempre que regalo algo es porque realmente siento que es algo importante, tampoco es que tenga mucho sentido ahora ponerse a pensar en ello.

—O podemos abrir ese paquete y luego pasar el día aquí tirados— dijo Oikawa estirándose y robándome el regalo de las manos mientras se estiraba y se pegaba un poco contra mí. Era entre asqueroso y genial, porque no llevábamos nada de ropa, hacía calor y estábamos muy sudados, pero al mismo tiempo era guay tenerle cerca.

Tiró del papel con fuerza, y en realidad puedes decir que tipo de persona es alguien por cómo abre los paquetes. Según esa teoría Oikawa era impaciente, impulsivo y curioso.

—Es un collar para ella — dijo mirando la inscripción. Era una idiotez, pero me gustaban aquellas idioteces supongo.

Se giró sobre él mismo y yo pensé que iba a besarme, pero solo extendió los brazos para coger a la gata que estaba situada detrás de mí con la panza hacía arriba. Estaba gorda para haber sido una gata callejera, pero al mismo tiempo no lo había sido nunca porque la teníamos casi siempre en casa, y si no el vecino. Le colocó el collar y le acarició la cabeza, lo que ella respondió con una sutil queja y un mimo.

—Solo te importa ella — balbuceé llorica de forma extraexagerada para oír la risa de Tooru.

Oikawa asintió y me besó. Es extraño, fue un beso simple y sencillo, antes de que me estirara, me pusiera unos pantalones y sugiriera que nos pusiéramos a trabajar. Nunca piensas que va a ser el último, nunca piensas que hay una última vez y sin embargo es una de esas cosas que si existen y son más claras que ningunas otras.

Después de aquello él también se puso unos pantalones y empezamos a limpiar la pocilga. Quizá debería haberle hecho caso, porque si no hubiera mirado la puñetera planta de plástico no me habría acordado de Akaashi y nada de lo que se sucedió hubiera ocurrido. Quizá si Oikawa no hubiera llevado mil quinientas máscaras, y solo quizá, nada de todo aquello me hubiera costado tanto de entender.

Una vez saqué el futón y lo colgué en el balcón miré la planta de bambú de plástico. El papelillo salmón que quedaba con vida, él único que estaba aún colgado, tenía que ser precisamente aquel. La casualidad es puta, y hablo en serio, es la peor puta del mundo. Me arrodillé junto a la planta intentado quitar los restos de los deseos que quedaban y tuve que leer aquel papelillo del mismo color que recordaba que era el de Akaashi. Era su deseo, supongo, ni siquiera me replanteé si aquella era su letra o no, pero ponía "Ojalá Bokuto se aclaré ya". Y solo pude pensar que yo le había dejado enterrando entre un no y un sí, sin decirle nada de nada, esperando una respuesta que no había llegado a pesar de que yo tenía muy clara mi respuesta.

Vale, Akaashi no es tonto. Nadie necesita un mapa para interpretar un silencio a excepción de quizá yo pero…

Entré en casa con decisión y es que después de todo aquellas no eran cosas para decir por teléfono.

—No hace falta que termines, ya acabaré yo, pero tengo que irme — dije buscando una camiseta aleatoria entre mi ropa limpia. Elegí una amarilla, porque lejos de esa teoría popular del teatro que dice que el amarillo trae mala suerte a mí me trae buena suerte, o por lo menos me reconforta porque tiene un estampado de piñas que me gusta. La camiseta, no el color amarillo, ya sabéis.

Oikawa tenía su mirada fija encima de la mesa, que era donde yo había dejado aquel papel del Tanabata, de Akaashi. Yo no creía que fuera relevante, porque solo iba a decirle a Akaashi que no quería volver con él, pero creo que a Oikawa le molestó.

— ¿Vas a ver a Akaashi? — y estaba muy serio, más de lo que lo había visto nunca antes. Parecía una mujer celosa de serial, y yo me reí porque me parecía muy absurdo y creía que estaba fingiendo. Me lanzó una mirada asesina, como si fuera a hacer algo terrible por ir a verle. Y la peor parte era que estaba fregando los platos y aquello le daba a todo un toque más surrealista porque él llevaba un delantal y no sé qué decir al respecto, aparte de que sigo en shock.

— Akaashi es también mi amigo — dije algo asustado por aquel comportamiento de manual. Tenía que adivinar en qué punto del serial el protagonista principal apaciguaba a su esposa celosa y le demostraba que la amaba de verdad, pero solo venían a mi mente películas de acción en que la esposa era doble agente secreta y no había solución.

— Claro, olvidaba que solo éramos amigos — y se giró a seguir fregar los platos.

—¿Esto no va en serio, no? — Pregunté sintiéndome profundamente confundido.— Oikawa…

El suspiro de Oikawa fue profundo, dejó caer la esponja y se quitó el delantal para sentarse delante de mí en la mesa y coger el papel de color salmón.

—No, creo que no — dijo él. No sonaba enfadado, sonaba más bien algo desesperanzado pero no tenía mucho sentido. Acaba de ser la semana más empalagosa y cursi de mi vida, no tenía sentido alguno que para él no fuera igual.— Creo que a pesar de lo que pueda pensar tú y yo no vamos a ningún sitio y en parte es culpa tuya.

Parpadeé repetidamente mientras mi cerebro procesaba aquella frase. Mi mente suele ir rápido, pero en aquel caso iba lenta como una tortuga a la pata coja.

—¿Te aclararás alguna vez respecto a Akaashi? — preguntó.— Ese puñetero papel es mío, yo quería que te aclararas y parece que solo tienes un montón de pánicos del pasa…

—Pero Oikawa yo estoy bastante seguro de lo que quiero — dije cortándole porque me molestaba el rumbo de su discurso como que bastante.— Eres tú que vives con ese pánico a salir del armario delante de tus amigos, y me parece genial es asunto tuyo, pero no me digas a mí que yo tengo pánicos y miedos.

—Supongo que es mejor si dejamos esta conversación aquí — dijo levantándose y yo quería abrazarle, quería frenarle y hacerle entender que para mí él era importante, o no sé, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o decir, y entonces creo que su acción me rompió.— En el fondo quieres volver con Akaashi, pero es un error por tu parte y nunca te saldrá bien…

Su palabrería me importaba un pepino. Podría haber dicho mil cosas hirientes, podría haberme cortado en mil pedazos y hubiera seguido enamorado de él hasta el fin de los tiempos y dispuesto a dejarme cortar una pierna por él si así lo quería, pero me mató verle hacer aquello. Sacó su bolsa de deporte y la mochila de Konoha. Le miré sacar varios fajos de billetes de forma mecánica y meterlos en su bolsa de deporte, haciendo que mis cuerdas vocales se murieran in situ. Después metió su ropa de forma desordenada sobre el dinero y yo me lo quedé mirando.

Finalmente miré cómo cogía a Scully en los brazos y me miraba mientras yo no decía nada. Supongo que me sentía tan usado, que tenía tanto la sensación de que para él todo había sido una estúpida mentira para curiosear cómo era estar con un tipo y que yo no era más que un juguete. Yo era un muñeco de felpa al que apalear, un saco de boxeo o no lo sé. Él solo había estado allí esperando a que le ofreciera el dinero, él era en definitiva parecido a Komi y por eso se llevaban tan estupendamente bien…

Cuando le miré salir por la puerta de casa tampoco me moví. Creo que estuve quieto durante al menos quince minutos esperando que se girara, que volviera y dijera que todo era una broma pesada. Ni siquiera me hubiera enfadado si hubiera sido una broma, en serio, pero no lo era.

Cuando al final mi cerebro llegó a la conclusión de que no iba a volver corrí al baño y busqué entre la ropa sucia a ver si había quedado algo de él. Su camiseta roja estaba allí, hecha un asco y apestaba, pero me quité la camiseta de piñas y me la puse.

Aquella camiseta me quedaba ridículamente pequeña, me apretaba el pecho y me marcaba los pezones, de hecho quizá tenía el aspecto más ridículo del planeta pero llevarla puesta me hacía sentir que Oikawa había sido real para mí. Y era horrible, era como si todo mi cuerpo pesara infinitamente y tenía ganas de gritar, de romper cosas, de pedirle a un Dios en el que no creía que hiciera magia y rebobinara o cualquier cosa.

Entré el futón y lo coloqué sobre el suelo. Corrí las cortinas y me dejé caer sobre el futón. Mi mente se había parado. Ni siquiera era capaz de llorar, a pesar de que quería con toda mi alma llorar, solo estaba ahí. Meramente existía y ese hecho ya era abrumador en si mismo.

Me hice un ovillo y pensé al fin. Las heridas no son eternas. Dolía como mil demonios, pero era porque me las acababan de hacer. Esas heridas no iban a doler para siempre.

 **NA: Esto tenía que haberse publicado ayer, pero me pasé el fin de semana con una puta crisis nerviosa intensa de cojones, que afortunadamente conseguí controlar, y no tenía nada escrito, además que yo no estaba seguro de querer escribir esto y es un poco… No sé si llego a dar a entender que la mayor parte del drama pasa en la cabeza de Oikawa y revienta con un suspiro de Bokuto. Cosas de la vida moderna, pero estoy especialmente satisfecho, con lo que me ha costado escribirlo, del resultado (Lo cual se me pasará cuando lo relea).**

 **Ah! Sorry por cerrar los MP y no contestar reviews, es que tengo una guerra con Tina.**


	25. Broncoaspiración

**NA: La vida es un lugar aterrador y creo que voy a morir porque tengo que entregar un trabajo en dos semanas y ya he pedido una prórroga pero aun así no lo estoy haciendo. Mi vida cada vez se va más por el retrete gracias a mi madre y su segunda adolescencia, pero no importa porque la vida es hermosa y sigo con bronquitis pero soy feliz (¿). Este capítulo se lo dedico a Elia, porque es mi Diosa, la amiga que entiende mi misantropía y me salva de la autocompasión patética. ILY babe.**

 **Ya llevo 25 capítulos, a ver si Bokuto se muere ya( Es broma, que le amo o algo). Creo que es el fic más largo que he escrito en toda mi vida ?**

Capítulo 25 –Broncoaspiración

Comer en decúbito supino es altamente peligroso, pero al igual que dormir de pie, son dos cosas que se pueden realizar en contadas ocasiones. Esencialmente eso de comer bocarriba es peligroso porque puedes broncoaspirarte y morir ahogado entre comida y agonía, pero cuando estás muy cansado el universo te permite comer de esa manera, igual que lo de dormirse de pie. No se puede decir que yo estuviera especialmente cansado, si se tiene en cuenta de que no tenía trabajo y que me estaba perdiendo los partidos de vóley de la temporada universitaria, pero si estaba profundamente deprimido y en el fondo estar cansado y estar deprimido son dos cosas muy parecidas.

Estaba yo, aún con la camiseta roja de Oikawa puesta, comiendo unas galletas de arroz rancias que había rescatado del fondo del armario cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Yo no me levanté a abrir, evidentemente. Había pasado unos tres días sin salir de casa, así que no sospechaba para nada que era un comité de salven a Bokuto Kotaro de la podredumbre y el patetiquísimo mundo de la autocompasión por rotura de vida existencial pudiera ocurrir, pero eso era, ni más ni menos.

Es curioso, porque en parte eso de ser el idiota que ayuda a los demás siempre hace que siempre haya alguien dispuesto a ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas y quizá menos lo mereces.

—¡Abre la puerta cabeza hueca! — la voz de Kuroo resonó al otro lado de la puerta, pero no quería verle. De hecho no quería ver nada que no fuera el techo de mi casa, que era la cosa más hermosa del mundo aún sin molduras, ni gotelé, ni nada a destacar a parte de una mancha de humedad que tenía forma de bambi asustado que me recordaba a mi infancia.

Y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no importaba si me molestaba en abrir la puerta o no, porque aparte de Kuroo, ahí estaba Komi y Komi tenía un master en eso de forzar cerraduras con una tarjeta de crédito y no sé qué más. Así que antes de que pudiera esconderme en el baño y fingir que otra vez tenía las diarreas apoteósicas, esas que solían azotarme cuando mi vida era un caos para la mayoría de gente que no me conoce, se introdujeron en mi hogar.

—Necesita una ducha — fue lo más parecido a un hola que Komi dijo cuándo le miré sin levantarme del futón. — Estás horrible, peor que la última vez que…

Sí, iba a decir "La última vez que vine con Oikawa", pero se cortó. Se ve que tiene alma a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, y en realidad le quiero mucho por estúpido que sea.

—Estás ridículo con esa camiseta — dijo Kuroo antes de pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo del mío a la par que Komi hacía lo mismo con mi otra extremidad y me levantaban del suelo.

—Puedo levantarme solo ¿sabéis?— dije notando como las migas de las galletas de arroz se caían por encima de mi pecho.

—Sí, lo has demostrado en estos tres días, pero nos hemos cansado de esperar a que se dé la situación — dijo Komi.

Debía ser una imagen curiosa, porque Komi es un retaco y bueno, Kuroo no. A demás yo era considerablemente mucho más ancho de espaldas que ambos y pesaba bastante más. A pesar de lo que yo acaba de decir me dejé arrastrar pasivamente hasta la ducha y me sentaron ahí, y con ropa y todo Komi encendió el agua que cayó fría sobre mi cabeza. El agua fría me sentó bien, no es que los pingüinos de Madagascar vinieran a mi cabeza y dejara de pensar, para empezar porque en Madagascar no hay pingüinos y es solo una invención de Hollywood. El agua me sentó bien porque precisamente no pensaba, no pensaba en nada en absoluto, y al sentir el contacto frío del agua me sentí como una mierda, pero extrañamente vivo. Porque quizá había estado metafóricamente muerto durante tres largos días.

Abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces, notando como mi pelo se pegaba en mi cara y por mi cuello y entonces noté el contacto de un metal sobre mi piel. Komi estaba cortando la camiseta roja de Oikawa para quitármela y me asustó.

—¡ Komi, No! — grité apartándole, y esperaba ver a Kuroo por algún lado dándome algún tipo de apoyo moral o no sé, pero había salido del baño. Y era normal, era un baño muy estrecho para tres personas, era estrecho hasta para una…

—¡Komi, si! — Contestó él tirando de la camiseta y partiéndola en dos.—De hecho, esta camiseta es ahora unos estupendos trapos de cocina.

Y así era, la había roto y ya no había mucho que hacer para salvarla. Y yo no sé cómo, no sabía qué o por qué o cómo o nada de nada. Y la guerra por mantener aquella camiseta continuó un poco más hasta que Tetsuro asomó la cabeza de nuevo por el baño.

—Dúchate y vístete — ordenó el general Kuroo dejando unos pantalones, una camiseta y unos calzoncillos sobre la pila del baño. Estaba al teléfono.

La realidad palpable era que yo podía pasarme el resto del verano allí tirado, comiendo cualquier cosa sin hacer nada de nada. Por poder podía hacer lo que me diera la gana, pero en aquel examen triste y deprimente de la camiseta de un amante fugado hecha jirones bajo la atenta mirada de uno de mis mejores amigos me di cuenta de que no quería. Yo no quería estar en aquel estado ridículo, yo había nacido probablemente para ser un número más de la gente de la coca cola, pero yo quería ser feliz. Yo quería que me pasaran cosas buenas, y de hecho a pesar de cómo me pudiera sentir en relación a Akaashi o a Oikawa o en general a mi poca capacidad para identificar mi destino, yo tenía amigos a los que de verdad les importaba. Daba igual si Oikawa era una perra interesada, porque Kuroo, Komi, Yamada, Sarukui, Konoha, Washio, Nakahara… Todos ellos a su manera y en su medida en función de la confianza y sus posibilidades si me valoraban.

Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo y me levanté. Komi me miró y yo le entregué los restos de la camiseta. El general Kuroo me había dado una orden y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, aunque me sintiera como la última mierda de este planta.

Cuando salí del baño mínimamente aseado, pero con el pelo chafado sobre mi frente, Kuroo estaba vaciando los armarios. Una pila de pan de leche, te chai y otras cosas que todo el mundo sabe que yo raramente consumo, se acumulaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto. Komi estaba recogiendo mi futón como buenamente podía.

—Te vuelves a Kagawa lo que queda de verano — anunció Kuroo al percatarse de que mi cuerpo de zombi había aparecido en la habitación.

—No tengo ganas de ver a mi padre — dije en tono monótono pensando en que diría "te dije que lo de ser homosexual solo te traería problemas". Porque esas eran las cosas que decía, como si uno pudiera elegir qué mierdas es.

—Pues tienes que irte mientras hacemos limpieza y te compramos un gato nuevo — aclaró Komi. — Saru ha dicho que va contigo y le he mandado a hacer la maleta y a comprar billetes de tren.

—Tampoco quiero ver a mi hermana — añadí dejándome caer en el escalón que separaba el cuarto de la cocina.

—A ver, que nos importa un carajo — Kuroo, el rey de la sensibilidad. — Te vas mañana y hoy dormirás en mi casa.

Asentí. Que otra cosa podía hacer ¿negarme y patalear? ¿Pegarles? ¿Llorar? Realmente ni siquiera sabía si Kuroo se refería a la casa de sus progenitores cuando se refería a dormir en su casa. Ya no tenía el ojo morado, pero él era un ermitaño de esos que odiaba estar en casa de sus padres. Pasaba más tiempo en casa de Kenma que en la suya, había ocupado mi casa, la de Lev y la de Konoha tantas veces…

Pero efectivamente acabamos en casa del señor y la señora Kuroo. Eran lo que venía siendo arquetípicamente encantadores, y yo adoraba a su madre. Si el futuro era que Kuroo y yo acabáramos casados por pura rutina y abandono de la realidad, nunca iba a tener problemas con la suegra. Hay que admitir que estaba un poco de lo suyo, pero cuando yo estaba allí era como un hijo más. Pero realmente tampoco es como si todo esto tuviera relevancia para la historia, es solo más detalles absurdos que añadir a la lista de las tonterías que digo para no pensar, porque en la línea de siempre, pensar está sobrevalorado. Sí, esa es mi frase favorita, no sé si la dijo algún gran autor o simplemente es una distorsión ridícula del carpe diem, pero es mi favorita.

Lo que más me gustaba de la casa de Kuroo era su biblioteca. No era que allí entraran muy a menudo, pero tenían una habitación pequeña dedicada a la literatura. Cosas de mi falsa futura suegra, porque hasta a ella debía gustarle la idea, considerando que la otra opción era Kenma y…bueno, pensaba que tenía problemas cerebrales por eso de estar mirando siempre pantallitas.

Después de la cena, entré en la biblioteca y me quedé mirando un punto aleatorio de aquellas estanterías, que a pesar de que no estaba muy alto, llegaban al techo. Leí el título del libro que tenía al frente "En busca del tiempo perdido: La fugitiva". La obra de Proust no me apasionaba, sobretodo porque más que buscar el tiempo perdido sentía que perdía más tiempo que otra cosa leyendo ocho libros más largos que la cordillera de los andes, pero aun así saqué el libro por mera curiosidad y lo ojeé .

Topé con la frase de que la felicidad en el amor no es un estado normal, y asumí la anormalidad de mi tiempo con Akaashi como una dilatación en el espacio temporal en el que las leyes cósmicas se habían alterado. Después de todo supongo que lo de Oikawa había tenido también esa alteración, solo que por menos tiempo.

—¿Te vas a dar a la lectura ahora?— Preguntó Kuroo entrando en la biblioteca y dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones que había allí. Yo devolví el libro con cierto recelo a la estantería.

—En realidad creo que… — miré aquellos libros. Yo estaba en un arresto extradomiciliario, y sí ya sé que esa palabra no existe, y además estaba castigado a ir a casa de mis padres así que cogí los tres primeros libros del tiempo perdido.— Creo que voy a perder mi tiempo haciendo algo diferente, y si no funciona volveré a la autocompasión dramática de no ser merecedor de una vida feliz.

Kuroo empezó a reírse. Sabía que el afán por la lectura a mí me iba a ratos, a veces devoraba libros como si no hubiera un mañana, y otras simplemente no era capaz de leer ni una línea del tedio. Y no, no dependía del libro, dependía de mi estado emocional.

— No creo que a mamá le importe, llévatelos todos — dijo Kuroo.

Es en sí curioso como en uno de esos libros dice que el encuentro fortuito de un libro puede cambiar el destino del alma. Puede que así fuera en mi caso, puede que perder el tiempo en la playa de Sanuki me hubiera convertido en la versión moderna de una evolución extraña. Lo cierto era que no quería volver a casa, y no tenía ganas de hacer nada de nada, pero tampoco podía quedarme sentado esperando a algo que ni siquiera sabía que era.

Y la mañana siguiente Saukui apareció dispuesto a viajar conmigo. Y pensé que quizá, solo quizá, la playa, el ruido de una ciudad más pequeña y el alejarme de todo sería bueno.


	26. Fare thee well

**NA: Disculparme mil veces por los martes ausentes, estoy de finales y el estrés me va a matar. Pero esta semana he tenido algo de tiempo libre y al fin he podido escribir algo :p**

 **Añadir que el título del capi va con una canción folk americana que me obsesionó cuando la descubrí por mi amor secreto, Bob Dylan, y que hace poco re-encontré en un capítulo de SPN y me pareció bastante idónea. Aunque quizá es solo porque estoy enamorado de mi caos o qué se yo (¿) Ahora solo sé contestar a preguntas sobre la enfermedad de Addison, problemas en la corteza suprarrenal y dramas hormonales de la adenohipófisis.**

Capítulo 26 – Fare Thee well

" _One of these days and it won't be long_

 _Call my name and I'll be gone_

 _Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

 _I remember one night, a drizzling rain_

 _Round my heart I felt an achin' pain_

 _Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well_ "

El viaje en tren inicial lo pasé con la nariz metida en el libro. Considerando que esta es puntiaguda, podríamos decir que me marcaba la línea por la que tenía que ir leyendo. A mi lado, totalmente a su rollo, Saru-kun se había puesto los cascos y escuchaba música mirando por la ventana. En el fondo lo entendía, el paisaje escondía cierta belleza melancólica, entre verdes, grises y marrones, recordándome a un montón de gilipolleces en las que yo no quería pensar. Por eso era él el que miraba por la ventana y no yo.

Por algún motivo que desconozco, Sarukui era el tipo que me acompañan en mi vuelta a casa. Aquello no tenía sentido para mí. Saru molaba, le quería y esas cosas, pero a veces creía que él no confiaba en mí y aquello me inquietaba. Lo cierto es que Yamato no confiaba en prácticamente nadie, pero era el único con tiempo para acompañarme. Kuroo y Komi trabajaban, Konoha estaba a saber dónde y… Bueno, supongo que Kenma hubiera sido una peor opción a pesar de que yo aún tenía cuentas que arreglar con él.

El viaje final en autobús para cruzar el puente hasta la isla de Shikoku lo hice robándole el asiento junto a la ventana a Yamato. Él no se quejó, solo me miró como analizándome y empezó a hablarme de un asunto que estaba estudiando en la universidad. Yo no entendí demasiado de lo que decía, pero atendía como el robot que debía ser en aquel momento.

Llegamos a Sanuki cerca de las doce y pico del mediodía y mi estómago rugía. Mi familia solía estar fuera todo el día, de hecho yo sabía que hasta las tres de la tarde o así mi madre no llegaría a casa y quizá mi hermana podía estar allí de casualidad, pero no se dio el caso.

Frente a la casa unifamiliar de los Bokuto, debo admitir que me gusta cómo mi padre colocó una lámina dorada de metal en la que se grababan los kanji de nuestro nombre allí colgada, decidimos huir a un Dennys a pasar el rato hasta que alguien llegara a casa. Sí, sí, yo no tenía llaves de aquel lugar, otra muestra más del por qué me sentía brutalmente ajeno a mi cuando aterrizaba por allí.

— En realidad el udón de Sanuki es famoso — dijo Sarukui mientras nos sentábamos en aquel restaurante familiar cutre, con música insufrible sonando por los altavoces. Sonaba muy bajita, infiltrándose en tus oídos como si fuera una hormiga invadiéndote. No, la verdad era que no era tan insoportable, pero es que no hay nada que me parezca más insufrible que las esperas.

Las esperas son torturas inimaginables, largas colas para burocracia inútil, más largas colas para subirte a una atracción en un parque temático, tediosas horas de tic tac esperando a que se haga de día las noches de insomnio, largas esperas para sentirte capaz de llamar a alguien y decirle lo que piensas, cuando ni siquiera crees que tu cerebro esté conectado a tu espina dorsal y seas capaz de nada. Largas esperas. En realidad aquella no era de las largas esperas más terribles que había vivido si considerábamos la deplorable situación con Akaashi.

Quizá lo que me pasaba era que el estado de inactividad me destruía, porque cada vez que se hacía un espacio en blanco en mi vida mi mente traía a Oikawa a esta y relacionaba todo con él. Me aventuraré a decir que al mismo tiempo que él estaba presente en cada célula de mi cuerpo, yo me negaba a querer pensar en él. Era como cuando te gustan mucho los donuts, así que vas al Dunking'Donuts y te compras tres cajas de doce, te las zampas y te asalta un dolor de estómago brutal. Luego te siguen chiflando los Donuts, pero pasas un tiempo bastante largo hasta que puedes volver a olerlos sin vomitar. Era una sobredosis de Oikawa lo que me pasaba.

Así que allí estábamos Sarukui y yo, con un plato de desayuno cuando ya casi era la hora de comer y dos cafés americanos. Yo leía a Proust y Sarukui leía un libro fino de bolsillo con unas gafas de sol puestas. Era divertido mirar a Yamato con aquel aspecto, subrayando con un lápiz un poco desgastado cosas en el libro y sin quitarse aquellas gafas oscuras que a saber por qué llevaba. De vez en cuando me miraba por encima de las gafas, como si me estuviera estudiando.

—¿Estás bien? — me preguntó varias veces. Unas era porque me interceptaba mirándole, otras era porque yo cerraba el libro de Proust con ira y me quedaba mirando el vacío de forma ridícula, intentando vaciar mi cabeza. Y supongo que lo preguntaba porque yo hacía caras, gesticulaba y hablaba conmigo mismo del puro enfado que cargaba con Bokuto Kotaro, el gran imbécil de la dinastía idiota.

—No lo sé — me quejé en voz alta la octava o la novena vez que preguntaba si yo estaba bien. Y la verdad era que no lo sabía. El texto de Proust no tenía nada que ver con lo que había ocurrido entre Oikawa Tooru y el idiota Bokuto Kotaro, pero yo lo relacionaba con él a cada palabra como si la enfermedad que sufría suplicara por un "amputen el cerebro" o "lobotomías indoloras, por favor".— Es que no consigo vaciar la cabeza y mi mente no sé…

Empecé a golpearme la cabeza cuando él empezó a reírse. Era una situación un tanto incomoda.

—Si no puedes apagar la cabeza entonces…— se quedó pensativo y guardó el libro en su mochila de viaje. Despejó la mesa, dejando los platos de desayuno, mi libro de Proust ya casi terminado y los cafés a un lado. — Entonces tienes que pensar en el problema, pero de forma analítica, que sea útil.

Sarukui miró de refilón a la camarera y al ver que no se fijaba en él dibujó un círculo en el centro de la mesa y me entregó el lápiz.

— Escribe ahí en medio lo que crees que es el problema máximo que te agobia — dijo y se quitó las gafas de sol para colgárselas del cuello de la camiseta.

Tragué saliva. Realmente creo que aquello era muy tocapleotas, pero estaba tan agobiado que supongo que solo obedecí porque no quería seguir estando de aquella manera. Habría hecho cualquier cosa para no sentirme como me sentía, hasta arrancarme los ojos si hacía falta. Escribí el nombre de Oikawa en el centro de aquel círculo. Él era mi problema, su ausencia repentina, un comportamiento que yo era completamente incapaz de interpretar o empatizar.

Le miré esperando alguna orden más. El me robó el lápiz y dibujó una línea bajo el círculo, definiendo tres casillas diferentes como, pasado, presente y futuro.

—Komi dijo que él se piró y te dejó tirado así sin más — dijo Saru, que no había hecho alusión a nada y en el fondo creo que entonces comprendí por qué era Saru y no otro el que me acompañaba. En realidad Oikawa debía haber hablado con Komi. — ¿Qué era lo que querías de él antes de que eso pasara?

Miré los ideogramas del nombre de la furcia escapista, tal y como bautizaba Komi a aquellas chicas que le dejaban tirado, así bauticé a Oikawa. Yo solo había querido cinco minutos más y que no se marchara como había hecho Akaashi. Levanté la vista y me fijé en Yamato, creo que iba a contestarle cuando unos brazos blancos me agarraron del cuello con un grito estridente.

— ¡Nii-chan! — era mi hermana. Con su pelo largo negro azulado cayendo en cortinas por delante de mi cara levantó la mirada y examinó a mi compañero. — ¿Ha venido Konoha también?

—No, pero le supero en casi todo — dijo Sarukui con cierta indiferencia ante Akira-chan. Ella bufó dando por hecho de que Yamato era un engreído, y bueno, era cierto.

—Sabía que estarías aquí, siempre cumples los mismos patrones cuando vienes a vernos — Akira era adorable, parecía colmarme de atenciones cuando yo no las quería, y cuando yo quería su atención nunca la tenía. Supongo que esa es la relación normal de los hermanos, un amor-odio extraño. — Vamos, os prepararé algo de comer.

Negué con la cabeza.

— No, ya hemos comido — señalé los platos del desayuno y Akira hizo un puchero.

—¡Oh! Bokuto, podemos comer más — dijo Saru arqueando las cejas.

Declararé que me parecía mal que mi hermana tuviera una obsesión insana con Konoha, pero que Yamato coqueteara de forma desenfadada con ella me parecía igual de mal. Y creo que lo peor de es, porque definitivamente sigue siendo algo patente y no limitado en el pasado, que no tiene ningún sentido que me preocupe lo que haga mi hermana con su vida romántica. Pero lo hace, me preocupa y me siento imbécil por ello.

Caminamos a casa. La parte positiva de todo aquello era que yo me enajenaba verdaderamente del drama, pero aun así las ideas que Saru había intentado meter en mi cabeza me agobiaban un poquito. Me di cuenta de que probablemente mi inactividad, mi incapacidad para ser alguien activo con Oikawa y ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa salía de un problema ajeno a él.

Yo había hecho un sinfín de cosas por Akaashi, yo era un "novio" activo por así decirlo, y a pesar de todo no había podido evitar que él se alejara de mí. Al no solucionar nunca mi asunto con Keiji me había quedado atrapado en él. Mi problema real, independientemente de cual fuera el problema de Oikawa, era que estaba encerrado en el círculo que mi relación anterior había creado. Mi frustración nacía de que no me sentía capaz de hacer nada por Oikawa después de la decepción, pero al mismo tiempo lo quería con todo mí ser. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Mi mayor problema era yo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Saru y yo dejamos las cosas en mi cuarto y bajamos a comer algo. Mi hermana se lo curró mucho, preparó ramen de sobre. Gracias, One-chan, yo también sé hervir agua.

—Deberías venir hoy por la noche a la playa — dijo Akira con tono dulce. Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, que era bastante grande y me gustaba porque mi madre coleccionaba búhos de resina que se alienaban sobre el mármol. — Es el cumpleaños de una amiga y montaremos una pequeña fiesta.

— Claro, claro — dije. Me sentía ajeno a mi total. Yo, pensar en saltarme una fiesta. Así que me enfadé más con el Bokuto Kotaro enfadado y me grité algunos insultos por dentro. — Sí, de hecho me apetece mucho ir.

—Pues estad listos a las ocho— dijo Akira que se colocó a mi lado y me besó en la mejilla. Me incomodaba. Seguro que Kuroo había hablado más de la cuenta, y eso que el charlatán suelo ser yo, por eso estaba tan atenta. — Pasaré a buscaros.

Y tras decir aquello se marchó, dejándonos a Saru y a mi allí solos. Comiendo ramen.

—Me encanta tu hermana — dijo Yamato en su estado babeo. — ¿Quieres seguir con lo de antes? Aunque aquí evitaré usar la mesa y esas cosas…

—No, no, creo que ya se me ha pasado un poco — dije y me mantuve en silencio durante un rato.

Saru miraba todo el espacio, como si memorizara lo que tenía alrededor o calculara los espacios y la incidencia de la luz que entraba por las ventanas. Era curioso, porque él había sido como un prisma enfocado el haz de luz de mis pensamientos para descomponerlos en colores.

—Oye, Saru — dije más tare cuando nos sentamos a mirar la tele un rato. Quería explicarle cosas de aquel sitio, yo me moría de ganas de enseñarle donde jugaba de pequeño, y mis sitios favoritos donde perderme, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco tenía demasiadas ganas de nada. Todo yo era una contradicción con patas. — ¿Crees que debería llamar a Oikawa? Creo que sé por qué las cosas… Bueno, he visto la luz por así decirlo y…

Apreté la boca en una mueca rara. En la tele salían chicas en bikini en una piscina tirando de una cuerda en una especie de concurso pervertido que la gente solo ponía para ver a las modelos hacer el idiota en poca ropa.

—Bueno, depende de cuánto te tragues de orgullo tú por hablarle y cuanto crees que se traga él el orgullo por hablarte.— Cuando dijo aquello no entendí nada. Yo era un ser orgulloso, pero tampoco mucho. Puede que Oikawa sí que lo fuera mucho. — Cuando te tragas el orgullo por alguien esa persona debe valorar ese factor, porque la indigestión puede ser alucinante y a pesar de que es un buen gesto, si esa persona no puede sacrificarse al mismo nivel el vínculo entre los dos se muere casi de forma automática.

Procesé aquella información. Pensé en Komi y Saru. En sus tira y aflojas constantes.

—Y entonces… — empecé a formular.

—Sí, por eso le aguanto tanta mierda a Komi — dijo él como si me hubiera leído la mente. — Él se traga su orgullo y se muestra vulnerable conmigo como no lo hace con nadie, yo asumo el esfuerzo que a él le cuesta ser así y soporto su gilipollismo.

Suspiré. Yo no sabía si prefería dejar las cosas en stand by o arriesgarme a matarlo todo. Yo seguía atrapado en mi problema con Akaashi y los libros de Proust. En aquel punto entendí que aunque yo había centrado que el problema en Oikawa, él no era el problema real para nada.


	27. En busca del tiempo encontrado

**NA: Solo decir que este capítulo estaba escrito desde octubre, pero bueno, lo he Pseudo-re-escrito porque como siempre odio lo que escribí ayer, pero que al final lo que dejado casi todo igual porque estoy sin alma.**

 **Para Frankie, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, babe. Me alegro de que seamos Idiot-bros together again. Aunque siempre me creeré más listo que tú. (Qué es cuqui porque ni ha leído haikyuu! Pero esto lo lee).**

 **Y me voy cantando MLP because fridenship is magic y aclarando que este es el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo capítulo del fanfic, aún no sé qué variable me lleva a que sean más o menos capis. Yo le echaba a este fantic como mucho 20 capítulos, y se me ha ido de las manos como unos 8 de entrada… ¡Qué ganas de terminarlo ya, joder!**

Capítulo 27 –En busca del tiempo encontrado

La noche en la playa. Las luces estaban iluminadas, pero eran un par de fogatas las que alumbraban nuestros movimientos, reflejándose en la orilla del mar junto con la luz de la luna. Era patéticamente hermoso, y yo, lejos de involucrarme y ajeno a mí mismo, cargaba el libro de Proust, como un preso las cadenas.

Sarukui llenó un vaso de litro para mí, con hielo y algo que identifiqué como un licor exageradamente dulce y red bull. Su sonrisa de malicia pura al entregarme el vaso, iluminada por la luz anaranjada del fuego y ver su vaso de otro color me hizo sospechar que quizá buscaba matarme o algo por el estilo. Pero yo, que soy un tipo íntegro y me entrego a las cosas con simplicidad, más que por sinceridad por mi carácter ridículo, tomé un sorbo de mí bebida con indiferencia. Me gusta cómo suena esa frase, aunque la realidad solo era que me apetecía acabar tajado hasta sacar el hígado y me daba igual si era vodka, tequila, ron o wisky, el asunto era que me iba a hacer sacar el alma por la boca.

No querer pensar te lleva a no pensar, como es evidente.

Akira apareció añadiendo que "una fiesta de amigos" era en verdad una fiesta de toda la facultad de telecos y de varios conocidos del instituto y... Así que ni Saru ni yo nos sorprendimos al ver allí a tanta gente como en las ferias de verano, que de hecho habían acabado hacía poco.

La noche avanzó y el alcohol en mi organismo también. Fue cerca de las once cuando perdí el libro de Proust, no recuerdo como ni dónde pero de golpe este ya no estaba en mis manos ¿Lo tenía Sarukui? Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba él. Yo me encontraba rodeado de un grupo de chicas, les contaba una leyenda de Rapa Nui que había oído en la uni. Mi tono exaltado parecía emocionar sus ojos llorosos por el alcohol y la atención de personas me hacía sentir estúpidamente bien así que me daba igual. Lo importante radicaba en la nada adentrándose en un vacío intenso de pensamientos lógicos, yo era esa nada y me fundía con una historia de espíritus malignos, palomas mensajeras perdidas con mensajes de esperanza en un cielo oscuro en el que parecía que nada tenía importancia. Todo es más fácil si consigues que no te importe, y para mí era fácil centrarme al 100% en otra cosa para olvidar.

Fue entonces cuando mi hermana me interrumpió tirando de mi brazo fuera de aquel círculo de humanos y me arrastró cerca del agua. El rumor de esta me mecía de algún modo, y creo que me entró la modorra a pesar de las bebidas energéticas que bombeaban cafeína por todo mi organismo a través de mi torrente sanguíneo.

Akira estudiaba telecomunicaciones, era la favorita de papá, era una comunicadora nata y además era socialmente adecuada. Aunque nada de aquello salía a la luz una noche aleatoria, con los dos algo borrachos y una falsa necesidad de ella por sincerarse.

—Necesito que no estés triste — dijo de golpe y me abrazó. — Necesito que sigas siendo mi hermano independiente, rarito y fuerte que se fue a Tokio y te quiero y…

Y me sentí enajenado pero le devolví el abrazo con fuerza, la pobrecilla aguataba mal el alcohol eso seguro. Parecía que era ella la triste, porque yo estaba centrado en la fiesta y no pensé en Oikawa hasta que ella dijo aquello...

— Estoy bien, Aki-chan — dije soltándola del abrazo. La gente con buena fe a menudo intenta arreglar cosas y solo consigue joderlas más.

Quizá debí despedirme de ella, pero yo que sé, cuando me centro en algo… Pierdo de vista lo que se encuentra en el contorno. Como una foto hecha en ojo e pez.

Y entonces lo vi, vi a un clon de Oikawa. Estaba de espaldas pero era él, no podía ser él pero era él ¿O sí?

Mis obsesiones insanas, mi fijación por las cosas, que se yo. Caminé en dirección a aquel ser de laboratorio idéntico al Tooru y me colé entre la gente. Él se iba disgregando entre los integrantes de la fiesta y yo solo veía aquel pelo castaño y una camiseta verde y negra, como en un sueño premonitorio o una peli de terror.

Me imaginé a Oikawa como una especie de súcubo extraño, y creo que me reí solo. Hacía calor, el alcohol, no era una acción coherente pero yo no soy coherente y en parte me gusta que así sea porque de otro modo me sentiría prefabricado, robótico, inorgánico.

Iba a agarrar por el hombro al súcubo cuando alguien me tocó mi propio hombro. Me giré a mirar perdiendo de vista al hermano gemelo unvitelino de Oikawa, esperando ver a Saru-chan o no sé, cuando vi de golpe a Akaashi. Sus ojos verdosos me miraron con cariño y yo no sabía si que él estuviera allí era algo malo o bueno. Todo era una mezcla de desasosiego e inquietud. Por no decir que mi cara era la arquetípica que miraba embobado sin saber que decir.

—Hola —Akaashi sonrió vagamente — Estaba preocupado.

Mi instinto etílico me lanzó a estrecharle entre mis brazos, pero mi instinto defensivo no. Estaba en modo bloqueo así que salí improvisando.

—No, si yo estoy bien, estupendo, como una rosa — dije y me puse a bailar estúpidamente.

La sonrisa de Akaashi se ensanchó cuando me agarró de la mano y empezó a andar entre la gente. Yo pensaba en que aún no le había dicho nada de nada, y no sé si tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, pero estaba allí. Había viajado a Takamatsu porque estaba preocupado. Estaba preocupado por mí.

Mis pies se hundían pesadamente en la arena, y podía sentir como mi cuerpo usualmente de carne se trasformaba en metal pesado, que arrastraba con dificultad en algún punto alejado de la playa.

Llegamos a las rocas y nos sentamos. Estábamos en silencio cuando él habló primero.

—Ya sé que no estás bien, y no es como si quisiera que me contaras con detalles como estás y qué te pasa pero… — Akashi tragó saliva. Creo que estaba nervioso, igual que yo y no era raro, aunque al mismo tiempo era puñeteramente confuso.— Aunque ya sé que no tengo derechos reales a pedirte nada, como mínimo se honesto, por favor.

—Verás, Akaashi es que yo… — Ordenar ideas cuando en realidad eres de esos seres que viven en el caos intenso de las sensaciones es un asunto infernal. Es complicado declarar tu amor a alguien, es infinitamente más complicado declarar tu no amor a alguien. Me sentía al límite de mis capacidades, pero se lo debía, tenía que ser responsable conmigo mismo a pesar de todo. Tenía que esforzarme por ser racional, inorgánico y robótico — Es que no te he contestado a lo de…

—Bokuto, ¿Qué más da? No lo necesito — me cortó. A veces hay gente que solo te mira porque estás en el paisaje, Akaashi era de los que además de eso te veía en la imagen, y por eso sabía lo complejo que suponía para mí expresar aquello dadas las circunstancias.

— ¿Y qué? Te lo mereces, no es… justo — dije más como pataleta infantil. Me aclaré la garganta y él me miró receptivo, dispuesto a escuchar. — Creo que tú y yo no puede saltar a la escena real, salir juntos sería guay, pero sería falso.

Akaashi suspiró. Evidentemente estaba allí porque de alguna manera, Komi Haruki era esa manera, se había enterado de todo y supongo que tampoco era como si le vinera de nuevo.

— T-te quiero un montón, pero es que no sería realista — dije dándome cuenta de lo raro que era que fuera yo quien intentara poner los pies en el suelo. Soy un fantasioso de primera por si después de todo este relato aun no os habéis dado cuenta.—Yo quiero más cosas de ti de las que tú me puedes dar y al final, por mucho que peleara creo que siempre me sentiría infeliz estando contigo. Tú tampoco serias feliz, porque terminarías abrumándote por cada vez que yo...Y luego está lo de Oikawa que no sé cómo pero es problemático.

Y entonces el rey del hielo se rompió. Y me sorprendí, me sorprendí porque me abrazó y aunque corría la leyenda urbana de que Akaashi no tenía lagrimales y por eso no lloraba, estaba llorando. Era muy confuso, todo.

— Ya lo sé, Bokuto, si el responsable en el fondo soy yo, y lo siento — Le devolví el abrazo y rompí a llorar también. Necesitaba que alguien me pellizcara, porque no me parecía una situación realista. Cuando Akaashi se separó de mí se pasó el antebrazo por la cara y me miró de nuevo. Yo me aguantaba las lágrimas como podía, porque no sabía cómo parar. — Es que, lo siento, pensaba que si no os hablaba, si ignoraba que existías tú en especial no querría volver a casa cada día, sinceramente, no quería echarte de menos.

—Y ¿lo lograste? — le pregunté pensando en mi teoría de que Keiji era como una lechuza y que podía pasar muchas noches sin volver al nido, pero que al final siempre volvía. La realidad es que no quería saber aquella respuesta, que en el fondo era evidente, pero ya sabéis que soy una mente simple y prefería no oírlo en voz alta.

Akaashi negó con la cabeza y nos quedamos allí quietos en silencio durante un rato, mirando a la gente de la fiesta ir y venir, el cielo oscuro y el mar salpicándonos. Probablemente él pensaba en algo, yo por el contrario hacía un esfuerzo por vaciar mi mente y no pensar en nada. No podía ser analítico en aquello todavía.

El silencio se vio interrumpido por un tipo extraño, vestido con una camiseta al revés y unos tejanos desgastados. Su aspecto parecía pulcro y me llamó la atención su nariz, que aunque común, estaba torcida.

—¡Eh! ¡Tío! Antes te has dejado esto por ahí tirado — dijo entregándome el tomo primero de "En busca del tiempo perdido".

—¡el libro de Proust! — exclamé. Y es que me había olvidado de él completamente.

—¿Quién es Proust? — Preguntó el tipo, como curioso.

— Es un colega francés — dije sin pensar. Akaashi se colocó la mano en la cara, como avergonzado por mi comentario villano. Estaba siendo malvado de forma sutil, induciendo a aquel hombre a pensar que Proust estaba vivo y amaba Japón. —Un tío increíble, escribe muy bien.

—A mí los franceses no me caen del todo bien ¿sabes? — me contestó el tipo rascándose junto a la boca mientras me hablaba. — Es que dicen cuatro chorradas como…

—Como " _mon amour"_ —dijo Akaashi añadiéndose a la broma y alucinándome un poquillo.

—Sí, eso — dijo él — Y entonces, como parecen de tierras tan lejanas, se quedan a todas las pavas.

—Ya, tío que horror — me quejé con exageración, quizá demasiada, porque el tipo se me quedó mirando raro. Creo que Akaashi se reía, digo creo porque a veces que él dibuje una sonrisa en la cara ya es que se ría.

Le dejamos allí mientras nos acercábamos de nuevo a la fiesta. Probablemente haber hablado todo aquello había sido útil, por lo que era fácil volver a estar al lado de Akaashi.

—Echaba de menos pasar tiempo contigo — dijo Keiji y me cogió la mano.

—Y yo contigo — dije mirándole. — Sabes que siempre habrá te chai para ti en mi despensa ¿verdad?

Él asintió.

— ¿Te apetece meterte en el agua? — propuso soltándome la mano, descalzándose y colocando un pie en el mar.

—Y que aunque ahora es imposible, quizá algún día si sea capaz de salir contigo — añadí nervioso. Lo cierto era que tenía muchos impulsos de lanzarme al agua, lanzarle conmigo y besarle y yo qué sé. Dejar de pensar y dejar de ser robótico y simplemente dejarme llevar.

Le miré quitarse el otro zapato y clavarlo en la arena.

—Bokuto, lo sé pero no quiero pensar en ello, porque pensar me ha traído a este punto y quizá a veces he de seguir esa teoría tuya… — se quedó pensativo, como si intentara recordar algo.— Eso de que pensar está sobrevalorado.

Le miré quitarse la camiseta y meterse en el agua y le seguí. Podría haber sido muchas cosas, podríamos añadir millones de _what ifs_ , podría mezclar a Oikawa en la función o podría olvidarme de todo, pero definitivamente lo que marcaba un antes y un después es que éramos amigos. Primero éramos verdaderos amigos y luego estaba todo lo demás.


	28. Wish you were here (Final)

Capítulo final – Wish you were here parte 3

" _How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,  
Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here."_

 **Pink Floyd**

Después de pasar unas semanas en Kagawa volvimos a Tokio. El mundo no se para nunca, el tiempo sigue por más que tú te encabezones en las cosas, todo resultaba un sinfín de tics tacs más largos o menos largos y nada espera. No era como si importara.

Akaashi volvió a Alaska, Konoha volvió de Corea y estuvo dos semanas en la cárcel hasta que el equipo de abogados que Saru había encontrado consiguió sacarle sin cargos y todo resultó bien, Kuroo empezó a salir con una chica que trabajaba en lo mismo que él y estudiaba filosofía, aclararé que cuando me la presentó me cayó profundamente bien, Yamada se casó con Honda en noviembre con Washio como cocinero del convite y Komi no había cumplido su promesa de reponerme el gato. Sin comerlo ni beberlo nos plantamos en mayo y casi había pasado un año entero desde el día que yo había encontrado a Oikawa ahogado sus penas entre wisky y lágrimas.

Un día de aquellos, en los que yo estaba en el profundo hype de darme cuenta de que me gustaba lo que estudiaba, de que me gustaba mi vida porque en el fondo era la mejor que iba a conseguir y tenía que aprovecharla, hablaba con Akaashi con la webcam puesta. Yo estaba estirado sobre el tatami mirando la pantalla, era por la tarde y debía ser de cerca de las 12 de la noche por allá, según Keiji había dicho.

—Estuve en su casa y fue agradable — mencionó Akaashi hablándome de un tipo que había conocido y que le gustaba bastante. Me moría de curiosidad por saber cómo era, pero él se negaba a mostrarme alguna imagen, alegando que haría comentarios inapropiados. Y era verdad, claro que haría comentarios inapropiados independientemente de si su cara era propia de un orco o de un príncipe hermoso, porque era el tío bueno que le gustaba a él.

—¿En su casa? ¿Has conocido a su familia? ¿Os vais a casar? — empecé a preguntarle un montón de cosas. Era extraño, porque Akaashi no hablaba de aquellas cosas, pero me sentía profundamente guay de que al fin le gustara alguien y parecía que era intenso y no sé.— ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

Akaashi negaba con la cabeza. Yo me acordaba de que se llamaba Adi o Abi o algo así, pero es que me encantaba oírle repetir el nombre de aquel chico porque veía aquel toque de timidez que rara vez abría la ventana en los ojos de Akaashi y era como mágico. Lo que decía no recuerdo quién; El amor, como la tos, no puede ocultarse.

—Bokuto, no te montes películas, por favor — la seriedad de Akaashi era abrumadora, aquel chico era imposible o quizá el imposible era yo. ¡Ahhh! Era divertido, solo podía decir aquello.

En aquel momento el timbre sonó. Yo no esperaba a nadie así que hice señas a mi compañero a través de la pantallita y me dirigí a la puerta. Cuan… ¿Grata? Mi sorpresa al ver a Kenma ahí plantado con una cría de gato en las manos. Me miro con sus ojos inquisitivos y me entregó al animal casi como si le diera angustia sostenerlo entre los dedos.

—¡Hola! — le dije mientras miraba a aquella bola de pelo anaranjado removerse y patalear. Yo solo miré al gato, pero no lo cogí.

Kenma me miró y al ver que no le quitaba al gatito de encima entró y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Desde la perspectiva de Akaashi la imagen debía ser curiosa, además porque yo había dejado mi conversación pendiente con Kenma y él lo sabía, porque solo debió ver al acomodador sentándose a la mesa y dejando sobre esta a un gato. Kuroo apareció minutos después cargando un par de cascos, así que debían haber venido los dos en la moto ¡Pobre gato¡ Con razón estaba de tan mal humor si lo habían traído en aquel cacharro. Luego descubrí que no, el gato era inquieto por naturaleza.

Introducid aquí saludos poco convencionales, y charla superflua y yo despidiéndome del joven enamorado Akaashi Keiji para que él se fuera a dormir y yo fuera presentado a aquel animalito que arañaba con fuerza la mesa y se preguntaba cómo bajar de esta.

—Lev le llamó bebé Rayitas pero supongo que puedes cambiarle el nombre — dijo Kenma mientras mirábamos el gato hacer su investigación del hogar.

—Sí, si lo consigues, porque Komi se ha pasado una semana intentando que conteste al nombre de Exterminador y no ha habido manera — aclaró Kuroo jugueteando con el gato y entreteniéndole un poco.

— Supongo que Rayitas-kun es un nombre adecuado — dije pensando que ojalá se dejara cambiar el nombre a Fox, porque ya que Oikawa se había quedado con Scully yo podía tener una versión mejorada de mascota. Tonterías de corazones despechados que en realidad no tienen ningún sentido.

Saqué un poco de leche de la nevera y llene un bol de sake que dejé sobre la mesa para el nuevo residente de la casa. El gato se arrimó a este y empezó a lamer la leche con voracidad. Era un ser intenso, todo lo que hacía lo hacía sentido y aquello me gustó, la verdad.

—Intentemos ser colegas, Rayitas-kun — dije acariciando aquella cabeza minúscula a comparación con mi mano gigantesca.

En realidad a pesar de que había pasado el tiempo una sensación confusa y triste seguía apoderándose de mí cuando pensaba en él, en Oikawa. No era en plan dramático, pero me hubiera gustado poder entender las cosas más. De cualquier modo no había dejado que lo que me había pasado anteriormente con Akaashi me pasara del mismo modo con Tooru. No quería volver a estar atrapado en todo aquello, y ante todo quería ser feliz, y aquello incluía saber dejar ir las cosas. Cada vez entendía más que nada estaba hecho para siempre, que todo tenía caducidad y que lo importante residía en disfrutarlo verdaderamente mientras estaba ahí. No dejaba de ser aterrador, pero de algún modo me sentía a gusto con la idea de centrarme en el presente. Aquí y ahora, no había nada más porque en realidad nunca sabrías que podía llegar a pasar. Muertes repentinas, dramas intrínsecos, adivinos pachuchos que te decían que todo iba a ir mal y te lo creías y pum, y al final todo era horrible… Morir con las sandalias puestas y haciendo camino sin importar mucho si este iba a algún lugar o solo te hacía pasar el rato.

En este mundo hay gente que se piensa y gente que se diseña. Yo dejé de pensarme para empezar a diseñarme a partir de todo lo que había pasado aquel año. No quería seguir imaginado que era, o cómo quería ser. Yo quería ser y punto, así que empecé a proyectare en lo que quería y supongo que en parte podía decir que a partir de entonces empecé a ser verdaderamente independiente. La gente cree que el hecho independiente varía entre la necesidad que tienes de los otros, pero lejos de eso no se trata tanto de la necesidad si no de la voluntad por los otros. Verdaderamente nunca necesitas a nadie, y ser independiente significa poder decirse a uno mismo "yo quiero esto y yo no quiero esto otro". Supongo que por eso sabía que a pesar de que echaba mucho de menos a Oikawa, no quería saber nada de él, pues a su lado no sentía aquella libertad.

Aquello fue así hasta un sábado, el sábado de la semana pasada. Estaba yo cerca del centro de la ciudad cuando salí de una entrevista de trabajo. Había quedado con mi pack de zumos favorito, estaba de buen humor y parecía que el sol brillaba para mí. A veces me pasa eso, es como estar en un videoclip y tengo ganas de ponerme a bailar y cantar y esas cosas. Creo que suelo reprimirme porque… Es mentira, no me reprimo pero queda muy formal decir que sí.

Pasé por delante de la estación de metro y le vi, con su pelo castaño y sus ojos bonitos, radiantes como siempre, y estaba tan guapo como lo recordaba. Iba corriendo, y todos pareceríamos esperpentos sudorosos, pero para él las perlas de sudor en su frente eran como un detalle puesto para dejarte con la boca abierta. Me puse nervioso, no estaba listo a asumir su imagen cerca de mí y decir que temía que verle me arruinara la felicidad era una verdad como el templo de Nagasaki. Pero no fue así exactamente.

Llegué a casa confundido, sintiendo de nuevo aquella agonía extraña de quemazón en el pecho que me invadió cuando le conocí. Era ambiguo, porque al mismo tiempo. Debí pensar en ello o reflexionar sobre el tema, pero Rayitas-kun se había cargado la puerta del baño con las uñas y se estaba comiendo el tatami, así que no era como si pudiera pensar en ello. Evidentemente tras mi confusión anulé mi cita con Sarukui, Komi y Konoha. Y entonces, al cabo de unos días Komi me llamó y me pidió que llevara algo de comer al trabajo.

—¿Cómo te ha ido la entrevista de trabajo? ¿Tan mal fue? — me sorprendí al oír a Komi preguntar algo de forma desinteresada. Pero lo cierto era que era una cuestión de gratitud, sus brazos se extendieron desde detrás del mostrador de la tienda de discos en busca de una bolsa de deporte que yo cargaba. Patatas fritas, una Coca-Cola y bebé Rayitas. — ¿Me traes al gato? ¿Para qué me lo coma?

Dejamos al bicho asesina hogares sobre la mesa del mostrador y se puso a jugar con el tocadiscos arruinando, o mejorando según como se mire, las canciones de Pet shop boys que sonaban de fondo. El famoso canon de Pachelbel hecho música moderna se colaba en nuestros oídos con las habilidades de pinchar de un gato.

— Es que es un exterminador y quiero que termines con su vida — dije considerando los habilidades del malcriado de mi hijo gatuno a modo exagerado. — Me ha ido bien, pero vi a Oikawa y es… incomodo creo.

Komi arqueó las cejas y puso una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas.

— A mí no me contestaba las llamadas, así que simplemente dejé de llamarle — contestó Komi abriendo la bolsa de patatas y metiéndose un puñado exagerado en la boca. — Pero por lo que cuentan no le va mal, se ve que su colega ha vuelto a la uni y eso.

—¿Por qué siempre eres tan cotilla y te enteras de todo? — pregunté molesto. En realidad yo no quería saber nada de Oikawa, estaba acojonado de que rompiera mi equilibrio.

— Porque pregunto y la gente contesta, así de fácil — dijo él y me ofreció patatas. — Yo creo que deberías llamarle, al menos hacer algo por intentar hablar con él.

—¿Por qué?

Realmente me preguntaba por qué. Él había sido un poco imbécil desapareciendo de aquel modo y yo no sentía que le debiera nada, era más, le había dado mucho de mí mismo incluso sin poder y no había significado nada para él.

—¿Por qué no? — Komi apartó a Rayitas-kun del tocadiscos y lo dejó en el suelo antes de volver a meterse otro puñado de patatas en la boca. Esperó a haberlas masticado un poco y entonces continuó su discurso al ver que yo no contestaba nada de nada.— Mírate, crees que lo tienes todo controlado, eres el señor perfecto, pero si fueras ese señor irías a Oikawa le saludarías con normalidad y le preguntarías que a cuantos se ha follado después de ti.

Rayitas-kun chocó con mi pierna y la usó de rascador haciéndome saltar. Me sentía tenso, porque eso hacía Komi ahora, ponerme contra las cuerdas. Era un pésimo amigo, pésimo. Aún no sé por qué no lo tiramos todos a la basura a la vez. En realidad tenía algo de razón, yo soo estaba siendo un cobarde.

— Pues puede que lo haga, listo — contesté poniéndome las manos en la cintura después de meter el gato en la bolsa otra vez y ver como la arañaba desde dentro.

—Ya me contarás que tal, pero yo creo que no tienes huevos — le miré abrir la Coca-Cola y deseé que estuviera agitada y se le cayera toda por encima.

—Pues ya te contaré y te darás cuenta de que te equivocas.

Me marché dando zancadas largas y sintiéndome profundamente molesto. No sabía cómo tomarme aquellas provocaciones tan tocapelotas con normalidad. Y en realidad sabía que el capullo estaría riéndose a más no poder viéndome salir de aquel modo, y aquello me molestaba más, porque estaba cumpliendo sus expectativas.

Y después de dos días pensado en eso, aquí estoy. Poniendo todas las ideas en orden, delante del teléfono y voy a marcar el número de Oikawa.

Estoy escuchando los tonos y debo admitir que estoy nervioso, pero no es como si fuera a echarme a atrás.

—¿Bokuto? — la voz de Oikawa suena al otro lado como confundida y a pesar de que quiero llamar, Komi se equivoca al pensar que no estoy al mando. Estoy al mando.

—Oye Oikawa, hace cosa de un año dijiste que me debías un desayuno o una comida o algo así que nunca ha ocurrido — digo casi sin pensar, porque pensar está sobrevalorado. — Quiero cobrármelo, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

 **NA: El final es en sí el que queráis, yo llevo desde el capítulo 10 pensando que la cosa con Oikawa jamás funciona y que Bokuto se casa con Kenma. No preguntéis por qué, porque no lo sé. Cosas de mi cerebro que vive a parte de mí. En realidad es porque Kenma es INTP y yo soy INTP (aunque no me identifico nada con Kenma) y yo me casaría con Bokuto (que en teoría es ESTP (con cierta hipomanía LOL No, Boku-kun no tiende al TLP) y eso se me hace extraño, porque su dominante es Se y yo lo sentía súper OOC porque imagino a Bokuto más con una Fe dominante pero NO, así que no está tan OOC en este fic aunque está más enfocado a un Te). Te odio Carl Jung por plantear toda la mierda que una señora luego ordenaría en algo absurdo que me obsesiona un poquito.**

 **Terminado este fic, agradezco las lecturas de todos y dedico mis gracias esencialmente a dos personas. Uno a Japiera-san, gracias por escribir Glitter Feezer, ya que si no lo hubiera leído esto no hubiera venido a mi cabeza. Si no habéis leeido su fanfic, leedlo, es una orden. Dos a Paula, porque si no me hubieras insistido que lo publicase tanto, jamás lo hubiera hecho. Quiero decir que hace como un año que empecé a escribirlo, pero tardé como dos meses en publicar...**

 **Y bueno en un resumen, si alguien quiere explayarse a leer aclararé que este fic surge de la idea del duelo. En las plantas de paliativos te enseñan como equipo que atiende a los enfermos a tratar con el duelo de las personas. El duelo no se da solo con la muerte, lo sientes por un boli que pierdes, cuando un novio se va a Alaska, cuando un amigo se pelea contigo... Toda perdida lo supone. Tiene cinco fases, la de negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación. La de negociación es la que menos comprendo, así que es la menos ahondada y eso. Ha sido un trabajo duro escribir este fic, porque en el periodo de escritura he pasado precisamente por una fase de duelo por dos personas a las que no tengo intención de volver a hablar, quizá porque no soy tan valiente como Bokuto. Pero ha sido genial poder escribir de esto durante este tiempo. También quería abordar que no hay personas malas, solo personas asustadas, y que todos podemos estar en ese punto de tomar malas decisiones por miedo (Parte de los villanos del principio) o por desconocer cosas o simplemente por no saber expresarnos. Creo que ese punto es el que me ha quedado mejor, dejando lo del duelo un poco más meh. Pero bueno, yo sigo con mi obsesión con la perdida y esas cosas lindas.**

 **Dicho esto, hago un plus más de gracias por leer todo esto, tanto si es ahora mientras público el final, como si es dentro de cien años. Y ¡Nos leemos! Un placer compartir este fic con ustedes.**


End file.
